


Hogwart

by Kayka_U



Series: Dramione [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 71,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermiona i Draco zostają nauczycielami w Hogwarcie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pierwsze promienia słońca, zaczęły się przedzierać do niewielkiego pokoiku, przez lawendową firankę, znajdującego się w niedużym jednorodzinnym domku, usytuowanego na przedmieściach Londynu. Niebo nad miastem było bez ani jednej chmurki, zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Pewna szatynka o czekoladowych oczach jeszcze smacznie spała w tym niewielkim pokoiku. Śniła o wielkim zamku, w którym znajdowała się jej ukochana szkoła. Po chwili, dziewczynę obudził krzyk jej rodzicielki.  
\- Kochanie, jeśli chcesz żebyśmy cię podwieźli do Dziurawego Kotła, to wstawaj.  
\- Dobrze, daj mi 15 minut. – odkrzyknęła szatynka otwierając oczy.  
Dziewczyna udała się do łazienki, wziąć szybki prysznic. W tym czasie rozmyślała o miejscu, które jej się śniło. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że po wakacjach znowu tam wróci, ale tym razem nie jako uczennica, ale jako nauczycielka transmutacji. Pod koniec 7 roku, prof. McGonagall – aktualna dyrektorka Hogwartu - wezwała ją do swojego gabinetu. Powiedziała jej, że z racji obowiązków, jakie ma jako dyrektor szkoły i nauczycielka transmutacji, jest bardzo zapracowana i nie ma na nic czasu. Spytała się więc szatynki, czy nie chciałaby zająć jej stanowiska jako nauczycielka transmutacji po wakacjach, co się wiązało także z zostaniem opiekunką Gryffindoru . Dziewczyna z wielką radością się zgodziła.  
Szatynka budząc się z zamyślenia zakręciła kurek pod prysznicem, owinęła się ręcznikiem i przeszła z powrotem do sypialni. Stanęła przed lustrem w sypialni i zaczęła się sobie przyglądać. W odbiciu zobaczyła osiemnastoletnią kobietę, mającą około 165 cm wzrostu o ładnie opalonej skórze, długich i zgrabnych nogach oraz idealnej figurze. Miała duże, czekoladowe oczy, w których można było zobaczyć wesołe iskierki oraz brązowe włosy, sięgające do połowy pleców, układające się w loki. Posiadała także drobny, zgrabny nosek, a malinowe usta układały się w delikatny uśmiech ukazując proste białe zęby. Tak to była nowa Hermiona Granger. Na ostatnim roku w szkole tak się zmieniła.  
Po chwili ruszyła w stronę szafy, wyciągnęła z niej letnią sukienkę i czystą bieliznę, po czym szybko ją na siebie założyła i zeszła do kuchni, gdzie czekali na nią rodzice.  
\- Gotowa? – spytał tata, był to niewysoki mężczyzna o brązowych włosach i czekoladowych oczach, dokładnie takich samych jakie miała jego córka. Obok niego znajdowała się szczupła kobieta o niebieskich oczach i czuprynie brązowych loków, które odziedziczyła po niej szatynka.  
\- Tak – i wszyscy udali się do samochodu.  
Kiedy dotarli do Dziurawego Kotła, pan Granger zatrzymał samochód na poboczu.  
\- Mamy po ciebie przyjechać kochanie? - odezwała się pani Granger.  
\- Nie trzeba, z powrotem się teleportuje – odpowiedziała i wysiadła z samochody. Po chwili znajdowała się już w środku budynku, a swoje kroki skierowała na zaplecze. Kiedy tylko weszła na ulicę Pokątną, od razy ruszyła do księgarni Esy i Floresy. Chciała kupić kilka książek dotyczących transmutacji, żeby jak najlepiej się przygotować się do roli nauczyciela tego przedmiotu. Weszła do sklepu i zaczęła przechadzać się pomiędzy regałami, co chwilę wyciągała jakąś książkę by ją przeglądnąć i albo ją zabierała ze sobą albo odkładała. Kiedy w rękach trzymał już około 6 grubych książek, postanowiła, że to jej starczy, więc skierowała się w stronę kasy. Niestety nie za dobrze widziała przez te książki. W pewnym momencie na kogoś wpadła, a opasłe tomy wypadły jej z rąk na podłogę. Zarówno dziewczyna jak i ta druga osoba schylili się, żeby pozbierać książki.  
\- Bardzo przepraszam, przez te książki nic nie widziałam. – odezwała się szatynka, prostując się z 3 książkami w dłoniach.  
\- Nic się nie stało, ja też powinienem uważać – usłyszała męski głos, a po chwili ujrzała jego twarz. Przed nią stał wysoki, przystojny, dobrze zbudowany blondyn o stalowych oczach, nawet przez białą koszulę, którą miał na sobie, dziewczyna mogła zauważyć, że jest umięśniony. W rękach trzymał pozostałe 3 książki.  
\- Malfoy? – szatynka była zdziwiona.  
\- Granger? Co ty tu robisz? – teraz odezwał się chłopak.  
\- Nie widać? Kupuję książki – odpowiedziała zabierając mu z rąk tomy.  
\- Może ci pomóc? Zaniosę je do kasy.  
\- Poradzę sobie, a tak w ogóle to wszystko z tobą w porządku?  
\- Tak, a co?  
\- Ponieważ ty, wielki arystokrata, chcesz pomóc szlamie.  
\- Powiedzmy, że mamy dzisiaj dzień dobroci dla szlam.  
Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko popatrzyła na niego groźnie i wyminęła, skierowała się do kasy, gdzie zapłaciła za książki. Młody mężczyzna obserwował dziewczynę dopóki nie zniknęła za drzwiami.  
Po wyjściu ze sklepu udała się do pobliskiej kawiarni, gdzie była umówiona ze swoją przyjaciółką Ginny Weasley. Ruda dziewczyna czekała już na nią przy stoliku. Szatynka opowiedziała dziewczynie o spotkaniu z Malfoy’em. Następnie ich rozmowa zeszła na temat Rona i Harrego. Ron po ukończeniu Hogwartu dostał pracę w Ministerstwie Magii w Departamencie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, a Harry spełnił swoje marzenie i został Aurorem.  
\- Hermi, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Nic złego, chodzi o to, że ja i Harry postanowiliśmy się rozstać.  
\- Co? – szatynka była w szoku – Dlaczego?  
\- Po prostu stwierdziliśmy, że to nie jest to czego szukam. Rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie i dalej się przyjaźnimy.  
Hermiona już nic nie powiedziała.  
\- A teraz, może w końcu mi powiesz, gdzie dostałaś pracę? – znowu odezwała się ruda.  
\- Nie, to niespodzianka.  
\- No proszę cię, powiedz mi, Harremu i Ronowi powiedziałaś.  
\- Jeśli ci powiem to nie będzie niespodzianki.  
\- Jesteś okropna – Ginny pokazała jej język  
Rozmawiały jeszcze przez godzinę, po czym pożegnały się i wróciły do swoich domów.  
Po powrocie szatynka udała się do swojego pokoju i zaczęła przeglądać zakupione książki. Około 18:00 poczuła głód więc zeszła na dół do kuchni coś zjeść. Kiedy nasyciła swoje pragnienia, poszła wziąć długą i relaksującą kąpiel. Weszła do wanny, która była wypełniona wodą i pianą, po czym zamknęła oczy, ale gdy tylko to zrobiła ujrzała postać przystojnego blondyna o stalowych oczach. Od razu skarciła się za to, że o nim myśli. Starała się robić wszystko, żeby wyrzucić ten obraz z głowy, ale nie była w stanie tego zrobić. Po jakichś 30 minutach wyszła z wanny, osuszyła się i ubrała krótką koszulkę nocną. Wróciła do sypialni i od razu położyła się na łóżku. Po chwili zasnęła, a we śnie znowu ukazał jej się były ślizgon.


	2. Chapter 2

Pod koniec tygodnia szatynka miała ochotę się trochę zabawić, więc postanowiła odwiedzić swój ulubiony klub. Namówiła swoją rudą przyjaciółkę, aby z nią poszła i w sobotni wieczór obie dziewczyny stawiły się w klubie.  
\- Cześć dziewczyny, to co zwykle? – odezwał się barman widząc przyjaciółki siadające przy barze. Był to wysoki mężczyzna o zielonych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach.  
\- Witaj Mack, oczywiście – odpowiedziała Hermiona i zagłębiła się w rozmowie z Ginny. Po chwili barman postawił przed nimi dwa drinki. Kiedy opróżniły szklanki postanowiły wyjść na parkiet. Tańczyły wsłuchane w muzykę, nie zwracając uwagi na mężczyzn kręcących się obok nich. W pewnym momencie muzyka zmieniła się na wolniejszą, przyjaciółki kierowały się w stronę baru, gdy nagle zostały porwane do tańca przez dwóch mężczyzn. Hermiona podniosła głowę i zobaczyła parę stalowych oczu i platynową grzywkę.  
\- Malfoy?  
\- Witaj Granger – powiedział ze swoim ulubionym uśmiechem na ustach  
\- Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Nie widać, podobnie jak ty postanowiłem się trochę zabawić.  
\- W mugolskim klubie?  
\- Jeśli tylko można się tu dobrze zabawić, to nie przeszkadza mi to.  
\- To, że tańczysz ze szlamą, też ci nie przeszkadza?  
\- Jak widzisz nie – odpowiedział blondyn - Granger zamknij się w końcu i nie utrudniaj wszystkiego, przynajmniej do końca piosenki - szybko dopowiedział widząc otwierające się usta kobiety. Dziewczyna posłuchała go i już nic nie mówiła. Rozejrzała się po sali w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki. Po chwili dostrzegła ją, tańczącą kawałek dalej, z przystojnym brunetem o prawie czarnych oczach.  
\- Czego chcesz Zabini? – spytała wojowniczo Ginny.  
\- Nic, po prostu postanowiłem, że dotrzymam ci towarzystwa w tańcu, kiedy twoja przyjaciółka cię zostawi. – w tym momencie ruda dostrzegła Hermionę tańczącą z przystojnym blondynem, w którym poznała Malfoya.  
\- A kto powiedział, że ja potrzebuję byś dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa.  
\- Ja – robił to specjalnie, uwielbiał kiedy ruda się denerwowała.  
\- Od kiedy to masz prawo decydować o tym co mam robić – dziewczyna już się cała trzęsła ze zdenerwowania.  
\- Uwielbiam, kiedy tak się denerwujesz – brunet zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Zabini, ty imbecylu, w ogóle cię nie obchodzą inni, bylebyś ty mógł się zabawić. Jesteś wrednym, rozpieszczonym dupkiem.  
\- Poużywaj sobie teraz, po za niedługo już nie będziesz mogła się do mnie tak zwracać – powiedział spokojnie.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.  
\- Super, wszyscy mają przede mną tajemnicę – odburknęła dziewczyna.  
W tym momencie muzyka przestała grać, a brunet ucałował dłoń kobiety i odszedł, to samo zrobił jego przyjaciel po tańcu z szatynką. Dziewczyny stwierdziły, że mają dość wrażeń więc postanowiły wrócić do domu Hermiony, gdzie nocowała Ginny. Na miejscu jeszcze długo rozmawiały na temat dziwnego zachowania mężczyzn.

*****

Od sobotniego spotkania z Draco w klubie, dziewczyna już go nie widziała. Nadszedł w końcu tak długo oczekiwana przez nią dzień. 31 sierpnia - to dzisiaj powracała do Hogwartu. Miesiąc temu dostała list od profesor McGonagall, że ma się zjawić w przeddzień rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, ponieważ odbędzie się wtedy zebranie kadry nauczycielskiej.  
Po zjedzonym śniadaniu udała się do swojego pokoju by sprawdzić, czy wszystko spakowała. Następnie zeszła do salonu pożegnać się z rodzicami i za pomocą proszka fiuu przeniosła się do gabinetu dyrektorki szkoły.  
\- Witam panno Granger – dziewczyna usłyszała głos swojej byłej nauczycielki i opiekunki domu.  
\- Dzień dobry, profesor McGonagall.  
\- Bardzo się, cieszę, że zgodziłaś się mnie zastąpić jako nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekunka Gryffindoru. A teraz proszę pójść za mną, pokarzę pannie pokój i gabinet.  
Szatynka posłusznie ruszyła za panią dyrektor. Po chwili zatrzymały się na drugim piętrze przed obrazem złotego lwa na czerwonym tle.  
\- To jest wejście do twojego pokoju, hasło to: LWIE SERCE – po wypowiedzeniu hasła obraz się odsuną i pokazał wejście do salonu, wyglądał podobnie jak pokój wspólny Gryffonów, ale był dużo mniejszy. Znajdował się tam kominek, przed którym stała kanapa i dwa fotele, pomiędzy nimi znajdował się mały stoliczek. Pod jedną ze ścian stała niewielka biblioteczka, a niedaleko niej barek, wszystko było w kolorach jej domu. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowały się drzwi. Te po prawej prowadziły do łazienki, środkowe do sypialni, a za ostatnimi – znajdującymi się po lewej stronie – były schody prowadzące piętro niżej do jej gabinetu, przez który można się było dostać do sali, w której prowadziła zajęcia.  
\- Teraz panno Granger, może się pani rozpakować i o 12:00 spotykamy się w pokoju nauczycielskim na zebraniu – powiedziała dyrektorka po czym opuściła salon.  
Dziewczyna szybko się rozpakowała, spojrzała na zegarek i stwierdziła, że do zebrania ma jeszcze godzinę czasu więc postanowiła przespacerować się po błoniach. Udała się pod swoje ulubione drzewo znajdujące się tuż przy jeziorze. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że znów mogła powrócić do swojego ukochanego Hogwartu. Tyle wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem. Zaczęła sobie przypominać wszystkie przygody jakie miała ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. W pewnym momencie zerknęła na zegarek i stwierdziła, że musi już wracać do zamku. Weszła do pokoju nauczycielskiego, McGonagall wskazała jej miejsce przy stole. Kiedy usiadła zauważyła, że dwa krzesła – jedno po jej prawej stronie, a drugie po lewej są puste. Nie zastanawiała się jednak nad tym długo, ponieważ do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch przystojnych mężczyzn.  
\- Nareszcie do nas dołączyliście panie Malfoy i panie Zabini. Proszę zająć miejsca obok panny Granger.  
Draco usiadł po jej prawej stronie, a Zabini po lewej. Szatynka nie mogła uwierzyć, że przez cały rok, zarówno w pokoju nauczycielskim, jak i w wielkiej sali, będzie musiała siedzieć pomiędzy dwoma ślizgonami. Miejsca przy stole w pokoju nauczycielskim były tak samo ustawione jak przy stole nauczycieli w Wielkiej Sali. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Malfoya.  
\- Cześć Granger, znowu się widzimy.  
\- Niestety mam takiego pecha.  
\- Pecha? Ja bym to nazwał szczęściem.  
Dziewczyna nic już nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo usłyszeli głos dyrektorki.  
\- Proszę już o spokój. Na początek chciałabym wam przedstawić trzech nowych nauczycieli. Panna Hermiona Granger, zajmie miejsce nauczyciela transmutacji i zostanie opiekunką Gryffindoru, pan Draco Malfoy będzie nauczał eliksirów i zostaje opiekunem Slitherinu, a pan Blaise Zabini zostanie nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią.  
Po przedstawieniu nowej kadry przeszli do właściwego tematu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona właśnie opuściła pokój nauczycielski i kierowała się w stronę swojego gabinetu, była tak bardzo wściekła, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy z notatnika, który trzymała w ręce, wypadło zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono trzech dorosłych czarodziei. Dwóch mężczyzn i jedną kobietę - byli to oczywiście Harry, Hermiona i Ron. Zdjęcie zostało zrobione na 7 roku w ostatni dzień szkoły. Po chwili zdjęcie znalazł przystojny mężczyzna, od razu wiedział do kogo należy więc skierował się do gabinetu nauczycielki transmutacji.  
Hermiona siedziała przy biurku i ostatni raz przeglądała notatki, które miały jej pomóc w prowadzeniu lekcji.  
\- Proszę – odpowiedziała kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wszedł przystojny brunet o prawi czarnych oczach. Kobieta podniosła głowę z nad notatek. – Czego chcesz Zabini?  
\- Ładne powitanie, a ja tu przyszedłem oddać ci coś. – dziewczyna zrobiła zdziwioną minę, ale po chwili Blaise podał jej zdjęcie – Chyba to zgubiłaś.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Słuchaj, od teraz będziemy razem pracować i nie wypada aby nauczyciele wszczynali kłótnie. Musimy dawać dobry przykład dlatego pomyślałem, że powinniśmy się pogodzić. Co ty na to – zaproponował Zabini.  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przyglądała się mu z podejrzliwością.  
\- No dobrze, a więc pokój – i wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, którą on uścisnął – w końcu nie byłeś taki zły, w przeciwieństwie do twojego przyjaciela.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że tak o mnie myślisz. – zaśmiał się.  
Zaczęli normalną rozmowę, która toczyła się na wiele tematów. Blaise co chwilę ją rozśmieszał. W pewnym momencie wyszli z gabinetu i udali się na błonia. Dziewczyna w pewnym momencie pomyślała, że może to być początek przyjaźni, ale tylko przyjaźni, nic więcej z tego nie będzie, jest tego pewna.

*****

Młody mężczyzna o blond włosach i stalowych oczach siedział w swoim salonie i popijał Ognistą Whisky. W pewnym momencie do pokoju wszedł jego przyjaciel.  
\- Co tam Smoku. Gdzieś ty się podziewał – blondyn jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko zadał swoje pytanie.  
\- Co to miało być?  
\- Ale co? – brunet nie krył zdziwienia.  
\- Te pogaduszki z Granger, od kiedy to jesteście takimi przyjaciółmi?  
\- Póki co przyjaciółmi nie jesteśmy, ale postanowiliśmy się pogodzić – odpowiedział Blaise siadając na kanapie ze szklanką Ognistej – i nie musisz być zazdrosny, mam kogoś innego na oku, a dobre stosunki z Granger mogą mi w tym pomóc.  
\- Nie jestem zazdrosny, Diable.  
\- Musiał bym cię nie znać Draco, od dawna wiem, że masz ochotę na Granger.  
Blondyn już nic nie powiedział, tylko rzucił w przyjaciela poduszką, która trafiła go prosto w twarz.

*****

Następnego dnia Hermiona cały dzień, aż do rozpoczęcia uczty siedziała u siebie, nie chciała nigdzie wychodzić, żeby nie natknąć się na Malfoya. Wystarczyło jej, że przez całą ucztę będzie musiała obok niego siedzieć.

*****

Młoda dziewczyna stała w Sali Wejściowej i czekała na pierwszorocznych. Profesor McGonagall poprosiła ją, aby poprowadziła ceremonię przydziału. Po chwili usłyszała podniecone głosy, a za chwilę przed nią stanęła grupka pierwszoroczniaków.  
\- Proszę już o ciszę – odezwała się szatynka donośnym głosem – za chwilę wejdziecie za mną do Wielkiej Sali gdzie zostaniecie przydzieleni do jednego z czterech domów Gryffindor, Slytherin,Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff. Od tego momentu, domy będą zastępować wam rodzinę.  
Skończyła przemówienie, a po chwili drzwi Wielkiej Sali się otworzyły i szatynka ruszyła w stronę gdzie stało krzesło i stara Tiara Przydziału. Za nią ruszyła grupa 11-latków.  
Kiedy ceremonia przydziału się skończyła, Hermiona odniosła krzesło i tiarę po czym wróciła do stołu nauczycielskiego,aby usiąść pomiędzy Draco, a Blaisem. Teraz wstała profesor McGonagall i zaczęła przemawiać.  
\- Witam wszystkich w nowym roku szkolnym. Na początek chciałabym wam przypomnieć, że wstęp do lasu jest zakazany. A teraz przedstawię wam trzech nowych nauczycieli. Nauczycielką transmutacji i opiekunką Gryffindoru została panna Hermiona Granger, nowym nauczycielem eliksirów i opiekunem Slytherinu jest pan Draco Malfoy, a nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią zostaje pan Blaise Zabini - kiedy przedstawiła mężczyzn, dało się słyszeć szepty i wzdychania wielu dziewczyn, natomiast Hermiona szukała rudej czupryny przy stole Gryffindoru, kiedy ją odnalazła widział ogromne zdumienie na twarzy swojej przyjaciółki - A teraz życzę wszystkim smacznego. – powiedziała po czym usiadła, a na stołach pojawiły się potrawy.  
\- Znowu jesteśmy po przeciwnych stronach Granger – szatynka usłyszała głos blondyna i odwróciła się w jego stronę.  
\- Jak widać, mam jednak nadzieję, że w przeciwieństwie do Snape’a będziesz sprawiedliwy w stosunku do moich podopiecznych.  
\- Nie masz się o co martwić, już rozmawiałem na ten temat z dyrektorką.  
\- Niestety Malfoy nie mam do ciebie zbyt dużego zaufania, ale tym razem postaram się ci zaufać w tej sprawie, więc mam nadzieję, że go nie zmarnujesz.  
Blondyn już nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się ironicznie i wrócił do spożywania kolacji.


	4. Chapter 4

Po skończonej uczcie, szatynka pośpiesznie ruszyła w stronę drzwi, aby znaleźć swoją rudą przyjaciółkę, niestety jej nie znalazła dlatego postanowiła udać się do pokoju wspólnego Gryffonów. Kiedy weszła do środka od razu wróciły wspomnienia, jak spędzała wiele wieczorów ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Uczniowie, którzy byli w salonie przyglądali jej się z ciekawością. Po chwili szatynka odezwała się.  
\- Szukam panny Weasley – zobaczyła jak na schodach do dormitorium dziewczyn znika jakaś brunetka z 6 roku, by po chwili pojawić się z powrotem w salonie z Ginny. Wtedy szatynka znowu się odezwała – Panno Weasley, proszę za mną – i obie kobiety zniknęły za obrazem. Szły korytarzem w stronę drugiego piętra. Kiedy zatrzymali się, przed obrazem przedstawiającym lwa. Pani profesor wypowiedziała hasło po czym weszła do środka, a za nią Ginny. Kiedy obraz powrócił na swoje miejsce, a kobiety usiadły na kanapie, ruda w końcu się odezwała.  
\- A więc to była ta twoja niespodzianka? Czemu nie chciałaś mi wcześniej powiedzieć?  
\- Po prostu myślałam, że jak potrzymam cię w niepewności i zobaczysz mnie na uczcie powitalnej, to się ucieszysz, że jestem w Hogwarcie i dalej się będziemy spotykać.  
\- Cieszę się i to bardzo, ale jednak mogłabyś mi wcześniej powiedzieć. Od dzisiaj chyba powinnam się do ciebie zwracać pani profesor.  
\- Tylko przy innych uczniach, na osobności ciągle jestem twoją przyjaciółką.  
\- Skoro tylko rok został mi do końca szkoły, to jakoś to przeżyję, że jesteś moją nauczycielką – ruda zaśmiała się i pokazała język – Ale gorzej może być z Malfoy'em i Zabinim.  
\- Ja też byłam w szoku jak ich zobaczyłam, ale muszę przyznać, ze Zabini nie jest taki zły.  
\- Co? – Ginny zakrztusiła się sokiem, który właśnie piła.  
\- Wczoraj sobie szczerze porozmawialiśmy, pogodziliśmy się i okazało się, że jest bardzo fajny.  
\- Hermi czy ty przypadkiem się w nim nie zakochałaś?  
\- Co? – teraz to szatynka się zakrztusiła – Nie Ginny, nic z tych rzeczy, bardzo dobrze mi się rozmawia, ale to nic z tych rzeczy.  
\- A co z Malfoy'em?  
\- Nic, a co ma być, jest tak jak było. Co do Malfoy'a to nie jestem pewna czy będę w stanie tak szybko się pogodzić, zbyt często mnie ranił, żebym mogła mu zaufać.  
Dziewczyny jeszcze długo rozmawiały. W końcu postanowiły, że czas najwyższy do łóżek. Hermiona odprowadziła swoją przyjaciółkę do pokoju wspólnego i właśnie wracała z powrotem do siebie. Wszędzie panowała ciemność, pochodnie już dawno zgasły, a dziewczyna zostawiła swoją różdżkę w salonie więc nie miała czym oświetlić sobie drogę. W pewnym momencie usłyszała czyjeś kroki, zaczęła się bać, co prawda wiedziała, że Hogwart jest zabezpieczony zaklęciami, ale z drugiej strony, kto o tej porze mógłby wałęsać się po zamku. Nic jej nie było wiadomo, żeby były jakieś nocne dyżury. Przyspieszyła kroki, ale usłyszała, że ten ktoś też przyspieszył. Zaczęła biec, nic nie widziała. W pewnym momencie poczuła, że ktoś ją łapie i przyciska do ściany. Już miała zacząć krzyczeć, ale zobaczyła jak osoba, która ją zaatakowała podnosi różdżkę, na końcu, której świeciło się światło, oświetlające jej twarz.  
\- Granger? – dziewczyna od razy rozpoznała ten głos.  
\- Malfoy? - mężczyzna przybliżył twarz do światła i ujrzała stalowe tęczówki – Co ty wyprawiasz, chcesz żebym dostała zawału?  
\- Wracałem od Diabła i usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Myślałem, że to jacyś uczniowie szwendają się po zamku o tej porze.  
\- Jak widzisz to tylko ja więc bądź tak łaskawy i puść mnie w końcu – próbowała się uwolnić, ale mężczyzna był zbyt silny.  
\- Grzeczniej Granger, puszczę cię jak powiesz mi czemu łazisz po zamku bez różdżki o tej porze? - dziewczyn nic nie odpowiedział cały czas próbując się uwolnić – Może byłaś zaprosić do swojej sypialni jakiegoś ucznia, proponując mu coś co jest zakazane?  
Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała, podniosła rękę i z całej siły spoliczkowała blondyna.  
\- Jak śmiesz! Nie jestem tobą Malfoy!  
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! – wysyczał mężczyzna przyciskając dziewczyną jeszcze bardziej całym swoim ciałem do ściany – Jeśli jeszcze raz to się powtórzy, nie będę już taki miły.  
\- Dostałeś to, na co zasłużyłeś! - w końcu udało jej się odepchnąć blondyna i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.  
\- Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię, przecież nic nie będziesz widzieć – zawołał za nią.  
\- Obejdzie się Malfoy – jednak po chwili dziewczyna się o coś potknęła i przewróciła. Mężczyzna uśmiechną się pod nosem, po czym podszedł do szatynki i pomógł jej wstać.  
\- Właśnie widzę, chodź. – chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę 2 piętra. Dziewczyna nie sprzeciwiała się tylko posłusznie ruszyła za nim. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce szybko powiedziała „Dzięki za odprowadzenie”, po czym zniknęła za obrazem.

*****

Hermiona siedziała właśnie przy stole nauczycielskim i jadła śniadanie. Obok niej siedział Zabini, z którym rozmawiała. W pewnym momencie zauważyli, że na sali ucichło. Odwrócili głowy i zauważyli kroczącego w ich stroną Malfoy'a. Wszyscy się mu przyglądali. Powodem tego był duży siniak na lewym policzku blondyna. Była to pamiątka po uderzeniu byłej gryfonki.  
\- Stary, kto ci to zrobił? – zapytał Blaise kiedy Draco usiadł przy stoliku, natomiast szatynka momentalnie spuściła wzrok. „ Może faktycznie za mocno mu przywaliłam – zastanawiała się – ale w sumie zasłużył sobie na to. Mógł mnie nie obrażać”  
\- Powiem tylko tyle, żebyś nigdy nie denerwował Granger – w tym momencie obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siedzącą pomiędzy nimi kobietę.  
\- Zasłużyłeś sobie na to Malfoy – w końcu się odezwała, po czym wstała od stołu i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.


	5. Chapter 5

Pomimo swojego przekonania, że Malfoy zasłużył na tego siniaka, przez cały dzień nękało ją poczucie winy. Dlatego po skończonych zajęciach, jeszcze przed kolacją udał się do gabinetu blondyna z nadzieją, że tam go znajdzie. Kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami wzięła trzy głębokie wdechy, po czym zapukała do drzwi. Weszła od razu jak usłyszała mężczyznę zapraszającego ją do środka. Malfoy siedział przy biurku pochylony nad jakimiś notatkami, dopiero po chwili spojrzał się na swojego gościa.  
\- Co Granger, przyszłaś mi przywalić w drugi policzek? – powiedział wstając i obchodząc biurko. Oparł się o jego blat i czekał na reakcję szatynki.  
\- Nie – powiedziała cicho – pomimo tego iż uważam, że zasłużyłeś sobie na to, to chciałam cię przeprosić, może faktycznie trochę za mocno ci przywaliłam, więc przepraszam. Przyniosłam też maść na siniaki, powinna szybko ci pomóc. Mogę? – spytała podchodząc do biurka i odkręcając wieko pojemnika. Blondyn nic nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął głową. Dziewczyna wzięła odrobinę maści na palec i zaczęła wmasowywać ją w zraniony policzek mężczyzny. Draco czuł przyjemny chłód jej palców. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Cały czas obserwował jej twarz, widział piękne czekoladowe oczy, drobny nosek, na którym z bliska można było zaobserwować kilka drobnych piegów, oraz pełne malinowe usta. Nagle poczuł ogromną ochotę posmakowania tych ust. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od tego. Dziewczyna czując wzrok mężczyzny na sobie lekko się zarumieniła, unikała jego stalowych tęczówek. Po chwili się odezwała:  
\- Skończone – powiedziała zakręcając pojemnik. Już miała odejść, kiedy poczuła, że na jej nadgarstku zaciskają się palce. Odwróciła się w stronę blondyna i spojrzała mu w oczy.  
\- Ja też cię przepraszam, faktycznie posunąłem się trochę za daleko wczoraj – dziewczyna była w szoku, pan wielki arystokrata przeprasza ją, szlame. Po chwili jednak odzyskała głos:  
\- Jestem w szoku, nie sądziłam, że potrafisz kogoś przeprosić, ale mimo wszystko cieszę się, że się na to zdobyłeś – powiedziała, po czym wyswobodziła swoją rękę z uścisku mężczyzny i opuściła jego gabinet.

*****

\- Szlaban?! Za co?! – pewna ruda dziewczyna stała w sali obrony przed czarną magią, a naprzeciwko niej znajdował się przystojny brunet.  
\- Nie uważałaś dzisiaj na zajęciach i nie byłaś w stanie poprawnie wykonać zadania, a kiedy moje upomnienia nie dały efektów, musiałem zastosować drastyczniejsze środki. – odpowiedział mężczyzna ze stoickim spokojem – Tak więc widzimy się dzisiaj o 20:00 w moim gabinecie.  
\- Wiesz co Zabini, wydaje mi się, że tu nie chodzi o lekcję! Ty po prostu się na mnie uwziąłeś już w zeszłym roku i postanowiłeś się dalej nade mną znęcać! – krzyczała Ginny.  
\- Po pierwsze zdaje ci się, że się na ciebie uwziąłem, po drugie powinnaś się do mnie zwracać z szacunkiem i mówić profesorze Zabini – odpowiedział dalej ze spokojem.  
\- Najpierw musisz sobie zasłużyć na mój szacunek, a póki co jesteś dla mnie zwykłym dupkiem PROFESORZE! – zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – para kłócących się czarodziei spojrzała w stronę otwartych drzwi i zobaczyli szatynkę o czekoladowych oczach. – Słychać was na całym korytarzu.  
\- Och! Hermi jak dobrze, że tu jesteś? Powiedz mu coś, proszę cię, bo jak nie to coś mu zrobię – Ginny zwróciła się do kobiety.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nic, po prostu panna Weasley nie może się pogodzić z faktem, że zarobiła dzisiaj u mnie szlaban? - odpowiedział cały czas spokojny brunet.  
-Co? Za co? – szatynka była zdziwiona  
\- Nie uważała na lekcji, nie potrafiła wykonać ćwiczenia i nic sobie nie robiła z moich upomnień.  
\- Kłamie! Po prostu znęca się nade mną – krzyczała ruda  
\- I do tego jak widzisz jest bezczelna.  
\- Hermi, pomóż – ruda szukała pomocy u szatynki.  
\- Blaise, a nie mogło by się to skończyć tym razem tylko na pouczeniu, ewentualnie na odjęciu kilku punktów?  
\- Nie – odpowiedział wpatrując się prosto w tęczówki Ginny.  
\- Przepraszam Ginny – powiedziała szatynka.  
\- Świetnie – powiedziała ruda odwracając się na pięcie i kierując w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Pamiętaj, 20:00 w moim gabinecie – krzyknął za nią brunet, za nim dziewczyna opuściła sale. Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi szatynka się odezwała.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz?  
\- Ale co? - udawał głupiego  
\- Przecież dobrze wiem, że głównym powodem, dla którego się z nią droczysz jest to, że chcesz jej zrobić na złość.  
\- Po prostu uwielbiam kiedy się denerwuje. Reakcja jej ciała, mimiki i te ogniki w jej oczach, uwielbiam to obserwować – powiedział cały czas wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła panna Weasley.  
\- Blaise ty się zakochałeś.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedział tym razem zerkając na szatynkę  
\- Jak chcesz, ale mnie nie oszukasz, już w zeszłym roku coś podejrzewałam. Zbyt często kręciłeś się obok Ginny i starałeś się ją poróżnić z Harrym.  
\- Spostrzegawcza bestia z ciebie – zaśmiał się brunet – ale pewnie i tak nie mam szans, przecież ona jest wpatrzona w Pottera.  
\- A więc powiem ci w tajemnicy, że zerwali ze sobą w te wakacje. Ginny jest wolna, ale jeśli chcesz ją do siebie przekonać to powinieneś ją inaczej traktować.  
\- No wiem, ale uwielbiam patrzeć jak ona się denerwuje.  
Szatynka się za śmiała, po czym zaproponowała brunetowi aby udać się na kolację. Ruszyli razem wesoło gawędząc po drodze.


	6. Chapter 6

Był środek października. Liście zaczynały już opadać z drzew, ale pomimo tego, dni dalej były ciepłe i słoneczne. Wielu uczniów spędzało każdą wolną chwilę na błoniach, korzystając z ostatnich słonecznych dni.  
Zdenerwowana szatynka wyszła właśnie z wierzy Gryffindoru, która znajdowała się na 7 piętrze i zmierzała szybkim krokiem w stronę lochów. Cały czas myślała o obietnicy, którą złamał nauczyciel eliksirów. „Przecież powiedział mi, że McGonagall rozmawiała z nim na ten temat. Powiedział, że nie będzie zachowywał się jak Snape, ale najwidoczniej miałam rację, jemu nie można ufać.”

*****

W tym samym czasie pewien blondyn o platynowych oczach siedział w swoim gabinecie i przeglądał prace domowe. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
\- Proszę – usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi i do środka weszła ładna blondynka o idealnej figurze i brązowych oczach. Miała na sobie bardzo skąpą, czarną sukienkę. – Czy coś się stało Anabel?  
\- Nie, Draco.  
\- A więc co cię tu sprowadza? I proszę się do mnie zwracać panie profesorze.  
\- Dobrze, ale w łóżku chyba mnie to nie będzie obowiązywać? – spytała, zmysłowo podchodząc w stronę biurka.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał zdziwiony wstając z krzesła.  
\- No przecież fakt, że jesteś moim nauczycielem nie zmieni naszych relacji.  
\- Jakich relacji?  
\- Chyba nie powiesz mi, że nie pamiętasz tego co było przed wakacjami.  
\- Po pierwsze to był tylko jeden raz, po drugie było minęło i nie wróci, a po trzecie nie mam zamiaru wdawać się w romanse z uczennicami.  
\- Co? A więc tylko się mną zabawiłeś?  
\- No chyba nie myślałaś, że jesteś wyjątkowa? – zapytał z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach – Przecież dobrze wiesz jak postępowałem z dziewczynami.  
Oczy uczennicy się zaszkliły, ale nie zaczęła płakać. Ale po chwili podeszła do opartego o blat biurka mężczyzny i stanęła bardzo blisko niego. Przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka i popatrzyła w te zimne, niewzruszone oczy.  
\- Nie zapomnę ci tego, jeszcze mnie popamiętasz – wypowiedziała te słowa szeptem, po czym pocałowała go nagle i bardzo zachłannie. Mężczyzna był zaskoczony. W tym momencie, drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka weszła kobieta z burzą brązowych loków. Jeszcze zanim kobieta pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu mężczyzna zdążył szybko odepchnął od siebie blondynkę, która pośpiesznie opuściła gabinet.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć! – szatynka zaczęła krzyczeć, kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za panną Gray.  
\- Nie rozumiem – młody Malfoy był bardzo spokojny.  
\- Dlaczego podczas dwóch godzin eliksirów moi podopieczni stracili 150 punktów, plus dodatkowo dwóch z nich zarobiło miesięczny szlaban?! Powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz się zachowywać jak Snape, a ja ci zaufałam, ale widać nie powinnam! Widzę, że będę musiała porozmawiać z dyrektorką!  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale nigdy nic ci nie obiecywałem, powiedziałem tylko, że rozmawiałem na ten temat z dyrektorką. – powiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem. Dziewczynę ogarnęła jeszcze większa złość, wzięła zamach ręką i próbowała spoliczkować blondyna, ale w ostatniej mężczyzna złapał ją za nadgarstek. Wykręcił jej rękę, tak że panna Granger stała do niego tyłem, a drugą ręką ją objął i przysunął się do niej.  
\- Drugi raz ci na to nie pozwolę – wyszeptał jej do ucha – i zanim pójdziesz na mnie donieść, to pozwól, że ci wytłumaczę, że TWOI podopieczni nie wykonywali moich poleceń, a tych dwóch co zarobiło szlaban o mało nie wysadziło całej komnaty i to oni stracili najwięcej punktów.  
Szatynka spłonęła rumieńcem i zrobiło jej się głupi, że tak impulsywnie zareagowała, zanim dowiedziała się prawdy.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho. Zdziwiony blondyn puścił ją i obrócił w swoją stronę.  
\- Słucham? Niedosłyszałem.  
-Przepraszam za to, że oskarżyłam cię bez wysłuchania wyjaśnień.  
\- Powiedzmy, że przeprosiny przyjęte, ale nie do końca ci wybaczyłem.  
\- To co mam jeszcze zrobić? – dziewczyna znowu zaczęła się denerwować.  
\- Chcę, żebyś mi wybaczyła te wszystkie lata i zachowywała się wobec mnie tak jak wobec Blaise.  
\- Nie uważasz, że zbyt dużo wymagasz, za tak niewielkie nieporozumienie?  
\- Niewielkie? Wpadłaś tu bez zaproszenia, darłaś się na mnie i próbowałaś spoliczkować.  
\- No dobrze, postaram się spełnić twoją prośbę, ale niczego nie obiecuję.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział lekko się uśmiechając, ale nie ironicznie jak zawsze, tylko jakoś tak… szczerze. Dziewczyna była zdziwiona pierwszy raz widziała, żeby Malfoy uśmiechał się w ten sposób. Po chwili szatynka się ocknęła.  
\- Muszę już iść, do zobaczenia na kolacji – powiedziała po czym wyszła z komnaty. Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym przed momentem stała kobieta, a w powietrzu unosił się jeszcze zapach perfum Hermiony, zapach bzu. Po około minucie Draco powrócił do sprawdzania prac domowych.


	7. Chapter 7

Minął tydzień od incydentu z Malfoy'em. Dni przez ten czas robiły się coraz bardziej chłodne. Hermiona, tak jak obiecała blondynowi, starała się zachowywać względem niego przyjaźnie. Draco również w stosunku do niej się zmienił, nie wyzywał już jej na każdym kroku i bardzo lubił z nią rozmawiać. Mimo to zdarzały się pomiędzy nimi kłótnie i to na oczach uczniów, za co byli wzywani na dywanik do dyrektorki.  
Szatynka kierowała się właśnie do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła.  
\- Hermiona! – dziewczyna odwróciła się i zobaczyła jak w jej kierunku biegnie przystojny brunet.  
-Cześć Blaise – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. – Co tam?  
\- A jakoś leci, już nie mogę się wyrobić ze sprawdzaniem tych wszystkich esejów.  
\- A jak z Ginny?  
\- Nic się nie zmieniło, dalej taka wybuchowa i odporna na mnie.  
Szatynka nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zaśmiała się.  
\- Dlatego mam do ciebie prośbę – brunet ciągnął dalej – mogłabyś z nią pogadać na mój temat i wspomnieć coś pozytywnego o mnie?  
\- No nie wierzę, sam Blaise Zabini prosi mnie o pomoc, bo nie może zdobyć dziewczyny. No ale dobrze, spróbuję ci pomóc.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział ukazując w uśmiechu rząd równych, białych zębów.  
W tym momencie doszli do stołu nauczycielskiego w WS i skierowali się na swoje miejsca.  
\- Cześć wam – usłyszeli głos blondyna, który siedział już przy stole i właśnie nakładał sobie jajecznicę.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedzieli.  
Po około 15 minutach zaczęły nadlatywać sowy z pocztą. Przed Hermioną również wylądowała brązowa sówka z Prorokiem Codziennym. Dziewczyna jej zapłaciła i już miała spojrzeć na pierwszą stronę, kiedy zauważyła, że przy stole Gryffindoru coś się dzieje. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę wybiegającą z WS z prorokiem w ręce. Szybko zerknęła na pierwszą stronę i zobaczyła tam zdjęcie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z Parvati Patil. Siedzieli w restauracji na romantycznej kolacji, a na serdecznym palcu, lewej dłoni kobiety, znajdował się śliczny pierścionek zaręczynowy. Spojrzała na nagłówek „Wybraniec odnalazł swoją wybrankę”. Zaczęła czytać artykuł.

_Jeszcze rok temu wszyscy żyliśmy walką, którą stoczył Harry Potter i Ten – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać. Nasz wybraniec oczywiście zwyciężył, dzięki czemu możemy żyć bez strachu o przyszłość. A teraz nadszedł moment, kiedy to Chłopiec który przeżył spotkał swoje szczęście w miłości. Jak widać na dołączonym zdjęciu wybranką pana Pottera została jego wieloletnia koleżanka ze szkoły panna Patil. Byliśmy bardzo zdziwieni, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że zaręczyli się zaledwie po 2 miesiącach odkąd zostali parą. Ale jak powiedziała nam najlepsza przyjaciółka panny Patil „…to jest wielka miłość, są praktycznie nie rozłączni. Harry ogromnie kocha Parvati i dlatego postanowił się tak pośpieszyć z oświadczynami.” Jak pytaliśmy się kiedy zamierzają się pobrać, odpowiedzieli nam, że datę wyznaczyli na 31 grudnia._

Szatynka skończyła czytać. Na początku nie rozumiała reakcji Ginny, przecież zerwali z Harrym, ale po chwili ją olśniło. Panna Weasley ciągle kocha Wybrańca. Zostawiając gazetę na stole ruszyła na poszukiwania swojej rudej przyjaciółki. Pierwsze co jej przyszło do głowy to wieża astronomiczna, zajęcia odbywały się tam tylko nocą więc nikt by Ginny nie przeszkadzał, dlatego postanowiła udać się tam na początku poszukiwań. Panna Granger nie pomyliła się, ruda dziewczyna siedziała na ziemi oparta o murek i płakała.  
\- Ginny? – odezwała się szatynka podchodząc do przyjaciółki i siadając obok niej.  
\- Dlaczego on mi to robi. Ja go tak kocham, myślałam, że on mnie też. – powiedziała dziewczyna przez łzy.  
\- Ale jak to, skoro go kochasz to czemu zgodziłaś się na rozstanie?  
\- Ponieważ nie sądziłam, że tak to będzie wyglądać. – szatynka nic nie rozumiejąc spojrzała na przyjaciółkę ze zdziwieniem. Ruda widząc to zaczęła tłumaczyć.  
\- Zaraz na początku wakacji Harry powiedział, że musimy porozmawiać. Powiedział mi, że on jako początkujący auror będzie miał urwanie głowy w pracy, i że ja wracam po wakacjach na ostatni rok szkoły, więc praktycznie w ogóle byśmy się nie widzieli. Zaproponował więc, żebyśmy się rozstali, ponieważ on tam, ja tu. Zawsze możemy kogoś poznać i się zakochać, a on nie chce wtedy przechodzić przez te wszystkie problemy rozstaniowe. Nie podobał mi się ten pomysł, ale uznałam, że może coś w tym być, więc się zgodziłam. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że jeśli po moim ukończeniu szkoły dalej będziemy samotni to wrócimy do siebie. Szczerze w to wierzyłam, miałam nadzieje, że on kocha mnie tak samo jak ja jego i pomimo naszego rozstania poczeka na mnie, ale widzę, ze szybko znalazł zastępstwo za mnie. –Ruda skończyła opowiadać i znów się rozpłakała, szatynka nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, dlatego tylko ją przytuliła. Po chwili jednak kobiety usłyszały męski głos.  
\- Skoro na ciebie nie czekał, widać nigdy cię naprawdę nie kochał, a co za tym idzie nie był ciebie wart. Ja na jego miejscu, mógłbym na ciebie czekać nawet i 100 lat. – przed ich oczami stanął Blaise Zabini.  
Panna Wesley zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy, a w oczach można było dostrzec wściekłe ogniki. Uwolniła się z objęć przyjaciółki i stanęła naprzeciwko bruneta.  
-Jak śmiałeś podsłuchiwać? I Kto ci dał prawo do osądzania Harrego? – wykrzyczała mu prosto w twarz, po czym go z całej siły spoliczkowała i uciekła z wierzy. Blaise i Hermiona zostali sami. Mężczyzna trzymał się za pulsujący policzek.  
\- Pomimo tego, że miałeś rację w sprawie Harrego to należało ci się. Nie powinieneś podsłuchiwać.  
\- Wiem, ale jak przeczytałem artykuł, to coś mi kazało iść za wami.  
\- Chodź dam ci maść, bo coś czuję, że możesz wyglądać tak jak Malfoy, po moim uderzeniu – powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę schodów, brunet posłusznie poszedł za nią.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Dziękuję bardzo, pani profesor – powiedziała szatynka, po czym opuściła gabinet dyrektorki. Zeszła po kamiennych schodach i gdy tylko znalazła się z powrotem na korytarzu, chimera wróciła na swoje miejsce. Była sobota, dzień był bardzo pochmurny i w każdej chwili mogło się rozpadać. Kobieta zmierzała do swojego pokoju, aby zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Szatynka właśnie uzyskała zgodę od pani dyrektor aby udać się do Londynu. Miała tam bardzo ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Kiedy doszła do sypialni, zabrała swoją torebkę i wyszła. Po około 15 minutach znalazła się w Hogsmeade skąd teleportowała się do Londynu. Tam pogoda była jeszcze gorsza, ogromne krople deszczu rozbryzgujące się na jezdni, chodniku, parasolach, czy samochodach. Dziewczyna pośpiesznie otworzyła parasol, po czym wyszła z niewielkiej uliczki na jedną z głównych ulic. Na samym początku chciała odwiedzić przyjaciela, w końcu to był główny powód jej przybycia tutaj. Ruszyła w kierunku postoju taksówek i po chwili siedziała już w jednej z nich kierując się do miejsca odwiedzić. Po około 20 minutach dotarła na miejsce, zapłaciła kierowcy i wysiadła z samochodu otwierając parasol. Znajdowała się na niewielkim osiedlu, praktycznie na obrzeżach Londynu. Skierowała się w stronę niewielkiego domku i kiedy doszła do drzwi zadzwoniła na dzwonek. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły się i ujrzała szczupłą brunetkę o prawie czarnych oczach.  
\- Hermiona? – dziewczyna nie kryła zdziwienia, ale mimo to uśmiechnęła się – Co cię tu sprowadza?  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z Harrym, jest może?  
\- Tak, wejdź, a ja go zawołam – brunetka zamknęła drzwi za szatynką po czym zniknęła za drzwiami na końcu korytarza, by po chwili wrócić z mężczyzną o kruczoczarnych włosach, które zasłaniały jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.  
\- Hermiona? – pan Potter był równie zdziwiony, co jego narzeczona.  
\- Musze z tobą pilnie porozmawiać – odezwała się kobieta.  
\- W takim razie nie będę wam przeszkadzać, i tak miałam zamiar wyjść do sklepu – odezwała się panna Patil ubierając płaszcz oraz zbierając torebkę i parasol. Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Harry odezwał się jako pierwszy.  
\- Może usiądziemy w salonie? – spytał i ruszył w tamtym kierunku, dziewczyna nic nie mówiąc udała się za nim. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce brunet znowu się odezwał. – Proszę usiądź, napijesz się czegoś?  
\- Sok – mężczyzna ruszył do kuchni i po chwili wrócił z dwiema szklankami w których znajdował się sok pomarańczowy. Postawił je na stole i usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciółki. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, którą przerwał cichy głos szatynki.  
\- Jak mogłeś? – chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Hermiono ja wiem, że powinienem ci wcześniej powiedzieć o zaręczynach, ale… - dziewczyna nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.  
\- To nie chodzi o to, że o twoich zaręczynach dowiedziałam się z gazet, a nie od ciebie. Tu chodzi o Ginny.  
Brunet nie krył swojego zdziwienia.  
\- A co Ginny ma z tym wspólnego?  
\- Ona wciąż cię kocha i załamała się, kiedy przeczytała ten artykuł.  
\- Co? Przecież się rozstaliśmy. Zgodziła się na to.  
\- Tak, zrobiła to, bo myślała, że to tylko na rok, żeby pomiędzy wami nie dochodziło do sprzeczek, że się w ogóle nie widujecie. Myślała, że ją kochasz i miała nadzieję, że jak skończy szkołę to wrócicie do siebie. Dodatkowo zabolał ją fakt, że tak szybko się pocieszyłeś od waszego rozstania. Ile czasu minęło jak zostaliście parą z Parvati?  
\- Około miesiąca. Ale Hermi ja naprawdę nic nie wiedziałem. Masz racje domyślałem się, że będą problemy jak ona wróci do szkoły, już wtedy było ciężko, ponieważ praktycznie w ogóle się nie widzieliśmy, przez co Ginny ciągle chodziła zła. Po za tym już dawno zauważyłem, że to co czuję do niej to już nie miłość, a przyzwyczajenie. Ona zgodziła się na moją propozycje bez mrugnięcia okiem więc stwierdziłem, że musi myśleć tak samo jak ja. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem jej zranić i dawać jej nadziei. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej to od razu postawiłbym sprawę jasno, ale miałem nadzieję, że może przez ten rok rozłąki okaże się, że to co czuję do Ginny to jednak miłość. Niestety tak się nie stało. Zakochałem się w Parvati. Przepraszam.  
\- Harry to nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać, a Ginny. Jej to powinieneś wyjaśnić, jeśli chcesz dalej być z nią w przyjacielskich stosunkach.  
\- Chyba masz rację. Kiedy macie najbliższy wypad do Hogsmeade.  
\- Za tydzień.  
\- W takim razie napiszę do Ginny i poproszę o spotkanie.  
\- Mądra decyzja – szatynka uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela – Harry mam jeszcze jedno pytanie?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Jak to się stało, że zostaliście z Parvati parą i dlaczego tak szybko się zaręczyliście?  
\- Wiesz z Parvati spotkałem się jakieś 2 tygodnie od rozstania z Ginny. Pomagała mi w dochodzeniu, ponieważ dotyczyło to jakichś włamań do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdzie Parvati pracuje. Bardzo dobrze nam się rozmawiało i razem pracowało. Tak jakoś wyszło, że umówiliśmy się na kilka randek i ostatecznie zostaliśmy parą. Odpowiadając teraz na twoje drugie pytanie, z Parvati od początku czułem, że jest inaczej niż z Ginny. W przypadku panny Weasley od początku naszego związku miałem wątpliwości. Natomiast, jeśli chodzi o moją narzeczoną, to odkąd się spotykamy czułem, że to kobieta idealna dla mnie i chcę z nią spędzić resztę życia. Dodatkowym faktem, że pośpieszyliśmy się z zaręczynami jest fakt, że Parvati jest w 8 tygodniu ciąży. Dlatego też wyznaczyliśmy datę ślubu na grudzień. Oczywiście jesteś zaproszona, ale dostaniesz jeszcze pisemne zaproszenie jak tyko będzie gotowe.  
Dziewczyna przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale w końcu się odezwała.  
\- Gratuluję Harry. – uśmiechnęła się szczerze do bruneta. – Cieszę się, ze jesteś szczęśliwy.  
\- I to bardzo – odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem. Siedzieli tak jeszcze około godzinę i rozmawiali na wiele tematów. W końcu tak dawno się nie wiedzieli.  
\- Dziękuję ci Harry za gościnę, ale muszę już iść.  
\- Co? Już?  
\- Niestety, muszę wrócić dzisiaj do szkoły, a chciałabym odwiedzić jeszcze rodziców. – powiedziała kierując się w stronę wyjścia – Do zobaczenia – przytuliła przyjaciela i opuściła jego dom. Wyszła na chodnik i po chwili znalazł się przed nią Błędny Rycerz. Wsiadła do niego, zapłaciła za bilet i zajęła wolne miejsce.


	9. Chapter 9

Po około 5 minutach jazdy zauważyła, że ktoś siada obok niej.  
\- Czołem Granger – usłyszała dobrze znany jej głos. Spojrzała w kierunku z którego dochodził, zobaczyła mężczyznę o blond włosach i stalowych oczach.  
\- Malfoy? Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Miałem pewną sprawę do załatwienia, a teraz wracam do Hogsmeade, a ty?  
\- Też musiałam coś załatwić, a teraz jadę odwiedzić rodziców. Dawno się z nimi nie widziałam i chcę im zrobić niespodziankę – gdy skończyła to mówić, zauważyła, że twarz blondyna nieco spochmurniała, widząc to dziewczyna lekko się zmieszała – Draco? Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak – powiedział bez przekonania  
\- Na pewno? Z twoją rodziną wszystko ok? Oczywiście jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz odpowiadać.  
Zapadła chwila trochę niezręcznej ciszy, która postanowił przerwać blondyn.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o mojego ojca to na pewno wiesz, że zmarł w niedługim czasie po zakończeniu wojny. Już wcześniej był chory, a ta bitwa całkiem go wykończyła. Przez to wszystko moja matka również podupadła na zdrowiu. Przed moim wyjazdem do Hogwartu zasłabła i od tego momentu ciągle przebywa w szpitalu. Dopiero 2 tygodnie temu wybudziła się ze śpiączki. Właśnie dlatego, przybyłem dziś do Londynu by ją odwiedzić. Wydaje się, że z nią coraz lepiej, ale lekarz powiedział, żeby na razie się tym tak nie cieszyć, ponieważ mimo wszystko jej stan nie jest jeszcze unormowany i wszystko się może zdarzyć.  
\- Widzę, że jesteś bardzo związany z matką.  
\- Tak, to jedyna osoba, którą póki co kocham.  
Dziewczyna była w szoku, nie spodziewała się od Malfoy'a takiego wyznania, a tym bardziej tego, że jest ktoś kogo on kocha. Natomiast mężczyzna ciągną dalej.  
\- Tak samo moja matka, była jedyną osobą, która mnie kochała. Co prawda nie zawsze to okazywała, ponieważ wiedziała jakie będą konsekwencje, jeśli ojciec się o tym dowie. Pomimo tego, że ją torturował za byle co, nawet za to, że stanęła w mojej obronie, to kochała go…  
Rozmawiali tak jeszcze długo, Draco opowiadał o swoim dzieciństwie, o tych wszystkich zasadach, które wpajał mu ojciec, o tym jak nie chciał zostać śmierciożercą, ale ojciec tego wymagał, o tym jak zrozumiał, że coś takiego jak podział krwi nie ma dla niego znaczenia i jeszcze wiele historii. W pewnym momencie się ocknął i zauważył, że przez przypadek wysiadł na przystanku Hermiony, a autobus już odjechał.  
\- Świetnie, tak się zagadaliśmy, że wysiadłem nie na tym przystanku co miałem – powiedział blondyn lekko zdenerwowany, lekko rozbawiony.  
\- No to może pójdziesz razem ze mną, odwiedzić moich rodziców?  
\- Nie, nie chcę przeszkadzać.  
\- Nie będziesz, chodź – chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Szli po chodniku, wzdłuż różnych domków. Ostatecznie, po przejściu około 50 metrów, szatynka zatrzymała się przed niewielkim jednorodzinnym domkiem. Miał białe ściany i czerwony dach. Ogród był pokryty liśćmi, ale Draco był pewny, że latem musiał on wyglądać przepięknie. Po wejściu za ogrodzenie, Hermiona puściła rękę blondyna, po czym weszła na werandę i nacisnęła przycisk dzwonka. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich niewysoka kobieta o niebieskich oczach i brązowych lokach. Draco musiał przyznać, że wygląda jak starsza Hermiona, tylko kolor oczu się nie zgadzał. Kobieta nie kryła zdziwienia widząc swoją pierworodną.  
\- Hermiona? Co ty tu robisz? – spytała kobieta podchodząc do dziewczyny i przytulając ją. Dopiero wtedy, dostrzegła przystojnego blondyna, stojącego przed schodami ich werandy. Oderwała się od córki, bacznie się jej przyglądając i zapytała...  
\- Mionka, jesteś pewna, że nic się nie wydarzyło? Nie masz do powiedzenia mi i tacie przypadkiem czegoś ciekawego?  
Dziewczyna na początku nie rozumiała o co chodzi jej rodzicielce, dopiero kiedy spostrzegła, że przygląda się Malfoy’owi zrozumiała.  
\- Nie bój się mamo, nie jestem w ciąży, ani nie wychodzę za maż. To jest Mal…Draco. Kolega ze szkoły, teraz razem pracujemy. Przez przypadek, wysiadł na moim przystanku i autobus mu odjechał więc zaproponowałam mu, żeby poszedł ze mną.  
W tym czasie, kiedy dziewczyna się tłumaczyła, obok niej staną blondyn.  
\- Miło mi, jestem Draco Malfoy. – powiedział i ucałował dłoń matki Hermiony.  
\- Mnie również, Jane Granger - powiedziała lekko się rumieniąc. Hermiona nie ukrywała, że zdziwiło ją zachowanie blondyna. Kiedy mężczyzna puścił dłoń kobiety, ta otworzyła drzwi szerzej i zaprosiła młodych do środka. Udali się do salonu gdzie znajdował się pan Granger. Siedział na fotelu i czytał gazetę więc nie zauważył, że do pomieszczenia weszli goście.  
\- Cześć tato – mężczyzna dopiero teraz dostrzegł swoją córkę i nieznanego mu mężczyznę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Hermiona – podszedł i przytulił swoją córkę – a to?  
\- Draco Malfoy, jestem kolegą Hermiony z pracy – wyciągnął rękę do starszego mężczyzny.  
\- George Granger – uścisnął dłoń blondyna.  
\- Siadajcie – powiedziała pani Granger, wskazując na kanapę - zaraz przyniosę kawę – i zniknęła za drzwiami prowadzącymi do kuchni. Po około 10 minutach wróciła i postawiła przed każdym filiżankę z czarna cieczą. Zajęła miejsce na wolnym fotelu i zagłębiła się w rozmowę. Poruszali wiele tematów. Po jakichś 3 godzinach niestety musieli już wyjść gdyż zbliżała się 19.00, a chcieli wrócić przed 21.00 do zamku.  
\- Odwiedź nas jeszcze kiedyś – powiedziała kobieta, żegnając się z córką.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Ciebie Draco oczywiście również do nas zapraszam, więc przyjedź kiedyś z Mionką.  
\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, na pewno skorzystam – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
Wyszli na chodnik i po chwili ponownie pojawił się przed nimi Błędny Rycerz. Zapłacili za bilet i zajęli miejsca.  
\- Masz wspaniałych rodziców – zaczął rozmowę blondyn.  
\- Dziękuję, polubili cię – odpowiedziała mu szatynka.  
Zaczęli rozmowę, tym razem to Hermiona opowiadała mu o swoim dzieciństwie. Jak chodziła do mugolskiej szkoły, o tym, że kiedy dostała list z Hogwartu na początku myślała, że ktoś sobie z niej żartował. Jak dowiedziała się, że to jednak prawda oraz o wielu innych rzeczach. Tak ich wciągnęła rozmowa, że nawet nie zauważyli, a znajdowali się już na błoniach szkolnych.  
\- Może na chwilę tu usiądziemy? – spytał Draco wskazując na ławkę.  
\- Dobrze – szatynka zgodziła się i zajęła miejsce obok blondyna. – Uwielbiam nocne niebo, a dzisiaj jest wyjątkowo piękne.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, jednak zamiast oglądać gwiazdy, cały czas przyglądał się dziewczynie. Widział jej lekki uśmiech, lekko zarumienione policzki i oczy, piękne czekoladowe oczy, w których teraz odbijały się gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie pochylił się nad dziewczyną i pocałował ją. Sam nie wiedział czemu to zrobił, jakaś niewidzialna siła nakazała mu to. Dziewczyna na początku była zaskoczona, jednak już po chwili oddała pocałunek. Mężczyzna przyciągną ją do siebie, a dziewczyna oplotła jego szyję rękoma. Całowali się coraz namiętniej. Ich języki połączyły się razem w tańcu pożądania. Po chwili jednak przyszło opamiętanie. Dziewczyna lekko odepchnęła Draco i spojrzała z przerażeniem w jego oczy.  
\- Nie – wyszeptała, po czym uciekła w stronę zamku nie oglądając się za siebie.


	10. Chapter 10

Szatynka wpadła do swojego salonu i od razy skierowała się na kanapę. Opuszkami palców dotknęła swoich ust, na których ciągle czuła cudowny smak warg blondyna. Tysiąc myśli krążyło w jej głowie. Dlaczego on to zrobił? Dlaczego ona na to pozwoliła? Jak oni mogli do tego dopuścić? Przecież są wrogami! NIE! STOP! Przecież Malfoy ją przeprosił, zmienił się w stosunku do niej, nie wyzywa jej już od szlam. Ale to dalej Malfoy, przystojny o pięknych oczach, w których mogłaby utonąć, STOP! To Malfoy nie powinna tak o nim myśleć. Takie myśli kłębiły się w jej głowie. Starając się ich pozbyć, postanowiła iść do łazienki i wziąć długą, relaksującą kąpiel.

*****

W tym samym czasie pewien blond włosy mężczyzna siedział na kanapie w swoim salonie i popijał ognistą. Przed oczami ciągle miał piękną szatynkę o czekoladowych oczach, a na ustach czuł smak jej warg. Był zły na siebie. Zastanawiał się, po co to zrobił, tylko ją spłoszył. A tak dobrze już między nimi się układało. Niestety, jak zawsze musiał on wszystko zepsuć. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tego tak zostawić i powinien porozmawiać na ten temat z Hermioną. Z tym postanowieniem poszedł spać.

*****

Hermiona siedziała przy stole nauczycielskim i jadła śniadanie, po jej lewej stronie siedział Blaise Zabini, z którym wesoło rozmawiali. Natomiast miejsce po jej prawej stronie było puste, ale szatynce wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie cieszyła się, że nie musiała się spotkać z właścicielem tego krzesła. Nie wiedziała jak powinna się zachować gdyby go spotkała. Przecież to nie jest normalne, że ludzie, którzy jeszcze niedawno byli wrogami, nienawidzili się, nagle się całują. Może gdyby nie uciekła to jakoś by się ta sprawa wyjaśniła, ale ona musiała to zrobić, musiał to zepsuć. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos bruneta.  
\- Miona?  
\- Tak?  
\- Mam pytanie, gdzie kupiłaś tą maść, którą mi ostatnio pożyczyłaś, po tym jak ruda mi przywaliła.  
\- W aptece na pokątnej. A po co ci?  
\- Wole mieć zapas tak na wszelki wypadek. Wczoraj, gdybym w ostatniej chwili nie złapał twojej rudej przyjaciółki, to prawdopodobnie znowu musiałabyś mnie u siebie ugościć.  
Szatynka zaśmiała się, po czym dodała.  
\- Widzę, że wasz „związek” coraz bardziej się rozwija.  
\- Jeszcze trochę, a będę bał się o własne życie – zaśmiał się brunet.  
W tym momencie szatynka dostrzegła blondyna siadającego obok niej.  
\- Cześć wam – powiedział uśmiechając się.  
\- Cześć Smoku  
\- Cześć – cicho odburknęła, intensywnie wpatrując się w swój talerz ze śniadaniem, byle tylko uniknąć wzroku byłego ślizgona. Czuła jak się rumieni. Przyjaciele zagłębili się w rozmowie, jednak w pewnym momencie Blaise zwrócił się do panny Granger.  
\- Hermiona dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś cała czerwona na twarzy.  
\- Ni… To znaczy tak…ja…ja tylko…muszę iść…tak ja już muszę iść – dziewczyna plątała się w odpowiedzi, po czym pośpiesznie wstała i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.  
\- A tej co? – zastanawiał się brunet, po czym spojrzał na kumpla – Czy ty jej coś zrobiłeś?  
\- A niby co miałbym jej zrobić?  
\- Nie wiem, ale wcześniej była normalna. Zaczęła się tak zachowywać, kiedy ty tu przyszedłeś.  
\- Nic jej nie zrobiłem, tylko…  
\- Tylko co?  
\- Nieważne, też już muszę iść – powiedział i odszedł od stołu.  
Diabeł wiedział, że będzie musiał wyciągnąć od Smoka co zaszło pomiędzy nim, a szatynką.

*****

Od tego dnia miął tydzień. Hemiona dalej unikała Malfoy'a, który za wszelką cenę chciał porozmawiać z szatynką. Była sobota i dzień wyjścia do Hogsmeade. To właśnie dziś Ginny miała się spotkać ze swoim byłym chłopakiem Harrym Potterem. Siedzieli właśnie w Trzech Miotłach, przy stoliku w samym rogu pomieszczenia, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał w rozmowie.  
\- Cieszę się Ginny, że wszystko już zostało wytłumaczone i dziękuję, że mi wybaczyłaś – powiedział uśmiechnięty brunet.  
\- Rozmowa z tobą uświadomiła mi, że sama teraz nie jestem pewna tego co czuję do ciebie, bardzo prawdopodobne, że to już nie miłość, a przywiązanie.  
Wstali od stolika i udali się w stronę wyjścia, kiedy znaleźli się przed gospodą poczuli chłodny wiatr, który owiewał ich twarze.  
\- No to do zobaczenia Ginny – powiedział Wybraniec delikatnie przytulając dziewczynę.  
\- Cześć Harry i życzę wam z Parvati szczęścia – odwzajemniła uścisk, po czym rozeszli się w dwa różne kierunki. Panna Weasley skierowała się w stronę Hogwartu. Po chwili usłyszała za sobą męski głos, który tak dobrze znała.  
\- Co tam Weasley, czyżbyś ponowie pakowała się w nieudany związek z Potterem? – dziewczyna kątem oka dostrzegła idącego obok siebie bruneta.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa PROFESORZE Zabini.  
\- Ja się po prostu martwię o moją uczennicę, nie chcę by pakowała się znowu w jakieś kłopoty.  
\- Jedyny kłopot jaki mam jesteś ty.  
\- Problem? Chyba szczęście, że ktoś taki jak ja się tobą interesuje.  
\- Zabini, masz jakiś konkretny powód ZASZCZYCENIA mnie swoja obecnością? Bo jeśli chcesz mnie tylko zdenerwować to udało ci się to, więc teraz możesz sobie iść.  
\- Właściwie to chciałem cię wypytać o Hermionę. Zauważyłaś, że ostatnio ona i Draco dziwnie się zachowują w swojej obecności? Ona go unika, a on koniecznie chce z nią o czymś porozmawiać.  
\- Tak, zauważyła. Chciałam ją wypytać co się stało, ale ona uparcie twierdzi, że do niczego pomiędzy nimi nie doszło, a mi się tylko zdaje.  
\- To samo, mówi mi Draco. – westchnął zrezygnowany brunet, najmłodsza latorośl Weasley'ów była jego ostatnią deska ratunku, żeby dowiedzieć się co się stało.  
Właśnie przekroczyli próg sali wejściowej, a ich oczom ukazał się dziwny widok. Mianowicie zobaczyli kłócącą się parę, a nie był to nikt inny jak Hermiona Granger i Draco Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Pewien przystojny blondyn wracał z Hosmeade, sam nie wiedział, po co tam poszedł, tylko stracił czas. Miał nadzieję, że może spotka tam szatynkę i będzie mógł z nią, w końcu na spokojnie porozmawiać, po za szkołą. Niestety nigdzie jej nie było. Przemierzał błonia Hogwartu, kiedy jakieś 30 metrów przed nim dostrzegł ją. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to była Hermiona, wszędzie pozna jej burzę loków i nienaganną figurę. Ruszył za nią, ostatecznie udało mu się dogonić ją dopiero w sali wejściowej.  
\- Hermiona, – powiedział spokojnie, widział jak się zatrzymuje, a jej ciało sztywnieje - możemy w końcu porozmawiać?  
\- Przepraszam, ja … - i już miała odejść, kiedy poczuła na swoim nadgarstku silny uściska, chłodnej dłoni Draco.  
\- O nie, tym razem mi nie uciekniesz – powiedział odwracając w swoją stronę dziewczynę.  
\- Puść mnie! – krzyknęła  
\- Spokojnie, porozmawiamy i cię puszczę, nic więcej nie zrobię.  
\- Nie chcę teraz z tobą rozmawiać!  
\- A ja chcę – powiedział ze spokojem, po czym z łatwością przerzucił sobie dziewczynę przez ramię i ruszył w stronę lochów.  
\- Cześć wam – rzucił w stronę zdziwionych Blaise'a i Ginny. Zdawał się w ogóle nie słyszeć wrzasków szatynki.  
\- Malfoy, ty tchórzliwa fretko, puść mnie! Słyszysz, masz w tej chwili mnie postawić na ziemi.  
Mimo jej krzyków, udawał że jej nie słyszy. W końcu doszli do gabinetu blondyna. Natychmiast podszedł do biurka i delikatnie postawił ją na ziemi, sam natomiast oparł się o blat biurka wpatrując się w pannę Granger.  
\- No i po co mnie tu sprowadziłeś?  
\- Chciałem cię przeprosić.  
\- Słucham? – nie kryła zdziwienia, wielki pan arystokrata, łaził za nią przez cały tydzień tylko po to, by ją przeprosić? Tego się nie spodziewała.  
\- To co słyszysz, przepraszam za ten pocałunek, sam nie wiem co mnie do tego pchnęło. Po za tym widzę, że od tego momentu nie czujesz się przy mnie komfortowo. Dlatego myślę, że powinniśmy o tym zapomnieć. – ostatnie zdanie przeszło mu z trudnością przez gardło. Tak naprawdę nie chciał o tym zapomnieć, za to marzył, aby tu i teraz ponownie poczuć smak jej ust.  
\- Dobrze – tak naprawdę nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Słysząc jego słowa poczuła ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, nie chciał o tym zapomnieć, wręcz przeciwnie chciała znowu zatopić się w jego ustach.  
\- W takim razie wróćmy do tego co było przed „tym zdarzeniem”. – uśmiechnął się do niej przyjacielsko.  
\- Ok – odwzajemniła uśmiech.

*****

Szatynka siedziała w swoim gabinecie, właśnie skończyła sprawdzać prace klasowe. Spojrzała na zegarek była godzina 20.00. Schowała wszystkie pergaminy do szafki i ruszyła do swojego dormitorium. Kiedy przekroczyła drzwi salonu, zobaczyła swoja najlepszą przyjaciółkę, siedząca na jednym z foteli.  
\- Ginny? Stało się coś?  
\- To ja powinnam o to zapytać ciebie.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodziło w tej dzisiejszej sytuacji z Malfoy'em?  
\- O nic. Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.  
\- Hermiono Granger drugi raz mnie nie oszukasz. Dobrze wiem, że do czegoś doszło miedzy wami. I nie tylko ja to widzę, Zabini też to zauważył, bo mnie o to wypytywał.  
\- No dobra, w zeszłym tygodniu wybrałam się do Londynu spotkać się z Harrym. Postanowiłam odwiedzić również moich rodziców. W autobusie spotkałam Malfoy'a… - szatynka opowiadała dalej – …ostatecznie postanowiliśmy, że o tym zapomnimy i będzie tak jak dawniej. – powiedziała lekko smutnym głosem, co nie uszło uwadze pannie Wesley.  
\- Tobie się to podobało – to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.  
\- Co?  
\- Mówię o tym pocałunku, podobało ci się. I mało tego, chcesz więcej. Widzę to – Ginny mówiła to pewnym głosem. – I nie zaprzeczaj, znam cię za dobrze. Mnie nie oszukasz – dodała szybko widząc, że jej przyjaciółka otwiera usta, aby zaprzeczyć.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to i tak nie ma co liczyć na nic więcej. To tylko Malfoy, kolega z pracy.  
\- Hermi, nigdy nie wiesz co przyniesie los – powiedział tajemniczo się uśmiechając ruda.  
W tym momencie dziewczyny usłyszały stukanie w szybę. Zerknęły w stronę okna i ujrzały za nią białą sowę. Szatynka podeszła do parapetu i wpuściła ptaka.  
\- Hedwiga? – dziewczyna nie kryła zaskoczenia.  
Sowa wleciała do salonu, upuściła na stolik dwie kopert i zniknęła za oknem w ciemnościach nocy. Hermiona wróciła na kanapę i podniosła listy.  
\- Ginny, jedna jest do ciebie – powiedziała podając dziewczynie kopertę, na której granatowym atramentem było wypisane jej imię i nazwisko. Obie kobiety natychmiast otworzyły kopertę. W środku znajdowało się zaproszenie na ślub Harry'ego i Parvati. Szatynka od razu spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę. Zastanawiała się jak jej przyjaciółka na to zareaguje. Ginny widząc wzrok Hermiony odezwała się.  
\- Spokojnie Hermi – powiedziała z uśmiechem – wszystko jest już w porządku, spotkałam się z Harrym i wszystko sobie wytłumaczyliśmy. Teraz życzę jemu i Parvati szczęścia.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której obie dziewczyny przyglądały się zaproszeniu. W końcu Ginny ją przerwała.  
\- Nie wiem jednak, czy pojawię się na weselu.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie mam z kim iść, a samej nie bardzo mi się chcę.  
\- Oj tam, oj tam, ja też najprawdopodobniej pójdę sama. Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz mieć partnera, to wiem kto się na pewno zgodzi z tobą pójść – powiedziała szatynka z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Ruda spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie, o kogo chodzi? – spytała zniecierpliwiona panna Wesley, przerywając krótką chwilę ciszy.  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy chcesz wiedzieć,  
\- Jeśli mi nie powiesz kto to, to się nie dowiesz.  
\- No dobra, mówię o Blaise Zabinim. – szatynka widziała jak zmienia się wyraz twarzy jej przyjaciółki. Z delikatnego uśmiechu, poprzez zdziwienie, by zakończyć na złości.  
\- Żartujesz! Miona powiedz, że żartujesz! – ruda dziewczyna była wzburzona.  
\- Nie, nie żartuje – odpowiedziała spokojnie.  
\- Ja go nie poproszę, nie ma mowy! Wiecznie za mną łazi i mi dopieka! Od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego zarobiłam u niego około 10 szlabanów, a jest dopiero koniec października! I jeszcze, żebym je dostawała za coś konkretnego, ale on mi je daje za byle co! – Ginny była tak zdenerwowana, że wstała z kanapy i krążyła po całym salonie.  
\- Kto się czubi, ten się lubi – ruda słysząc te słowa, które padły z usta jej przyjaciółki, natychmiast zatrzymała się i spojrzała w stronę Hermiony.  
\- Co ty próbujesz powiedzieć?  
\- To, że Blaise w ten sposób chce ci pokazać, że go interesujesz, i że chce byś zwróciła na niego uwagę.- powiedziała spokojnie szatynka – Ginny daj mu szansę, on naprawdę jest w porządku, tylko po prostu lubi się z tobą drażnić.  
\- Chyba zwariowałaś.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
Najmłodsza latorośl Weasley’ów na chwilę się zamyśliła.  
\- Ok, zaproszę Zabiniego, ale pod jednym warunkiem.  
\- Jakim?  
\- Ty zabierzesz, ze sobą Malfoya.  
Szatynka znieruchomiała, nie może tego zrobić, co sobie pomyśli Draco.  
\- Oszalałaś.  
\- Tak samo jak ty. Więc jak?  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo…bo…bo…  
\- Widzisz, nawet nie możesz wymyślić konkretnego argumentu. A to świadczy o tym, że nie masz, żadnego powodu, by tego nie zrobić. Więc jaka jest twoja decyzja? Ja zaproszę tego debila, Zabiniego, a ty Malfoy'a.  
\- Ok. – szatynka nabrała odwagi – ale zaproszę go dopiero jak dowiem się, że ty zaprosiłaś Blaise. Do tego czasu nie będę na tan temat rozmawiać z Malfoy'em. – wyciągnęła prawą dłoń w stronę rudej. Ginny na początku się wahała jednak po chwili uścisnęła dłoń przyjaciółki.  
\- Umowa stoi. A teraz się już zbieram. Zbliża się cisza nocna. Dobranoc – powiedziała ruda, po czym wstała z sofy i po chwili zniknęła za obrazem.

*****

Minął kolejny miesiąc. Teraz większość dni była zimna, ponura i deszczowa. Na błoniach można było dostrzec uczniów tylko wtedy, gdy zmierzali na zielarstwo lub opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, albo kiedy wracali z tych zajęć do zamku. Był koniec listopada, za kilka dni zaczynał się grudzień, a Ginny ciągle nie rozmawiała z Zabinim na temat wesela Harrego. Za każdym razem kiedy zbierała się w sobie, żeby go zaprosić, on musiał wyprowadzać ją z równowagi. Tak było i tym razem. Był sobotni wieczór, panna Weasley zmierzała właśnie na kolejny szlaban z profesorem Zabinim, który dostał praktycznie za nic.  
„Pamiętaj Ginny, spokój, zachowaj spokój. Jeśli wytrzymasz z tym parszywcem do końca szlabanu, będzie to oznaczać, ze jesteście w stanie nie pozabijać się na weselu Harrego. Wtedy go zaprosisz. Pamiętaj spokój” Myślała w myślach ruda dziewczyna docierając pod drzwi gabinetu nauczyciela OPCM. Kiedy stanęła po drzwiami usłyszała zza nich donośne śmiechy. Nie przejmując się tym jednak, zapukała i kiedy usłyszała głośne „Wejść”, nacisnęła klamkę. W pomieszczeniu zobaczyła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, siedzącą przy biurku naprzeciwko przystojnego bruneta.  
\- Witaj rudzielcu – usłyszała głos mężczyzny.  
\- Ginny, kolejny szlaban? – spytała się zdziwiona patrząc na rudą osóbkę, po czym spojrzała na Blaise i odezwała się do niego – Zabini, jesteś gorszy od Malfoy'a. Myślałam, że to z nim będę mieć tego typu problemy, ale widzę, że się myliłam.  
\- Ja po prostu karzę niegrzeczne uczennice – powiedział puszczając oczko do szatynki – po za tym muszę cię wyprosić, ponieważ szlaban powinien się już zacząć.  
Szatynka się zaśmiała i skierowała w stronę drzwi.  
\- Życzę miłego szlabanu – powiedziała i zniknęła za drzwiami gabinetu.  
\- Siadaj – rozkazał. Rudowłosa podeszła do biurka i zajęła miejsce, na którym przed chwilą siedziała Hermiona.  
\- Od kiedy to jesteście tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi z Mioną?  
\- Zazdrosna? – uśmiechnął się ironicznie, a jego lewa brew powędrowała do góry.  
\- Raczej zwykła ciekawość. – odparła nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Nie musisz tego ukrywać, jeśli chcesz też możesz do mnie wpadać na „pogawędki”, nawet na całą noc – uwielbiał drażnić się z panną Weasley, chociaż wiedział, ze to zamiast pomagać mu w zdobyciu jej, bardziej mu przeszkadza. Widział jak na jej policzki wpływa rumieniec złości. Wstała i podeszła do niego.  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, za takie teksty mogłabym donieść na ciebie, że składasz uczennicy niemoralne propozycje – powiedziała stając bardzo blisko niego.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego – powiedział ze spokojem i pewnością.  
\- Skąd ta pewność?  
\- Gdybyś to planowała, to już dawno byś to zrobiła. – nachylił się nad nią i wyszeptał jej to do ucha. Ginny poczuła jak po plecach przebiega jej dreszcz. Natomiast brunet nie zważając na nic pocałował rudą.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scena +18

Najpierw delikatnie musnął jej usta, ale kiedy dziewczyna go nie odepchnęła, przyciągnął ja do siebie i ponownie pocałował, teraz namiętniej. Dziewczyna najpierw była zaskoczona i zszokowana, jednak po chwili poddała się temu. Jej ręce zanurzyły się w jego ciemnych włosach, on natomiast gładził ją po plecach. Jednak po jakimś czasie jego dłonie znalazły się pod bluzką rudej. W tym momencie przyszło opamiętanie. Ginny oderwała się od bruneta i odepchnęła go od siebie.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – powiedziała patrząc na niego złowrogo. Tak naprawdę to nie chciała przerywać tego pocałunku. Od dawna profesor Zabini ją pociąga i musiała przyznać, że doskonale całuje. Jednak pomimo tego TO nie powinno się wydarzyć, po pierwsze wiecznie się nad nią znęca, po drugie to jej nauczyciel.  
Brunet przez moment stał i nie wiedział co się stało. Po chwili jednak się ocknął i przybrał na twarzy cwany uśmiech.  
\- A dlaczego? Przecież obojgu nam się podobało. – ruszył w stronę dziewczyny.  
\- Skąd ta pewność, że mi się podobało. - widząc, że mężczyzna kieruje się w jej stronę, zaczęła się cofać.  
\- Ponieważ, nie odepchnęłaś mnie od razu.  
Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, miał rację, podobało jej się. Brunet natomiast uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, widząc, ze ruda natrafiła na ścianę i nie ma gdzie uciec. Był coraz bliżej niej. Przyparł ją swoim ciałem jeszcze bardziej do ściany. Ich usta dzieliło teraz zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
\- Wie pan profesorze, że to już jest molestowanie? – wyszeptała zarumieniona Ginny, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku.  
\- Wiem, ale wiem również, że na mnie nie doniesiesz, bo też tego pragniesz. – odpowiedział jej i ponownie zatopił swoje usta w jej wargach. Po chwili brunet odniósł dziewczynę, która oplotła go nogami na biodrach i ruszył w kierunku swojego salonu. Kiedy się tam znalazł przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i otworzył drzwi sypialni. W pokoju razem z panna Weasley położył się na łóżku. Po chwili ruda osóbka poczuła jak jej nauczyciel rozpinał jej bluzkę. Wiedziała do czego to prowadzi, wiedziała, ze rano będzie tego żałować, ale nie chciała tego przerywać, chciała tę noc spędzić z Blaisem. Jej ręce powędrowały z stronę bluzki Zabiniego i już po chwili pomogła mu się jej pozbyć. W końcu oboje z wzajemną pomocą pozbyli się zbędnego odzienia.   
Brunet całował teraz dekolt dziewczyny, by po chwili pieścić ustami piersi, kreślił językiem kółka wokół sutków dziewczyny. Słyszał ciche jęki rudej. W pewnym momencie zaczął schodzić z pocałunkami coraz niżej. Dłonią delikatnie przejechał po zewnętrznej stronie jej uda. Dziewczyna zadrżała. Po chwili ją tam pocałował. Pocałunkami zmierzał w kierunku wilgotnego łona kobiety. Ostatecznie zanurzył w niej swój język. Dziewczyna wiła się z rozkoszy, jej wrzaski były coraz głośniejsze. Mężczyzna słyszał jak wymawia jego imię. Dłonie Ginny zaciskały się na pościeli. Po chwili doznała spełnienia. Blaise położył się obok dziewczyny i ja objął, czuł jak dziewczyna jeszcze drży i słyszał jej ciężki oddech. Kiedy ruda się trochę uspokoiła podniosła się i spojrzała na bruneta. Namiętnie pocałował go w usta, w ten sposób chciała mu podziękować za cudowne doznania. Zabini położył się na dziewczyny, kiedy oderwał swoje usta od jej usłyszał cichutki kobiecy głos.  
\- Blaise, proszę!  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, tylko poczuł, że dziewczyna przyciąga go bliżej siebie. To mu wystarczyło, rozszerzył nogi dziewczyny i wszedł w nią powoli i delikatnie. Wiedział, że panna Weasley nie jest dziewicą, ale nie chciał jej spłoszyć. Zaczął się w niej poruszać, dziewczyna objęła go nogami, żeby móc lepiej go poczuć. Po pewnym czasie delikatne pchnięcia, zamieniły się w coraz mocniejsze. W całej komnacie nauczyciela było słychać jęki rozkoszy, zarówno jego jak i uczennicy. W momencie, w którym przyszło spełnienie młody mężczyzna zamknął usta kobiecie pocałunkiem. Po wszystkim położył się obok rudej osóbki, przyciągną ją do siebie i po chwili oboje zasnęli.

*****

Była sobota. Dzień był ponury i bardzo deszczowy. Młoda kobieta o czekoladowych oczach o brązowych lokach szła jednym z korytarzy szkoły. Wyraźnie słyszała jak echo niesie odgłos jej obcasów, uderzających o kamienną podłogę. Skręciła w prawo i wpadła na kogoś. Zderzenie było na tyle silne, że dziewczyna upadła na podłogę.  
\- Bardzo przepraszam – usłyszała męski głos, zobaczyła przed sobą dłoń, którą chwyciła i podniosła się do pionu. Spojrzała na nieznajomego, był to wysoki szatyn o ciemnych, prawie czarnych oczach, wyglądał na około 27 lat. Był nawet przystojny, ale nie w jej typie. Uśmiechał się do niej przepraszająco.  
\- Nic się nie stało. A tak w ogóle kim jesteś, nie kojarzę cię z tej szkoły.  
\- Nazywam się David Black, jestem tutaj na zastępstwo pani Pomfrey, dopóki nie wróci ze szpitala.  
\- A tak, słyszała, że zachorowała i trafiła do Munga. Jesteś magomedykiem?  
\- Tak, a ty kim jesteś?  
\- Hermiona Granger, nauczam transmutacji i jestem o opiekunką Gryffindoru. A wiadomo już co dolega pielęgniarce?  
\- Jeszcze nie, ale cały czas prowadzą badania.  
W tym momencie, ktoś do nich podszedł.  
\- Czego tu szukasz Black? – poznała głos mężczyzny, to był Malfoy. Po jego tonie głosu stwierdziła, że nie jest zadowolony ze spotkania.  
\- Zastępuję pielęgniarkę, ale gdybym wiedział, że ty tu będziesz to nie przyjął bym tej posady – odpowiedział równie nie zadowolony.  
\- Znacie się? - spytała zdziwiona szatynka.  
\- To mój kuzyn - odpowiedzieli równocześnie. Dopiero teraz doszło do świadomości dziewczyny, że szatyn ma takie samo nazwisko, jakie miała matka Dracona, kiedy była panną.  
\- A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę wrócić do skrzydła szpitalnego, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy Hermiono – powiedział i z uśmiechem i puścił jej oko.  
\- T…tak – odpowiedziała i delikatnie się zarumieniła. Blondyn widząc to prychnął cicho po nosem. Kiedy David się oddalił, Malfoy postanowił się odezwać.  
\- Uważaj na niego.  
\- Co?  
\- Mówię, żebyś na niego uważała. Znajomość z nim może się źle dla ciebie skończyć.  
\- Co masz na myśli.  
\- Nie ważne, nie musisz wiedzieć, wystarczy, żebyś była ostrożna.  
\- Widzę, że nie przepadacie za sobą. Dlaczego?  
\- Nie twoja sprawa, to dotyczy mnie i Davia – Hermiona widząc, że Draco zaczyna tracić cierpliwość postanowiła zmienić temat.  
\- A tak właściwie to co tu robisz? Myślałam, że wybieracie się z Blaisem do Hogsmeade.  
\- Takie były plany, ale Diabeł nie pokazał się w umówionym miejscu, a miał się pojawić 30 minut temu. Idę sprawdzić co z nim.  
\- Poczekaj pójdę z tobą. Przy okazji spytam się go czy nie wie, gdzie podziała się Ginny. Nie pojawiła się na noc w dormitorium, a ostatni widział ją Zabini.  
Oboje ruszyli w stronę pokoju bruneta. Kiedy doszli pod obraz Malfoy wypowiedział hasło i weszli do salonu. Szatynka usiadła na kanapie, natomiast blondyn poszedł do sypialni. Po chwili jednak z niej wyszedł z tajemniczą miną i podszedł do kobiety.  
-Hermiono chodź ze mną, musisz coś zobaczyć.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Chyba znalazłem twoją zgubę – dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, ale posłusznie ruszyła za mężczyzną. Jej zdziwienie się powiększyło, kiedy przekroczyła próg sypialni. Po chwili jednak zamienił się w uśmiech. Na wielkim łożu spała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka w objęciach przystojnego bruneta.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruneta zbudziło głośne chrząkanie. Leniwie podniósł lewą powiekę, ale po chwili ją zamknął. Jednak, kiedy zorientował się co zobaczył, natychmiast się podniósł do pozycji siedzącej. Przed nim stał jego najlepszy przyjaciel uśmiechając się cynicznie, natomiast obok niego stała szatynka o czekoladowych oczach, a na jej twarzy widniał wielki uśmiech. Hermiona pomimo tego, że puki co Blaise i Ginny powinny łączyć relacje nauczyciel – uczeń, to cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciółka zapomina o związku z Harrym i ma szanse na nową miłość.  
\- No dzień dobry – powiedział ironicznie Draco – widzę, że bardzo dobrze spałeś.  
Zabini był w szoku i nie mógł nic z siebie wydobyć. Po chwili poczuł, że ktoś się obok niego porusz. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył jak ruda osóbka się budzi. Po chwili usłyszał jej zachrypnięty głos.  
\- Zabini, to był pierwszy i ostatni raz, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziesz się do mnie dobierać, to naprawdę doniosę na ciebie, że mnie molestujesz – powiedziała przecierając oczy piąstkami jak małe dziecko.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że nie będzie to konieczne – usłyszała męski głos, który bynajmniej nie należał do jej nocnego partnera. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała przed siebie, kiedy zobaczyła „gości” momentalnie pobladła i zakryła się kołdrą pod samą brodę. Szatynka widząc reakcję przyjaciółki postanowiła interweniować.  
\- Myślę, że na nas już czas, nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać – powiedziała, chwytając blondyna za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Diable, czekam na ciebie u mnie – zdążył powiedzieć młody Malfoy, zanim zamknęły się za nim drzwi.  
Ruda i brunet zostali sami.  
\- Nie bój się, nie wydadzą nas – powiedział mężczyzna.  
\- Wiem.  
\- To czemu jesteś przerażona?  
\- Nie chciałam, żeby Miona o tym wiedziała, a tym bardziej Malfoy.  
Dziewczyna podniosła się z łóżka i zaczęła zbierać swoje ubrania z podłogi, kiedy miała już cały komplet, rozpoczęła ubieranie. Mężczyzna po chwili zaczął robić to samo co Ginny.  
\- Słuchaj, masz jakieś plany na sylwestra? – spytała się w końcu ruda tonem jakby ją to nie interesowało. Brunet popatrzył się na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Nie, puki co nic nie zaplanowałem.  
\- To może miałbyś ochotę wybrać się ze mną na wesele? – spytała tak szybko, że chłopak musiał naprawdę wytężyć słuch i się skoncentrować, żeby ją zrozumieć.  
\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz, żebym był twoim partnerem na weselu? – spytał rozbawiony widząc jak dziewczyna robi się coraz bardziej czerwona.  
\- Tak – powiedziała.  
\- Dobrze, z chęcią ci potowarzyszę. A mogę jeszcze wiedzieć, czyj to ślub?  
\- Harrego – brunet nie krył zdziwienia.  
\- Idziesz na jego ślub po tym wszystkim co ci zrobił?  
\- Słuchaj, po pierwsze to nie powinno cię interesować, po drugie wszystko sobie z Harrym wytłumaczyliśmy i teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Traktuję Harrego jak brata i tylko taką miłością go darzę. – powiedziała zirytowana dziewczyna. – To jak idziesz ze mną, czy nie?  
\- Oczywiście, że pójdę.  
\- Świetnie – powiedziała i zniknęła za drzwiami.

*****

Szatynka siedziała w swoim salonie i czytała książkę. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadła panna Weasley. Widać było, że nie miała dobrego humoru.

\- Witaj Ginny, jak tam noc? – spytała ironicznie.

\- Miona, proszę cię nie zaczynaj – powiedziała zirytowana ruda.  
\- Widzę, że coś nie w humorku. Można wiedzieć dlaczego?  
\- Jak zwykle kłótnia, z tym debilem.  
\- Oj, widzę, że wspólna noc nie załagodziła waszych relacji.  
\- Jak widzisz, po za tym to nie powinno się zdarzyć i na pewno się to już nie powtórzy.  
\- Nie mów tego zbyt wcześnie, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. – powiedziała pod nosem panna Granger.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nic.  
\- Powtórz …, albo dobra, nieważne, przyszłam tu tylko po to by ci powiedzieć, że zaprosiłam tego demona na wesele, więc teraz twoja kolej wywiązać się z umowy.  
Słysząc to, szatynce od razu zrzedła mina. Całkowicie zapomniała o tej części umowy.  
\- Yyyyy… Ginny, a nie mogłabym zaprosić kogoś innego?  
\- Nie, w umowie był Malfoy. Skoro ja będę się męczyć z Zabinim, to ty masz zabrać ze sobą fretkę. – powiedziała ciągle zdenerwowana ruda.  
\- No dobrze zaproszę go.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Za nie długo – próbowała od ciągnąć ten moment jak najdalej z nadzieją, że jej przyjaciółka zapomni o tym.  
\- O nie, nie wierzę ci. W tej chwili idziesz do Malfoy'a i go zapraszasz, jeśli tego nie zrobisz to ja to zrobię za ciebie, przy okazji robiąc ci siarę. I ostrzegam cię, nie oszukasz mnie, pójdę do niego i spytam się go, czy go zaprosiłaś.  
\- No dobra – powiedziała szatynka z miną męczennicy i powoli podniosła się z kanapy, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Ryża poszła za nią i obie rozstały się na korytarzu.

*****

Draco Malfoy siedział na kanapie i przeglądał Proroka Codziennego, czekał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i prawdopodobnie jedynego. Zawsze razem się wychowywali i wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Nigdy nie mieli przed sobą, żadnych tajemnic i byli dla siebie jak bracia. Blondyn skończył czytać, odłożył gazetę i podniósł się z sofy podchodząc do barku. W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i staną w nich wysoki brunet. Malfoy uśmiechną się ironicznie po czym nalał do dwóch szklanek Ognistej i wrócił na kanapę. Podał bursztynowy płyn kumplowi i wygodnie się rozsiadł.  
\- Blaise, Blaise, Blaise… mogę przymknąć oko na to, że zapominałeś o naszym dzisiejszym wypadzie do Hogsmeade oraz na twoją noc z uczennicą, ale nie mogę przymknąć oka na to, że ukrywałeś przede mną fakt, że interesuje się młoda Weasley’ówna. – odezwał się Malfoy junior z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Draco to nie tak, że ci nie ufam, ale jakoś nie było okazji, żeby ci powiedzieć, po za tym to był pierwszy raz, a i tak on nic nie zmienił, dalej ma mnie gdzieś. Po za tym jak się spotykaliśmy, żadne z nas nie poruszało temat kobiet, więc jakoś nie przyszło mi do głowy, by ci o tym powiedzieć.  
\- Dobra stary, już się nie tłumacz, załóżmy że ci wierzę i wybaczam. Teraz przynajmniej rozumiem, dlaczego tak ci zależało, żeby jak najszybciej pogodzić się i za kumplować z Hermioną.  
\- Czyżby teraz ci naprawdę ulżyło?  
\- Co? – blondyn był zdziwiony.  
\- Nie jestem ślepy, wiedziałem, że nie do końca mi wierzyłeś, że Hermiona mnie nie interesuje.  
\- Dalej cię nie rozumiem – powiedział patrząc w okno, próbował udawać, że naprawdę nie wie o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi, ale także wiedział, że mu się to nie uda. Blaise był jedyną osobą, której nie potrafił oszukać.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, podoba ci się Granger i nie zaprzeczaj to widać.  
Draco miał już coś odpowiedzieć na swoją obronę, ale przerwało mu pikanie do drzwi.


	15. Chapter 15

Znajdowała się w lochach, jeszcze dwa zakręty i dotrze do dormitorium Draco Malfoy'a. Była zestresowana, po głowie kłębiło się pełno myśli. I po co jej to było, mogła tylko podać Ginny propozycję partnera na wesele i dać temu spokój, ale jak to ona starała się przekonać rudą, żeby się zgodziła. Teraz przez własną głupotę musi zaprosić Draco Malfoy'a. Bała się tego, bała się, co blondyn pomyśli. Lubiła go, nie kłócili się już, w każdym razie nie tak często jak kiedyś i traktowała go jak dobrego kolegę, ale nic więcej i tak powinno być. Niestety niekiedy łapała się na tym, że często o nim myśli, a kiedy go widzi jej serce przyspiesza. Bała się, że w końcu się w nim zakocha, nie chciała tego, nie chciała by ją zranił. Jej rozmyślania zakończyły równo z dotarciem do wyznaczonego miejsca. Przeszła przez salę eliksirów i stanęła pod drzwiami gabinety, zapukała w nie, ale nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi, więc weszła do środka. Nikogo tam nie było. Podeszła do drzwi prowadzących do salonu Malfoy'a. Wzięła trzy głębokie wdech i zapukała. Przez głowę od razu przeleciała jej myśl, że może jeszcze uciec i kiedy podjęła taką decyzję, drzwi przed nią się otworzyły. Jej oczom ukazał się przystojny właściciel pięknych, stalowych oczu.  
\- Hermiona? – chłopak nie krył zdziwienia – Co cię tu sprowadza?  
\- Draco, no bo ja…ja…ja… - szatynka nie wiedziała jak zacząć, jak go zaprosić – zresztą już nie ważne – powiedziała i już zamierzała się odwrócić i odejść, kiedy usłyszała znajomy głos, który bynajmniej nie należał do blondyna.  
\- Miona? Cześć – zobaczyła jak zza Malfoy'a wyłania się Blaise – Smoku, dlaczego nie zaprosisz naszej koleżanki do środka, tylko trzymasz ją w drzwiach? Wchodź – i zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zaprotestować, brunet chwycił ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął do środka salonu. Blondyn zamknął drzwi i ruszył w kierunku barku. Zabini w tym czasie posadził szatynką na kanapie sam usiadł na fotelu. Po chwili podszedł do niej Draco i podał jej kieliszek z winem.  
\- Powinno ci smakować – powiedział uśmiechając się do lekko.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała zdziwiona panna Granger.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą postanowił przerwać nauczyciel OPCM.  
\- Miona? – dziewczyna słysząc jak do niej mówi, odwróciła się w jego stronę – Wiesz może jak tam Ginny – szatynka zauważyła, że kiedy zadawał to pytanie to się lekko zarumienił.  
\- Jak to ona, zawsze pełna energii, a szczególnie dzisiaj, szkoda tylko, że tej negatywnej wiec jeśli chcesz przeżyć to nie pokazuj jej się na oczy – odpowiedziała z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem.  
\- Aż tak źle jej było z Diabłem? – spytał blondyn powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Brunet spojrzał na niego groźnie.  
\- Na ten temat się nie wypowiadała, chociaż wydaje się, że jest zła, ponieważ się jej podobało. Gdyby było na odwrót, to wykorzystał by ten fakt, żeby się z Blaise ponabijać. – powiedział z triumfalnym uśmiechem patrzą prosto w oczy Draco. Postanowiła wybronić bruneta przed kpinami jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nauczyciel eliksirów nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. Zabini korzystając z okazji postanowił zmienić temat, siedzieli jeszcze przez godzinę i poruszali wiele kwestii. Wspominali czasy kiedy byli uczniami, jak się kłócili, jak odbywali razem szlabany. Było przy tym dużo śmiechu. Była też chwila, kiedy Hermionie zrobiło się przykro, gdy poruszyli temat jednej z bardzo poważnych kłótni Miony z Draco. Mężczyźni widząc to usiedli po obu jej stronach i bardzo mocno ją przytulili, po czym zaczęli ją łaskotać. Rozmowę przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Właściciel pokoju podszedł do nich i otworzył. Przed sobą zobaczył małą dziewczynką z pierwszego roku. Miała rude włosy, zawiązane w dwa kucyki, piegowatą buzie i zielone, przestraszone oczy.  
\- Dzień dobry, profesorze Malfoy – zapiszczała drżącym głosem dziewczyna nie lubiła przebywać ani w lochach, ani w obecności profesora od eliksirów – Słyszałam, że tutaj znajduje się profesora Zabini, mógłby go pan profesor poprosić?  
Blondyn nic nie odpowiedział, tylko otworzył szerzej drzwi i zawołał do kumpla.  
\- Diable, ktoś do ciebie – zdziwiony brunet podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Panna Moon? Coś się stało?  
\- Miałam się dzisiaj do pana zgłosić, po moje wypracowanie, które zapomniał pan sprawdzić na wczorajszą lekcję – zapiszczała.  
\- Całkiem zapomniałem – powiedział przykładając rękę do czoła – No, ale skoro obiecałem ci, że dzisiaj oddam wypracowanie, to to zrobię. Chodź ze mną do mojego gabinetu, szybko to sprawdzę i ci oddam – zwrócił się do uczennicy, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę pozostałych nauczycieli – Do zobaczenia później – zniknął za drzwiami wraz z dziewczynką.  
Nastała niezręczna cisza, pomiędzy szatynką a blondynem, którą postanowił przerwać mężczyzna.  
\- Może teraz mi powiesz po co przyszłaś do mnie? – spytał przyglądając się jej reakcji.  
Dziewczyna natomiast nie kryła zdziwienia, całkiem zapomniała, że przyszła tu zaprosić Draco na wesele. Po chwili poczuła jak się rumieni. Postanowiła, więc skryć twarz pod kurtyną brązowych loków.  
\- Yyy… j-już nie pamiętam. – powiedziała niepewnie – Chyba też już pójdę.  
Podeszła do drzwi i je lekko otworzyła, kiedy poczuła, że wracają na swoje miejsce. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła przed sobą piękne szaro-błękitne oczy. Draco stał pochylony nad nią opierają rękami o drzwi, po obu stronach głowy szatynki.  
\- Nie kłam, nie wychodzi ci to. Wiem, że masz do mnie jakąś sprawę i pamiętasz co to było. Lepiej powiedz mi co to jest, chyba, że mam sam wydrzeć ci tą informację z umysły.  
\- Nie masz prawa. Nie odważysz się. – powiedziała przestraszonym głosem, chodź sama nie była pewna swoich słów.  
\- Założysz się – powiedział przybliżając swoją twarz do jej, pragnął znów poczuć jej piękne perfumy, poczuć smak jej usta. Dziewczynie natomiast zaczynało kręcić się w głowie od zapachu blondyna, uwielbiała, kiedy tak pachniał. Draco spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, po chwili poczuła jak powoli włamywał jej się do umysłu. Przestraszyła się.  
\- Stop – krzyknęła – Dobrze powiem ci – Malfoy odsunął się od niej ze swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Chodzi oto, że… że… że… pójdzieszzemnanawesele? – spytała, a ostatnie słowa wymówiła z prędkością torpedy.  
\- Słucham? Mogłabyś jeszcze raz, ale za to powoli?  
Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech.  
\- Chodzi o to, że idę na wesele Harrego, które odbędzie się w sylwestra i pomyślałam, że może zgodziłbyś się mi towarzyszyć? – blondyn nie krył zdziwienia.  
\- Chcesz iść ze mną na wesele?  
\- No tak, ale zrozumiem jeśli odmówisz – powiedziała odwracając się o otwierając drzwi, ale znów poczuła, że drzwi wracają na swoje miejsce. Odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. On natomiast ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie, chciał, żeby na niego patrzyła.  
\- Bardzo chętnie z tobą pójdę – powiedziała z uśmiechem, dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko i chciała spuścić głowę, ale Draco jej to uniemożliwił. Powoli zbliżał swoje usta do jej pełnych, malinowych warg. Delikatnie je musną i w tym momencie ponownie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Mężczyzna odsunął się od kobiety i zły poszedł sprawdzić, kto mu w takiej chwili przerwał. Kiedy otworzył drzwi humor jeszcze bardziej mu się zepsuł. Stał w nich szatyn o ciemnych oczach.  
\- Czego chcesz Black?  
\- Przyszedłem do Hermiony, słyszałem, że tu jest – i w tym momencie kiedy to mówił zza pleców Draco wyłoniła się szatynka.  
\- David, chciałeś coś?  
\- Może wybrałabyś się ze mną na spacer przed obiadem? Mam bardzo ładny dzień – Malfoy słysząc propozycję padającą z ust kuzyna miał ochotę mu przywalić.  
\- Chętnie - odpowiedziała kobieta stając obok niego – Do zobaczenia Draco, a co do naszej rozmowy to się jeszcze dogadamy – powiedziała do blondyna uśmiechając się do niego, po czym wyszła razem z szatynem. Malfoy junior patrzył na nich wzrokiem bazyliszka i gdyby tylko mógł zabiłby natychmiast swojego kuzyna. Przez moment pomyślał nawet, żeby wciągnąć z powrotem szatynkę do salonu, a Davidowi zatrzasnąć drzwi przed nosem. Jednak po chwili się ocknął, co się z nim dzieje. Nigdy tak się nie czuł. Od kąt spotkał Hermionę podczas wakacji w bibliotece, miał ochotę rzucić Avadą w każdego mężczyznę, który przynajmniej odważył się na nią spojrzeć. Diabeł sądził, że był zazdrosny, ale to nie możliwe, gdyby to była prawda to by oznaczało, że coś czuje do panny Granger. Owszem podobała mu się i to bardzo, ale nic więcej. Ale czy na pewno?


	16. Chapter 16

Hermiona Granger i David Black spacerowali po błoniach i wesoło rozmawiali. Poruszyli wiele tematów. Każdy opowiedział coś o sobie, o swoich zamiłowaniach, dlaczego wybrali te zawody, a nie inne. Szatynka polubiła szatyna i całkowicie zapomniała o ostrzeżeniu Draco. W końcu zatrzymali się pod rozłożystym dębem, który znajdował się najbliżej jeziora. Hermiona uwielbiała tu przychodzić, kiedy chciała pobyć sama, musiała pomyśleć bądź odpocząć. To miejsce pomagało jej się zrelaksować i skupić. Para usiadła opierając się o grupy pień drzewa. Wpatrywali się w jezioro i wsłuchiwali w cichy szum fal. Jednak tę cudowną ciszę postanowił przerwać mężczyzna.  
\- Hermiono? Czy jest jakiś mężczyzna, który dla ciebie coś znaczy? I nie chodzi mi tu o twoich przyjaciół.  
Dziewczyna popatrzyła zdziwiona na szatyna.  
\- No, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy mam kogoś to odpowiedź brzmi nie, ale… - mówiąc to przed oczami stanął jej przystojny blondyn, o pięknych stalowych oczach, które przyciągały ją jak magnez. Dlaczego pomyślała, akurat o nim? Czyżby coś do niego czuła? Chyba tak.  
\- Ale…? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Davida, Kobieta zarumieniła się tylko i spuściła głowę.  
\- Czyli ktoś jest – odpowiedział pewnie, szatynka skinęła głową.  
\- Tak szczerze, to nie wiem co do niego czuje, ale na pewno nie jest mi obojętny – powiedział wpatrując się w taflę jeziora – często o nim myślę, kiedy z nim jestem nie mogę się skupić, ale nie powiedziałabym, że go kocham… A ty?  
\- Co ja?  
\- Jest ktoś w twoim życiu?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział – poznałem ją całkiem niedawno i puki co jesteśmy tylko znajomymi, może nawet przyjaciółmi, ale mam nadzieję, że wkrótce to się zmieni.  
\- Życzę ci, aby ci się udało – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego.  
Posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę, po czym wstali i udali się na obiad. W WS się rozstali każdy usiadł na swoim miejscu. Hermiona pomiędzy Draco a Blaise, natomiast David na końcu stołu. Gdy tylko szatynka zajęła swoje miejsce usłyszała głos blondyna.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o moim ostrzeżeniu dotyczącym Blacka.  
\- Draco nie masz się czym martwić, to tylko kolega, po za tym podobno jest już w kimś zakochany – odpowiedziała nakładając sobie pieczone ziemniaki.  
\- Mimo to bądź ostrożna, to oszust i kombinator.  
\- Daj spokój, po za tym nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się nie lubicie, jesteście przecież kuzynami.  
\- I nie musisz, to nie twoja sprawa – odburknął ciągając po kielich z sokiem dyniowym.  
\- Miona zgadzam się ze Smokiem, znam trochę Davida i lepiej na niego uważaj – do rozmowy wtrącił się Zabini.  
\- Oj dajcie już spokój – powiedziała zirytowana.  
Draco już otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Diabeł uciszył go machnięciem ręki, nie chciał wywoływać kłótni.

*****

Ruda gryfonka zmierzała właśnie pustym korytarzem do wieży gdzie znajdował się pokój wspólny jej domu. Była cisza nocna – a ona wracała od Hermiony - więc starała się iść jak najciszej, a zarazem jak najszybciej, żeby nie wpaść na Filcha, bądź jego kotkę. Nie chciała zarobić szlabanu, wystarczyło jej to, co musiała odrobić u nauczyciela OPCM. Niestety los chciał inaczej, kiedy znajdowała się na 4 piętrze usłyszała miauczenie kota, a po chwili zza zakrętu wyłonił się stary woźny.  
\- O kogo my tu mamy, jakaś uczennica postanowiła zrobić sobie spacer po szkole, coś czuję, że nie obędzie się bez szlabanu – wychrypiał z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach – zapraszam do mnie, by omówić jak będzie wyglądać twoja kara.  
Dziewczyn pobladła, a w duchu się przeklinała, że tak długo zasiedziała się u przyjaciółki i nie zgodziła się, aby ta ją odprowadziła. Już zamierzała ruszyć za woźnym, kiedy usłyszała tak dobrze jej znany męski głos.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – odwróciła głowę i ujrzała przystojnego bruneta o ciemnych oczach.  
\- Przyłapałem tą uczennicę jak się wałęsała o tej porze po szkole i właśnie zamierzałem omówić z nią jej karę – odpowiedział Argus Filch.  
\- Proszę to zostawić mnie, ja się nią zajmę – powiedział Zabini.  
\- Ale… - woźny próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie było mu dane.  
\- Coś powiedziałem – chłodny głos przestraszył staruszka.  
\- Dobrze profesorze – powiedział i odszedł wściekły, pod nosem klnąc na nauczyciela OPCM.  
-Nie musiałeś tego robić – powiedziała ruda odchodząc od niego.  
Blaise popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Słucham? Chyba co innego powinnaś powiedzieć.  
\- Poradziłabym sobie bez ciebie.  
\- Tak jasne, właśnie widziałem jak sobie radzisz.  
\- SŁUCHAJ, NIKT CIĘ NIE PROSIŁ O POMOC! – denerwował ją fakt, że brunet jej pomógł i teraz jest mu coś winna.  
\- Nie krzycz – powiedział zatykając jej usta i popychając do jakiejś pustej klasy, a kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły od razu się odezwał – Nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego w zamian po za usłyszeniem słowa dziękuję, więc mogłabyś się tak nie denerwować o byle co i po prostu mi podziękować.  
Cały czas ją trzymał za nadgarstek, Ginny dostrzegła w jego oczach złość. Przestraszyła się go, ale nie pokazywała tego po sobie. Zamiast tego spojrzała mu wyzywająco w oczy.  
\- DZIĘKUJĘ! ZADOWOLONY?! – wykrzyczała – A TERAZ MNIE PUŚĆ! – próbowała się wyrwać, ale brunet zamiast ją puścić, przycisnął ją do ściany i zachłannie pocałował. Ruda zamiast go od siebie odepchnąć, oddała pocałunek. Zarzuciła mu ręce na kark i jeszcze bardziej go do siebie przyciągnęła. Nie chciała tego przyznać, ale od ich wspólnie spędzonej nocy ciągle o nim myślała, tęskniła za jego dotykiem, pocałunkami. Po chwili ręce dziewczyny powędrowały do paska od spodni i sprawnie sobie z nim poradziła, podobnie jak z zamkiem od spodni i bokserkami. Blaise nie był jej dłużny, wsadził ręce pod spódnicę i jednym ruchem ręki zdarł z panny Weasley koronkowe figi. Zabini podniósł dziewczynę cały czas opierając ją o ścianę i jednym szybkim ruchem wszedł w nią. Dziewczyna nie przygotowana na to cicho pisnęła, jednak po chwili zarzuciła mu nogi na biodra. Całowali się coraz zachłanniej, zagłuszając tym wzajemne jęki. Po wszystkim ruda ostatni raz przyciągnęła do siebie nauczyciela i namiętnie pocałowała. Odsunęli się siebie i doprowadzili do porządku.  
\- Chodź odprowadzę cię do pokoju wspólnego, żebyś przypadkiem znów kogoś nie spotkała. – odezwał się Blaise zapinając pasek. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedział tylko skinęła głową i ruszyła za nim. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, po raz ostatni brunet ją pocałował i odszedł życząc jej dobrej nocy. Ruda szybko zniknęła za obrazem i od razu skierował się do swojego dormitorium. Wzięła szybki prysznic i wróciła do łóżka. Nie mogła zasnąć, po głowie ciągle krążył jej przystojny nauczyciel oraz dzisiejsze wydarzenie.

*****

Minęły 2 tygodnie, był początek grudnia. Z nieba delikatnie opadały płatki śniegu starając się ukryć całe błonia pod białą pierzyną. Większość uczniów z tym czasie preferowało ciepłe pokoje wspólne, jednak byli i tacy, co urządzali sobie bitwy na śnieżki. Ginny i Blaise od pamiętnej nocy urządzali sobie coraz częściej, potajemne spotkania, pomiędzy lekcjami i nie tylko. Po wszystkim zachowywali się jak dawniej. Również znajomość Hermiony i Davida przerodziła się w przyjaźń, pomimo tego, że mężczyzna liczył na coś więcej. Jednak po głowie byłej gryfonki ciągle krążył obraz przystojnego nauczyciela eliksirów, szatyn świadomy tego faktu zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermiona Granger zmierzała przez, zasypane śniegiem, błonia. Wracała właśnie z Hogsmeade, gdzie spotkała się z Harrym i Ronem. Nagle poczuła, że coś zimnego trafiło ją w tył głowy. Obejrzała się za siebie, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła. Nie przejmując się tym faktem ruszyła dalej, jednak po chwili znowu oberwała śnieżka tym razem w ramię, znowu spojrzała się w stronę, z której przyleciała biała kulka i zauważyła jak za drzewem znika postać o platynowych włosach.  
\- O nie, tak się bawić nie będziemy – mruknęła pod nosem. Wzięła trochę śniegu, z którego ulepiła śnieżką i zaczęła się skradać w stronę drzewa. Po chwili ponownie zza konaru wyszedł blondyn z zamiarem rzucenia kolejnej kulki, jednak tym razem była gryfonka go ubiegła i trafiła go prosto w twarz. Zaczęła się śmiać, ale po chwili i ona dostała. Zaczęli się nawzajem obrzucać śnieżkami, bawili się jak małe dzieci. W pewnym momencie dziewczynie udało się podejść mężczyznę od tyłu i wsypać mu za kurtkę śnieg, po czym zaczęła uciekać. Po całych błoniach roznosił się jej perlisty śmiech. Blondyn od razu rzucił się za nią w pogoń. Był od niej o wiele szybszy, więc po chwili ją złapał, jednak w momencie, kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się na jej nadgarstku, dziewczyna potknęła się o zaspę, przewracając się i ciągnąc za sobą Draco.  
\- No to teraz cię mam – odezwał się blondyn biorąc do ręki trochę śniegu.  
\- Nie, Draco proszę – dłoń powoli zbliżała się do twarzy szatynki – Przepraszam, więcej tego nie zrobię.  
\- Obiecujesz? – spytał się przybliżając twarz do twarzy dziewczyny.  
\- Tak – pisnęła.  
\- Dobrze, znaj moją łaskawość, jednak… - uśmiechną się łobuzersko – jakąś karę powinnaś ponieść.  
Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała na mężczyznę. On nic więcej nie powiedział tylko podniósł się z szatynki i również jej pomógł wstać ze śniegu.  
\- Kara?  
\- Tak.  
\- Jaka?  
\- Najpierw poproszę całusa, w policzek, a następnie przyniesiesz mi do gabinetu gorącą czekoladę.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, podeszła do byłego ślizgona wspięła się na palcach i pocałowała chłopaka.  
\- A teraz chodź, przyniosę ci tą czekoladę.  
Ruszyli do zamku, w sali wejściowej się rozstali. Malfoy junior ruszył do siebie, natomiast szatynka poszła w stronę kuchni. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że wszystko co działo się na błoniach widział kuzyn Draco. Cała ta sytuacja wywołała u niego jeszcze większą zazdrość.

*****

Nastał wieczór, szkolne błonia zostały przysłonięte granatowym płaszczem nocy. Młoda nauczycielka zmierzała w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Korytarz był pusty, domyśliła się, że wszyscy uczniowie byli już na kolacji. W pewnym momencie usłyszała, ze ktoś ją woła. Spojrzała się za siebie i ujrzała szatyna biegnącego w jej kierunku.  
\- David?  
\- Hermiono moglibyśmy chwilę porozmawiać?  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Nie, ale chcę porozmawiać.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- To może wejdźmy tutaj – otworzył drzwi jakieś pustej klasy, przepuszczając ją w przejściu. Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, mężczyzna znowu się odezwał.  
\- Wiesz, że wróciła już pani Pomfrey?  
\- Tak, słyszałam.  
\- W związku z tym jutro opuszczam Hogwart. Dlatego chciałem się ciebie o coś spytać.  
Szatynka nie kryła zdziwienia, ale nie przerwała mu, dając tym do zrozumienia, żeby kontynuował.  
\- Hermiono od dawna bardzo mi się podobasz i czuję, że to coś więcej niż zwykłe zadurzenie. Kocham cię.  
\- … - kobieta nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć, jednak musiała się odezwać – David, jestem zaskoczona twoim wyznaniem, ale przepraszam, nie mogę odwzajemnić twojego uczucia. Traktuję cię tylko jak przyjaciela. Wybacz. – powiedziała i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi z zamiarem wyjścia, jednak szatyn uniemożliwił jej to chwytając ją za nadgarstek.  
\- W czym on jest lepszy ode mnie? – Hermiona odwróciła się w jego stronę.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Chcę wiedzieć w czym Malfoy jest lepszy ode mnie.  
\- O czym ty… - nie dał jej dokończyć.  
\- NIE KŁAM! – krzyknął, jego twarz wyrażała wściekłość, dziewczyna zaczęła się go obawiać – NIE JESTEM ŚLEPY, WIDZĘ, ŻE WAS DO SIEBIE CIĄGNIE! WIDZIAŁEM WAS DZISIAJ RAZEM NA BŁONIACH, PO ZA TYM DOBRZE WIEM, ŻE KIEDY WYPYTYWAŁEM CIĘ O FACETA, TO MÓWIŁAŚ O MOIM KUZYNIE! TYLKO NIE ROZUMIEM DLACZEGO WYBRAŁAŚ JEGO, NIE MNIE, TO JA SIĘ STARAŁEM DO CIEBIE ZBLIŻYĆ Z NADZIEJĄ, ŻE ZMIENISZ KIERUNEK UCZUĆ, ALE TO ON JAK ZWYKLE NIC NIE ROBIĄC WYGRYWA! JAK ZWYKLE ON DOSTAJE WSZYSTKO, A JA NIC!  
\- David przepraszam, jeśli dawałam ci jakąś nadzieję. – z jej oczu płynęły łzy – Nie chciałam tego, ale nie zmienię tego co czuję. Teraz puść mnie, proszę.- szatynka była przerażona wybuchem mężczyzny i chciała jak najszybciej stąd uciec.  
\- O NIE, NIE POZWOLĘ NA TO, ABY ON CIĘ MIAŁ. BĘDZIESZ MOJA, TU I TERAZ! – była gryfonka poczuła jak jej ciało przeszywa panika, nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, jej różdżka leżała teraz w jej sypialni, na szafce nocnej. Zobaczyła jak Black wyciąga swój magiczny patyk, zamykając drzwi zaklęciem. Cały czas trzymał nauczycielkę transmutacji za nadgarstek. Przycisnął ją do ściany i zachłannie pocałował. Dziewczyna próbowała się wyrwać, ale on był silniejszy. W pewnym momencie nie mógł już znieść nieposłuszeństwa szatynki i mocno ją spoliczkował. Kobieta upadła na podłogę czując piekący ból na policzku, a w ustach metaliczny smak krwi, która ciekła z jej rozciętej wargi. Mężczyzna ponownie się na nią rzucił, zaczął siłą zdzierać z niej ubrania, dziewczyna krzyczała z nadzieją, że ktoś ją usłyszy i pomoże.  
\- Krzyk nic ci nie da maleńka, sala jest wyciszona – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Dziewczyną wstrząsnął szloch, nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się stanie, że człowiek, któremu ufała i traktowała jak przyjaciela ją zgwałci. Przecież Draco ją ostrzegał, by była ostrożna, ale ona była głupia i go nie posłuchała, myśląc, że to tylko uprzedzenia. Po chwili była już całkiem naga, zobaczyła, że on również w bardzo szybkim tempie pozbywa się zbędnego odzienia. Brutalnie całował jej ciało, każdy jego dotyk sprawiał jej ból. Kiedy próbowała walczyć, ponownie dostawała w twarz. W końcu wszedł w nią szybki i brutalnie. Nie interesowało go to czy sprawi jej tym ból. Z gardła dziewczyny wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk. Po twarzy ciekły łzy, mieszające się z krwią, wydobywającą się z rozciętego policzka Hermiony. Po wszystkim jak gdyby nic się nie stało, wstał z podłogi i zaczął się ubierać. Jego wzrok ciągle spoczywał na kobiecie. Ona natomiast miała głowę odwróconą w drugą stronę. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Z ust wydobywał się cichy szloch, a z półprzymkniętych powiek ciągle wypływały słone krople. Kiedy mężczyzna był już ubrany, ponownie podszedł do kobiety i pochylił się nad nią.  
\- Jesteś taka piękna, mówiłem ci, że będziesz moja – wyszeptał i ostatni raz ją pocałował, po czym wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi, zostawiając na ziemi nagą szatynkę. Zdjął zaklęcia z sali i otworzył drzwi na oścież. Pech chciał, że w tym momencie obok tejże sali przechodziło dwóch mężczyzn.

*****

Draco i Blaise - dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół – zmierzało do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Byli już grubo spóźnienie. Zagadali się w pokoju Blaisa, a kiedy to zauważyli pośpiesznie ruszyli na posiłek. Przechodzili korytarzem na 4 piętrze wesoło rozmawiając, kiedy nagle drzwi obok nich otworzyły się gwałtownie na oścież. Mężczyźni spojrzeli zdziwieni na szatyna. Na twarzy Davia widać było przerażenie jednak, kiedy dostrzegł dezorientację na twarzach byłych ślizgonów, postanowił wykorzystać ten fakt i zaczął ucieczki w zdłuż korytarza. W ten sposób odsłonił im wnętrze klasy oraz to co się w niej znajdowało. Na twarzach przyjaciół dało się dostrzec szok.  
\- Blaise goń go, trzeba dopaść drania - powiedział Malfoy, nie dokończył zdania, a jego kumpel zniknął. Blondyn natomiast od razu ruszył w stronę zmarzniętej i przerażonej kobiety.


	18. Chapter 18

Powoli podchodził do dziewczyny, nie chciał jej bardziej straszyć, zauważając, że dziewczyna na niego nie patrzy i nie widzi, kto zmierza w jej kierunku..  
\- Miona – spytał cicho, szatynka powoli odwróciła głowę w stronę blondyna. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła jej twarz. Oczy pełne łez były czerwone i podpuchnięte, a na policzkach znajdowały się rozcięcia, z których sączyła się krew. Włosy były potargane, a na ciele gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się siniaki. Uklęknął obok niej i chciał ją podnieść, jednak kobieta czując jego dotyk wzdrygnęła się i próbowała się odsunąć.  
\- Nie – odezwała się cicho.  
\- Spokojnie, Hermiona spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobię, chcę cię stąd zabrać – powiedział łagodnie ściągając z siebie bluzę i okrywając nią nagie ciało byłej gryfonki. Ponownie chciał ją podnieść, tylko tym razem dziewczyna nie protestowała. Kiedy wyszedł z klasy, szatynka wtuliła się w jego tors i po chwili zasnęła. Draco obserwował śpiącą twarz panny Granger. Wyglądała tak spokojnie, tak pięknie i delikatnie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego kuzyn się do tego posunął. Wiedział, że to drań i ostrzegał dziewczynę przed nim, ale nie myślał, że będzie zdolny, aż tak ją skrzywdzić. W końcu doszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, wszedł do środka i skierował się do najbliższego łóżka gdzie położył Hermionę. W tym momencie do sali weszła pielęgniarka, widząc nieprzytomną dziewczynę od razu podbiegła do łóżka.  
\- Co jej się stało? – spytała przerażona.  
\- Została zgwałcona – odpowiedział blondyn cały czas przyglądając się śpiącej kobiecie.  
\- O Boże, ale jak? Kto? Czy dyrektorka o tym wie?  
\- Jeszcze nie, właśnie chcę tam iść.  
\- Oczywiście, ja się nią zajmę – powiedziała pani Pomfrey podchodząc do szafki z eliksirami.  
\- Dziękuję – podszedł do drzwi – I proszę nikomu nie wspominać o tym co ją spotkało.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Malfoy junior skinął jej głową i opuścił pomieszczenie. Całą drogę był zamyślony, kiedy pomyślał o tym co jego kuzyn zrobiła kobiecie którą…, no właśnie którą co? Kochał? To chyba jak na razie zbyt mocne słowo. Na pewno szatynka nie była mu obojętna i coś do niej czuł. Miał ochotę zabić tego sukinsyna za to, co jej zrobił. W końcu doszedł pod chimerę prowadzącą do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Tam spotkał Blaise razem z unieruchomionym Davidem. Widząc szatyna wezbrała w nim jeszcze większa wściekłość. W oczach pojawiła się chęć mordu.  
\- Ty skurwielu - ruszył w stronę Blacka i przywalił mu z całej siły, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i już miał wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, kiedy w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go Zabini.  
\- Draco poczekaj, też jestem na niego wściekły za to, co zrobił Mionie, ale wydaje mi się, że lepiej iść z nim do dyrektorki i oddać go w odpowiednie ręce.  
Pomimo wściekłości blondyn zgodził się z kumplem. Wypowiedzieli hasło i ruszyli pod drzwi. Zapukali, a kiedy usłyszeli proszę od razu weszli do pomieszczenia. Stara czarownica siedziała przy biurku i przeglądała jakieś papiery. Spojrzała na gości i nie kryła zdziwienia widząc szatyna skrępowanego niewidzialnymi linami, prowadzonego przez nauczyciela OPCM.  
\- Panie Zabini, panie Malfoy, co to ma znaczyć? – spytała zszokowana pani dyrektor.  
\- Niech on pani wytłumaczy – odpowiedział blondyn popychając lekko do przodu kuzyna.  
\- Panie Black? – spojrzała na niego.  
\- …  
\- No powiedz pani dyrektor co zrobiłeś Hermionie – tym razem usłyszeli głos bruneta.  
\- Pannie Granger, co jej się stało?  
\- Ten skur… - Draco zaczął, ale nie skończył widząc ostry wzrok McGonagall – Black zgwałcił Hermionę.  
Dyrektorka słysząc to pobladła.  
\- Słucham? Skąd to wiecie, macie jakieś dowody? – twierdziła, że mężczyźni nie kłamią, ale mimo wszystko wolała się upewnić, żeby nie oskarżać nikogo bezpodstawnie.  
\- Spotkaliśmy go jak wychodził z sali lekcyjnej, a w środku leżała na podłodze Hermiona, naga i z obrażeniami. Kiedy nas zobaczył zaczął uciekać. Myślę, że to jest wystarczający dowód, a jeśli nie to Hermiona powie to samo co my.  
\- Tak, myślę, że to wystarczające dowody. Czas wezwać aurorów – mówiąc to podeszła do jednego z obrazów wiszących w gabinecie i poprosiła go o ich wezwanie, po czym z powrotem odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzn – A co z panną Granger?  
\- Jest teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym i śpi, zajmuje się nią pani Pomfrey. – odpowiedział Malfoy junior.  
\- Dobrze, ale wydaje mi się, że kiedy się obudzi będzie potrzebować wsparcia, panie Zabini, proszę iść po pannę Weasley i wtajemniczyć w sytuację, niech pójdzie do swojej przyjaciółki oraz proszę jej przekazać, że jutro jest zwolniona z zajęć.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział brunet i zniknął za drzwiami.

*****

Zapadał zmierzch, za oknem rozpętała się wichura śnieżna, przykrywając wszystko białym i zimnym puchem. Skrzydło szpitalne było raczej ciemne. Tylko gdzieniegdzie świeciły się kandelabry. Na jednym z łóżek znajdowała się młoda kobieta, spała. Na krześle obok siedziała ruda dziewczyna i przeglądała notatki z dzisiejszych lekcji. W pewnym momencie kątem oka dostrzegła, że powieki panny Granger zaczynają drgać, by po chwili odsłonić jej czekoladowe oczy. Ginny od razu odłożyła na bok swoje zadanie i chwyciła szatynkę za rękę.  
\- Miona?  
\- Ginny? Co się sta… - nie dokończyła jednak, bo przypomniała sobie wczorajsze wydarzenia. W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy, które już po chwili spływały po bladych policzkach. Ruda widząc reakcję przyjaciółki usiadła obok niej na szpitalnym łóżku i mocno przytuliła głaszcząc jej włosy.  
\- Dlaczego on mi to zrobił – szatynka mówiła przez łzy – myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a on mnie zgwałcił. Jestem taka głupia i naiwna, przecież Draco mnie ostrzegał, a ja go nie słuchałam.  
\- Ciii… Miona już nie płacz, ten drań już cię nie dotknie, zajęli się już nim aurorzy.  
Jeszcze przez moment było słychać szloch byłej gryfonki. W końcu jednak postanowiła się uspokoić. Powoli odsunęła się od panny Weasley.  
\- Ile tu jestem? – spytała już spokojniejszym głosem.  
\- Od wczorajszego wieczora, Malfoy cię przyniósł.  
\- Malfoy?  
\- Tak, nie pamiętasz? Zabini i Malfoy podobno spotkali Blacka jak wychodził z sali, w której cię… - przerwała, bała się powiedzieć to jedno słowo, bała się reakcji przyjaciółki – W każdym razie Black próbował uciec i Blaise ruszyła za nim w pościg, natomiast Malfoy zabrał cię stamtąd i przyniósł tutaj. Twierdzi, że byłaś przytomna, kiedy cię brał z klasy i zasnęłaś dopiero w drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Niestety jedyne, co pamiętam to, to jak on wychodził po wszystkim z sali. – w jej oczach znów pojawiły się łzy, ale nie pozwoliła im się wydostać.  
\- Malfoy i Zabini poszli do McGonagall i tam wezwano aurorów, pojawił się też Harry , podobno jak dowiedział się o co chodzi to strasznie się wściekł i gdyby nie interwencja innych to był gotowy zabić Blacka na miejscu.  
Hermiona nic nie powiedział tylko wpatrywała się w rudą kobietę. Kiedy usłyszała o reakcji Harrego zrobiło jej się jakoś ciepło na sercu, wiedziała, że zawsze może liczyć na swojego przyjaciele oraz, że on nie da jej skrzywdzić. Rozmyślania dziewczyny przerwało skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Do środka weszła stara czarownica, w okularach i włosach spiętych w ciasny kok, a zaraz za nią weszła pielęgniarka, pani Pomfrey. Na twarzach obu kobiet było zdziwienie na widok przytomnej nauczycielki transmutacji.  
\- Dobry wieczór, panno Granger. Cieszę się, że już się pani obudziła. Jak się pani czuje? – odezwała się dyrektorka, w tym czasie pielęgniarka ruszyła do szafki z eliksirami i zaczęła wyciągać te przeznaczone dla pacjentki.  
\- A jak mam się czuć? – spytała z goryczą w głosie.  
\- Przepraszam, faktycznie nie powinnam o to pytać. Do końca tygodnia ma pani wolne mam nadzieję, że w tym czasie uda się pani chociaż trochę pozbierać.  
\- Dziękuję pani dyrektor – powiedziała szatynka lekko się uśmiechając. Cieszyła się, że nie musi tak szybko wracać do pracy. Nie chciała póki, co nikomu się pokazywać. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później to co jej się przytrafiło obiegnie cały Hogwart. Bała się ich spojrzeń i szeptów.  
\- Panno Granger, proszę to wypić i może pani wrócić do siebie – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos pielęgniarki. Hermiona wykonała polecenie pani Pomfrey, po czym przebrał się w rzeczy, które przyniosła jej Ginny i razem z przyjaciółką opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Doszły pod obraz prowadzący do komnat szatynki.  
\- Hermiona jesteś pewna, że nie muszę zostać z tobą?  
\- Tak Ginny. Dam sobie radę, a ty musisz też odpocząć, w końcu jutro masz lekcje.  
Kobiety pożegnały się i każda ruszyła w swoja stronę. Panna Granger gdy tylko znalazła się w swojej sypialni od razu padła na łóżko i odpłynęła do krainy snów.


	19. Chapter 19

Piątkowe popołudnie było mroźne, ale bardzo słoneczne. Promienie słońca odbijały się na białym puchu, który pokrył błonia i świeciły złotym blaskiem. Panna Granger leżała zwinięta na łóżku w swojej sypialni i tempo wpatrywała się w okno. Od jej powrotu ze skrzydła szpitalnego minęły cztery dni. Od tego czasu w ogóle nie wychodziła ze swoich komnat, nawet na posiłki. Na prośbę profesor McGonagall skrzaty przynosiły jej jedzenie do pokoju, chociaż niewiele z tego jadła. Niestety w poniedziałek musiała wrócić do pracy. Codziennie przychodzili po jej drzwi Blaise i Draco, jednak żadnego z nich nie wpuściła. Nie reagowała na ich pukanie i prośby. Nie chciała na razie żadnego z nich widzieć. Wiedziała, że to oni ją znaleźli, to oni jako pierwsi wiedzieli ją po gwałcie, kiedy naga i zmarznięta leżała tam na podłodze. Dodatkowo to oni ostrzegali ją, przed Davidem, a ona ich nie posłuchała, za co została ukarana w okrutny sposób. Oprócz tego bała się zostać sam na sam z mężczyzną, wiedziała, że Malfoy i Zabini jej nie skrzywdzą, ale mimo wszystko bała się być sama z nimi. Mówiła sobie, że to minie, jednak potrzebuje trochę czasu, aby móc wrócić do tego co było. Z resztą jedyną osobą, której szatynka pozwalała się odwiedzać była Ginny. Przychodziła do niej codziennie po lekcjach i siedziała do późnych godzin wieczornych, na co uzyskała zgodę od dyrektorki. Nauczycielka transmutacji powoli wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do salonu. W tym momencie uchylił się obraz ukazując wejście i do pomieszczenia wpadła ruda osóbka.  
\- Hej Miona – zawołała wesołym głosem, miała zaróżowione policzki – Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Wchodźcie! – zawołała i do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Szatynka widząc ich od razu ruszyła w ich kierunku i rzuciła im się na szyję.  
\- Harry, Ron tak się cieszę z waszej wizyty – powiedziała odsuwając się od nich, w jej oczach zalśniły łzy, szybko je otarła - Siadajcie!  
Hermiona była bardzo szczęśliwa z wizyty swoich przyjaciół, aktualnie byli chyba jedynymi mężczyznami, których obecność jej nie przeszkadzała i przy których czuła się bezpiecznie, oczywiście oprócz jej ojca. Kochała ich jak braci. Kiedy goście wygodnie się rozsiadli, szatynka wezwała skrzata, który codziennie jej przynosił posiłki i poprosiła o gorącą czekoladę i jakieś ciastka. Po chwili przed każdym stał kubek, z którego unosiła się para, a po pokoju rozniósł się smakowity zapach czekolady.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał niepewnie wybraniec, bał się reakcji przyjaciółki na to pytanie.  
\- Już jest coraz lepiej, chociaż cały czas nachodzą mnie wspomnienia, to jednak staram się je zająć czymś innym – powiedziała starając się, aby żadna z łez nie opuściła jej oczu, ale ciągnęła dalej wypowiedź – dlatego mam nadzieję, że tego tematu nie będziemy poruszać.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – cała trójka odpowiedziała chórem. Już do końca spotkania temat gwałtu, ani razu nie został poruszony. Szatynka podjęła taką decyzję, a oni ją uszanowali. Po pewnym czasie ponownie pojawił się skrzat tym razem przynosząc grupie przyjaciół kolację. Hermiona nagle poczuła głód i zjadła całą swoją porcję, co ostatnimi czasy w ogóle się nie zdarzało. Około godziny 20.00 Harry i Ron postanowili wracać, obiecując że w najbliższym czasie napiszą do szatynki i umówią się na kolejne spotkanie. Kiedy rodzeństwo Weasley i brunet zniknęli za obrazem Hermiona ruszyła w stronę łazienki, aby wziąć odprężającą kąpiel. Podeszła do wanny odkręcając kurki z wodą i wlewając lawendowy olejek do kąpieli. Następnie podeszła do lustra. Zobaczyła rozczochraną i bladą kobietę. Na jej lewym policzku widniało jeszcze lekkie rozcięcie przypominając „tamten” dzień. Jednak od tamtej pory coś się zmieniło. W oczach, które nic nie wyrażały i były smutne, pojawiły się wesołe ogniki, a na usta układały się w delikatny uśmiech. Była gryfonka musiała przyznać, że spotkanie z „braćmi” – jak lubiła ich nazywać, bardzo jej pomogło uporać się tragicznymi wydarzeniami. Pomimo tego, że wspomnienia dalej bolały, dalej czuła się brudna i zeszmacona, to dzięki przyjaciołom zaczęła powracać do dawnej siebie. Wesołej i uśmiechniętej Hermiony Granger.

*****

Znów to wspomnienie. Znowu widziała jego twarz pochylającą się nad nią, jego ręce błądzące po jej ciele i sprawiające ból. Jego szepty i jej krzyki przepełnione bólem. Gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku, otwierając oczy. Czuła jak po jej ciele spływają krople potu, a z jej oczu wydostają się łzy. Znowu to samo, ten sam sen. Od ostatniego „spotkania” z Blackiem co noc śniło jej się to samo. Pomimo lepszego samopoczucia po spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi koszmar i tak powrócił. Spojrzała na zegar wiszący obok szafy – 2:30. Wiedziała, że już nie zaśnie, ale wiedziała także, że rano musi wstać wypoczęta, ponieważ z powrotem wraca do pracy. W tym momencie tylko jedno rozwiązanie przychodziło jej do głowy – eliksir słodkiego snu. Ale jedynym rozwiązaniem, żeby go zdobyć to udać się do lochów, do prywatnych komnat Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie namyślając się nad tym długo, ubrała na siebie gruby wełniany sweter, zapinany na guziki, kończący się lekko przed kolano, całkowicie zakrywając cienką, satynową koszulkę nocną. Na nogi założyła baleriny i biorąc po drodze różdżkę wyszła na korytarz. Zapaliła koniec magicznego patyka i ruszyła do komnat Draco Malfoy'a. W całym zamku panował niezmącona niczym nocna cisza. W pewnym momencie, kiedy znajdowała się już przy zejściu do lochów usłyszała gdzieś zboku cichy szmer. Przestraszyła się, czuła jak na jej ciele powstała gęsia skórka. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę i patrzyła z wyczekiwaniem, co się stanie. Po chwili zza kolumny wyszła kotka woźnego, Pani Norris.  
\- To ty mnie tak straszysz – wyszeptała i ruszyła dalej.  
W końcu, kiedy dotarła do gabinetu blondyna, od razu podeszła do drzwi, które prowadziły do jego prywatnych komnat. Domyślała się, że o tej porze będzie spał, ale wolała zapukać. Kiedy nie usłyszała, żadnej odpowiedzi cicho otworzyła drzwi i wślizgnęła się do środka. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, jedynym źródłem światła był blask księżyca wpadający przez niewielkie okno. Hermiona po cichu podeszła do drzwi sypialni i zapukała. Na początku cicho jednak, kiedy to nie dawało żadnych efektów, pukała coraz mocniej. Jednak i to nie przynosiło, żadnych efektów. Uchyliła drzwi i weszła do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Przyjrzała się pokojowi, był urządzony bardzo podobnie do jej sypialni z tą różnicą, że dominowały tu barwy Slitherinu. Na niewielki stoliku nocnym stała lampka, która jako jedyna w tym momencie oświetlała pokój. Obok na łóżku leżał blond włosy mężczyzna. Jego powieki były zamknięte, a oddech miarowy i spokojny. Spał. Na jego nagim torsie spoczywała otwarta książka. Jednak największym zdziwieniem dla dziewczyny był fakt, że na nosie miał założone okulary. Szatynka musiała przyznać, że wyglądała niesamowicie podczas snu. A okulary dodawały mu urok. Kobieta powoli podeszła do mężczyzny, chciała wziąć i odłożyć książkę. Kiedy jej dłoń znajdowała się już bardzo blisko, poczuła jak na nadgarstku zaciskają się palce Malfoy'a. Przestraszyła się i próbowała wyrwać, jednak blondyn był zbyt silny. Mistrz Eliksirów poruszył się przez sen, a po chwili para stalowych tęczówek wpatrywała się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w kobietę.  
\- Hermiona? – panna Granger nic nie odpowiedziała, stała jak sparaliżowana. Mężczyzna spojrzał najpierw na twarz wystraszonej nauczycielki, a następnie na swoją dłoń, która zaciskała się na nadgarstku dziewczyny. Widząc to natychmiast ją puścił. Dziewczyna od razu się odsunęła od łóżka.  
\- Hermiona, ja przepraszam, nie chciałem.  
\- Nic się nie stało, po za tym to ja powinnam przepraszać, że cię obudziłam.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie.  
\- Nie, nic strasznego. Po prostu nie mogę zasnąć i przyszłam się spytać, czy masz może jakiś eliksir na sen?  
\- Muszę poszukać, ale powinienem coś mieć – powiedział podnosząc się z łóżka, dziewczyna poczuła jak się rumieni. Musiała przyznać, że Draco wyglądał jak młody bóg. Stał teraz przed nią w samych spodniach od piżamy. Mogła do woli podziwiać, jego cudownie wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową, spojrzała teraz na jego twarz. Włosy w nieładzie powodowały, że wydawał się jej jeszcze bardziej przystojny, cudowne oczy, w których mogłaby utonąć i te wspaniałe usta, których mogła już posmakować. Mężczyzna widząc jak szatynka mu się przygląda spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem, ale nic nie powiedział tylko ruszył do salonu, kobieta udała się za nim. Stamtąd przedostali się do gabinetu, gdzie Draco podszedł do jednej z szafek i zaczął w niej szukać. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała panna Granger.  
\- Nosisz okulary?  
\- Tak, jak mnie bolą oczy, to je zakładam, żeby ich bardziej nie przeciążać.  
\- Do twarzy ci w nich – mówiąc to czuła jak się rumieni.  
\- Dzięki.  
Ponownie zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą tym razem postanowił przerwać blondyn.  
\- Zapytałbym cię jak się czujesz, ale domyślam się, że już masz dość tych pytań – spojrzał na nią wymownie, dziewczyn natomiast nic nie odpowiedział.  
\- Masz koszmary o TYM? – spytał ponownie po chwili milczenia. Szatynka tylko pokiwała głową.  
\- Często?  
\- Co noc.  
\- I dopiero teraz przyszłaś do mnie po coś na sen?  
\- Wcześniej miałam wolne, więc odsypiałam to za dnia, ale jutro już mam lekcję.  
Znowu zapadła cisza, po chwili jednak Draco znalazł to czego szukał i podszedł do dziewczyny, podając jej dużą fiolkę z fioletowym płynem.  
\- Proszę, powinno ci starczyć na kilka nocy i nie będziesz mieć po tym żadnych koszmarów.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedziała nieśmiało biorąc od niego eliksir. – I przepraszam.- w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
Malfoy nie krył zdziwienia.  
\- Za co?  
\- Nie posłuchałam cię, kiedy mnie ostrzegałeś i skończyło się to tak jak się skończyło. Jestem taka głupia. – teraz słone krople zaznaczały drogę na jej policzkach. Mężczyzna od razu do niej podszedł i delikatnie przytulił, żeby jej nie spłoszyć. O dziwo dziewczynie ten dotyk nie przeszkadzał, był taki delikatny, czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie.  
\- Ciii…To nie twoja wina. Faktycznie na początku, byłem trochę zły, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że znając Blacka powinienem ci wytłumaczyć jak wygląda sytuacja między nami i mieć go na oku.  
Zapadła ponownie cisza, którą przerywał szloch dziewczyny.  
\- Chodź odprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju.  
Szatynka nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko kierowana przez blondyna ruszyła za nim. Po około 10 minutach znalazła się w swojej sypialni. Usiadła na łóżku, zrobiła łyk eliksiru i od razu zasnęła.


	20. Chapter 20

Rano obudził ją dźwięk budzika, wyłączając go spojrzała na jego tarczę, która wskazywała godzinę 7:20. Miała 40 minut do śniadania. Podeszła do okna, w przeciwieństwie do wczorajszego dnia, dzisiejsza pogoda nie zapowiadała się za ciekawie. Ciemne chmury zawisły nad zamkiem, a z nich spadały wielkie krople deszczu, mieszając się z delikatnie opadającymi płatkami śniegu. Następnie szatynka skierował się do łazienki, gdzie wzięła szybki prysznic, po czym założyła na siebie zwykłe jeansy, biały t-shirt i ciepły sweter, w którym w nocy udała się do Malfoy'a. Włosy związała gumką i spojrzała na zegar. Miała 10 minut do śniadania, widząc to od razu ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze spotykała uczniów, którzy podobnie jak ona kierowali się na posiłek. Czuła na sobie ich spojrzenia i słyszała jak szepczą na jej temat. Mimo to starała się iść dumnie przed siebie, udając, że tego nie widzi, ani nie słyszy. Z resztą spodziewała się tego, wiedziała, że już następnego dnia cały Hogwart wiedział o tym co jej się przydarzyło. W pewnym momencie poczuła mocny uścisk na swoim ramieniu. Przestraszona gwałtownie odwróciła się i cofnęła, przez co wylądowała na ziemi. Spojrzała przerażonym wzrokiem w górę i ujrzała nad sobą twarz Zabiniego, na jego twarzy widniał przepraszający wyraz.  
\- Cześć Miona, przepraszam nie chciałem cię wystraszyć- powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie i wyciągając w jej stronę rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. Dziewczyn pochwyciła jego dłoń i podniosła się do pionu. Ruszyli dalej.  
\- Nic się nie stało, po prostu na razie takich rzeczy nie rób, jeszcze nie do końca się pozbierałam, chociaż jest coraz lepiej – powiedziała delikatnie się uśmiechając.  
\- Właśnie widzę i bardzo się z tego cieszę, brakowało mi ciebie i naszych rozmów – szatynce słysząc to zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Już dawno Blaise był dla niej jak przyjaciel i podobnie jak on uwielbiała z nim rozmawiać. Zawsze potrafił ją rozśmieszyć.  
\- Nie ukrywam, że bardzo pomogła mi w tym Ginny i odwiedziny Harrego i Rona.  
\- No ładnie, a mnie nie chciałaś wiedzieć – brunet udawał oburzenie.  
\- Wiem, przepraszam, ale z nimi jest trochę inna sytuacja, oni są dla nie jak bracia, po za tym nic o tej wizycie nie wiedziała, postanowili zrobić mi niespodziankę.  
\- Przecież wiem i nie mam ci tego za złe, tylko żartuje – zaśmiał się słysząc jaki przepraszającym tonem Hermiona mówi.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą przerwała kobieta.  
\- Blaise, mogę o coś spytać?  
\- Jasne.  
\- Wiesz może co takiego się wydarzyło, że David tak nienawidzi Draco?  
Zabini słysząc to pytanie nie krył zdziwienia.  
\- Wiesz Hermiono, wydaje mi się, że to pytanie powinnaś skierować do Draco.  
\- Tak, masz rację.  
Doszli do Wielkiej Sali wiec już żadne się nie odezwało, tylko skierowali się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, przy którym siedział już Malfoy.  
\- Cześć wam – rzucił blondyn widząc dwójkę czarodziejów idących w jego stronę.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedzieli chórem.  
Kiedy tylko szatynka zajęła swoje miejsce, ponownie się odezwała.  
\- Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję za eliksir, bardzo mi pomógł, a jednocześnie chciałam cię przeprosić za tak późne najście.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, a po za tym jeśli chcesz możesz częściej mnie odwiedzać o takiej porze – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.  
\- Raczej nie skorzystam – odpowiedziała przekornie.  
Zapadła cisza. Hermiona wzięła się za spożywanie śniadania, jednak kiedy zobaczyła, że Draco już skończył swój posiłek i ma zamiar odejść, chwyciła go za rękaw jego czarnej koszuli i zadała pytanie.  
\- Draco, chciałabym porozmawiać na temat ciebie i Davida.  
Blondyn spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i w pierwszej chwili chciał jej odmówić, ale czół, że jest jej winny wyjaśnienia.  
\- Dobrze, ale spotkajmy się po zajęciach, przyjdę do ciebie.  
\- Dobrze i dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i puściła jego koszulę. On odwzajemniając uśmiech ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

*****

Nauczycielka transmutacji właśnie skończyła lekcje i kierował się do swojego gabinetu, by pochować dokumenty do biurka, kiedy znajdowała się już przy wejściu, drzwi do sali otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- O już jesteś?  
\- Tak, skończyłem zajęcia 2 godziny temu i czekałem na ciebie.  
\- Aha, chodź, schowam tylko te dokumenty i pójdziemy do mnie.  
Malfoy bez słowa ruszyła za szatynką najpierw do gabinetu, a następnie do salonu. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce blondyn wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie, a kobieta zaproponowała mu coś do picia. Po chwili przed nim, na stoliku znajdowała się szklanka z ognistą whisky, a na przeciwko niego na fotelu zasiadła była Gryfonka. Zapadła cisza, którą każdy z nich bał się zakłócić, w końcu blondyn zebrał w sobie odwagę i się odezwał.  
\- A więc o co konkretnie chciałaś mnie spytać?  
\- P -Powiedz mi d-dlaczego pomiędzy tobą a Davidem jest taka nienawiść?  
\- Widzę, że to pytanie dalej cię męczy.  
\- …  
\- No dobrze…Ojciec Davida był bratem mojej matki, podobnie jak każdy z rodziny Blacków i Malfoyów miał zaaranżowane małżeństwo, mimo to miał również wiele kochanek. Jedna z nich zaszła w ciążę, natomiast jego żona nie mogła mieć dzieci w związku z tym wuj postanowił uznać Davida i dać mu nazwisko. David jest nieślubnym dzieckiem, tzw. bękartem. – widział jak oczy Hermiony cały czas mu się przyglądają - Niestety po niedługim czasie tego pożałował, w naszej rodzinie nigdy nie pochwalano uznawania, nieślubnych dzieci, ale wuj tak pragnął dziedzica, że złamał tę zasadę, popadł w niełaskę dziadków i pozostałej części rodziny. Ale nie mógł już tego cofnąć, zwłaszcza, że niedługo po narodzinach mojego kuzyna, jego matka zachorowała i zmarła. Na początku jeszcze był traktowany w miarę dobrze, jednak kiedy miał 8 lat pojawiłem się ja. Byłem prawowitym dziedzicem rodziny Blacków. Jak wiesz moja ciotka Andromeda została wykluczona z rodziny, za poślubienie mugolaka, ciotka Bella nie ma dzieci, a David to nieślubne dziecko. Odkąd ja się urodziłem, nikt już nie interesował się moim kuzynem, nawet jego własny ojciec. Ja zawsze wszystko dostawałem, a on musiał o coś walczyć. Także jego ojciec całą swoją uwagę poświęcał mi, a on musiał na to patrzeć. Ja miałem wszystko, on nie miał nic. Od tego momentu zaczął mnie nienawidzić. Później na każdym kroku starał się mi uprzykrzać życie i na ogół udawało mi się wyjść z tego obronna ręką, chociaż były takie momenty, że mu się to udawało. To spowodowało, że jak na początku nic do niego nie miałem, tak teraz gardzę nim tak jak on mną. Kiedy poszedł do Hogwartu oczywiście dostał się do Slitherinu, uczył się bardzo dobrze, był prefektem, z nadzieją, że w końcu usłyszy od ojca słowa pochwały, tak jednak się nie stało. Ja natomiast często słyszałem od wuja, czy dziadków jak są ze mnie dumni i obdarowywali mnie prezentami. Oliwy do ognia dodał fakt, że po śmierci cały majątek po wuju odziedziczyłem ja. Jednak go nie przyjąłem, oddałem Davidowi z nadzieją, że chodź trochę zmienią się nasze stosunki. Jednak tylko było gorzej, co prawda przyjął majątek, ale zrobił mi awanturę, że o nic ode mnie nie chce. Aktualnie oprócz pieniędzy i domu, które mu oddałem i nazwiska nie ma nic. Nikt z rodziny nie utrzymuje z nim kontaktu.  
Blondyn zakończył swoją opowieść, widział jak po policzkach szatynki płyną łzy.  
\- Miona wszystko w porządku? - spytał przestraszony.  
\- Tak, tylko jak mi to opowiedziałeś teraz domyślam się co musi czuć David, zawsze ten najgorszy, samotny. Chociaż mimo to uważam, że jego przeżycia nie usprawiedliwiają tego co mi zrobił. Teraz rozumiem co miał na myśli mówiąc… - w tym ocknęła się i zauważyła, że o mało się nie wygadała, że Malfoy jej się podoba.  
\- Co powiedział? – spytał zainteresowany, spoglądając na kobietę.  
\- N-Nic – spuściła wzrok.  
\- Hermiona – słysząc jego ostry, stanowczy głos postanowiła mu powiedzieć.  
\- W ten dzień, David wyznał mi miłość, ale ja go odrzuciłam. Wtedy on się zdenerwował. P-powiedział, że to zawsze ty nic nie robiąc wygrywasz, że ty masz wszystko bez trudu, a on pomimo ciężkiej pracy nic nie otrzymuje i…i ż-że n-nie pozwoli, abyś to ty mnie miał. – mówiąc to czuła jak się rumieni. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie Draco.  
\- Hermiona, czy ty…czy ty coś do mnie czujesz? – czuł, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi.  
\- Ja…ja nie wiem – odpowiedział niepewnie, nie patrząc na blondyna. Kłamała, teraz to wiedziała, wiedziała to od momentu jak pojawiła się u niego w nocy po eliksir. Zakochała się w Draco Malfoy'u, ale nie chciała mu tego wyznać, nie chciała by ją skrzywdził. Natomiast blondyn słysząc odpowiedź poczuł zawód. Postanowił jednak zmienić temat.  
\- Czyli David, chciał tym zadać mi ból. Z resztą nie pierwszy raz i faktycznie udawało mu się to. Jednak tamte wydarzenia były niczym w porównaniu do tego bólu, który czułem tym razem. – uświadamiając sobie jak brzmiało jego ostatnie zdanie zakrył usta ręką, spojrzał na była gryfonkę z nadzieją, że tego nie dosłyszała, ale ona wpatrywała się z zaciekawieniem w blondyna.  
\- D-Draco, czy ty …  
\- Przepraszam muszę już iść – nie dał jej dokończyć, wstał z kanapy i wyszedł na korytarz. Dlaczego jej przerwał? Nie chciał usłyszeć pytania. Ale dlaczego? Bo nie wiedział co miałby jej odpowiedzieć, nie wiedział co do niej czuł. Ale czy na pewno nie jest pewny swoich uczuć? Sam tego nie wiedział.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermiona siedziała wpatrzona w drzwi, za którymi przed momentem zniknął blondyn. Była zszokowana reakcją mężczyzny, czyżby podobnie on czuł coś do niej i podobnie jak on a bał się do tego przyznać? Po jej głowie kłębiło się pełno takich myśli. Spojrzała na zegar, za dziesięć minut zaczyna się kolacja. Wstała z fotela i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Bała się teraz spotkać z Draco, ale wiedziała jedno, nie może pozwolić, aby znów się od siebie oddalili tak jak po pocałunku. Kiedy była już przy ogromnych wrotach prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali postanowiła zachowywać się normalnie, tak jakby tej rozmowy nie było. Przekroczyła próg sali i już z tego miejsca dostrzegła blond czuprynę znajdującą się przy stole nauczycielskim. Ruszyła w stronę swojego miejsca, kiedy siadał uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do Blaise i Draco. Ten drugi nie krył zdziwienia, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech. Myślał, że po dzisiejszej rozmowie znów będzie go unikała, a ona zachowuje się jakby w ogóle nie poruszali tematu własnych uczuć. Musiał przyznać, że dla niego to też było na rękę. Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos dyrektorki, która wstała by coś ogłosić.  
\- Chciałam wam tylko powiedzieć, że od jutra będzie się można zapisywać na listę osób, które postanowiły zostać podczas świąt w Hogwarcie. Lista będzie się znajdować u profesora Flitwicka. Zapisywać się można do 22 grudnia. – wróciła na miejsce, tym samym kończąc swoją przemowę. Malfoy ponownie się zamyślił, tym razem miał dwie opcje. Spędzić święta z garstką uczniów i kilkoma nauczycielami w szkole bądź wrócić do swojej posiadłości i spędzić je samotnie. Nie wiedział co lepsze. Po chwili pomyślał, że może na dwa dni pojechałby do domu i odwiedził swoją matkę. Ta myśl wydawała mu się najlepsza.

*****

Pierwsze tygodnie grudnia bardzo szybko zleciał. Do świąt został niecały tydzień, a dokładnie 5 dni. Hermiona Granger właśnie siedziała w swoim salonie. Zapadał zmierzch, w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień, a szatynka wygodnie usadowiona w fotelu czytała książkę. W pewnym momencie usłyszała ciche stukanie w szybę. Spojrzała w kierunku okna i ujrzała za nim brązową płomykówkę. Szybko podniosła się z fotela i wpuściła ptaka do środka. Sowa przysiadła na kanapie i upuściła na nią list, po czym od razu się wzniosła i pośpiesznie wyleciała z salonu. Była gryfonka podniosła kopertę, była zaadresowana do niej, a po piśmie poznała, że to od rodziców. Szybko wyciągnęła list i zaczęła czytać.

Kochana córeczko!

Bardzo cieszymy się z Twojego listu, mamy nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w porządku. Bardzo za tobą tęsknimy i mamy nadzieję, że wrócisz do domu na święta. Pomyślałam także, że mogłabyś zaprosić tego swojego kolegę (chyba, że już nie jesteście tylko kolegami, na co z resztą liczę), z którym nas odwiedziłaś. Jak on miał na imię? Draco? Chyba tak. 

Szatynka oderwała na chwilę wzrok od listu. „ Cała mama, myśli tylko o tym, aby w końcu sobie kogoś znalazła i się ustatkowała” Wróciła do tekstu.

Z tego co pisałaś w swoim liście i co Draco mówił jak byliście u nas, jego mama podczas świąt dalej będzie przebywać w szpitalu, więc podejrzewamy, że na okres Bożego narodzenia zostanie sam. Przemyśl naszą propozycję, porozmawiaj z nim i daj nam jak najszybciej znać.

Pozdrawiamy mama i tata.

Hermiona skończyła czytać. Zaczęła rozmyślać o tym co napisała jej mama. Czy powinna zaprosić Draco na święta? Czy on się zgodzi, i czy faktycznie spędzałby je sam. A co z Zabinim? On nie zostaje z Malfoy'em? Takie myśli krążyły jej po głowie. Te rozmyślania przerwało jej pojawienie się rudej osóbki.  
\- Cześć Miona, idziesz na kolację?  
\- Kolację? Już?  
\- Jak to już? Dochodzi 18.00.  
\- Co? – szatynka spojrzała na zegarek, faktycznie była 17:50. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy ten czas tak zleciał. Wstała z fotela i wyszła razem ze swoją przyjaciółką na korytarz. Podczas drogi do Wielkiej Sali myślała ciągle nad treścią listu. Postanowiła się dowiedzieć jakie palny ma Draco i jeśli faktycznie miałby spędzić święta w samotności to go zaprosi do siebie. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce ruszyła w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Draco jeszcze nie było, za to Blaise zajmował swoje miejsce i zajadał się swoimi ulubionymi kiełbaskami. Kiedy zobaczył szatynkę uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.  
\- Hej, gdzieś ty się cały dzień podziewała? Od śniadania w ogóle cię nie widziałem.  
\- Najpierw lekcje, a potem jakoś zleciał mi czas na czytaniu książki.  
\- Mogłem się domyślić, w końcu książki to całe twoje życie – zaśmiał się. – Nie potrafisz już chyba bez nich żyć.  
Dziewczyna udała oburzoną, że brunet się z niej naśmiewa i lekko uderzyła go w ramię.  
\- Dostałam też list od rodziców, chcą bym przyjechała na święta.  
\- I co? Jedziesz? – Zabini wcześniej nie pomyślała o tym, że Hemiona wróci na święta do domu, on niestety już miał plany i nie mógł ich zmienić, przez co Draco zostawał sam i miał nadzieję, że szatynka dotrzyma mu towarzystwa.  
\- Tak, dawno ich nie widziała – nauczyciel OPCM poczuł lekki zawód – A ty masz jakieś plany?  
\- Tak, obiecałem mamie, że w tym roku w końcu pojadę z nią do rodziny w Szkocji, więc muszę dotrzymać słowa. Wrócę dopiero na sylwestra, w końcu obiecałem coś tej twojej rudej przyjaciółce – uśmiechnął się i puścił do byłej gryfonki oczko. W tym momencie podszedł do nich Draco, spoglądając podejrzliwie na parę nauczycieli, ponieważ widział jak jego kumpel puszcza oczko do panny Granger.  
\- Cześć, o czym tak szepczecie? – spytał podejrzliwie.  
\- O planach na święta – odpowiedziała natychmiast kobieta. Spojrzała na blondyna i dostrzegła jak na jego twarzy rodzi się przygnębienie – A ty masz jakieś plany Draco?  
\- Nie, raczej zostaję tutaj. Jedyne co planuje to odwiedzić mamę w szpitalu.  
\- To może przyjechałbyś do mnie na święta? – obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli zszokowani na szatynkę. W końcu blondyn się otrząsną.  
\- Nie, chyba n-nie – odpowiedział, chociaż sam nie rozumiał czemu się nie zgodził,  
\- Dlaczego? – spytała zdziwiona kobieta.  
\- Właśnie Draco, dlaczego? – do rozmowy dołączył się brunet. Nauczyciel eliksirów udał, że nie słyszy pytania kupla i skierował swoją odpowiedź do szatynki.  
\- Nie chciałbym się narzucać i sprawiać kłopotu twoim rodzicom.  
\- Ale to nie będzie żaden kłopot, po za tym to moi rodzice zaproponowali, żebyś do nas przyjechał, bardzo cię polubili jak byłeś ostatnio u nich ze mną – w tym momencie słysząc to Blaise spojrzał się znacząco na kumpla, z nadzieję, że mu to wyjaśni, ale ten tylko dał mu znać ręką, że później porozmawiają, natomiast szatynka kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź – Będąc u nas też będziesz mógł odwiedzić swoją mamę w szpitalu. Po za tym zawsze można porozmawiać z uzdrowicielem i może uda się go przekonać, żeby wypuścił twoją mamę przynajmniej na wigilię i pierwszy dzień świąt, spędziła by je wtedy z nami. O ile by jej to nie przeszkadzało. Moi rodzice na pewno nie mieli by nic przeciwko temu.  
Skończyła mówić i czekała na reakcję mężczyzny, ale ten milczał wpatrując się w kobietę. W tym momencie sprawę w swoje ręce postanowił wziąć brunet.  
\- Myślę, że Draco chętnie pojedzie do ciebie na święta, prawda Smoku? – pytanie skierował do kumpla i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, mówiącym, żeby nawet nie próbował odmówić.  
\- Tak, chętnie spędzę te święta z tobą – powiedział uśmiechając się. Dziewczyna słysząc te słowa bardzo się ucieszyła, sama nie wiedziała dla czego i uśmiechnęła się promiennie do blond włosego mężczyzny. Po czym wzięła się za pałaszowanie kolacji.


	22. Chapter 22

Po skończonej kolacji panna Granger udała się pośpiesznie do swojego dormitorium. Gdy tylko tam dotarła wzięła pióro, kawałek pergaminu i usiadła na sofie. Zaczęła pisać.

Kochani rodzice!

Draco przyjął zaproszenie na święta i przybędziemy do domu razem w sobotę 22 grudnia ( i nie jesteśmy z Darco parą, wiec byłabym wdzięczna gdybyś nie poruszała tego tematu, jesteśmy tylko kolegami) . Chciałam się was również spytać, czy mógłby na święta przybyć jeszcze jeden gość, ale o szczegółach opowiem wam dopiero po powrocie.

Kocham was Hermiona

Podpisała się i skierowała w stronę sowiarni. Całą drogę zastanawiała się jak będą wyglądały jej święta, miała nadzieję, że jej mama zastosuje się do prośby i nie będzie się starała na siłę ich zeswatać. Nie chciała stawiać Draco w niezręcznej sytuacji, a wiedziała, że pani Granger jest w stanie takową stworzyć. Już podczas pierwszej wizyty, kiedy to mama szatynki zaprosiła blondyna, aby jeszcze kiedyś ich odwiedził dostrzegła, że Draco bardzo przypadł do gustu jej rodzicom, a zwłaszcza Jane i chętnie by go widziała w roli chłopaka swojej córki. Rozmyślała także nad tym, czy Narcyza Malfoy przyjmie zaproszenie na święta i jaki będzie mieć stosunek do nich wszystkich. O reakcję swoich rodziców się nie bała, wiedziała, że się zgodzą by pani Malfoy do nich przybyła, po za tym nic nie wiedzą o tej rodzinie, także tego, że czysto krwiści arystokraci nienawidzą mugoli i mieszańców. W tym momencie jej rozmyślania się zakończyły, gdyż dotarła do sowiarni. Podeszłą do brązowej płomykówki i przywiązała jej list do nóżki.

*****

W tym czasie przystojny blondyn siedział wygodnie na fotelu w ręku trzymając szklankę z bursztynowym płynem. Był zamyślony. Zastanawiał się jak będą wyglądały święta w domu Grangerów. Bardzo się cieszył, że nie spędzi ich sam, a może nawet uda się jego matkę wyciągnąć na kilka dni ze szpitala. Kiedy szatynka zaprosiła go do siebie z trudem ukrył radość. Był bardzo szczęśliwy. Jego rozmyślania przerwało gwałtowne otwarcie drzwi. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu znalazł się przystojny brunet. Nie odzywając się podszedł do barku i nalał sobie do szklanki Ognistej Whisky, po czym skierował swe kroki w stroną kanapy, której poduszki ugięły się lekko pod jego ciężarem. Siedzieli w milczeniu, Blaise cały czas przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi. Draco na początku starał się udawać, że tego nie dostrzega, jednak wzrok nauczyciela OPCM był tak świdrujące, że nie wytrzymał.  
\- Dobra, pytaj, co chcesz wiedzieć? – wypalił w stronę Zabiniego.  
\- Kiedy spotkałeś się z rodzicami Hermiony?  
\- A po co ci to wiedzieć? – blondyn starał się odwlekać jak najbardziej się da udzielanie odpowiedzi.  
\- Po prostu jestem ciekawy dlaczego mi nie opowiedziałeś o spotkaniu z „przyszłymi teściami” – Malfoy słysząc to zmroził przyjaciela wzrokiem – Dobra, żartowałem. Ale odpowiedz mi.  
\- Nie pamiętam to było chyba jakoś pod koniec października. W sobotę wybrałem się do Munga i … - w ten sposób Mistrz Eliksirów opowiedział swojemu kumplowi jak spotkał Hermionę i przez przypadek wysiadł na jej przystanku i to co było potem. Oczywiście zakończył na opuszczeniu domu państwa Granger.  
\- Ale oprócz tego, coś jeszcze się wydarzyło – powiedział ciemnooki.  
\- Słucham? Dlaczego tak uważasz? – Draco starał się udawać zdziwienie, ale dobrze wiedział o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi.  
\- Nie udawaj, dobrze ci to idzie, ale nie uwierzę. Od tego momentu Hermiona zaczęła ciebie unikać, a to oznacza, że coś się musiało stać. Pytanie tylko co?  
\- Ok., coś się wtedy wydarzyło, po powrocie do zamku pocałowałem ją, po czym ona uciekła i zaczęła mnie unikać. Dopiero po tygodniu sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy i postanowiliśmy, że zapominamy o tym – powiedział zirytowany blondyn. – Zadowolony, że w końcu się dowiedziałeś?  
\- Sorry Smoku, nie chciałem ale skoro ty chcesz, żebym ci o wszystkim mówił, to byłoby miło gdybyś odwdzięczyć się tym samym – brunet starał się mówić spokojnym tonem, nie chciał wszczynać kłótni. – Też miałeś pretensje, że nie wiedziałeś o Ginny.  
\- A co tu jest do opowiadania, zrobiłem coś głupiego, psując na jakiś czas moje relacje z Hermioną!  
Zapadła chwila niezręczne ciszy. Mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie badawczo.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedzieli razem, po czym zaśmiali się.  
\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem cię tak zadręczać pytaniami, jeśli widzę, że nie chcesz mówić.  
\- Ja też przepraszam, masz rację, skoro wymagam od ciebie, abyś o wszystkim mi mówił, to ja też powinienem tak robić.  
Nauczyciele uśmiechnęli się do siebie szczerze.  
\- A jak tam stosunki z młodą Wealey’ówną?  
\- Yyy… No wiesz po staremu, oprócz… - brunet się zmieszał, w końcu to co było pomiędzy nim, a gryfonką miało pozostać tajemnicą, ale nie chciał by blondyn znowu miał do niego pretensje.  
\- Oprócz?  
\- Ale nie wygadaj się przypadkiem Mionie, wątpię Ginny by chciała, aby jej przyjaciółka wiedziała o tym.  
\- Ok.  
\- Spotykamy się czasem, ale to jest tylko szybki, niezobowiązujący sex, nic więcej.  
\- No to wpakowałeś się stary. To taj jakbyś ją miał, a jednak nie masz. Jesteście razem, ale parą nie jesteście.  
\- Aleś mnie pocieszył. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to prawdopodobnie już dawno bylibyśmy parą, ale Ginny nie chce, uważa, że nie jestem wart jej zaufania i znęcam się nad nią. Po za tym, wydaje mi się, że ma do mnie żal, że rok temu kiedy była jeszcze z Potterem próbowałem zniszczyć ich związek. Ale to akurat są tylko moje domysły. Ale może koniec na mój temat? Teraz ja jestem ciekaw, co jest pomiędzy tobą a Hermioną.  
\- Słucham? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nic nie ma.  
\- Draco, a ty dalej swoje. Już ci nie raz mówiłem, że mnie nie oszukasz. Przecież to na kilometr widać, że was do siebie ciągnie, po za tym, skoro wiem już o pocałunku, to tym bardziej ci nie uwierzę.  
\- A dlaczego, nie pamiętasz jak traktowałem dziewczyny za czasów szkolnych? – Malfoy starał się bronić. Natomiast Zabini spojrzał na niego z litością w oczach.  
\- Smoku kogo ty chcesz oszukać? Przecież wiem, że się zmieniłeś i też nie potrafiłbyś tak postąpić, zwłaszcza z Hermioną. Wiem, że ci na niej zależy, jak zobaczyłem cię pod gabinetem dyrektorki wtedy co złapałem Blacka to nawet ja się ciebie przestraszyłem. Miałeś w oczach rządzę mordu. Wątpię, żebyś tak zareagował gdyby chodziło o zwykłą dziewczynę. Nie kłam więc, tylko powiedz prawdę.  
\- No dobra. Nie jest mi obojętna. Zależy mi na niej, ale sam nie potrafię określić tego co czuję. Wątpię by to była miłość, a raczej powinienem powiedzie, że nie chcę by to była miłość.  
\- Dlaczego? – brunet nie krył zdziwienia. Już dawno miał nadzieję, że była gryfonka i były ślizgon przyznają się do swoich uczuć i w końcu będą razem.  
\- Może dla tego, że nie chcę czuć bólu złamanego serca? Nie wiem co Hermiona do mnie czuje, ale wątpię by to była miłość, przecież przez tyle lat ją krzywdziłem, więc nie powinienem teraz od niej oczekiwać żadnych wyznań miłosnych. A wiem, że jeśli w końcu przyznam się do swoich uczuć, posiadając świadomość, że nigdy z nią nie będę spowoduje, że za każdym razem jak ją zobaczę, będę cierpiał.  
\- Wiesz, nie dowiesz się co ona czuje, puki sam jej nie spytasz.  
\- Pytałem.  
Nauczyciel OPCM spojrzał z ogromnym zaskoczeniem na przyjaciela.  
\- I…?  
\- Powiedziała mi, że nie wie co do mnie czuje.  
\- To może powinieneś wyznać jej swoje uczucia, może nie powiedziała ci prawdy bo nie wiedziała co ty czujesz i bała się twojej reakcji, że powróci stary Malfoy, który ją wyśmieje i zostawi.  
\- Może i masz rację, powinienem jeszcze to przemyśleć – powiedział zamyślony blondyn wpatrując się w ścianę. Musiał przyznać, że Blaise mówił z sensem i mógł mieć w tym wiele racji, nie ukrywał, że bardzo by chciał, aby to co powiedział brunet było prawdą. Tak się zagłębił w rozmyślaniach, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego przyjaciel opuścił pomieszczenie.


	23. Chapter 23

Te kilka dni do świąt szybko zleciało i ani się obejrzeli, a już była sobota, dzień powrotu do domu. Dzień pomimo tego, że był mroźny był też bardzo słoneczny. Promienie słońca odbijały się od białego puchu, powodując, że śnieg błyszczał, jak by był wysadzany małymi diamencikami. Hermiona Granger stała przy oknie i przyglądała się temu z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym podeszła do łóżka, na którym leżał kufer. Zamknęła go i skierowała się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, gdzie za 5 minut zaczynało się śniadanie. Szybko przebyła tę drogę, wchodząc do WS zauważyła przy stole nauczycielskim dwójkę mężczyzn pomiędzy, którymi siedziała.  
\- Cześć i smacznego.– powiedziała wesoło siadając na swoim miejscu.  
\- Witamy – powiedzieli razem jej towarzysze.  
W milczeniu pochłonęła swoje śniadanie, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. Od razu udała się do swojego dormitorium. Założyła na siebie czerwony płaszczyk, czarną czapkę i szalik. Rękawiczki trzymała w dłoni. Na ramię zarzuciła torebkę, po czym chwyciła rączkę kufra i wyszła na korytarz. Zatrzymała się dopiero w sali wejściowej. Tam spotkała Draco i Blaise.  
\- Hej – odezwał się brunet – wybierasz się na dworzec?  
\- Tak, ale jeszcze muszę poczekać na Ginny, obiecałam jej, że będziemy wracać razem.  
\- Ok, to do zobaczenia w pociągu – powiedział blondyn, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia Gdy tylko mężczyźni zniknęli za wrotami , na schodach pojawiła się ruda dziewczyna.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, długo czekasz? – spytała stając obok przyjaciółki.  
\- Nie, przed momentem sama zeszłam – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się.  
Ruszyły na błonia. Po około 20 minutach zajmowały już pusty przedział w pociągu, który miał za zadanie bezpiecznie zawieść je jak i innych do Londynu, na peron 9 i ¾ . Gdy tylko umieściły bagaże na półkach, wygonie rozsiadły się na fotelach. Jako pierwsza odezwała się panna Weasley.  
\- Więc jak to jest między tobą, a Malfoy’em? – spytała z cwanym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Po pierwsze, nie zaczyna się zdania od więc, a po drugie nic pomiędzy nami nie ma.  
\- Jasne, mnie oczu nie zamydlisz. Przecież widzę, że ci się podoba, po za tym to, że zaprosiłaś go do swojego domy, mówi samo za siebie.  
\- Nie ja go zaprosiłam, a moi rodzice. Ja tylko mu przekazałam tą informacje.  
\- Twoi rodzice? – Ginny była w szoku.  
\- Tak.  
\- Skąd oni znają Malfoya? – ciekawość rudej ciągle rosła.  
\- Kiedyś odwiedził ich razem ze mną. – szatynka nie patrzyła się na przyjaciółkę. – Polubili go wtedy i wiedząc, że Draco nie miał planów na święta zaprosili go.  
Ruda już otwierała usta, by zadać kolejne pytanie jednak nie dane jej było tego dokonać. Drzwi przedziału gwałtownie się otworzyły i do przedziału weszło dwóch przystojnych mężczyzn.  
\- Witamy piękne panie – odezwał się nauczyciel OPCM, rozsiadając się wygodnie obok rudej osóbki. Natomiast jego kolega w tym czasie zajął miejsce obok panny Granger. Hermiona widząc byłych ślizgonów, uśmiechnęła się do nich, natomiast z ust gryfonki wydobyło się ciche prychnięcie.  
\- Czemu nie jesteście w przedziale dla nauczycieli? – spytała szatynka.  
\- Nudno tam, po za tym moglibyśmy cię spytać o to samo – odpowiedział blondyn.  
\- Przecież już wam mówiła, obiecałam Ginny, że z nią będę wracać. – mówiąc to spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, która siedziała obrażona naprzeciwko niej. Nie podobało jej się, że przerwano jej rozmowę i do tego, kto jej przerwał – Malfoy i Zabini.  
W sumie polubiła Draco i dopingowała jemu i Mionie, ale z Blaisem była inna historia. Ciągle się z nią drażnił, uprzykrzał życie ciągłymi szlabanami, a przede wszystkim podobał jej się i to bardzo, i to właśnie był główny powód, dla którego nie znosiła byłego ślizgona. I nie chodziło tu o to, że był jej nauczycielem, jeszcze kilka miesięcy i przestaną ich łączyć relacje uczennica – nauczyciel. Miała mu za złe, że cały zeszły rok szkolny, uprzykrzał jej i Harremu życie, na każdym kroku. Co prawda z Potterem nic już jej nie łączyła, ale dalej miała do bruneta o to żal, a fakt, że prawdopodobnie się w nim zakochała jeszcze bardziej pogarszał sprawę. W końcu najmłodsza latorośl państwa Weasleyów ocknęła się z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na swoich współtowarzyszy, Hermiona zacięcie o czymś dyskutowała z brunetem, natomiast Malfoy był pogrążony w jakiejś lekturze. Dziewczyna postanowiła się przejść. Wstała i skierowała swe kroki w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy jej ręka zacisnęła się na klamce, usłyszała głos przyjaciółki.  
\- Ginny, dokąd się wybierasz?  
\- Idę trochę rozprostować nogi – odpowiedziała, po czym od razu opuściła przedział. Przeszła kawałek wzdłuż korytarz, po czym zatrzymała się przy oknie. Oprała czoło o zimną szybę i napawała się tym chłodem. Nie dane jej jednak było tym się cieszyć. Po chwili usłyszała za sobą męski głos.  
\- Daj mu szansę – od razu się odwróciła i ujrzała przed sobą parę niebiesko – szarych tęczówek.  
\- O czym ty mówisz Malfoy? – spytała oburzona.  
\- Chcę, abyś dała szansę Blaisowi, jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy.  
\- Dziwnie to okazuje.  
\- Po prostu nie bardzo wie, jak powinien się zachowywać. Na ogół nie miał problemu z poderwaniem dziewczyny, a tu nagle pojawiasz się ty, nie zwracająca na niego żadnej uwagi. On w ten sposób próbuje zwrócić twoją uwagę.  
\- Malfoy, proszę cię, daruj sobie takie teksty. To jak wyglądają moje stosunki z Zabinim to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa. Ty się lepiej zajmij swoimi relacjami z Hermiona, ja się wam do tego nie wtrącam – powiedziała z wyrzutem, po czym odwróciła się zła na pięcie i wróciła do przedziału, zostawiając zdumionego blondyna, samego na korytarzu.

*****

Dwie przyjaciółki stały na dworcu i przytulały się na pożegnanie.  
\- Wesołych świąt Ginny – powiedziała szatynka, odsuwając się od rudej.  
\- Tobie również życzę wesołych świąt i do zobaczenia w przyszłą sobotę na Pokątnej. – ryża ucałowała przyjaciółkę w policzek i teleportowała się z trzaskiem do Nory. Natomiast Hermiona odwróciła się i podeszła do dwóch mężczyzn stojących nieopodal.  
\- Wesołych świąt, Blaise – powiedziała przytulając bruneta.  
\- Do zobaczenia w sylwestra i również wam, życzę wspaniale spędzonych świat – odpowiedział puszczając oczko do szatynki, po czym uścisnął rękę blondyna i podobnie jak, kilka minut wcześniej, panna Weasley teleportował się do posiadłości swojej matki. Hermiona i Draco zostali sami na peronie, więc nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, chwycili raczki kufrów, ciągnąc je za sobą. Przeszli przez barierkę i znaleźli się na stacji King Cross, swoje kroki skierowali na parking, gdzie czekał już na nich pan Granger. Hermiona podeszła do starszego mężczyzny i go przytuliła.  
\- Cześć tato, stęskniłam się za wami.  
\- My za tobą też, księżniczko.  
Wypuścił z ramion swoją córkę, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę blondyna.  
\- Witam panie Malfoy.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Granger – odpowiedział ściskając jego dłoń – I proszę do mnie mówić Draco.  
Następnie władowali swoje kufry do bagażnika, zajęli miejsca w samochodzie i ruszyli do domu państwa Granger. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, szybko wyciągnęli swoje bagaże i ruszyli w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. W środku czekała na nich już Jane. Hermiona od razu rzuciła się w ramiona matki, mocno ją przytulając. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęły, starsza z kobiet podeszła do Draco i podobnie jak swoją córkę, przytuliła.  
\- Witaj Draco, cieszę się, że przyjąłeś nasze zaproszenie – Malfoy nie krył zdziwienia reakcją pani Granger. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich powitań i tak miłego traktowania. W jego domu zawsze było wszystko oficjalne i bez wyrażania jakichkolwiek emocji. Kiedy raz jego matka, okazała względem syna odrobinę uczucia, przytulając go na powitanie, jego ojciec potraktował ja tak mocnym Cruciatusem, że trafiła na kilka dni do szpitala. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mężczyznę głos pani Jane.  
\- Hermiono zaprowadź Draco do jego pokoju i się rozpakujcie, za godzinę będzie obiat.  
\- Dobrze mamo – odpowiedziała szatynka ruszając po schodach na piętro, a w jej ślady poszedł blondyn. Kiedy dotarli na piętro, dziewczyn podeszła do drzwi znajdujących się po lewej stronie od schodów. Otworzyła je i gestem ręki zaprosiła blondyna do środka. Ich oczom ukazał się niewielki, ale przytulny pokoik. Ściany miały przyjemny odcień niebieskiego. Na środku pod oknem stało dwuosobowe łóżko z czarno – szarą pościelą, po jego obu stronach znajdowały się szafki nocne, na których były małe lampki. Po prawej stronie stała szafa, a po lewej znajdowały się drzwi, które jak podejrzewał młody Malfoy prowadziły do łazienki.  
\- To jest twój pokój - odezwała się – naprzeciwko jej moja sypialni, a obok kolejny pokój gościnny. Na dole znajduje się salon, kuchnia, łazienka i sypialnia moich rodziców. Jakbyś mnie potrzebował będę u siebie lub w kuchni. – skończyła mówić, po czym skierowała się do swojego pokoju.


	24. Chapter 24

Szatynka za pomocą jednego machnięcia różdżką, szybko się rozpakowała, po czym skierowała swe kroki w stronę kuchni, gdzie znajdowała się jej rodzicielka. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia dostrzegła Jane stojącą przy kuchence i mieszająca coś w garnku. Szatynka podeszła do blatu i wzięła się za krojenie ogórka do sałatki, którą zaczęła jej matka.  
\- Mamo, pamiętasz jak pisałam w liście, czy moglibyśmy zaprosić jeszcze jedną osobę?  
\- No właśnie miałam cię o to zapytać, o kogo ci chodzi.  
\- Wiesz, pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy zaprosić mamę Dracona, o ile uzdrowiciele się zgodzą. Ona jest sama w szpitalu i na pewno byłoby jej lepiej, gdyby mogła spędzić święta z własnym synem. Draco też się ucieszy. I co ty na to?  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. – odpowiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem – Chętnie poznam matkę Draco. Uważam, że to bardzo dobry pomysł.  
\- Co jest dobrym pomysłem? – spytał starszy mężczyzna wchodząc do kuchni i siadając przy stole.  
\- Żeby zaprosić mamę Dracona na święta – odpowiedziała starsza z kobiet.  
\- Jestem za, mamy przecież jeszcze jeden wolny pokój gościnny – odpowiedział mężczyzna.  
\- Świetnie – była gryfonka uśmiechnęła się promiennie – a i mam do was prośbę, żeby nie poruszać tematu ojca Draco, nie jestem pewna ich reakcji, a z tego co Draco mi mówił to może być trudny temat dla pani Narcyzy.  
\- Dobrze, jak sobie życzysz.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział uśmiechając się do rodziców. W tym momencie rodzicielka dziewczyny skończyła nakrywać do stołu i zwróciła się do córki.  
\- Miona idź na górę zawołać Draco na obiad.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową i wyszła z kuchni. Kiedy znalazła się pod drzwiami blondyna zapukała, a po usłyszeniu zaproszenia otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Mężczyzna siedział na łóżku i zapinał ostatnie trzy guziki swojej koszuli.  
\- Draco, obiad gotowy.  
\- Już schodzę – odpowiedział wstając i ruszając w kierunku kobiety.  
\- Rozmawiałam z rodzicami, z wielką chęcią zgodzili się, aby zaprosić twoją matkę na święta.  
\- Cieszę się – powiedział uśmiechając się do szatynki – po obiedzie planuję się do niej wybrać. Może pójdziesz ze mną?  
\- Z chęcią – uśmiechnęła się.  
W tym momencie doszli do kuchni, gdzie czekali już na nich rodzice panny Granger. Zajęli miejsca przy stole i zaczęli jeść posiłek. Po chwili odezwała się niebieskooka.  
\- Draco, jak zapewne już wiesz z chęcią zapraszamy twoją matkę do nas na święta i bardzo się cieszymy, że będziemy mogli ją poznać.  
\- Jestem państwu za to bardzo wdzięczny. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno, czy twoja partnerka nie będzie się czuła samotna spędzając święta bez ciebie.  
Hermiona słysząc słowa matki, zakrztusiła się pomidorem, którego przeżuwała, natomiast Draco spojrzał zdziwiony, na starszą kobietę, a pannę Granger zaczął klepać po plecach, słysząc jak się krztusi. W końcu szatynka się uspokoiła i sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą, aby się napić. W tym czasie blondyn udzielił odpowiedzi gospodyni.  
\- Nie mam nikogo, jestem singlem – starał się nie pokazać, że trochę krępuje go ta rozmowa.  
\- Jak to możliwe, że taki przystojny młodzieniec jest sam? – pani Granger dalej drążyła temat. Młody Malfoy bardzo jej się spodobał i bardzo by chciała, aby blondyn został jej zięciem. Hermiona natomiast, słysząc to pytanie spojrzała srogo na matkę. Przecież prosiła ją, aby nie wtrącała się do jej relacji z Draco, ale widocznie jej rodzicielka stwierdziła, że pisząc list umieściła to w nawiasie, to jest to tylko drobna sugestia, do której nie musi się dostosowywać.  
\- Po prostu, nie spotkałem tej odpowiedniej – mówiąc to zerkał delikatnie na nauczycielkę transmutacji, co nie uszło uwadze, pani Jane. Resztę posiłku zjedli w ciszy. Po skończonym obiedzie Draco udał się do swojego pokoju, wziąć potrzebne rzeczy. Hermiona powiedziała, mu żeby chwilę na nią poczekał i zaraz będą mogli ruszyć do Munga. Kiedy tylko blondyn zniknął na schodach, a ojciec szatynki, poszedł do salonu, kobieta odezwała się do matki.  
\- Mamo, mogę wiedzieć, co to było za przesłuchanie? Przecież w liście wyraźnie ci napisałam, że pomiędzy nami nic nie ma, a ty masz się trzymać od tego z dala.- powiedziała zirytowana dziewczyna.  
\- Ale przecież nic złego nie zrobiłam, po prostu spytała się czy ma dziewczynę. – starsza kobieta próbowała się bronić.  
\- Dobrze wiem, o co ci chodziło. Mama proszę cię nie mieszaj się do tego, ja i Draco jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.  
\- Oj Miona, skarbie, ale bylibyście taką piękną parą.  
\- Proszę – czekoladowooka powiedziała błagalnym tonem.  
\- Dobrze, postaram się, po prostu trochę mnie poniosło.  
\- Dziękuję – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do rodzicielki – A teraz wychodzę z Draco do szpitala, odwiedzić jego matkę i zaprosić do nas.  
Wyszła z kuchni, po czym udała się do swojego pokoju. Wzięła torebkę, płaszczyk i zeszła na dół, gdzie czekał na nią Mistrz Eliksirów. Razem wyszli z domu. Rozejrzeli się, czy nikt ich nie widzi i teleportowali się do jakiejś ciemnej uliczki. Wyszli z niej i znaleźli się przed wystawą sklepową. Powiedzieli manekinowi w jakiej sprawie przyszli, po czym spoglądając się czy nikt ich nie widzi ostrożnie, przeszli przez szybę, wchodząc do poczekalni w św. Mungu. Malfoy chwycił rękę kobiety i razem udali się na 3 piętro, gdzie leżała Narcyza Malfoy. Kiedy znaleźli się na właściwym piętrze udali się do sali numer 7, gdzie powinna znajdować się blondynka, ale jej tam nie zastali.  
\- Widocznie wzięli ją na jakieś badania – powiedział Draco – Poczekaj tu, a ja pójdę do lekarza dowiedzieć się, czy wypuszczą ją ze szpitala na te kilka dni.  
Szatynka nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko skinęła głowa i usiadła na jednym z wielu krzeseł, które tam stały. Zamyślona wpatrywała się w ścianę. Zastanawiała się, jaka naprawdę jest Narcyza. Czy przyjmie jej zaproszenie? Jak się będzie czuła w towarzystwie mugoli? Z rozmyślania wyrwał ją męski głos.  
\- Witam moja piękna – słysząc te słowa jej oczy się rozszerzyły, po plecach przeszedł dreszcz, a w serce podskoczyło jej ze strachu. Dobrze znała ten głos, ostatni raz jak go słyszała cierpiała, była poniżana, a on mówił jej, że jest teraz tylko jego i nie odda jej nikomu, a zwłaszcza Malfoy’owi. Odwróciła wzrok w stronę stojącego mężczyzny. Nie myliła się, przed nią stał przystojny szatyn o ciemnych oczach – David Black. Kobieta szybko podniosła się z krzesła i cofnęła się o parę kroków w tył, byle być jak najdalej od niego.  
\- Nie przywitasz się? – spytał podchodząc do niej, a szatynka znowu zaczęła się cofać. Robiła to tak długo, dopóki nie natrafiła na ścianę.  
\- Zostaw, nie dotykaj mnie – powiedziała, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć panikę i strach. Jego ręka powoli kierowała się w stronę policzka dziewczyny.  
\- Dlaczego? Przecież nic ci nie zrobię – powiedział uśmiechając się ironicznie.  
\- Proszę, odejdź – wyszeptała, zamknęła oczy, w których szkliły się łzy. Widząc go, powróciły do niej wszystkie wspomnienia, z tego strasznego dnia. Bała się, że znowu ją skrzywdzi. W pewnym momencie doszedł do jej uszu, głos, męski głos, który tak uwielbiała.  
\- Odejdź od niej – powiedział stanowczo. Była gryfonka otworzyła oczy i obróciła głowę w kierunku swojego wybawiciela. Dwa metry od nich stał Draco Malfoy. Blondyn szybko pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i stanął obok dziewczyny obejmując ją ramieniem.  
\- Po tym co jej zrobiłeś, dziwię się, że masz czelność się jej pokazywać na oczy i odzywać. Tak w ogóle to, co tu robisz, myślałem, że siedzisz w magicznym areszcie – spytał wściekły Draco.  
\- Widzisz Malfoy, pomimo tego, że rodzina się mnie wyrzekła dalej należę do Blacków. Sam powinieneś wiedzieć co dobre nazwisko i pieniądze mogą zdziałać – odpowiedział uśmiechając się kpiąco – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy – zwrócił się do szatynki, po czym odszedł, w kierunku jednej z sal. Gdy tylko szatyn zniknął za drzwiami, Herniona wtuliła się w blondyn i pozwoliła płynąć łzom. Mężczyzna natomiast przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Tak się bałam – wychlipała - kiedy go zobaczyłam, wszystko wróciło. Cały ten ból, strach, poniżenie. Tak się cisze, że mnie uratowałeś.  
\- Zawsze będę cię bronił – odezwał się i dopiero, kiedy szatynka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, dotarł do niego sens słów. Uświadomił sobie, że właśnie wyraził na głos swoje myśli. Spoglądali sobie głęboko w oczy i starali się wyczytać z nich, o czym myśli druga osoba. Jednak, ktoś im to przerwał.  
\- Draco? – usłyszeli kobiecy głos.


	25. Chapter 25

Para spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dochodził kobiecy głos. Niedaleko nich stała wysoka i szczupła kobieta o błękitnych oczach i blond włosach. Pomimo tego, że wyglądała na ok. 40 lat, a na jej twarzy pojawiły się zmarszczki, była bardzo piękna.  
\- Mamo – Draco puścił szatynkę, podszedł do blondynki i ją przytulił. Kobieta delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, po czy ucałowała syna w policzek. Blondyn puścił rodzicielkę i ponownie się odezwał – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Już dużo lepiej, nie muszę wiecznie siedzieć w łóżku, mogę z niego wychodzić i spacerować – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym jej wzrok spoczął na byłej gryfonce. Chłopak widząc to postanowił przedstawić swojej rodzicielce pannę Granger, ale niebieskooka go ubiegła.  
\- Pani jest Hermiona Granger, miło mi Narcyza Malfoy – blondynka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a szatynka odwzajemniła go.  
\- Mnie również i proszę mi mówić Hermiono – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Mamo, mam dobre wieści – odezwał się młody Malfoy, a jego matka spojrzała na niego z zaciekawianiem – Zgodzili się wypuścić cię na święta, a Hermiona właśnie przyszła tu ze mną, aby zaprosić cię do domu jej rodziców, na ten okres.  
Blondynka patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na syna i jego partnerkę. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się wielki uśmiech.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytała, żeby upewnić się czy to nie jakiś żart.  
\- Tak – szatynka i blondyn odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.  
\- Ale, ja nie chciałabym sprawiać kłopotu – Narcyza zaczęła mieć wątpliwość.  
\- To żaden kłopot, moi rodzice bardzo chcą panią poznać – odpowiedziała szatynka z uśmiechem.  
\- W takim razie bardzo chętnie przyjmę zaproszenie.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie jutro przyjdę cię odebrać, muszę najpierw odwiedzić Malfoy Manor i spakować ci jakieś rzeczy.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Uzdrowiciel, pan Smith, powiedział, że w sumie mogłabyś już całkiem opuścić szpital, ale musiałabyś mieć kogoś, kto mógłby się tobą zająć.  
\- Jak to? – pani Malfoy nie kryła zdziwienia.  
\- Jeśli będziesz mieć jakąś opiekę, to cię wypiszą z Munga. Powiedzieli, że jeszcze jesteś trochę słaba, więc na jakiś czas musiałby ktoś mieć na ciebie oko. Pan Smith powiedział, że jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze to na jakiś miesiąc, góra 2 miesiące.  
\- Więc wystarczy tylko, bym z kimś na ten czas zamieszkała i mnie wypiszą – jej twarz rozpromienił uśmiech, który jednak po chwili przygasł - tylko kto?  
\- Pomyślimy o tym – blondyn uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco.  
Hermiona i Draco jeszcze chwilę porozmawiali z Narcyzą, po czym opuścili szpital.  
\- Hermiono wracasz do domu, czy idziesz ze mną, po rzeczy mojej matki? – spytał blondyn, kiedy z powrotem znaleźli się przed wystawą sklepową.  
\- Wybiorę się z tobą. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, chłopak na te słowa uśmiechnął się do niej i pociągnął w jedną z ciemniejszych uliczek. Kiedy się tam znaleźli teleportowali się przed Malfoy Manor. Szatynce zaparło dech. Zawsze myśląc o domu Malfoy’ów przed oczami stawało jej wielkie, ponure zamczysko. Natomiast ona stała przed piękną rezydencją w ogromnym ogrodzie. Pomimo tego, że wszystko było przykryte grubą warstwą białego puchu, ogród był piękny.  
\- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz go latem – usłyszała cichy szept obok ucha, widząc jak dziewczyna patrzy w tamtym kierunku – wtedy jest jeszcze piękniejszy.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Mężczyzna chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Weszli na schody prowadzące na taras i po chwili stali już przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Blondyn wyciągnął różdżkę ściągając zabezpieczenia, po czym otworzył drzwi i przepuścił w nich byłą gryfonkę. Kiedy znaleźli się w holu, ściągnęli kurtki i ruszyli w stronę salonu. Pomieszczenie miało beżowe ściany. Pokój był jasny i przestronny. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdował się kominek. Na środku była kanapa i dwa fotele w ładnym czekoladowym kolorze. Pomiędzy nimi stał mały, biały stoliczek. Po prawej stronie, pod ścianą stała biała biblioteczka zapełniona książkami, a na ścianie znajdującej się na przeciwko niej wisiał telewizor. Malfoy junior pokazał jej pozostałą część znajdującą się na parterze, czyli kuchnie, jadalnie, bibliotekę i gabinet, który kiedyś należał do Lucjusza, a teraz był jego własnością. Następnie poprowadził ją na piętro. Tam pokazał jej tylko dwa pokoje, swój i sypialnie jego rodziców, które były umieszczone we wschodnim skrzydle rezydencji. Reszta pomieszczeń to były pokoje gościnne, większość z nich znajdowała się w zachodnim skrzydle.  
Weszli do pokoju Draco, jak się domyślała był w kolorach Slitherinu. Zielone ściany, ogromne hebanowe, czarne łóżko ze srebrną pościelą, takiego samego koloru, jak łóżko, stoliczki nocne, szafa, biurko i mała biblioteczka. Musiała przyznać, że pokój był urządzony bardzo gustownie. Pomimo koloru, należących do ślizgonów, pokój bardzo jej się podobał.  
\- Podoba mi się twój pokój, pomimo tego, że to nie moje kolory, panuje tutaj jakiś taki klimat tajemniczości, który bardzo mi się podoba – odezwała się szatynka wchodząc głębiej do pokoju i rozglądając się. Malfoy słysząc to uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podszedł do dziewczyny. „ Jeśli tylko chcesz, kiedyś może on zostać twoim pokojem” pomyślał blondyn, ale nie wypowiedział tych słów na głos, bał się jak zareaguje na to kobieta. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła na biurku ramkę ze zdjęciem. Podeszła bliżej i wzięła ją do ręki. Na zdjęciu widoczna była rodzina Malfoy’ów. Znajdowali się w altance, w ogrodzie. Na krześle siedziała Narcyza, miała około 23 lat, Hermiona musiała przyznać, że była śliczna, na jej kolanach siedziała mały 4-letni Draco. Natomiast za nimi stał dumny Lucjusz. Nikt na zdjęciu się nie uśmiechała, wszyscy byli poważni.  
\- Tak właśnie wyglądało moje „rodzinne” życie przez wiele lat. Żadnych uśmiechów, okazywania uczuć, wspólnie spędzonych chwil – dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się słysząc koło siebie głos mężczyzny – Czasami mama do mnie przychodziła, przytulała mnie i mówiła, że mnie kocha, ale za każdym razem jak ojciec się o tym dowiadywał znęcała się nad matką, a ja musiałem czasami na to patrzeć. Dlatego w pewnym momencie zacząłem unikać czułości z jej strony, żeby znowu nie cierpiała. Zawsze wam zazdrościłem, waszej przyjaźni oraz rodziny. Pomimo tego, że wyśmiewałem się z Wesleya i jego rodziny, to tak naprawdę byłem zazdrosny. O to, że ma rodziców, którzy bardzo go kochają i ma tak wiele rodzeństwa, na których zawsze można liczyć.  
Szatynka słuchając jego opowieści, poczuła, że z jej oczu płyną łzy. Odwróciła się w stronę blondyna. Pomimo tego, że jego twarz nic nie wyrażała, to w jego oczach dostrzegła smutek. Szatynka nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc nie odzywając się podeszła do chłopaka i go przytuliła. Po chwili poczuła jak i on ją obejmuje. Wtuliła się mocniej w jego tors. W końcu jednak mężczyzna odsunął się od byłej gryfonki.  
\- Chodź, trzeba spakować rzeczy dla mojej mamy na jutro – powiedział ciągnąc panne Granger za rękę. Wyszli z pokoju chłopaka i po przejściu kilku kroków, weszli do sypialni państwa Malfoy. Draco od razy podszedł do szafy, z której wyciągnął walizkę, z kieszeni spodni wyjął listę, którą dała mu Narcyza i za pomocą różdżki, pakował jej rzeczy. W tym czasie szatynka rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu. Ściany miały ciepły, brzoskwiniowy kolor, na środku pokoju stało ogromne łoże małżeńskie, a po jego obu stronach stoliczki nocne, ogromna szafa znajdowała się pod ścianą, a naprzeciwko niewielka biblioteczka. Wszystkie meble miały ładny, jasno brązowy kolor. Hermiona podeszła do okna. Na zewnątrz już dawno zapadła ciemna noc, a z nieba spadały płatki śniegu. Zaczęła myśleć nad tym co powiedział jej Draco, było jej przykro, że nigdy nie zaznał prawdziwej rodzinnej miłości. Poniekąd zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego zawsze w szkole był wyniosły i gardził innymi. Życzyła mu, aby kiedyś udało mu się założyć prawdziwą rodzinę, w której w końcu będzie szczęśliwy. Z zamyślenia wyrwał dziewczynę męski głos.  
\- Gotowe, wracamy?  
\- Tak.  
Wyszli z sypialni i zeszli na parter. Ubrali ciepłe kurtki, wyszli przed dom, a Draco ponownie rzucił na nie zabezpieczenia, po czym teleportowali się przed dom Garnger’ów. Kiedy weszli do środka, od razu pojawiła się obok nich Jane.  
\- Gdzieście tak długo byli? – spytała przytulając najpierw córkę, a potem blondyna – Bałam się, że coś się stało.  
\- Mamo wszystko dobrze, lekarz zgodził się by pani Narcyza przyjechała do nas na święta, więc byliśmy jeszcze w Malfoy Manor spakować jej potrzebne rzeczy. – odezwała się dziewczyna ściągając kurtkę.  
\- Mogliście, chociaż dać jakoś znać, a teraz chodźcie na kolację – odezwała się starsza kobieta, po czym zniknęła w kuchni. Po chwili pojawili się w niej Hermiona i Draco. Zasiedli do stołu i zaczęli jeść kolację.  
\- Gdzie tata? – spytała się szatynka.  
\- Pan Gordon ukruszył sobie ząb i błagał tatę, aby go przyjął, jest teraz w gabinecie.  
Panna Granger nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko skupiła się na posiłku. Po skończonej kolacji, pani Granger zaczęła zbierać naczynia ze stołu.  
\- Mamo zostaw to, ja posprzątam i pozmywam.  
\- Nie trzeba, mogę to zrobić.  
\- Ale nie musisz, cały dzień siedzisz w kuchni, więc teraz pójdziesz do salonu odpocząć, a ja ci zaparzę twoją ulubioną zieloną herbatę i posprzątam tutaj.  
\- No dobrze, dziękuję – Jane uśmiechnęła się do córki, po czym wyszła z pomieszczenia. Szatynka w tym czasie postawiła wodę na herbatę i wzięła się za sprzątanie ze stołu. Blondyn cały czas siedział na krześle i obserwował każdy ruch dziewczyny.  
\- Draco chcesz też herbaty?  
\- Nie dziękuję, wolałabym coś zimnego.  
\- W lodówce jest sok.  
Mężczyzna podszedł do szafki, z której wyciągnął szklankę, po czym nalał sobie napoju. Dziewczyna w tym czasie myła naczynia.  
\- Może ci pomóc? – spytała. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, on chce jej pomóc w sprzątaniu? Chce zrobić coś, czego do tej pory nie robił? Postanowiła jednak tego nie komentować.  
\- Możesz wycierać – powiedziała podając mu ścierkę i lekko się uśmiechając. Zapadła cisza, którą po pewnym czasie przerwał Draco.  
\- Hermiono, czym się zajmują twoi rodzice?  
\- Są dentystami.  
-…?  
\- Leczą ludziom zęby.  
W tym momencie skończyli zmywać. Panna Granger zalała dwie zielone herbaty wrzątkiem, po czym wzięła je i ruszyła do salonu. Mężczyzna ruszył za nią.  
\- Proszę mamo – powiedziała dziewczyna podając rodzicielce jeden z kubków.  
\- Dziękuję skarbie – odpowiedziała kobieta – chcesz pooglądać ze mną film?  
\- Nie, jestem zmęczona. Idę do siebie. Dobranoc – powiedziała znikając na schodach szatynka.  
\- Dobranoc, a ty Draco?  
\- Ja też już pójdę do. Dobranoc.  
\- Śpij dobrze – odpowiedziała kobieta uśmiechając się do chłopaka. Po chwili zaczęła rozmyślać, jak by to było gdyby w końcu jej córka i młody Malfoy przyznali się do swoich uczuć. Ona wiedziała, to było widać na kilometr, że do siebie coś czują. Tylko dlaczego nie chcą sobie tego wyznać?


	26. Chapter 26

Leżała na zimnej podłodze w jednej z sal lekcyjnych. Była naga i zmarznięta. I znowu czuła ten sam ból, strach, poniżenie. Ponownie słyszała swój przeraźliwy krzyk i jego szepty. W pewnym momencie poczuła jak ktoś trzyma jej dłoń i ją woła.  
\- …ona. …miona. HERMIONA!  
Szatynka otworzyła zapłakane oczy, nad nią stał wystraszony blondyn.

*****

Zegar właśnie wybił godzinę 2:27. Draco Malfoy leżała na łóżku, przykryty kołdra. Jego oddech był miarowy i spokojny, a oczy miał zamknięte. Spał. W pewnym momencie z tego snu wyrwał go czyjś przeraźliwy krzyk. Podniósł się i zaspany nie wiedział co się dzieje. Jednak szybko oprzytomniał i zrozumiał skąd dochodzi ten hałas. Wstał i od razu ruszył do pokoju naprzeciwko. Na łóżku leżała szatynka. Krzyczała, a z jej oczu płynęły łzy. Podszedł do niej, usiadł na łóżku i chwycił jej dłoń. Zaczął ją budzić.  
\- Hermiona. Hermiona. HERMIONA!  
Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, po jej policzkach cały czas płynęły słone krople. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Draco, od razu podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i wtuliła w chłopaka. Blondyn jedną ręką ją objął, a drugą gładził po włosach.  
\- Draco, to było straszne. Znowu David i to co mi zrobił. – mówiła łkając.  
\- Ciiii… Miona, to był tylko sen. On już cię więcej nie tknie. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie pozwolę by ktoś jeszcze cię skrzywdził.  
\- Obiecujesz?  
\- Tak.  
Siedzieli tak przez chwilę dopóki dziewczyna się nie uspokoiła. Kiedy przestała płakać były ślizgon odsunął się od niej.  
\- Powinnaś spróbować zasnąć – powiedział i próbował podnieść się z łóżka, ale powstrzymała go dłoń kobiety, która zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Proszę zostań ze mną, nie chce być sama. – wyszeptała, po czym przesunęła się by zrobić miejsce blondynowi. Ten nic nie mówiąc położył się obok szatynki i przytulił ją do siebie. Dziewczyna szybko zasnęła, w ramionach młodego Malfoya czuła się bezpieczna. Chłopak wpatrywał się w śpiąca twarz Hermiony. Malował się na niej spokój. Podziwiał jej urodę, uważał, że szatynka jest piękna. Piękne brązowe loki. Duże czekoladowe tęczówki, w których tańczyły wesołe ogniki, teraz były ukryte pod powiekami. Długie, czarne, ładne rzęsy, drobny nosek, na którym widniało kilka piegów oraz pełne, malinowe usta, które miał wielką ochotę pocałować. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, delikatnie musnął usta szatynki. Kobieta jeszcze bardziej wtuliła się w Draco, ale się nie obudziła. Po chwili i on zasnął.

*****

Państwo Granger spali wtuleni w siebie. Na ich twarze padał blask księżyca. W pewnym momencie Jane otworzyła oczy, czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Po chwili usłyszała krzyk swojej córki. Wystraszona zaczęła budzić swojego męża.  
\- George, obudź się.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał zaspany mężczyzna.  
\- Słyszysz?  
\- Hermiona! – pan Granger przestraszony wstał z łóżka, szybko ubrał szlafrok i wybiegł za swoją żona z sypialni. Szybko weszli po schodach i skierowali się w stronę pokoju swojej córki. Już nie krzyczała, ale mimo wszystko postanowili sprawdzić co się stało. Drzwi do jej pokoju były uchylone. Planowali wejść, ale powstrzymali się, kiedy zobaczyli, że już ktoś jest w pokoju ich dziecka. Na łóżku siedział Draco Malfoy, a ich córka siedziała w niego wtulona i szlochała. Słyszeli jak ją pociesza i próbuje uspokoić. Panią Granger poruszyły słowa blondyna, kiedy blondyn obiecał jej córce, że nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. To był dla niej dowód, że zależy mu na Mionie. Niestety rodzice panny Granger usłyszeli także słowa córki „Draco, to było straszne. Znowu David i to co mi zrobił.” Jane postanowiła porozmawiać na ten temat ze swoim dzieckiem. Wiedział, że jest już dorosła, ale mimo to martwiła się. Po chwili zobaczyli, że blondyn próbuje wstać z zamiarem powrotu do siebie, ale zatrzymała go szatynka prosząc, by z nią została. W ty momencie pani Granger stwierdził, że czas najwyższy wrócić do siebie.  
\- Wróćmy już do sypialni, widać, że Hermioną ma się kto zająć – powiedziała szeptem uśmiechając się do męża.  
\- Jak widać – powiedział pan Granger z nietęgą miną, po czym ruszył za żoną. Hermiona była tzw. córeczką tatusia, była jego oczkiem w głowie i pomimo tego, że lubił Draco, to jednak nie podobało mu się, że śpi w łóżku razem z jego „księżniczką”. Wiedział, że jest już dorosła, ale mimo wszystko on zawsze będzie ją widział, jako małą uśmiechniętą dziewczynkę, która uwielbiała wspólne zabawy z ojcem. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że kiedyś jego córka znajdzie sobie kogoś, wyjdzie za mąż i urodzi dzieci. Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić i poniekąd nie chciał. Wiedział jednak, że to nie możliwe i kiedyś ten moment nadejdzie, ale czemu nadchodzi on tak szybko? Pomimo tego, że Hermiona i Draco nie są parą, to widział, że nie są sobie obojętni i końcu przyznają się do swoich uczuć. I nie zdziwił by się, gdyby w tym pomogła im jego własna żona. Już podczas pierwszego spotkania z młodym Malfoy'em, była nim zachwycona i od tego momentu ciągle mówiła o tym, jak by to było cudownie gdyby ich córka związała się z blondynem. Z takimi myślami pan Granger zasnął.

*****

Pierwsze promienie zimowego słońca wpadały do pokoju pewnej szatynki. Para młodych czarodziejów spała wtulona w siebie. W pewnym momencie panna Granger otworzyła oczy. Na początku nie bardzo wiedziała co się dzieje, ale kiedy ujrzała śpiącego blondyna przypomniała sobie nocne wydarzenia. Delikatnie się zarumieniła, kiedy powróciły do niej słowa, które wypowiedział blondyn parę godzin temu. Mimo wszystko myśląc o tym, czuła jak jej serce momentalnie przyspiesza. Po chwili poczuła, że osoba obok niej się porusza. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyła parę szarych tęczówek wpatrujących się w nią. Delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do blondyna, co on odwzajemnił.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział uśmiechając się łobuzersko.  
\- Dzień dobry, Draco dziękuję ci.  
Mężczyzn podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał zdziwiony na szatynkę.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za to, co było w nocy i że ze mną zostałeś, dziękuje.  
\- Nie masz za co dziękować i pamiętaj, że na mnie zawsze można polegać. – powiedział wstając i kierując się w stronę drzwi – Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu – powiedział za nim opuścił sypialnię dziewczyny. Szatynka wpatrywała się jeszcze chwilę w drzwi, po czym wstała i ruszyła do łazienki.

*****

Draco od razu po śniadaniu ruszył do św. Munga by odebrać swoją matkę. Ojciec Hermiony poszedł na dwór by ozdobić dom światełkami, natomiast była gryfonka została w kuchni i pomagała swojej rodzicielce posprzątać po śniadaniu. W pewnym momencie odezwała się Jane.  
\- Hermiono, powiedz mi czy coś się stało? Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził? – starsza kobieta musiała się dowiedzieć. To co usłyszała w nocy spowodowało, że martwiła się o swoje jedyne dziecko. Szatynka natomiast spojrzała ze zdziwieniem i jednocześnie przerażeniem na swoją mamę.  
\- Słucham? Dlaczego tak myślisz? – starała się aby głos jej nie drżał, ale się nie udało. Czyżby jej matka wiedział o tym co się wydarzyło, co zrobił jej Black?  
\- Kochanie, wczoraj w noc obudził mnie i ojca twój krzyk. Poszliśmy do twojego pokoju, ale był już tam Draco i … słyszałam waszą rozmowę. Słyszałam jak mówiłaś, że śnił ci się jakiś mężczyzna i to co ci zrobił. Wnioskuje, że to nie było nic dobrego, koro płakałaś i nie chciałaś zostać sama.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, po policzkach szatynki zaczęły płynąć słone krople.  
\- Skarbie, martwię się – powiedziała kobieta podchodząc do córki i chwytając ją za rękę. Szatynka wtuliła się w opiekuńcze ramiona matki.  
\- Mamo j-ja…zostałam zgwałcona – powiedział przez łzy.  
\- Co? – pani Granger była w takim szoku, że musiał usiąść na najbliższym krześle, szatynka zajęła miejsce obok niej. Jane nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś tak bardzo skrzywdził jej córeczkę, jej jedyne dziecko. Kogo było na to stać? W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy, ale nie pozwoliła im wypłynąć. Wiedział, że musi być silna, dla niej, musi jej dodać otuchy. Spojrzała na córkę.  
\- To było końcem listada… - zaczęła opowiadać - …Draco mnie znalazł i zabrał do pielęgniarki. Nie mówiłam wam, bo nie chciałam martwić, a z pomocą przyjaciół w miarę szybko wróciłam do siebie. – szatynka opowiedział całą historie swojej matce. Po raz kolejny musiał przez to wszystko przejść, nie chciała tego, ale wiedziała, że jej matka ma prawo wiedzieć. Po wszystkim kobieta przytuliła córkę.  
\- Mamo, nie mów nic tacie – powiedział szatynka, kiedy już się uspokoiła.  
\- Ale…  
\- Proszę, wiesz jaki on jest nadopiekuńczy.  
\- Dobrze.  
Obie kobiety delikatnie się do siebie uśmiechnęły. W tym momencie usłyszały jak otwierają się drzwi i głos pana Grangera.  
\- Hermiono, mogłabyś przyjść do ogrodu i pokierować mną, żebym prosto zawiesił ozdoby?  
\- Zaraz przyjdę tato – odkrzyknęła, po czym udała się do łazienki. Obmyła twarz chłodną wodą i ruszyła do holu. Ubrała płaszcz, buty zimowe i wyszła przed dom.


	27. Chapter 27

\- Trochę w lewo tatku, teraz ciut w prawo i odrobinę do góry. Idealnie – powiedziała uśmiechając się.  
\- To świetnie – powiedział mężczyzna i zszedł z drabiny, po czym podszedł do szatynki. Objął ją ramieniem i spojrzał na ich wspólne dzieło.  
\- Pięknie – powiedział uśmiechając się, po czym pocałował córkę w czoło. Dziewczyna również uśmiechnęła się do ojca i razem ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Kiedy byli już na ganku, usłyszeli za sobą cichy trzask. Obejrzeli się za siebie i ujrzeli dwie postacie. Draco i Narcyza Malfoy.  
\- Dzień dobry – odezwała się blondynka, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli równocześnie ojciec i córka.  
\- Zapraszam do środka – dodał George, po czym otworzył szeroko drzwi i poczekał, aż wszyscy wejdą do środka. Po ściągnięciu kurtek ruszyli do salonu, gdzie czekała już pani Granger.  
\- Witam – powiedziała kobieta podchodząc do nowego gościa – Jane Granger, a to mój mąż George – powiedział podając kobiecie rękę i drugą wskazując na męża.  
\- Narcyza Malfoy – odpowiedziała blondynka, ściskając dłoń najpierw kobiety, a potem mężczyzny – Dziękuję za zaproszenie na święta.  
\- Nie ma za co, bardzo się cieszę, że mogłam panią poznać – Jane przyjrzała się uważnie kobiecie. Nie dziwiła się, że Draco jest taki przystojny, skoro ma taką piękną matkę – Może pokaże pani pokój?  
\- Dobrze, ale proszę mówić do mnie Narcyzo.  
\- W takim razie ja jestem Jane – odpowiedziała gospodyni i udała się z blondynką na piętro. W tym czasie pan Granger również zniknął, więc Hermiona i Draco zostali sami w pomieszczeniu. Blondyn spojrzał na szatynkę i dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma lekko zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte oczy.  
\- Płakałaś? – to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.  
Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok, nie chciała patrzeć na chłopaka. Ten jednak nie dał za wygraną, podszedł do dziewczyny i uniósł jej podbródek, tak żeby spojrzała mu w oczy.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał się z troską.  
\- Mama dowiedziała się o gwałcie – powiedziała, a w jej oczach ponownie zaszkliły się łzy, ale nie pozwoliła im wypłynąć.  
\- Co? – chłopak spojrzał zaskoczony na pannę Granger.  
\- Obudził ją wczoraj mój krzyk i słyszała naszą rozmowę. Zaczęła mnie dzisiaj wypytywać więc powiedziała jej prawdę.  
Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział tylko przytulił szatynkę do siebie.  
\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała dziewczyna wtulając się w chłopaka.  
Po chwili jednak od siebie odskoczyli bo usłyszeli jak ich matki schodzą po schodach.  
\- Kochanie, nie wiesz czy tata pojechał już po choinkę? – spytała się pani Granger córki, gdy tylko weszła do salonu.  
\- Nie wiem, gdzieś zniknął, ale nie wiem gdzie.  
\- Ah, no trudno w końcu się znajdzie, czas najwyższy wziąć się za obiad – powiedziała Jane kierując się do kuchni – Napijesz się może kawy, Narcyzo? – zwróciła się do blondynki.  
\- Chętnie – odpowiedziała pani Malfoy.  
\- Raczej nie – usłyszały za sobą głos Draco – Mamo dobrze wiesz, ze puki co lekarz zakazał ci pić kawy.  
Blondynka próbowała zaprotestować, ale kiedy zobaczyła wzrok syna zrezygnowała.  
\- No dobrze, w takim razie poproszę herbatę – powiedział i obie kobiety zniknęły za drzwiami kuchni.  
\- Masz bardzo opiekuńczego syna –odezwała się szatynka, nalewając wody do czajnika.  
\- Tak, ale czasem trochę przesadza. Wiem, że się o mnie martwi, ale jestem dorosła i to on jest moim dzieckiem, a nie na odwrót – powiedziała delikatnie się uśmiechając.

*****

W tym czasie para młodych czarodziei siedziała w salonie i oglądała telewizor, a przynajmniej starali się. Tak naprawdę każde z nich było pogrążone we własnych myślach. Oby dwoje zastanawiali się nad tym samym. Jak będą wyglądać te święta? I jak będzie wyglądać ich życie pod jednym dachem przez tydzień?  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ich głos Jane Granger.  
\- Miona, mogłabyś zajść do sklepu? Brakuje kilku składników. – powiedział kobieta pojawiając się w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Jasne - odpowiedziała szatynka podnosząc się z kanapy. Wzięła listę zakupów od rodzicielki i poszła ubrać płaszczyk. Kiedy była w przedsionku usłyszała głos blondyna.  
\- Poczekaj idę z tobą. – szybko się ubrał i po chwili oboje już szli ośnieżonym chodnikiem w stronę sklepu. Panowała cisza, każde z nich zastanawiało się jak ją przerwać. W pewnym momencie Hermiona poślizgnęła się na kawałku lodu i gdyby nie silne ramiona blondyna zapewne wylądowałaby na ziemi. Stali tak przez chwile objęci i patrzyli sobie w oczy. W końcu szatynka złapała równowagę i odsunęła się od chłopaka.  
\- Dziękuję – lekko uśmiechnęła się do młodego Malfoy'a.  
\- Ostatnio coś za często mi dziękujesz – powiedział uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się delikatnie.  
\- Za pomoc wypada podziękować – odpowiedziała ruszając dalej.  
\- Chyba coraz częściej będę ci pomagał, żeby znów otrzymać twoje podziękowania. Może kiedyś doczekam się czegoś więcej niż samo słowo. – z jego twarzy nie schodził łobuzerski uśmiech.  
\- Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłabym na to – powiedział rozbawiona dziewczyna.  
\- Ja na twoim miejscu nie podejmowałbym już decyzji, nigdy nie wiadomo co przyniesie przyszłość.  
Pozostałą część drogi wesoło rozmawiali, na temat tego co może być w przyszłości. To było takie gdybanie, co by było gdyby… Mieli różne pomysły, jedne były bardziej prawdopodobne, inne mniej. Każdy pomysł był zabawny. Z wielkimi uśmiechami przekroczyli próg sklepu. Dziewczyna poszła po wózek i po chwili oboje krążyli pomiędzy półkami w poszukiwaniu rzeczy znajdujących się na liście. Dalej wesoło rozmawiali. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli za sobą kobiecy głos.  
\- Hermiona? – para obróciła się i zobaczyli przed sobą niewysoką, szczupłą brunetkę o zielonych oczach.  
\- Lisa? – szatynka podeszła do brunetki i mocno przytuliła – Co tam u ciebie?  
\- Michael mi się oświadczył, co prawda trochę szybko, bo został nam jeszcze ostatni rok szkoły, ale i tak ślub planujemy dopiero za jakieś 2 lata – powiedziała wyciągając w jej kierunku dłoń z pierścionkiem.  
\- To cudownie, gratuluje – w tym momencie obok nich pojawił się wysoki blondyn o czekoladowych oczach.  
\- A co tu się dzieje? Miona?– odezwał się zdziwiony blondyn.  
\- Michael – i teraz szatynka rzuciła się na szyję mężczyzny.  
Po chwili się od siebie odsunęli.  
\- Przyjechałaś na święta?  
\- Tak.  
\- A jak tam ostatni rok w tej twojej szkole z internatem – pomimo tego, że Lisa i Michael byli jej przyjaciółmi, nie wiedzieli kim Hermiona jest i myśleli, że co roku wyjeżdża do szkoły z internatem. Nie wiedzieli też, że panna Granger zakończyła już swoją edukację i aktualnie pracuje.  
\- Dobrze, w tym roku dużo sprawdzianów powtórzeniowych, ale jakoś sobie radzę – skłamała.  
Draco Malfoy cały czas przyglądał się tej sytuacji w ciszy, jednak w pewnym momencie postanowiła przypomnieć byłej gryfonce o swojej obecności, więc odchrząknął dość głośno, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę przyjaciół.  
\- Hermiono, kto to? – spytała brunetka.  
\- A przepraszam, zapominałam was sobie przedstawić – odpowiedziała podchodząc do byłego ślizgona – To mój kolega ze szkoły Draco, Draco to moi przyjaciele Lisa i Michael.  
Nowi znajomi się przywitali, po czym znów odezwała się brunetka.  
\- Miona musimy się spotkać, dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy. Co ty na to?  
\- Chętnie – odpowiedziała szatynka – jeszcze się zgadamy.  
\- A może w sylwestra? – zaproponował Michael.  
\- Przykro mi, ale mam już plany – odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
\- No trudno, to w jakiś inny dzień, jeszcze się dogadamy – powiedział delikatnie się uśmiechając Lisa – Do zobaczenia – pomachała im na pożegnanie i razem ze swoim narzeczonym ruszyła w stronę kasy. Hermiona i Draco szybko dokończyli zakupy, zapłacili za nie i ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu.


	28. Chapter 28

Był chłodny zimowy wieczór. Pewna szatynka siedziała w swoim pokoju i czytała książkę, natomiast pewien blondyn siedział w salonie wraz ze swoją matką oraz państwem Granger. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Jane niechętnie podniosła się z kanapy i ruszyła, zobaczyć kto to przyszedł. Na ganku stała drobna brunetka o zielonych oczach.  
\- Dobry wieczór, pani Granger – przywitała się z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Lisa? Jak ja dawno cię nie widziałam – powiedziała starsza kobieta przepuszczając w drzwiach dziewczynę – Słyszałam od twojej matki, że Michael ci się oświadczył.  
\- Tak, minęły już dwa miesiące, ale ślub planujemy dopiero za jakieś dwa lata. A tak po za tym przyszłam do Hermiony, jest może?  
\- Tak u siebie w pokoju, możesz do niej iść.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała brunetka wchodząc do salonu, przywitała się tam Malfoy’ami oraz panem Granger, po czym ruszyła schodami na górę. Zdziwiła się widokiem Draco w salonie, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Kiedy znalazła się pod drzwiami jej pokoju zapukała, po usłyszeniu zaproszenia weszła do środka. Szatynka siedziała na szerokim parapecie tyłem do drzwi, wiec nie widziała gościa.  
\- Cześć Miona – słysząc te słowa odwróciła głowę.  
\- Lisa? Co ty tu robisz, myślałam, że dopiero mieliśmy się umówić - powiedziała schodząc z parapetu i siadając na łóżku.  
\- Już się za tobą stęskniłam – powiedział śmiejąc się i siadając obok szatynki – a po za tym już nie mogę wytrzymać z ciekawości, która wzrosła jeszcze bardziej jak zobaczyłam tego twojego „kolegę” u ciebie w domu – wypaliła nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – zaśmiała się – domyśliłam się, ze prędzej czy później przyjdziesz na „przeszpiegi”. Więc wal, co chcesz wiedzieć?  
\- Co tu robi ten blond przystojniak? – spytała zniecierpliwiona.  
\- Draco? Moi rodzice zaprosili go i jego matkę na święta.  
\- Twoi rodzice? A jak to się stało, skąd twoi rodzice go znają? – brunetka była podejrzliwa.  
\- Odwiedził ich kiedyś ze mną, wtedy go poznali i bardzo polubili, a zwłaszcza moja mama. Jak tylko dowiedzieli się, że święta raczej spędzi sam to zaproponowali bym go zaprosiła do nas, wiec tak zrobiłam.  
\- A kiedy oni go poznali, bo chyba nie przez wakacje.  
\- Mieliśmy tak jakby dłuższy weekend, więc postanowiłam odwiedzić rodziców, a on wybrał się do swojej matki do szpitala. Spotkaliśmy się w autobusie i tak zagadaliśmy, że przez przypadek wysiadł na moim przystanku. Zaproponowałam, że może pójdzie ze mną i u mnie poczeka na autobus. – szatynka starała się odpowiedzieć na tyle zgodnie z prawdą, żeby nie wyjawić, kim tak naprawdę jest.  
\- A co tu robi jego matka, hmm? Mówiłaś, że on miał sam być podczas świąt, a ona w szpitalu.  
\- Zaproponowałam, że jeśli uzdr…lekarz wyrazi zgodę, to żeby też przyjechała do nas, zamiast sama spędzać święta w szpitalu. Rodzice też się zgodzili.– była gryfonka miała nadzieję, że jej przyjaciółka nie usłyszała jej pomyłki.  
\- Załóżmy, że ci wierzę, ale i tak uważam, że ciebie i Draco łączy coś więcej, wiec lepiej od razu się przyznaj.  
\- Do czego? – panna Granger udawała, że nie rozumie, chociaż dobrze wiedziała o co chodzi Lisie.  
\- Że ty i Draco jesteście razem – powiedziała to z wielkim uśmiechem.  
\- Ale my nie jesteśmy razem.  
\- Jasne i mam uwierzyć, że on i jego matka spędzają tu święta tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że chcieli twoi rodzice.  
Szatynka lekko się zarumieniła i spuściła wzrok. Faktycznie to jej rodzice, a konkretnie Jane zaprosiła Malfoya, ale Hermiona też cieszyła się z tego powodu.  
\- Oj Lisa, jakbyś nie znała mojej mamy. Poznała Draco, spodobał się jej, polubiła go i teraz próbuje nas ze sobą zeswatać – powiedział ciągle czerwona dziewczyna, wpatrując się w fioletową narzutę na łóżku.  
\- Ok, wierze ci, że nie jesteście parą, ale nie uwierzę ci, że nic do niego nie czujesz.  
Szatynka zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, natomiast na twarzy jej przyjaciółki pojawił się jeszcze większy uśmiech.  
\- Wiedziałam – wykrzyknęła – na kilometr widać, że jest między wami chemia. Dziewczyno bierz się za niego zanim inna ci go sprzątnie z przed nosa.  
Panna Granger zamyśliła się nad tym co powiedziała brunetka. Kochała Draco i chciała z nim być, ale bała się. Co prawda zmienił się, ale jaką miała pewność, że blondyn nie potraktuje jej jak innych dziewczyn. Spędzi z nią noc, po czym zostawi wyśmiewając ją i traktując jak za czasów nauki. Hermiona odrobię posmutniała. Lisa widząc to postanowiła zakończyć temat.  
\- Dobra nie męczę cię już – powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie i po chwili dziewczyny rozmawiały już na inne tematy.

*****

Po jakiś dwóch godzinach plotkowania Lisa postanowiła wrócić do domu. Wychodząc z pokoju szatynki spotkała przy schodach blondyna, uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i wyminęła jednak po chwili odwróciła się. Malfoy właśnie wchodził do swojej sypialni.  
\- To wspaniała dziewczyna, dbaj o nią – zwróciła się do chłopaka i ruszyła w dół schodów. Draco natomiast patrzyła się zdziwiony w jej kierunku, dopóki ostatnie pasma, długich włosów brunetki nie zniknęły z zasięgu wzroku. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozmyślając nad tym, co powiedziała mu przyjaciółka Hermiony położył się na łóżku. Po chwili zasnął.

*****

Następnego dnia była wigilia. Hermione ok. 8.00 zbudziły smakowite zapachy dochodzące z kuchni, które rozniosły się po całym domu. Szatynka szybko ruszyła do łazienki, by po około 10 minutach gotowa ruszyć schodami w dół. Tam znalazła swoją matka. Jane Granger już od samego rana krzątała się po kuchni przygotowując potrawy świąteczne i nucąc pod nosem kolędy. Narcyza także już była na nogach i pomagała w przygotowywaniu dań. Hermiona widząc to była bardzo zdziwiona, że arystokratka z rodziny Malfoy’ów zajmuje się zwykłymi domowymi czynnościami. Nie pokazała jednak tego po sobie, ponieważ nie wiedziała jak blondynka na to zareaguje. Nie chciała jej obrazić. Pani Granger widząc swoją córkę uśmiechnęła się do niej.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się dziewczyna.  
\- Dzień dobry Hermiono – usłyszała głos Narcyzy.  
\- Witaj kochanie, za chwilę będzie śniadanie, mogłabyś iść zawołać Draco?- spytała się jej mama.  
\- Jasne – powiedziała znikając za drzwiami. Szybko przebyła drogę po schodach i już po chwili stała pod drzwiami do pokoju młodego Malfoy'a. Zapukała, ale nie usłyszała, nikt tez przez dłuższy czas nie otwierał drzwi. Zapukała jeszcze raz, ale dalej nie było odzewu. Postanowiła wejść do środka, uchyliła drzwi i zajrzała do środka. Na łóżku pod oknem smacznie spał blondyn. Leżał na prawym boku, jego piękne oczy były ukryte pod powiekami, platynowe włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony. Dziewczyna podeszła powoli łóżka i zaczęła budzić blondyna. Szturchała go w ramie i wymawiała jego imię, niestety nie przynosiło to żadnych skutków. Wdrapała się na materac i usiadła za plecami chłopaka, nachyliła się nad nim i zaczęła mówić do ucha.  
\- Draco, Draco pobudka. – w pewnym momencie poczuła jak Malfoy się obraca, a silne ręce zaciskają się na jej tali i już po chwili leżała na miękkim materacu wtulona w byłego ślizgona i obejmowana przez niego.  
\- Draco! Draco wstawaj! – krzyczała i próbowała się wyrwać. Z całej siły odpychała blondyna od siebie. W końcu jego powieki zaczęły drygać, by po chwili mogła ujrzeć jego nieprzytomny wzrok.  
\- Hermiona? – jego głos był zachrypnięty – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Po pierwsze mógłbyś mnie puścić – chłopak widząc w jakiej pozycji leżą od razu to zrobił – a po drugie przyszłam cię obudzić, bo jest już śniadanie, więc pośpiesz się i zaraz schodź. – powiedziała podnosząc się z łóżka. Po chwili zniknęła z sypialni mężczyzny, natomiast blondyn szybko udał się do łazienki i po ok. 10 minutach znajdował się już w kuchni.


	29. Chapter 29

Był dzień wigilijny. Boże Narodzenie przybliżało się z każdą minutą, z kuchni ciągle dochodziły smakowite zapach różnych potraw oraz wesołe śmiechy pani Granger i pani Malfoy. Hermiona i Draco znajdowali się w salonie i ubierali choinkę, którą dzień wcześniej przywiózł ojciec szatynki.  
\- Pierwszy raz ubieram choinkę – powiedział po pewnym czasie blondyn.  
Szatynka spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie ubierałeś choinki?  
\- Ojciec uważał, że to niegodne arystokraty zajmować się takimi rzeczami, więc zawsze zajmowały się tym skrzaty. Jedyne co mogłem robić to przyglądać się temu.  
Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć więc milczała. Po chwili choinka była ubrana, brakowało tylko jednego małego szczegółu.  
\- Jeszcze tylko zawiesić gwiazdę na czubku i gotowe – powiedziała szatynka wyciągając z pudełka śliczną, złotą gwiazdę wysadzaną czerwonymi kamyczkami. Podsunęła krzesło bliżej drzewka i wdrapał się na nie. Niestety okazało się, że mimo wszystko jest trochę za niska, więc stanęła na palcach na krawędzi stołka i w końcu udało się jej umieścić gwiazdę na czubku choinki. W tym momencie krzesło przechyliło się razem z dziewczyną i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Draco wylądowałaby na ziemi. W ostatniej chwili silne ramiona mężczyzny uchroniły ją przed bliskim spotkaniem z ziemia. Niestety to spowodowało, że blondyn stracił równowagę i wylądował na podłodze, ciągnąc za sobą pannę Granger. Leżeli tak wpatrując się sobie głęboko w oczy. Każde z nich myślało, że ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Próbowali odczytać uczucia tego drugiego. Ich twarz z każdą chwilą była coraz bliżej, jednak kiedy miał nastąpić moment pocałunku do pokoju weszła Narcyza.  
\- Draco, Hermio… - przerwał widząc swojego syna leżącego na podłodze z była gryfonką, wpatrywał się w nich zdziwionym wzrokiem. Młodzi czarodzieje jak najszybciej się dało podnieśli się z podłogi i odsunęli od siebie. Na twarzy szatynki widniał szkarłatny rumieniec.  
\- Stało się coś mamo? – głos blondyna wyrwał panią Malfoy z zamyślenia.  
\- Jane prosi, abyście przygotowali tutaj stół na kolację.  
\- Dobrze, już się za to bierzemy – powiedziała szatynka.  
Blondynka nic nie odpowiedziała tylko skinęła głową i wróciła do kuchni. Gdy tylko znalazła się w pomieszczeniu zamyślona wróciła do przerwanej czynności, którą wykonywała przed „przyłapaniem” swojego syna i córki państwa Granger. Podobnie jak wielu innych ludzi zastanawiała się czy coś jest pomiędzy Draco, a Hermioną. Czy to możliwe by jej pierworodny kogoś pokochał. Bardzo tego chciała, marzyła o tym, aby w końcu jej syn poczuł co to miłość. Aby ktoś go pokochał. Nie kryła, że naprawdę byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby tą osobą była panna Granger. Bardzo polubiła tą dziewczynę oraz jej rodziców i widziała jaki wspaniały wpływa miała na Draco. Dzięki niej on się zmieniał na lepsze.  
\- Narcyzo, wszystko w porządku – z tego zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos gospodyni.  
\- Tak, tylko… - przerwała - powiedz mi, czy pomiędzy Hermioną i Draco coś jest?  
Jane spojrzała zdziwiona na blondynkę. Czyżby też zauważyła, że coś jest pomiędzy ich dziećmi? Postanowiła się upewnić.  
\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? – pani Granger spytała swoją rozmówczynię. Natomiast pani Malfoy opowiedziała jej o sytuacji, która miał przed chwilą miejsce w salonie oraz o tym jak spotkała ich przytulających się na szpitalnym korytarzu, gdy ją odwiedzili.  
\- Wiesz oficjalnie nic nie ogłaszali i wydaje mi się, że nawet nie przyznali się do własnych uczuć między sobą. Ale jak na mój nos to oni się kochają, trzeba im tylko pomóc, aby wyznali sobie te uczucia. – teraz Jane opowiedziała blondynce o sytuacji jaką miała okazję zobaczyć pewnej nocy. 

*****

Panna Granger stała na ganku, opierając się o balustradę. Noc była chłodna, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Wpatrywała się w piękne rozgwieżdżone niebo. Rozmyślała na dzisiejszym wieczorem, kiedy to wszyscy domownicy zasiedli przy kolacji, podczas której było już czuć magię Bożego Narodzenia, które zaczynało się za kilka godzin. Bała się tego jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać, kiedy to problemy dnia codziennego zostały odsunięte na dalszy plan, a poruszane były rodzinne wspomnienia. Martwiła się jak będą się czuli Draco i Narcyza, ale nie potrzebnie się tego obawiała. Po ich zachowaniu wnioskowała, że bawili się naprawdę dobrze. Nie mieli problemów, aby opowiadać o ich sytuacji rodzinnej, czym zdziwili szatynkę. Myślała, że nie będą chcieli poruszać tego tematu, a szczególnie jeśli miał on dotyczyć Lucjusza, ale nie dość, że Narcyza sama zaczęła o tym mówić, to cały czas była uśmiechnięta, podczas wspominania swojego dzieciństwa i późniejszego życia ze swoim mężem.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał szatynkę dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, obróciła głowę w tamtym kierunku i ujrzała idącego w jej stronę blondyna. W rękach trzymał dwa parujące kubki.  
\- Twoja mama prosiła bym ci to przyniósł – powiedział podając jej kubek z gorącą czekoladą stając obok niej. Dziewczyna odebrała od niego ciepły płyn i upiła trochę. Cały czas wpatrywała się w granatowe niebo.  
\- Co tu właściwie robisz? Nie jest ci chłodno?  
\- Nie, już mówiłam ci, że uwielbiam wpatrywać się w niebo, a dzisiaj jest przepiękne. O wiele lepiej oglądać je stąd niż z zza okna.  
\- Tak, masz rację – powiedział.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, w tym momencie młodym czarodziejom przypomniała się sytuacja, kiedy ostatni raz wspólnie oglądali nocne niebo. Wspominali swój pierwszy pocałunek i każde z nich nagle zapragnęło powtórki jednak nie dali tego po sobie poznać. W pewnym momencie Draco zauważył dość ciekawą rzecz znajdującą nad jego głową. Uśmiechnął się cwanie, po czym spojrzał na byłą gryfonkę, która cały czas wpatrywała się w gwiazdy.  
\- Hermiono… - zaczął  
\- Hmmm? – dała znak, że słucha.  
\- Wiesz, że stoimy pod jemiołom?  
Szatynka od razu odwróciła twarz w jego stronę, po czym spojrzała do góry. Faktycznie nad ich głowami wisiała jemioła, którą w dodatku sama dzisiaj rano powiesiła. Jej wzrok ponownie spoczął na mężczyźnie. Nie wiedziała co powinna teraz zrobić. Z jednej strony chciała uciec, ale z drugiej pragnęła ponownie poczuć smak jego usta. Nie zdążyła jednak podjąć decyzji, a poczuła jak silne ramiona blondyna ją obejmują, po czym składa namiętny pocałunek na jej ustach. Oddała, ich języki znowu zaczęły swój namiętny taniec. Każdy z nich starał się przekazać w tym pocałunku swoje uczucia. Kochali się, to było już pewne od dawna, jednak nie potrafili tego wyznać. W końcu brakło im powietrza i oderwali się od siebie. Draco spojrzał szatynce głęboko w oczy i dostrzegł w nich wesołe iskierki, które tak uwielbiał.  
\- Hermiono, ja… - nie dane mu jednak było dokończyć, ponieważ w tym momencie drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły i stanęła w nich Jane. Młodzi od razu od siebie odskoczyli.  
\- Hermiona, Draco, chodźcie już do środka bo się przeziębicie – powiedziała kobieta czekając, aż para młodych czarodziei wejdzie do środka. Szatynka gdy tylko znalazła się wewnątrz od razu ruszyła do swojego pokoju, nie zaszczycając nikogo choćby spojrzeniem i po chwili domownicy usłyszeli zamykane drzwi. Draco również ruszył w jej ślady i życząc wszystkim dobrej nocy zniknął na schodach. Po jego głowie ciągle krążyły wspomnienia ich po całunku. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co chciał zrobić. Gdyby pani Granger nie przerwała im w tamtym momencie, wyznałby miłość jej córce. Sam nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, z tego nie zrobił, czy raczej wręcz odwrotnie. Wiedział, że ją kocha, ale bał się jej reakcji, gdyby jej to wyznał. Bał się, że ich kontakty mogą się zepsuć, a tego nie chciała. Wiedział, że musi tą decyzję poważnie przemyśleć i upewnić się co do uczuć Hermiony względem niego. Z takim postanowieniem zasnął.

*****

Hermiona leżała w łóżku. Spojrzała na tarczę zegara, która wskazywała teraz godzinę 1:47. Nie mogła zasnąć, przekręcała się z boku, na bok. Cały czas po głowie krążył jej pewien przystojny blondyn. Ciągle rozpamiętywała pocałunek, wspominała wspaniały smak jego ust, jego cudowny zapach oraz to, co czuła kiedy Draco trzymał ja w swoich ramionach. Zastanawiała się również nad tym co Malfoy chciał powiedzieć. Czy to możliwe, że chciał jej wyznać miłość? Sama nie wiedziała. Zależało jej, aby się dowiedzieć, ale bała się reakcji blondyna, kiedy zada mu to pytanie. Postanowiła na razie się tym nie zadręczać i zobaczyć co przyniesie los. W końcu około 2:30 udało się pannie Granger odpłynąć w krainę Morfeusza.


	30. Chapter 30

Święta i kolejne dni po nich szybko zleciały i nastała w końcu sobota – dzień kiedy to panna Granger miała się spotkać z młodą Weasley, by kupić sukienki na wesele ich przyjaciela. Szatynka obudziła się ok. 8:30. Chwilę jeszcze poleżała w łóżku, po czym skierowała swe kroki do łazienki by odbyć poranną toaletę. Umyta i ubrana zeszła do kuchni, przy stole zastała Narcyzę Malfoy.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała wesoło uśmiechając się do blondynki.  
\- Witaj Hermiono – odpowiedziała przyglądając się szatynce – Twoi rodzice prosili przekazać, że pojechali na zakupy.  
\- Dziękuję za informację – odpowiedziała smarując tosty miodem, po czym usiadła naprzeciwko pani Malfoy i zaczęła jeść śniadanie. Kiedy skończyła swój posiłek, w drzwiach stanął zaspany jeszcze Draco.  
\- Dzień dobry, wszystkim – powiedział mierzwiąc sobie dłonią włosy.  
\- Hej – szatynka uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Dzień dobry, synku – powiedział blondynka.  
Szatynka pozmywała po swoim śniadaniu i ruszyła do swojej sypialni. Spakowała do torebki najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, po czym zeszła ponownie do salonu. Tam czytając Proroka Codziennego siedział blondyn.  
\- Draco, wychodzę, jakby rodzice pytali to poszłam z Ginny kupić sukienkę na wesele – powiedziała ubierając płaszcz i buty, a po chwili było słychać trzask zamykanych drzwi. W pomieszczeniu pojawiła się pani Malfoy.  
\- Draco, wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zastanowić się, kto mógłby przez pewien czas się mną zaopiekować, żebym nie musiała wracać do Munga – usiadła na kanapie obok syna kładąc na stoliku dwie szklanki z sokiem. Blondyn spojrzał na rodzicielkę, po czym odłożył gazetę.  
\- Faktycznie, najwyższy czas. Myślałaś o tym?  
\- Tak, ale nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.  
\- Może ciocia Andromeda?  
\- Wątpię, co prawda zawsze była wyrozumiała, ale nie wiem czy potrafiłabym spojrzeć jej w oczy, wiedząc, że to z ręki popleczników Voldemorta zginęli jej mąż i córka. My też w tym czasie mu służyliśmy. Oprócz tego ma na głowie teraz wychowanie wnuka, ja bym tam tylko zawadzała.  
\- Hmmm…, a twoja przyjaciółka Margaret?  
\- Postanowili z mężem zorganizować sobie wycieczkę po Europie. Po świętach wyjeżdżają.  
\- Rodzina ojca też raczej odpada, prawda?  
Blondynka nie odpowiedziała na pytanie tylko pokiwała głową. Faktycznie nie chciała przebywać z nikim z rodziny jej męża, nigdy za nimi nie przepadała, zwłaszcza, że część z nich była jeszcze gorsza niż Lucjusz. Siedzieli tak zamyślenia dalej zastanawiać się nad tym, z kim Narcyza mogłaby przez pewien czas zamieszkać. Po koło 10 minutach do domu wrócili państwo Granger.  
\- Nad czym tak myślicie? Coś się stało? – Jane weszła do salonu, zaniepokoiła się widząc zamyślone i lekko spochmurniałe twarze gości.  
\- Nie wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział Narcyza delikatnie uśmiechając się do szatynki siadającej na fotelu.  
\- Chyba, że poproszę McGonagal by dała mi jakiś dłuższy urlop i ja się tobą zajmę – obie kobiety spojrzały na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Nie Draco, nie możesz rezygnować z pracy ze względu na mnie. Po za tym dyrektorka będzie musiała praktycznie z dnia na dzień znaleźć zastępstwo na twoje miejsce. Najwyżej wrócę do szpitala – ton głosu blondynki wskazywał, że nie chce tego robić, ale nie może wiecznie obciążać swoim zdrowiem i problemami syna.  
\- Przepraszam, że się pytam, ale mogę wiedzieć o co chodzi? – spytała zainteresowana gospodyni.  
\- Uzdrowiciel zgodził się, żebym nie wracała do szpitala pod warunkiem, że ktoś na jakiś czas się mną zajmie, żeby w razie czego móc mi pomóc i zawiadomić Munga. – ton blondynki wskazywał na zrezygnowanie.  
\- Przecież możesz zostać u nas – Draco i jego rodzicielka spojrzeli zaskoczonym wzrokiem na panią Granger.  
\- Nie, nie chcę się narzucać i sprawiać więcej problemów. Po za tym tu chodzi o jakieś 1-2 miesiące.  
\- Ale to żaden problem, ja na ogół jestem w domu, do pracy chodzę tylko jak mam jakichś moich stałych pacjentów, po za tym gabinet jest kilka kroków stąd, więc szybko będę w domu. Dzięki temu, że tu zamieszkasz Draco będzie mógł wrócić do pracy nie martwiąc się, czy wszystko w porządku.  
Pani Malfoy spojrzała na swojego syna z nadzieją, że pomoże jej podjąć decyzję. Z jednej strony bardzo chciała tu zostać, ale nie chciała się narzucać państwu Granger.  
\- Draco, co o tym myślisz?  
\- Skoro pani Granger sama to zaproponowała, to zgódź się, ale to twoja decyzja.  
Kobieta na chwile się zamyśliła, po czym zgodziła się na propozycję Jane, co wywołało ogromny uśmiech na twarzy gospodyni. W pewnym momencie blondyn spojrzał na zegarek w salonie i jak oparzony wstał z kanapy i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Draco, co się stało? – spytała Narcyza.  
\- Umówiłem się z Blaisem na pokątnej i jestem już spóźniony.  
Po chwili kobiety usłyszały dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

*****

Młoda dziewczyna siedziała w małej kawiarence. Czekała na swoją przyjaciółkę popijając kawę. W pewnym momencie usłyszała dzwonek, znajdujący się nad drzwiami, który oznajmiał przybycie klienta. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. W jej stronę zmierzała szatynka o czekoladowych oczach.  
\- Cześć Ginny, długo czekasz?  
\- Nie.  
Hermiona usiadła na wolnym krześle i zamówiła kawę.  
\- Jak ci minęły święta z Malfoy'em? – ruda była bardzo ciekawa.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, nawet jego matka do nas przyjechała.  
\- Co? – panna Weasley nie kryła zdziwienia.  
\- Sama to zaproponowałam, a rodzice się zgodzili. Muszę przyznać, że to naprawdę miła kobieta. Oprócz tego muszę ci coś powiedzieć… – szatynka na chwilę przerwała jej ruda przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem – Ginny ja zakochałam się w Draco.  
Szatynka spojrzała uważnie na gryfonkę zastanawiając się jak zareaguje, ale jej twarz nic nie wyrażała.  
\- Wiedziała – odpowiedziała spokojnie, upijając łyk. Na twarzy panny Granger malował się szok.  
\- No co się tak na mnie patrzysz? To widać, że on ci się podoba, a ty jemu. Wiele osób to dostrzega tylko nie wy i do tego udajecie, że nie wiecie o co chodzi. Jestem tylko ciekawa co spowodowało, że postanowiłaś się do tego przyznać?  
\- Wiesz, w wigilię, po kolacji rozmawiałam z Draco na werandzie, w pewnym momencie zauważyliśmy nad nami jemiołę i Draco mnie pocałował, było cudownie, on tak wspaniale całuje. Całował mnie tak jakby chciał mi powiedzie, że jestem dla niego najważniejsza. A potem spojrzał mi w oczy i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale moja mama mu przerwała. Ginny wydaje mi się, że Draco chciał wyznać mi miłość.  
Ruda siedział z otwartymi ustami. Wiedział, że Malfoy czuje coś do jej przyjaciółki, ale tego się nie spodziewała. Nagle, aż takie wyznania, tyle informacji.  
\- I co teraz?  
\- Nie wiem, od tego momentu Draco nie poruszał więcej tego tematu.  
\- No to sama weź sprawy w swoje ręce – zaproponowała jej ruda przyjaciółka.  
\- Nie! – powiedziała przerażona.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Ginny, to, że go kocham nie oznacza, że nie boję, że mnie skrzywdzi. Wiesz, jaki był kiedyś, co prawda zmienił się, ale skąd mam wiedzieć, że jakaś cząstka starego Malfoya w nim nie jest gdzieś ukryta.  
\- A co byś mu odpowiedział, gdyby ci wtedy wyznał miłość?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Nie wiesz co przyniesie los, a może pozostanie taki jaki jest i będziecie razem szczęśliwi. Powinnaś zaryzykować.  
\- Może – powiedziała zamyślona – No ale dość na mój temat. Co u ciebie?  
\- Normalka, oprócz tego powiedziałam mojej rodzinie i Harry'emu z kim przyjdziemy na wesele.  
\- A co oni na to?  
\- Byli zdziwieni, ale przyjęli to dobrze. Co prawda mama zaczęła czepiać, że przyjdę z nauczycielem, ale jak jej wytłumaczyła, że ciężko zmienić stosunek z koleżeńskich na nauczyciel – uczeń, jeśli jest między wami rok różnicy, a jeszcze rok wcześniej byliście po prostu kolegami ze szkoły. Od tego czasu nie porusza tego tematu.  
\- A Harry i Ron?  
\- Podobnie jak moi rodzice byli zdziwieni, ale wydaje mi się, ze trochę się ucieszyli. Od momentu, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że to Zabini i Malfoy cię znaleźli po gwałcie i ci pomogli oraz złapali Blacka zmienili do nich nastawienie. Podobno nawet osobiście im podziękowali i nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale słyszała, że kilka razy się spotkali w Trzech Miotłach.  
Szatynka popatrzyła zszokowana na przyjaciółkę, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Trochę się nawet ucieszyła, że jej przyjaciele się (chyba) pogodzili. Przynajmniej wie, że nie dojdzie do żadnych spięć na weselu.  
\- Idziemy? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos rudej.  
\- Jasne – zapłaciły za kawę, po czym wyszły na pokątną w poszukiwaniu sukienek na wesele.


	31. Chapter 31

Młody, przystojny mężczyzna siedział w Dziurawym Kotle, popijając Ognistą Whisky. Czekał na swojego przyjaciela, który nawiasem mówiąc spóźniał się już 15 minut. W pewnym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do pomieszczenia wparował przystojny blondyn.  
\- Myślałem, że już się nie doczekam – brunet był lekko wkurzony.  
\- Przepraszam, miałem pewną sprawę do obgadania z mamą – bronił się Draco.  
\- No ok, już się nie tłumacz. Jak tam święta?  
\- Bardzo dobrze, pierwszy raz przeżyłem tak wspaniałe, ciepłe i rodzinne święta.  
\- A jak tam z Hermioną?  
Blondyn spojrzał zdziwiony na kupla, ale odpowiedział.  
\- A jak ma być? Dobrze, po za tym… - zamyślił się na chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien to powiedzieć przyjacielowi - …zakochałem się w niej.  
\- No co ty nie powiesz? – ironizował Zabini – Od dawna próbuję ci powiedzieć, że to na odległość widać, że was do siebie ciągnie, ale oczywiście mnie nie słuchałeś. Trochę ci to zajęło, ciekawy jestem ile będziesz zwlekał za nim jej to powiesz.  
\- Właściwie… - blondyn zobaczył, że na twarzy jego przyjaciela zawitało zdziwienie – ...to prawie to zrobiłem. Prawie wyznałem jej miłość.  
\- Co?! Dlaczego prawie?  
\- Jej mama nam przerwała.  
\- A potem? Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?  
\- Jakoś nie było okazji, po za tym nie wiem jak ona zareaguje na to. Co jeśli nie podziela moich uczuć, a sytuacja między nami się popsuje?  
\- Nie wierzę, Draco Malfoy boi się odrzucenia ze strony kobiety, tego jeszcze nie widziałem – zaśmiał się Blaise.  
\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz – westchnął blondyn.  
\- Nie dowiesz się co ona czuje, dopóki jej tego nie wyznasz. Moim zdaniem powinieneś to zrobić, nie pożałujesz.  
Zapadła chwila milczenia, podczas której Malfoy rozważał słowa kumpla. Może faktycznie powinien spróbować i jej to powiedzieć.  
\- No czas najwyższy iść, muszę znaleźć mojego rudzielca i trochę jej podokuczać oraz dopilnować, aby kupiła ładną sukienkę – brunet wstał od stołu i ruszył na zaplecze baru, w jego ślady poszedł blondyn.  
\- Wiesz, że jeśli nie przestaniesz jej drażnić to nigdy nie będziecie razem?  
\- Nie bój się, nie będę już tak wredny, ale podokuczać muszę. Po za tym nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

*****

Dwie przyjaciółki chodziły od sklepu do sklepu w poszukiwaniu idealnej kreacji, ale nic nie przyciągało ich uwagi. Zamierzały już zawrócić i udać się do mugolskiego Londynu, kiedy dostrzegły niewielki sklep. Zgodnie stwierdziły, że tam wejdą, a jak nic nie znajdą to udadzą się do mugolskich sklepów. Niestety tam również nie znalazły nic odpowiedniego. Wyszły z budynku i skierowali swe kroki do Dziurawego Kotła. Po drodze zastanawiały się do jakich sklepów mogły by zajrzeć, w których by coś znalazły. W pewnym momencie usłyszały znajome głosy, popatrzyły w tamtym kierunku. Ich oczom ukazało się dwóch, przystojnych, dobrze im znanych mężczyzn. Pogrążeni w rozmowie na jakiś temat nie dostrzegli dziewczyn.  
\- Blaise! – krzyknęła szatynka, podbiegając do mężczyzny i rzucając mu się na szyje. Mężczyzna nie przygotowany na to, stracił równowagę i wylądował na zimnej, zaśnieżonej uliczce ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciółkę. Dziewczyna po chwili jednak stała już na nogach. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię przewrócić.  
\- Miona?! - mężczyzna też już podniósł się z ziemi – Też się za tobą stęskniłem i schlebia mi, że tak na mnie lecisz, ale lepiej to zachować na moment jak będziemy sami, nie chcemy przecież sprawić przykrości Smokowi i Rudej – zaśmiał się brunet. Szatynka natomiast zarumieniła się delikatnie, widząc że kilku czarodziei im się przygląda.  
\- A ty jak zwykle musisz żartować, jeszcze bardziej zwracając uwagę innych. – oburzyła się szatynka.  
\- No nie gniewaj się, przecież mnie znasz – próbował ją udobruchać.  
\- No już dobrze – uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela.  
\- Wybieracie się gdzieś? – zagadnął blondyn.  
\- Idziemy do mugolskiego Londynu, znaleźć sukienki na wesele – ruda postanowiła się odezwać.  
\- Tutaj nic nie przyciągnęło naszej uwagi – dodała szatynka.  
\- Może im potowarzyszymy, co ty na to Smoku? I tak nie mamy nic ciekawszego do roboty.  
\- Świetny pomysł.  
\- Co?! Ja się nie zgadzam. Po co chcecie z nami iść?– najmłodsza latorośl Weasley’ów nie kryła oburzenia.  
\- Nie wiem jak Draco, ale ja mam zamiar pomóc wybrać ci sukienkę, w końcu będę twoim partnerem, więc mi też powinna się podobać – łobuzerski uśmiech wykwitł na twarzy bruneta. Twarz rudej dziewczyny była coraz bardziej czerwona.  
\- Nie idziecie – warknęła w stronę nauczyciela.  
\- A może spytamy też o zdanie Hermione? Co ty na to?  
\- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko – miała świadomość, że Ginny nie spodoba się ten pomysł i będzie mieć do niej pretensje, ale wiedziała, że z nimi będzie na pewno weselej zwłaszcza z Blaisem.  
\- A więc przegłosowane – uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Zabiniego.  
\- Świetnie – warknęła Ginny i ruszyła w stronę baru wyprzedzając trójkę nauczycieli.  
Po około 30 minutach znaleźli się w jednym z centrów handlowych Londynu. Przez całą drogę panna Weasley nie odezwała się do nich, ale zmieniło się to kiedy weszli to pierwszego sklepu z sukienkami. Od razu pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za sobą i zniknęły pomiędzy wieszakami, ale nic tam nie znalazły, w trzech kolejnych sklepach także nic nie przyciągnęło ich uwagi. Za to w każdym z nich spędziły przynajmniej 20 minut. Panowie zaczynali się już nudzić i mieli dość tego łażenia, dlatego kiedy weszli to kolejnego sklepu także ruszyli w stronę wieszaków, z nadzieją, że może im uda się coś znaleźć dla swoich partnerek. Jako pierwszy kreację znalazł Blaise i niemal siłą zaciągnął do przebieralni Rudą, która stawiała opór, mówiąc, że nie ma zamiaru tego przymierzać. Jednak, kiedy brunet zagroził jej, że jak jej nie przymierzy to sam ściągnie z niej ubrania i ją ubierze w tą sukienkę, zrezygnowana gryfonka weszła do przebieralni. Szybko pozbyła się swoich ubrań i założyła sukienkę, pomimo, że nie chciała to musiała przyznać, że Zabini miał gust. Kreacja była cudowna i leżała na niej idealnie. Piękny odcień zieleni doskonale kontrastował się z jej ognistymi włosami. Była to sukienka na grubych ramiączkach z niewielkim dekoltem, dół był rozłożysty i sięgał do kolan. Całość dopełniał cienki, ciemno brązowy pasek. Musiała przyznać, że wyglądała w niej ślicznie.  
\- I jak? – usłyszała głos bruneta.  
\- Moment.  
W tym samym czasie blondyn pomagał Hermionie w poszukiwaniu stroju dla niej. W pewnym momencie na końcu sklepu dostrzegł cudowną suknię. Miała śliczny odcień beżu. Od razu po nią poszedł i pokazał szatynce.  
\- I co myślisz?  
\- Draco jest wspaniała – kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok kreacji, po czym odebrała ją od niego i ruszyła w stronę przebieralni. Akurat w tym momencie zza kotary wyszła panna Weasley.  
\- Wiedziałem, że będzie ci idealnie pasować – odezwał się brunet z uśmiechem samozadowolenia.  
\- Miona? Co sądzisz? – ruda skierowała pytanie do przyjaciółki.  
\- Ginny wyglądasz wspaniale – a wielki uśmiech na twarzy szatynki tylko utwierdził pannę Weasley, że faktycznie sukienka jest idealna.  
\- Ok, biorę ja – powiedziała ku zadowoleniu Zabiniego i zniknęła ponownie za zasłoną, Hermiona poszła w jej ślady i poszła do przebieralni obok. Już po chwili stała przed lustrem w pięknej beżowej, długiej do ziemi sukni. Dekolt był w kształcie serca, z którego wychodziły dwa grube ramiączka. Pod biustem była odcięta grubym brązowym paskiem i puszczona luźno do dołu. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że suknia jest przepiękna. Wyszła z przebierali, jednak nic nie usłyszała. Zarówno Draco jak i Blaise stali w nią wpatrzeni z otwartymi ustami i nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Jednak w tym momencie obok nich stanęła jej przyjaciółka.  
\- Miona wyglądasz prześlicznie, powinnaś ją kupić - pisnęła ruda – A wy panowie co myślicie?  
\- Yyyy… w-wyglądasz naprawdę wspaniale – blondynowi w końcu udało się odezwać – Co nie Daible?  
\- Noooo – tylko na tyle było go stać.  
Zarumieniona kobieta wróciła do przebieralni i już po kilku minutach cała czwórka opuściła sklep z pakunkami.  
\- To co może pójdziemy na jakiś obiat? – zaproponował brunet.  
\- Dobrze, ale później. Chcemy z Ginny zajrzeć do jeszcze kilku sklepów – odpowiedziała szatynka.  
\- Po co? Przecież kupiłyście już sukienki – zdziwił się młody Malfoy.  
\- Tak, ale jak przechodziłyśmy obok innych sklepów, to widziałyśmy na wystawach kilka rzeczy, które nas zainteresowały – odpowiedziała ruda po czym ruszyła z przyjaciółką w stronę pierwszego sklepu.  
\- Diable ja cię zabiję, za twój pomysł by iść z nimi na zakupy. Mam już dość –powiedział z miną męczennika Draco.  
\- Mogłeś się nie zgodzić na moją propozycję – odpowiedział mu z taką samą miną Blaise, po czym oboje ruszyli za dziewczynami. Jeszcze przez jakieś 1,5 godziny chodzili po sklepach. Chłopcy coraz bardziej marudzili, więc w końcu dziewczyny się nad nimi ulitowały i całą czwórką udali się do jakiejś małej, przyjemnej restauracji by coś zjeść. Wszyscy bardzo dobrze się bawili w swoim towarzystwie, nawet Ginny chodź na początku nie chciała tego przyznać. W końcu jednak musieli wrócić do domów. Pożegnali się i każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. Hermiona i Draco postanowili, że nie będą się teleportować, tylko wrócą taksówką. Szybko udało im się jakąś znaleźć i już po chwili zmierzali na obrzeża Londynu.  
\- Jak tam poszukiwania, znaleźliście kogoś kto zajmie się twoją mamą? – zagadnęła panna Granger.  
\- Tak, twoi rodzice zaproponowali, żeby przez jakiś czas została jeszcze u nich.  
\- To wspaniale – ucieszyła się Hermiona – ale nie boisz się zostawiać jej z mugolami? – spytała tak, żeby kierowca nie słyszał.  
\- Nie, dlaczego? – Draco był zdziwiony.  
\- Chodzi o to, że jakby coś się działo to moi rodzice mogą mieć problemy ze skontaktowaniem się z Mungiem lub z tobą.  
\- Rozmawiałem z uzdrowicielem, powiedział, że w pierwszym tygodniu po świętach odwiedzi twoich rodziców i powie im jak mają się z nim kontaktować.  
W tym momencie taksówka zatrzymała się przed domem państwa Granger i młodzi czarodzieje wysiedli płacąc kierowcy.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scena +18

Nadszedł dzień wesela. Panna Granger stała w swoim pokoju i po raz ostatni przeglądała się w lustrze. Musiała przyznać, że wyglądała pięknie, Długa beżowa sukienka, ciemnobrązowe szpilki i takiego samego koloru torebka. Włosy miała upięte i tylko kilka pasemek włosów spadało na jej twarz i kark. Fryzura wykończona była beżową, cieniutką opaska. Całość dopełniał delikatny makijaż podkreślający jej urodę. Po chwili usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Proszę – do pomieszczenia weszła jej rodzicielka.  
\- Kochanie, jesteś śliczna.  
\- Dziękuję. Coś się stało?  
\- Nie, przyniosłam tylko coś, co może pasować do twojej sukienki – wyciągnęła w kierunku córki szkatułkę i ją otworzyła. Znajdował się w niej naszyjnik z pereł i para kolczyków – perełek.  
\- Śliczne, dziękuję. – dziewczyna wyciągnęła biżuterię i ją założyła. W tym momencie ponownie rozległo się pukanie.  
\- To pewnie Draco – odezwała się Jane i skierowała w stronę drzwi – Wejdź, jest już gotowa – wpuściła blondyna do środka, a sama ruszyła w stronę schodów. Gdy tylko blondyn ujrzał dziewczynę, stanął jak wryty. Była jeszcze piękniejsza, niż wtedy gdy przymierzała sukienkę w sklepie. Dziewczyna widząc jego minę zaśmiała się. Musiała przyznać, że on też wyglądał wspaniale. Czarny garnitur, śnieżnobiała koszula i do tego czary krawat. Włosy jak zwykle pozostawił w artystycznym nieładzie.  
\- Zamknij buzię bo ci muchy nalecą – zażartowała, po czym wyminęła chłopaka i stanęła przy drzwiach – Idziemy?  
\- Jasne – blondyn w końcu się otrząsnął i ruszył za szatynką.  
\- Wychodzimy – powiedziała szatynka, zakładając z pomocą Draco płaszcz.  
\- Bawcie się dobrze – usłyszeli głos swoich rodziców.  
\- Jakbyście wrócili przed nami, to klucz będzie tam gdzie zawsze – dodała pani Granger.  
\- A no tak, zapomniałam, że dzisiaj sylwester i też wychodzicie – przypomniała sobie szatynka, po czym wyszła za blondynem z domu. Rozejrzeli się dokładnie, czy nikt ich nie widzi i już po chwili znajdowali się w magicznym domu weselnym. Tam czekali już na nich Blaise i Ginny. Hermiona przyjrzała się przyjaciółce, musiała przyznać, że wyglądała ślicznie w sukience wybranej przez bruneta. Do tego czarne szpili i torebka. Takie samego koloru kolczyki w kształcie różyczek. Włosy zaplątała w luźny warkocz i wpięła w nie jedną, białą orchideę.  
\- Hermiona, wyglądasz prześlicznie – pisnęła ruda dziewczyna wiedząc przyjaciółkę.  
\- Ty również – uśmiechnęła się panna Granger.  
\- A wy co tak samo ubrani? Umawialiście się wcześniej? – panna Weasley zaśmiała się. Hermiona spojrzała na mężczyzn i dostrzegła, że faktycznie Blaise był ubrany tak jak Draco.  
\- Nie musieliśmy, po prostu czytamy sobie w myślach – zaśmiał się brunet. Nie dane im było jednak dłużej porozmawiać, ponieważ ogłoszono, że za chwile zacznie się uroczystość, więc poszli zająć swoje miejsca. 

*****

Uroczystość była wspaniała, pomimo tego, że szatynka nie potrafiła skupić się na niej całkowicie. Zastanawiała się jak Ginny to zniesie. Co prawda mówiła, że spotkała się z Harrym i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, ale uważała, że mimo wszystko jej ruda przyjaciółka jeszcze coś do niego czuje. Co chwilę zerkała na pannę Weasley, jednak ta nic nie dawała po sobie znać. Dopiero kiedy Harry i Parvati składali sobie przysięgę małżeńską, kontem oka dostrzegła, że Zabini chwyta dłoń rudej i delikatnie ściska tak jakby chciał jej dodać otuchy, wesprzeć. Gryfonka natomiast spojrzała na bruneta i uśmiechnęła się do niego, chcąc mu za to podziękować. Po ceremonii wszyscy ruszyli w stronę państwa młodych, aby złożyć im życzenia. Kiedy w końcu przyjaciółki ze swoimi partnerami dotarły do nich, Hermiona mogła lepiej przyjrzeć się pannie młodej. Tak jak powinno być Parvati była dzisiaj najpiękniejszą kobietą. Na jej twarzy widniał prześliczny uśmiech, a widoczna ciąża, którą delikatnie podkreślała sukienka dodawała jej tylko uroku. W końcu kiedy wszyscy złożyli życzenia, państwo młodzi zaprosili wszystkich na wesele. Zabawa była wspaniała. O dziwo to co słyszała Ginny na temat Harrego, Rona, Blaise i Draco okazało się prawda i panowie doskonale się dogadywali ze sobą. Natomiast Hermiona i Ginny praktycznie w ogóle nie miały wytchnienia. Jeśli nie tańczyły ze swoimi partnerami to ktoś inny porywał je na parkiet. Na niebie już dawno zapadła noc, niebo pokryła granatowa narzuta, na której migotały srebrne gwiazdy. Z każdą minutą było coraz bliżej nowego roku. Przyjaciółkom w końcu udało się uciec do stolika.  
\- Mam dość, muszę chociaż chwile posiedzieć – zmęczona Ginny opadła na krzesło.  
\- Zgadzam się z tobą - poparła ją szatynka, sięgając po kieliszek z winem i upijając łyk.  
\- A gdzie nasi partnerzy? – spytała ruda rozglądając się po sali.  
\- Chyba na parkiecie, jak wracałyśmy do stolika widziała jak Blaise tańczy z twoją mamą – ruda słysząc to wypluła czerwony płyn, który miała w ustach – a Draco – szatynka ciągnęła dalej – tańczył z siostrą Parvati.  
\- Zabini tańczy z moją matką?! – wykrzyknęła ruda.  
\- Przecież ci mówię i mało tego, po minie twojej mamy można było wywnioskować, że jest nim zachwycona – dodała kobieta, co wywołało szok na twarzy młodej Wealey’ówny.  
\- Co on znowu kombinuje? – zastanawiała się na głos ruda dziewczyna.  
\- Stara się wkupić w łaski przyszłej teściowej – dziewczyny usłyszały męski głos.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne Malfoy – warknęła Ginny, na co blondyn i szatynka się tylko zaśmiali.  
\- Zatańczysz? – Draco wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Hermiony. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała tylko uchwyciła jego dłoń i pozwoliła się poprowadzić na środek parkietu. Akurat zaczęła lecieć wolna melodia. Draco przysunął ją do siebie, a dziewczyna nie protestując wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Wdychała jego cudowny zapach i rozmyślała nad słowami Ginny, które wypowiedziała podczas ich sobotniej rozmowy. Może faktycznie powinna mu zaufać i wyznać mu miłość? Zmienił się widać, że mu zależy. Sama nie wiedział co powinna zrobić. W tym samym momencie Draco zastanawiał, czy faktycznie powinien zdać się na przeczucia i wyznać miłość Hermionie. W końcu postanowił to zrobić. Teraz, albo nigdy. Wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- Hermiono – szatynka spojrzała mu w oczy – muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Ja cię… - niestety po raz drugi nie było mu dane dokończyć, ponieważ z głośników poleciał głos Harrego.  
\- Drodzy goście, zostało niecałe 5 minut do północy, a co za tym idzie do nowego roku, zapraszam wszystkich przed budynek na pokaz fajerwerków – czarodzieje słysząc to ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, kelnerzy rozdali każdemu kieliszek z szampanem. Po chwili zaczęto odliczanie.  
\- 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… - wszyscy wyliczali chórem – Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!  
\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku Hermiono/Draco – blondyn i szatynka powiedzieli równocześnie, patrząc na siebie po czym oboje się roześmiali. Ponownie spojrzeli sobie w oczy i w tym momencie Draco postanowił spróbować po raz ostatni  
\- Hermiono kocham cię – oczy szatynki zrobiły się większe, a na twarzy pojawił się szok, który po chwili zamienił się w uśmiech.  
\- Ja ciebie też Draco – powiedziała, mężczyzna słyszące słowa, pocałował ją namiętnie. W tym momencie wszelkie obawy względem ich związku minęły i cieszyła się, że ma go blisko siebie.  
\- No w końcu – para zakochanych usłyszała obok siebie dwójkę znajomych głosów. Przed nimi stali Ginny i Blaise szeroko się uśmiechając.

*****

Na granatowym niebie ciągle widniały gwiazdy. Zegar wskazywał 3:18. Hermiona i Draco postanowili już wrócić do domu, oboje byli wykończeni. Kiedy wrócili drzwi były zamknięte, a klucz od domu tam gdzie zostawili go państwo Granger.  
\- Nie ma ich jeszcze – powiedziała była gryfonka otwierając drzwi.  
\- To znaczy, że mamy cały dom dla siebie – wyszeptał jej zmysłowo do ucha, kiedy weszli do holu.  
\- Więc co proponujesz? – odwróciła się w jego stronę i zajrzała w o czy.  
\- Nic szczególnego – odpowiedział, po czym ją pocałował. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali ruszyli po schodach na górę. Zatrzymali się dopiero na korytarzu pomiędzy drzwiami do ich pokoi.  
\- I co teraz – spytał blondyn.  
\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja planuje iść spać – droczyła się z nim szatynka.  
\- Spać?  
\- Tak.  
\- No to dobranoc – westchnął.  
\- Dobranoc – po tych słowach ponownie ich usta połączyły się w namiętnym pocałunki, a po chwili drzwi do pokoju blondyna zamknęły się za nimi.  
W ekspresowym tempie pozbyli się swoich ubrań, zostali w samej bieliźnie. Draco delikatnie położy swoją kochankę na satynowej pościeli i przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Była piękna. Jej brązowe loki rozkładały się na pościli. W czekoladowych oczach było widać iskierki radości wraz z pożądaniem. Płaski brzuch, jędrne piersi i zaokrąglone biodra. Nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć jednak po chwili leżał na niej, zanurzając się w jej ustach. Jego pocałunki zaczęły schodzić coraz niżej, pozbywając się jej stanika. Teraz składał delikatne pocałunki na jej obojczyku, by zaraz jego usta znalazły się na jej piesiach. Jeden sutek wziął w usta, a drugi pieścił palcami sprawiając, że zalała ją fala cudownych odczuć. Jej palce wplotły się w jego włosy. Jednak po chwili jego usta schodziły coraz niżej, zatrzymując się na jej podbrzuszy. Dłońmi gładząc zewnętrzną stronę jej ud, specjalnie omijając najwrażliwsze miejsce. Poczuł jak dziewczyna drży. Jego szare oczy coraz bardziej błyszczały z podniecenia.  
\- Draco, proszę nie drocz się – jej głos był zachrypnięty i podniecony. Wiedział, ze tym zdaniem daje mu pozwolenie. Blondyn tez już nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać, ponownie zatopił się malinowych wargach kochanki i po chwili jednym, szybkim ruchem w nią wszedł. Po chwili Draco zaczął się w niej powoli poruszać, jednak jego pożądanie rosło, a ruchy były coraz szybsze i mocniejsze. Szatynka oplotła nogi wokół jego bioder. Czuła podniecenie i wspaniałe doznania. Na ciałach kochanków pojawiły się krople potu, a ciszę co chwile przerywały ich jęki i wzajemne wykrzykiwanie swoich imion. Nie wiadomo ile czasu minęło, może kilka sekund, może kilka minut, a może godzin. Nie miało to dla nich znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to co teraz się dzieło, co czuli i to, że byli razem. Dziewczyna czuła, że rozpada się w jego ramionach. W końcu ogarnęła ich fala ogromnej rozkoszy i spełnienia, a każde z nich wykrzyknęło imię swojego kochanka. W końcu młody Malfoy opadł obok panny Granger i wtuleni w siebie szybko odeszli w krainę Morfeusza.


	33. Chapter 33

Troje dorosłych ludzi kroczyło po zasypanym śniegiem chodniku wesoło rozmawiając. Gwiazdy na ciemnym niebie oświetlały im drogę. W końcu dotarli do celu podróży. Zatrzymali się przed niewielkim, jednorodzinnym domku. Ruszyli w stronę ganku, by już po chwili stanąć przed drzwiami. Jedna z kobiet podeszła do okna i otwierając niewielką skrytkę w drewnianym parapecie, poszukiwała klucza od drzwi.  
\- Chyba dzieci już wróciły, nie ma klucza – Jane podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je na oścież. W całym domu panowała ciemność i niczym nie zmącona cisza. Za szatynką weszła pozostała dwójka ludzi.  
\- W końcu w domu – odetchnął George – idę od razu spać. Jane idziesz? – spytał widząc jak jego żona kieruje się w stronę schodów.  
\- Zaraz, zerknę tylko do Hermiony.  
\- No dobra – wzruszył ramionami – Dobranoc – skierował słowa do Narcyzy.  
\- Dobranoc – odpowiedziała, po czym ruszyła na piętro razem z panią Granger. Gdy tylko znalazły się na samej górze Jane ruszyła w stronę drzwi do pokoju córki, natomiast Narcyza poszła w przeciwnym kierunku do swojej sypialni. Szatynka cicho uchyliła drzwi zajrzała do środka, ale pokój był pusty, a łóżko była zasłane.  
\- Nie ma jej, gdzie jest Hermiona?! – pani Granger przestraszyła się. Przecież dom był otwarty, a jej płaszcz wisiał w holu, więc jej córka powinna być w domu.  
\- Co się stało? – zza drzwi swojej sypialni wyszła pani Malfoy.  
\- Nie ma Hermiony.  
\- A Draco? – blondynka również lekko się przestraszyła. Podeszła do gospodyni i stanęły przed pokojem byłego ślizgona. Powoli uchyliły drzwi i wsunęły głowy do pokoju. To co zobaczyły wywołało u nich wielkie zaskoczenie, ale i radość. Musiały przyznać, że nie spodziewały się tego. Na łóżku, pod oknem spała wtulona w siebie para czarodziei. Na ich twarzach można było dostrzec delikatne uśmiechy. Pokój wyglądał natomiast jak jakieś pobojowisko. Wszędzie walała się ich garderoba. Kobiety wysunęły się z pokoju i zamknęły cicho drzwi, żeby nie obudzić swoich dzieci.  
\- Nareszcie – wyszeptały razem, po czym się cicho zaśmiały.  
\- Powinnyśmy chyba udawać, że tego nie widziałyśmy – odezwała się blondynka.  
\- Tak i George nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Co prawda lubi Draco, ale dalej traktuje Hermionę jak swoją małą księżniczkę – kobiety ponownie się zaśmiały. Rozstały się przy schodach, życząc sobie dobrej nocy.

*****

Para młodych czarodziei leżała na wielkim łożu, zanurzona w zielonej satynowej pościeli. Ich oddechy powoli się uspokajały, a na ciele jeszcze gdzieniegdzie widoczne były kropelki potu.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że Hermiona i Draco w końcu są razem – powiedział ruda dziewczyna przyglądając się swojemu partnerowi.  
\- Też jestem w ogromnym szoku. – odpowiedział lekko się uśmiechając – Ale dzięki temu możemy teraz pomyśleć o nas – dodał, a brązowe tęczówki gryfonki spojrzały ze zdziwieniem na bruneta.  
\- O czym ty mówisz Zabini?  
\- Mówię o tym, że powinniśmy w końcu popracować nad naszym związkiem.  
\- Jakim związkiem?! Co ty pieprzysz?! Nie ma żadnych NAS i nigdy nie będzie! – wykrzyknęła podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Czemu? Przecież dobrze wiem, że do mnie coś czujesz. Ginny kocham cię i trwa to już ponad rok. Wcześniej byłaś z Potterem i pomimo tego, że chciałem was poróżnić to wiedziałem, że mam niewielkie szanse, ale kiedy dowiedziałem się, że się rozstaliście postanowiłem spróbować.  
\- Przestań – wyszeptała zaczynając się ubierać – To nie ma sensu. Popatrz jak jest teraz, wieczne kłótnie, nie raz się o mało nie pozabijamy. Nie warto zostawać parą dla kilku przyjemnych momentów.  
\- To ty tak uważasz – odpowiedział nie patrząc na nią.  
\- Jest jeszcze jeden powód. Jeszcze przez 6 miesięcy ty jesteś nauczycielem, a ja uczennicą. Wiesz jakie jest prawo. Potem również to nie ma przyszłości, ty w Howarcie, ja gdzie indziej. Nie mielibyśmy dla siebie czasu, a między innymi przez brak czasu rozpadł się mój związek z Harrym. Dlaczego nie może pozostać tak jak jest? Dlaczego chcesz więcej i to zniszczyć? – ubrana dziewczyna podeszła do drzwi.  
\- Ty się po prostu boisz zaryzykować, boisz się cierpieć tak jak przy rozstaniu z Potterem. Boisz się mi zaufać. – powiedział brunet i wiedział, że ma rację. Mógł to odczytać z jej oczu, w których teraz szkliły się łzy.  
\- Masz rację, boję się – przyznała się panna Weasley – ale fakt, że to odkryłeś, nie zmieni mojego zdania. Po powrocie do szkoły traktuj mnie jak uczennicę. Żegnaj Blaise – ostatni raz spojrzała na mężczyznę, po czym opuściła jego pokój, a następnie dom. Kiedy tylko znalazła się na zewnątrz, a chłodny wiatr targał jej włosy, w końcu pozwoliła swoim łzom swobodnie płynąć. „Co za ironia – pomyślała – namawiałam Hermionę, żeby zaufała Draco i dała mu szansę, a sama nie potrafi zaufać Blaisowi. Ale w sumie ja mam powód. Nie chcę znowu cierpieć z powodu miłości” – starała się wytłumaczyć, przed samą sobą. Z jej oczu popłynął jeszcze wielki strumień słonych kropel.

*****

Dzień był chłodny i zachmurzony, jednak kilka promieni słońca, którym gdzieniegdzie udało się przebić, odbijało się od opadających płatków śniegu i wpadały do niewielkiego pokoju o niebieskich ścianach. Na łóżku, pod satynową kołdrą spała młoda szatynka wtulona w przystojnego blondyna. W pewnym momencie jej powieki zaczęły drgać, by po chwili odsłonić jej piękne czekoladowe, ale i zaspane oczy. W pierwszej chwili nie miała pojęcia gdzie jest i co się tak właściwie stało, ale kiedy poczuła przyjemne ciepło ludzkiego ciała, w które teraz była wtulona, wspomnienia wróciły. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, w końcu wyznali sobie z Draco co czują i są razem, a jej wszystkie zmartwienia dotyczące ich związku zniknęły, kiedy z ust blondyna padły tak ważne dla nich słowa. Podniosła głowę tak by móc, spojrzeć na twarz ukochanego, a jej wzrok spotkał się z jego pięknymi stalowymi tęczówkami.  
\- Dzień dobry – wymruczał młody Malfoy całując ją w czoło, na co szatynka się tylko uśmiechnęła – Wyspałaś się? – kontynuował.  
\- Bardzo, która godzina? – spytała rozglądając się za zegarkiem.  
\- Prawie 13.00.  
\- Tak późno już? No to czas najwyższy wstawać – próbowała wydostać się z objęć blondyna.  
\- A nie wolisz zostać ze mną w łóżku, jest tak przyjemnie – wymruczał jej do ucha, przyciągając bardziej do siebie.  
\- Kusząca propozycja, ale nie skorzystam. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem głodna – i w tym momencie chłopakowi zaburczało w brzuchu, na co dziewczyna się zaśmiała, wstając z łóżka.  
\- W sumie masz rację, powinniśmy coś zjeść.  
\- Pożyczam ją sobie – powiedziała narzucając na siebie śnieżną białą koszulę Draco, pozbierała swoje rzeczy i już zamierzała opuścić jego pokoju, kiedy zatrzymał ją głos chłopaka.  
\- Halo nie zapominałaś o czymś? – zapytał z wyrzutem. Dziewczyna od razu zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. Podeszła do niego powolnym krokiem i obdarzyła krótkim, ale namiętnym pocałunkiem. W następnej chwili już jej nie było u niego w pokoju.

*****

Pan Granger siedział przy kuchennym stole z gazetą w ręce. Jednak zamiast czytać najświeższe wiadomości jego wzrok cały czas spoczywał na dwóch kobietach krzątających się po kuchni. Jane i Narcyza kończyły właśnie przygotowywać obiad wesoło nucąc i wymieniając ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia.  
\- Dobra, co się dzieje? – spytał zirytowany George, rzucając gazetę na stół.  
\- O co ci chodzi, kochanie – szatynka spojrzała na męża.  
\- No właśnie ty mi powiedz. Macie dzisiaj nad wyraz dobre humory i co chwilę wymieniacie się spojrzeniami. Chcę znać powód tego.  
\- Skarbie nic się nie stało, po prostu mamy dobry humor.  
\- Obie naraz?  
\- A nie wolno nam? – zaśmiała się Narcyza.  
\- No dobra jak chcecie, nie będę dalej wypytywał – powiedział wracając do przerwanej lektury. W tym momencie do kuchni weszła para młodych czarodziei.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedzieli chórem.  
\- Nareszcie wstaliście – pani Granger uśmiechnęła się do nich – Siadajcie obiad gotowy.  
Hermiona i Draco poszli za jej rada i już po chwili zajmowali miejsca przy stoliku i wzięli się za posiłek.  
\- I jak było na weselu? – zagadnęła Narcyza.  
\- Świetnie, nie wiem jak Hermiona, ale ja bardzo dobrze się bawiłem.  
\- Ja też bawiłam się wspaniale, ale teraz czuję jak mnie nogi bolą. Co udało mi się usiąść to ktoś podchodził i porywał mnie do tańca. Więc można powiedzieć, że całe wesele przetańczyłam. Ale i tak uważam, że było cudownie, zwłaszcza pod koniec – spojrzała znacząco na Draco, z nadzieją, że nikt tego nie zauważy, ale na jej nieszczęście dostrzegły to ich rodzicielki.  
\- Nie wątpimy – odpowiedziały chórem, na co pozostał trójka spojrzała na nie ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Hermiono, kiedy wracacie do Hogwartu – pan Granger zwrócił się do córki.  
\- Jutro, ale nie musisz się zwalniać z pracy, wiem, że rano masz pacjentów, pojedziemy na stację taksówką – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do ojca.


	34. Chapter 34

Była noc. Na niebie już dawno pojawiły się migoczące gwiazdy. Hermiona siedział na szerokim parapecie w swoim pokoju i przyglądając się opadającym płatkom śniegu, rozmyślała nad podejrzanym zachowaniem swojej mamy i Narcyzy. Ostatecznie postanowiła udać się do Draco i porozmawiać z nim o tym. Porwała po drodze szlafrok, który tworzył komplet z satynową koszulką nocną, w którą była ubrana. Nie pukając uchyliła drzwi i zajrzała do środka, ale tam nikogo nie było, za to z łazienki dochodził szum wody. Postanowiła poczekać na chłopaka. Podeszła do łóżka usiadła na nim. Po chwili szum wody ustał, a kilka sekund później w pokoju pojawił się Malfoy. Na jego widok szatynka oniemiał. Miał na sobie tylko biały ręcznik, którym był przepasany w biodrach, we włosach i na ciele lśniły krople wody. Miał idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało, nie był napakowany, ale i tak jego mięśnie były widoczne. Na jego twarzy na widok panny Granger pojawił się uśmiech. Wyglądał jak młody bóg.  
\- Już się napatrzyłaś? – głos blondyna wyrwał ją z zamyślenia – To może przejdziemy do czegoś ciekawszego? – na jego twarz wykwitł łobuzerski uśmiech, a po chwili zatopił swoje usta w wargach kobiety. W końcu dziewczyna odepchnęła mężczyznę od siebie i się od niego odsunęła.  
\- Draco, nie po to tu przyszłam. Chcę porozmawiać – powiedział patrząc w jego oczy.  
\- Och, no dobrze, daj mi tylko chwile, ubiorę się – podszedł do szafy, z której wyciągnął czyste bokserki i spodnie dresowe, w których miał zwyczaj spać, po czym ponownie wrócił do łazienki. W tym czasie dziewczyna położyła się na łóżku, przykrywając się kołdrą.  
\- A ty co? Nie za swobodnie się czujesz – blondyn zaśmiał się pojawiając się ponownie w sypialni i kładąc się obok dziewczyny.  
\- Po pierwsze to jest mój dom – pokazała mu język – a po drugie było mi zimno.  
\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę – przysunął się bliżej szatynki i przytulił ją do siebie – No to o co chodzi? – spytał kiedy dziewczyna położyła głowę na jego torsie.  
\- Powiedz mi, czy ty też zauważyłeś, że nasze mamy zachowywały się jakoś podejrzanie. Znaczące spojrzenia, tajemnicze uśmieszki i ta ogromna radość.  
\- Tak, myślisz, że wiedzą o nas?  
\- Nie wiem, do mojej mamy wtedy to zachowanie bardzo by pasowało, przecież odkąd cię poznała nie marzyła o niczym innym. Ale, żeby twojej też tak na tym zależało?  
\- Nie wiem, lubi cię, ale nigdy nie dawała jakichś konkretnych sugestii, czy znaków, że chce byśmy byli razem.  
\- To co teraz zrobimy? Powiemy im, czy na razie zostawimy to w tajemnicy?  
\- Zobaczymy, może same poruszą ten temat. A teraz skończmy o tym mówić i zajmijmy się czymś ciekawszym – wymruczał zmysłowo do ucha dziewczyny. Szatynka podniosła głowę, natrafiając na piękne tęczówki jej ukochanego. Nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, Draco złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Mrrrr…kontynuuj – wymruczał była gryfonka, a już po chwili całowała się z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Draco objął ją i przesunął jeszcze bliżej siebie, jakby bał się, że dziewczyna mu ucieknie. Jego dłonie powędrowali pod satynową koszulkę ukochanej by już po chwili masować jej nagie plecy. Niestety ten przyjemny czas został zakończony.  
\- Draco, wiesz moż…. O przepraszam – w pokoju pojawiła się Narcyza Malfoy. Para momentalnie się od siebie oderwała. Szatynka momentalnie spłonęła rumieńcem, natomiast blondyn patrzył na rodzicielkę lekko zirytowanym wzrokiem.  
\- Mamo, puka się.  
\- Masz racje, nie pomyślałam, przepraszam – powiedział starając się zrobić skruszoną minę, niestety po tym co zobaczyła, nie była w stanie ukryć uśmiechu – Hermiono twoja mama prosi byś zeszła na chwilę na dół.  
\- Dobrze, zaraz zejdę – pisnęła ciągle czerwona dziewczyna. Pani Malfoy wyszła z pomieszczenia.  
\- No to chyba już nie ma co ukrywać, teraz mamy pewność, że wiedzą – zaśmiał się były ślizgon.  
\- Może to i dobrze – kobieta złożyła pocałunek na ustach mężczyzny, po czym wygramoliła się z łóżka.  
\- Wracaj szybko – usłyszała głos blondyna, gdy była już przy drzwiach.  
\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić – uśmiechnęła się i już po chwili nie było jej w pomieszczeniu. Szybko zeszła po schodach i znalazła się w salonie, gdzie czekała na nią jej matka. Gdy tylko kobieta zobaczyła córkę od razu ruszyła w jej stronę.  
\- Miona, kochanie, tak się cieszę, wiedziałam, że coś jest na rzeczy i że w końcu będziecie z Draco razem. Tak się cieszę. – pani Granger mówiła jak nakręcona, przytulając córkę. „A więc Narcyza zdążyła już przekazać najnowsze wieści” przeszło, przez myśl młodszej z kobiet.  
\- Mamo, starczy już, dusisz – wychrypiała dziewczyna, kiedy brakowało jej już tchu.  
\- Tak, przepraszam. Po prostu jestem taka szczęśliwa, że w końcu kogoś masz. Bałam się, że przez to, że tak pochłania cię nauka i książki zostaniesz sama.  
\- Oj, mamo, nie dopuściłabym do tego. Wiem jak bardzo z ojcem marzycie o wnukach. Po za tym, nie potrafiłabym żyć wiecznie sama. – zaśmiała się panna Granger - A teraz powiedz mi dlaczego mnie zawołałaś.  
\- No tak, chciałam ci coś dać. Wiem, że twoje urodziny są dopiero w kwietniu, ale następnym razem prawdopodobnie spotkamy się w czerwcu, dlatego postanowiłam ci dać teraz ten prezent – na stoliku przed dziewczyną położyła małą, ładnie zdobioną szkatułkę. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po nią i otworzyła, w środku znajdowała się bransoletka z białego złota, wysadzana niewielkimi rubinami.  
\- Jest śliczna, czy to bransoletka babci? - szepnęła szatynka.  
\- Tak, chciała abyś ją dostała – pomimo uśmiechu na twarzy, w niebieskich oczach Jane zaszkliły się łzy na wspomnienie własnej matki.  
\- Dziękuję mamo – Hermiona wtuliła się w ramiona rodzicielki, w jej oczach, także pojawiły się łzy, ale nie pozwoliła im wypłynąć – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też – ucałowała córkę w czubek głowy – Idź się lepiej już położyć, jutro musisz być wypoczęta, wracasz do pracy.  
\- Dobrze, dobranoc – czekoladowooka ucałowała mamę w policzek i ruszyła w stronę schodów.  
\- Dobranoc tatku, kocham cię – z wielkim uśmiechem podeszła do ojca, który właśnie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu i złożyła na jego policzku delikatny pocałunek, po czym ruszyła dalej.  
\- Dobranoc księżniczko, ja ciebie też – odpowiedział zdziwiony zachowaniem córki George.  
Szatynka szybko ruszyła do swojego pokoju, kiedy się tam znalazła od razu wyciągnęła bransoletkę i założyła na rękę. Nie mogła się na nią napatrzeć. Była przepiękna. Pamiętała jak po raz pierwszy ją zobaczyła u babci. Od razu jej się spodobała i za każdym razem jak spotykała się ze swoją ukochaną babcią prosiła ją by kiedyś dała jej tą „błyskotkę”. Wspominała również wszystkie chwile z nią spędzone oraz jej śmierć. To był dla niej ogromny cios, gdyby nie jej przyjaciele to zapewne bardzo długo dochodziłaby do siebie. Ściągnęła bransoletkę, ostrożnie chowając ją do szkatułki. Już zmierzała w stronę swojego łóżka, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że w pokoju naprzeciwko czeka na nią przystojny blondyn. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Już po chwili znajdowała się w pokoju Malfoya. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, blondyn leżał na plecach, w jego platynowych włosach odbijał się blask księżyca, oddech był spokojny i miarowy. Jedną rękę miał pod głową, a druga leżała wzdłuż ciała. Kiedy kobieta podeszła bliżej zauważyła, że jego oczy są zamknięta. Spał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że wróci do siebie, jednak po chwili postanowiła zostać u byłego ślizgona. Po cichu, żeby go nie zbudzić, wślizgnęła się do łóżka i kładąc się na boku, plecami do chłopaka próbowała zasnąć. Po chwili poczuła, że Draco się porusza, przysunął się do dziewczyny, a jego ręka oplotła ją w pasie.  
\- Miałaś szybko wrócić, tęskniłem – wyszeptał, przygryzając jej płatek ucha.  
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptała udając skruchę.  
\- No nie wiem, czy ci wybaczę – blondyn udawał obrażonego.  
Hermiona odwróciła się w jego stronę i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
\- A teraz?  
\- Czy ja wiem? – zastanawiał się.  
Dziewczyna ponownie go pocałował, tylko namiętniej i trwało to o wiele dłużej.  
\- No teraz to mogę wybaczyć – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, po czym ponownie zatopił się w ustach ukochanej.


	35. Chapter 35

Dzień, pomimo mrozu, był słoneczny i bezchmurny. Na King Kros jak zwykle było pełno ludzi śpieszących się na właściwe pociągi. Para młodych ludzi przeciskała się pomiędzy oczekującymi osobami na swój transport. W końcu doszli do ściany znajdującej się pomiędzy peronem 9 i 10. Rozejrzeli się, czy nikt im się nie przygląda i już po chwili stali na peronie 9 i ¾, a przed nimi stał Express Hogwart. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i ruszyli w stronę przedziału dla nauczycieli. Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu od razu zauważyli swojego przyjaciela. Uśmiechając się ruszyli, by usiąść obok niego.  
\- Witam, moje gołąbeczki – szeroki uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.  
\- Cześć Blaise – odpowiedzieli równocześnie. Zajęli miejsca naprzeciw bruneta i zaczęli wesoło rozmawiać. Zabini cały czas przyglądał się swoim przyjaciołom. Obserwował jak się przytulają, trzymają za ręce i co chwilę zerkają na siebie z miłością. Cieszył się ich szczęściem, ale też trochę im zazdrościł. Sam chciałby teraz tak siedzieć z panną Weasley, niestety ona wyraziła się jasno. Nie ma na co liczyć, nigdy nie będą razem, bo ona nie chce. Ona się boi. Boi się z nim związać. Tak się zamyślił, że w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to co mówi do niego Draco . Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy z przedziału zniknęła Hermiona.  
\- …le!  
\- …  
\- …ble!  
\- …  
\- Diable!  
\- Co? – brunet wyrwał się z zadumy.  
\- Co jest? – blondyna interesowało dziwne zachowanie kumpla  
\- Nic, a co ma być?  
\- Przecież widzę, coś się stało – w głosie Draco dało się wyczuć pewność – Nie zaprzeczaj.  
\- To koniec.  
\- Słucham? O czym ty mówisz? – Malfoy nie rozumiał.  
\- Koniec z Ginny. Koniec z sexem, a co najgorsze koniec z nadzieją.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Po weselu zabrałem ją do siebie, nie muszę chyba wspominać co robiliśmy – uśmiechnął się ironicznie – W każdym razie, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o tobie i Mionie. W końcu postanowiłem zaryzykować i zaproponowałem Ginny, żebyśmy porozmawiali o nas. Wtedy ona stwierdziła, że nie ma żadnych nas i nigdy nie będzie. Zażądała, że mam ją zostawić w spokoju i odeszła.  
\- Ale czemu nie chce być z tobą? Myślałem, że miedzy wami coś jest.  
\- Też tak myślałem, ale ona podawała różne argumenty, że puki co ona jest uczennicą, ja nauczycielem, jak ukończy Hogwart to nie będziemy mieć dla siebie czasu i takie tam. Natomiast prawda jest taka, że Ginny się boi, boi się ponownie zakochać. Nie chce przechodzić tego samego co z Potterem.  
\- I co zostawiasz to tak?  
\- A co mogę zrobić, nie zmuszę jej do niczego, wyznałem jej nawet miłość, ale i to nie pomogło.  
\- Walcz o nią, jeśli naprawdę ją kochasz, to walcz.  
\- Muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć. Taj mi trochę czasu. Jeśli coś postanowię to obiecuję, że na pewno, jako pierwszy się dowiesz – odpowiedział brunet, zapatrzony w krajobraz za oknem.  
\- Ok, niech ci będzie.  
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela –I nie mów nic Hermionie,… a tak w ogóle to gdzie ona jest? – Zabini dopiero teraz dostrzegł barku szatynki.  
\- Poszła do obiektu twoich uczuć.

*****

Minęły dwa tygodnie stycznia, a związek Hermiona i Draco ciągle kwitł i się rozwijał. Plotki szybko obiegły szkołę i już następnego dnia wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że opiekunka domu lwa i opiekun domu węża są parą. Blaise natomiast, tak jak zażyczyła sobie ruda gryfonka, trzymał się od niej z daleka, chociaż ciężko mu to przychodziło. Pomimo tego, że się uśmiechał i udawał człowieka zadowolonego z życia i radosnego, w rzeczywistości cierpiał, za każdym razem jak spotykał dziewczynę o ognistych włosach, a w szczególności jak była w towarzystwie jakiegoś chłopaka. Myślał, że dobrze to ukrywał, ale Hermiona zaczęła się domyślać, że coś jest nie tak. Pomimo tego, że brunet zachowywał się jak zawsze, żartował, droczył się z nią i uśmiechał, to w jego oczach za każdym razem dostrzegała smutek i ból. Wesołe iskierki w jego ciemnych tęczówkach dalej się pojawiały, ale tak jakby trochę przygasły, wybladły. Chciała wiedzieć, co spowodowało taką zmianę, ale postanowiła na razie nie rozmawiać o tym z nauczycielem OPCM, tylko najpierw wypytać Draco. W końcu postanowiła wcielić plan w życie. Była chłodna, zimowy noc. Niebo było bez ani jednej chmury, więc można było dostrzec gwiazdy i niewielki księżyc, którego poświata odbijała się od białej pierzyny zalegającej na szkolnych błoniach. Przystojny blondyn leżał w łóżku swojej ukochanej i czytał książkę. Odkąd wrócili po przerwie świątecznej, większość swoich rzeczy przeniósł do dormitorium szatynki, ponieważ praktycznie każdą noc spędzał z nią. W drzwiach sypialni pojawiła się panna Granger, miał na sobie tylko króciutką, satynową koszulkę nocną. Podeszła do łóżka i położyła się obok ukochanego. Przez chwilę przyglądała się jego skupionej twarzy, w końcu postanowiła się odezwać.  
\- Draco?  
\- Hmmm… - dał znak, że słucha.  
\- Czy coś się dzieje z Blaisem? – patrzyła prosto na niego, mężczyzna słysząc te słowa oderwał się od lektury i spojrzał na kobietę.  
\- Czemu tak siądziesz? - udawał, że nic nie wie, ale dobrze wiedział o co chodzi jego ukochanej.  
\- Wydaje mi się jakiś dziwny. Niby zachowuje się tak jak zawsze, ale jednak jego oczy są jakieś inne, wydaje mi się jakbym widziała tam ból i niepokój. Czymś musiało to zostać spowodowane.  
\- Kochanie wydaje ci się. Z Diabłem wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Uwierz mi. – kłamał jak z nut, przecież obiecywał przyjacielowi, że nikomu nie powie, o tym co się stało.  
\- Na pewno? – szatynka nie do końca chciała mu uwierzyć.  
\- Na pewno – uśmiechnął się do panny Granger. Pomimo tego, że zapewnienia blondyna nie uspokoiły do końca byłej gryfonki, postanowiła dać już temu spokój. W końcu Draco i Blaise to najlepsi przyjaciele i gdyby coś było nie tak, Malfoy na pewno by wiedział. Zmęczona dziewczyna zgasiła lampkę nocną po swojej stronie i układając się tyłem do chłopaka, próbowała zasnąć. Po chwili również blondyn odkładając książkę, zgasił światło jednak puki, co nie miał w planach snu. Zamiast tego przysunął się do panny Granger.  
\- A może tak, zanim pójdziemy spać trochę się rozerwiemy? – zaczął składać pocałunki na nagim ramieniu szatynki, a jego dłoń błądziła po jej udzie, by po chwili znaleźć się pod jej satynową koszulką.  
\- Draco, daj spokój – próbowała się wydostać z jego ramion – jutro mam ciężki dzień. Chce się wyspać.  
\- No proszę – wymruczał jej do ucha, przygryzając płatek jej ucha, a następnie składał pocałunki na jej szyi i ramieniu. Nie dawał za wygraną, wiedział jak to działa na Hermionę. Czuł, że zaczyna mu ulegać. Odwrócił ją w swoją stronę i namiętnie pocałował. Przez chwilę jeszcze starała mu się oprzeć, jednak po pewnym czasie całkowicie się temu poddała, a kiedy jej koszula wylądowała gdzieś na ziemi, wiedziała, że przegrała. Draco osiągnął to czego chciał.

*****

Minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie, był początek lutego. Od rozmowy Hermiony i Draco na temat ich przyjaciela, dziewczyna nie poruszała więcej tego tematu i zaprzestała rozmyślań na ten temat. Wszystko jednak wróciła pewnego dnia. Hermiona szła z brunetem na obiat do Wielkiej Sali i rozmawiali na temat sumów i owutemów, które miały odbyć się już za kilka miesięcy. W pewnym momencie podeszła do nich panna Weasley.  
\- Wiesz Miona, zapomniałem czegoś w gabinecie, idź beze mnie - Zabini nie czekając na jej reakcje odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Ta sytuacja wydała się pannie Granger bardzo dziwna, ponieważ Diabeł nigdy wcześniej nie rezygnował z sytuacji, w której mógł chociaż chwilę przebywać w towarzystwie rudej gryfonki, a co dopiero nigdy nie rezygnował z możliwości dokuczenia jej. Od tego momentu zaczęła uważniej przyglądać się relacjom jej przyjaciół. Dostrzegła, że brunet cały czas unikał kontaktów z Ginny. Za każdym razem jak ją widział, odwracał się i ruszał w przeciwnym kierunku. Także częste szlabany najmłodszej latorośli Weaslyw’ów się skończyły. Wtedy zrozumiała, że Draco ją okłamał, ale nie miała mu tego za złe, widocznie Blaise prosił go o dyskrecję. Musiała jednak stwierdzić, że faktycznie coś było nie tak z Blaisem i miało to związek z Ginny. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała na ten temat porozmawiać z Ginny, ewentualnie z Zabinim. Postanowiła jednak odczekać jeszcze jakiś czas, z nadzieją, że sytuacja wyjaśni się sama i panna Weasley lub Diabeł sami przyjdą z nią porozmawiać.


	36. Chapter 36

Minął kolejny tydzień. Hermiona przez ten cały czas uważnie obserwowała nauczyciela OPCM i pannę Weasley. W końcu jednak nadarzyła się okazje, by dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Był piątek, jak większość zimowych dni, dzień był mroźny. Pogoda nie zachęcała do wyjścia na zewnątrz, by porzucać się śnieżkami, albo po prostu przespacerować. Ciężkie chmury zasłoniły niebo, a na ziemie spadały wielkie płatki śniegu. Hermiona Granger właśnie miała dwie ostatnie godziny transmutacji z Gryffnidorem i Slitherinem z 6 roku.  
\- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się nowym zaklęciem, za pomocą, którego można zamienić kanarka w srebrną szkatułkę – odezwała się do całej klasy, kiedy już wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca – Ale zanim przejdziemy do praktyki, proszę wyciągnąć podręczniki i otworzyć na stronie 167. Przeczytajcie rozdział na temat tego zaklęcia i zróbcie krótką notatkę.  
Panna Grenger usiadła za biurkiem. Zaczęła sprawdzać jakiś wypracowania i co jakiś czas spoglądała na uczniów. W sali można było usłyszeć tylko przewracanie kartek i skrobanie pióra po pergaminie. Niestety w pewnym momencie drzwi gwałtownie zostały otwarte, a do pomieszczenia wbiegła gryfonka o ognistych włosach, przerywając panujący w sali spokój. Panna Weasley podeszła do nauczycielki najszybciej jak się dało, po czym ciągnąc ją za rękę ruszyła w stronę gabinetu Hermiony. Zdezorientowana szatynka poszła za nią.  
\- Ginny co się sta…  
\- Nie tutaj – gryfonka nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć.  
Kiedy obie dziewczyny znalazły się po drzwiami gabinetu, starsza z nich odwróciła się w stronę uczniów.  
\- Zaraz wracam, proszę dalej czytać i robić notatki, nie radzę zajmować się niczym innym, drzwi do gabinetu zostawiam uchylone, więc będę mieć was na oku – kiedy skończyła mówić odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za drzwiami, które tak jak zapowiedział nie zamknęła tylko zostawiła uchylone. Przyjaciółki usiadły przy biurku.  
\- Ginny może teraz mi powiesz, co się stało? I dlaczego nie jesteś na lekcjach? – nauczycielka transmutacji spojrzała groźnie na przyjaciółkę, jednak jej mina złagodniała, kiedy spojrzała na pannę Weasley. Wyglądała okropnie. Włosy były potargane, nos czerwony, oczy podpuchnięte, co świadczyło o tym, że dziewczyna płakała, a w jej oczach dostrzegła strach i smutek.  
\- Miona, ja…j-ja nie wiem co robić, j-jestem w ciąży – w brązowych tęczówkach gryfonki zaszkliły się łzy.  
\- Słucham? – szok wymalował się na twarzy panny Granger.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – powtórzyła ruda dziewczyna – I wyprzedzając twoje pytanie, to dziecko Zabiniego.  
\- Jak to? - szok na twarzy kobiety jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił.  
\- Po tym jak przyłapaliście nas z Malfoy’em, zaczęliśmy się spotykać co jakiś czas. To był tylko niezobowiązujący sex. Uważaliśmy, ale widać niewystraczająco. Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Ja nie mogę mieć dziecka, nie z nim – Ginny zaczęła panikować.  
\- Spokojnie – szatynka starała się uspokoić przyjaciółkę – Jesteś pewna?  
\- Miesiączka spóźnia mi się około 3 tygodni, a dzisiaj zamiast iść na lekcje wymknęłam się z terenu szkoły i udałam do Londynu kupić…– nie dokończyła, tylko wyciągnęła w stronę nauczycielki test ciążowy i położyła na biurku – Pozytywny.  
\- Powiesz mu?  
\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewna jak on to przyjmie, zwłaszcza po tym jak go potraktowałam – spuściła głowę wpatrując się w swoje kolana.  
\- Co masz na myśli – Hermiona czuła, że w końcu się dowie co się stało, że Blaise jest taki przybity.  
\- Ostatnią noc, którą spędziliśmy razem, była ta po weselu. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o tobie i Draco, ale w pewnym momencie Zabini powiedział, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o nas. Chciał czegoś poważniejszego, a nie tylko sexu, raz na jakiś czas. Hermiono o-on…on mi wyznał miłość. Ja nie chciałam o tym słyszeć i powiedziała, żeby o tym zapomniał. Kazałam mu także zostawić mnie w spokoju traktować jak zwykłą uczennicę.  
\- Teraz rozumiem skąd ten smutek u niego – szatynka powiedział to bardziej do siebie niż do gryfonki, ale ona też usłyszała.  
\- Co? O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Oj Ginny, przyjrzyj mu się uważniej. Faktycznie zachowuje się jakby nic mu nie było, ale w środku cierpi. Można dostrzec ból w jego oczach.  
Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której panna Weasley zastanawiał się jak ma zareagować na to, co powiedziała jej przyjaciółka. „Czyżby, aż tak go zraniła? Nie, niemożliwe. Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego Hermiona miała by kłamać?”  
\- Ginny – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos nauczycielki transmutacji – dlaczego się nie zgodziłaś? Myślałam, że Blaise ci się podoba.  
\- Bo to prawda, z każdym spotkaniem coraz bardziej się w nim zakochuję i to jest najgorsze.  
\- Dlaczego? – Hermiona dalej nie rozumiała.  
\- Prawda jest taka, że się boję. Boję się, że ponownie będę cierpieć z powodu miłości.  
\- Och, Ginny…  
\- Hermiono, co mam robić, ja naprawdę się w nim zakochała, a teraz jeszcze ta ciąża – ruda była zrozpaczona.  
\- Słońce, ale czy postępując w ten sposób też nie cierpisz z miłości? Mało tego, spowodowałaś, że Blaise też z tego samego powodu odczuwa ból. Nie dość, że nie uchroniłaś siebie, to skrzywdziłaś kogoś innego.  
\- Chyba masz rację – musiała się zgodzić z szatynką, szkoda tylko, że uświadomiła to sobie dopiero teraz i to dzięki Hermionie – ale mimo to dalej się boje. Miona, co mam zrobić? – jej ton był błagalny.  
\- Powiem to, co ty mi kiedyś powiedziałaś, jak rozmawiałyśmy o mnie i Draco. Nie wiesz co przyniesie los. Powinnaś zaryzykować. Może to on jest tym jedynym i będziesz z nim szczęśliwa.  
\- A co ze szkołą? Przecież on jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy będzie moim nauczycielem. Przecież on straci pracę.  
\- Ginny, na początek, powinnaś powiedzieć o tym Blaisowi, a potem się zobaczy. Uważam, że jeśli wszystko wytłumaczycie McGonagall to ona was zrozumie i pomoże. Zobaczysz wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Pamiętaj, że na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć.  
Panna Weasley uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do szatynki. Słowa nauczycielki transmutacji dodały jej otuchy.  
\- Ale najpierw, zanim o wszystkim powiesz Zabiniemu, powinnyśmy mimo wszystko udać się do ginekologa, żeby mieć 100% pewność. Jutro jest sobota, to pójdę do dyrektorki i poproszę ją o pozwolenie na opuszczenie szkoły.  
\- A co jej powiesz?  
\- Nie wiem, o tym nie pomyślałam. Chyba powiem jej prawdę.  
\- Co?! Miona, ale…  
\- Spokojnie, zrozumie, o nic się nie bój, tylko mi zaufaj.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Świetnie, dam ci znać, o której wyruszamy.  
\- Miona nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła – ruda rzuciła się pannie Granger na szyję.  
\- Już dobrze, Ginny teraz idź już do siebie, bo ja muszę wrócić do uczniów. Dziewczyny pożegnały się każda ruszyła w swoją stronę.

*****

Właśnie kończyła się pora obiadowa, szatynka siedziała na swoim miejscu przy stole nauczycielskim i obserwowała swoją byłą opiekunkę. Kiedy tylko zauważyła, że aktualna dyrektorka Hogwartu podnosi się ze swojego miejsca, ruszyła w jej ślady i podeszła do starszej czarownicy.  
\- Profesor McGonagall – zawołała, za nią na co ona odwróciła się w stronę swojej byłej uczennicy.  
\- Tak?  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? Mam do pani prośbę.  
\- W taki razie słucham.  
\- Ale, może nie tutaj. Po pierwsze to trochę może potrwać, a po drugie to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na takie rozmowy.  
\- W takim razie zaprasza do mojego gabinetu.  
Hermiona posłusznie ruszyła za dyrektorką.


	37. Chapter 37

Po kilku minutach drogi, w końcu przekroczyły próg gabinetu. Szatynka rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Praktycznie nic się nie zmienił odkąd dyrektorem był tutaj Dumbledor. Jedna zmiana, jaką dostrzegła panna Granger był wielki obraz Albusa wiszący pomiędzy obrazami innych dyrektorów.  
\- Proszę usiąść , panno Granger – McGonagall zajęła swoje miejsce za biurkiem i wskazała na wolne krzesło – O co chodzi?  
\- Pani profesor, chciałabym prosić o pozwolenie na opuszczenie szkoły, muszę się udać do Londynu – zajęła miejsce na przeciwko dyrektorki.  
\- A kiedy konkretnie, chciałaby pani się tam wybrać?  
\- Jutro.  
\- W takim razie nie mam nic przeciwko, jutro masz wolne, więc nawet nie musisz się mnie pytać o pozwolenie.  
\- No tak, tylko ja chcę do Londynu udać się z Ginny.  
\- Z panną Weasley? Hermiono rozumiem, że ona jest twoją przyjaciółką, ale tutaj jest także twoją uczennicą. Inni mogą to uważać, za niesprawiedliwe – jej głos był zimny, a jej oczy bacznie przyglądały się swojej byłej uczennicy.  
\- Ja rozumiem, ale tu nie chodzi o towarzyski wypad. Chcę wziąć Ginny do lekarza.  
\- A co dolega pannie Weasley, że nie może iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?  
\- Ginny prawdopodobnie jest w ciąży – Hermiona obserwowała jak na twarzy dyrektorki rodzi się szok.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nie przesłyszała się pani. Właśnie dlatego chcę się z nią udać do Munga. Do specjalisty.  
\- T-tak, rozumiem. A wiadomo chociaż, kto jest ojcem?  
\- No tak, ale wydaje mi się, że Ginny powinna pani o tym powiedzieć.  
\- Masz racje, mimo to jestem trochę zaniepokojona, tym faktem, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć, kto jest ojcem.  
\- Proszę się tym nie martwić, na pewno jak tylko, upewnimy się co do ciąży i Ginny poinformuje o tym ojca dziecko, to zgłoszą się do pani. Sama się o to postaram. – uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie, chcą zapewnić, że McGonagall może jej ufać.  
\- No dobrze, w takim razie wyrażam zgodę na wasz jutrzejszy wypad do Londynu. – na twarzy starszej czarownicy wymalowało się zrezygnowanie.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo i proszę na razie nikomu o tym nie wspominać. Jakby ktoś się o mnie pytał proszę po prostu powiedzieć, że pojechałam do Munga.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Dziękuje bardzo pani profesor – szatynka uśmiechnęła się do dyrektorki wstając i wychodząc z gabinetu. Jeszcze teraz iść poinformować Ginny, o której się jutro spotykają i czekać na to co wyniknie z tej całej sytuacji.

*****

Następnego dnia Hermiona wstała z samego rana. Była umówiona z Ginny o 8:00 pod bramą do Hogwartu. Chciały się wydostać z zamku, tak, żeby nikt ich nie widział. Po cichu wyszła z łóżka, żeby nie obudzić Draco i uniknąć niewygodnych pytań. Zabierając przygotowane dzień wcześniej rzeczy wymknęła się z pokoju i udała do łazienki. Po około 15 minutach wyszła już w pełni ubrana i umalowana. Założyła czerwony płaszczyk, szalik i czapkę. Rękawiczki i różdżkę schowała do torebki i opuściła salon. Spojrzała na zegarek znajdujący się na jej lewym nadgarstku. Była godzina 7:40. Postanowiła przyspieszyć, miała 20 minut by dojść na miejsce. Kiedy zbliżała się do bramy, dostrzegła swoją przyjaciółkę.  
\- Długo czekasz? – szatynka przytuliła rudą dziewczynę na powitanie.  
\- Nie, przed chwilą przyszła.  
\- No to co, idziemy? – gryfonka nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokiwała głową. Wyszły za teren Hogwartu, a gdy tylko tam się znalazły, Hermiona chwyciła Ginny za rękę i teleportowały się do jakiejś bocznej uliczki w Londynie, niedaleko wejścia do św. Munga. Dziewczyny wyszły z uliczki i skierowały się w stronę wystawy sklepowej. Gdy znalazły się przy szybie, powiedziały cel wizyty, a kiedy manekin kiwnął głową, ostrożnie przeszły przez szkło, by po chwili znaleźć się w poczekalni szpitala. Panna Grenger ruszyła w stronę informacji ciągnąc za sobą przerażoną gryfonkę.  
\- Dzień dobry – szatynka uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do starszej pielęgniarki, siedzącej za biurkiem.  
\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc.  
\- Na którym piętrze znajduje się gabinet ginekologa?  
\- Trzecie.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała kobieta ciągnąc za sobą Ginny. Ruszyły do windy i już po chwili znajdowały się na odpowiednim piętrze. Swoje kroki skierowały do rejestracji, gdzie Hermiona poinformowała o celu swojej wizyty i już po kilku minutach siedziały na krzesłach, ustawionych pod ścianą tuż obok drzwi do gabinetu. Niestety przed nimi była długa kolejka, więc musiały cierpliwie czekać. W końcu przyszła ich kolej.  
\- Panna Weasley? – drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i na korytarzu pojawiła się pulchna kobieta, na około 50 letnia, z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Tak – Ginny i Hermiona wstały i ruszyły w stronę gabinetu.  
\- A pani to? – starsza kobieta zatrzymała w drzwiach szatynkę.  
\- To moja przyjaciółka, bardzo mi zależy, żeby była tu ze mną – panna Weasley od razu zainterweniowała.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam – wpuściła byłą gryfonkę i zamknęła za sobą drzwi do pomieszczenia.  
\- Witam, nazywam się Margaret Davis, co panią do mnie sprowadza? – spojrzała na rudą dziewczynę.  
\- Jest prawdopodobieństwo, że jestem w ciąży.  
\- W takim razie proszę się tu położyć i podwinąć bluzkę – wskazała na kozetkę – wykonamy kilka badań.  
Ginny posłusznie wykonała polecenie magomedyczki. W tym czasie uzdrowicielka zadawała pytania pannie Weasley, typu: kiedy była ostatnia miesiączka, jak się czuje, czy ma zwiększony apetyt, czy ma mdłości oraz czy robiła test ciążowy. Starsza czarownica, przysunęła do kozetki urządzenie, które wyglądało jak to do robienia badań USG. Praktycznie niczym się nie różnił od tego mugolskiego, oprócz tego, że obraz na monitorze był lepszej jakości i dokładniejszy.  
\- Rzeczywiście, pani podejrzenia się sprawdziły. Jest pani w 6 tygodniu ciąży. Gratuluję! – pani Davis z uśmiechem na twarzy poinformowała gryfonkę, po kilku minutach badania. A wiec jednak, teraz miała 100% pewności, że za kilka miesięcy zostanie matką. Musiała porozmawiać z Blaisem, nie miała już co do tego wątpliwości.  
Po umówieniu się na koleją wizytę, przyjaciółki opuściły gabinet, a następnie szpital.  
\- Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? – zaproponowała starsza z nich. Ruda zamyślona nic nie odpowiedziała tylko kiwnęła potakująco głową. Hermiona chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła do pobliskiej restauracji. Nie była ona duża, ale bardzo przytulna, w ciepłych pastelowych barwach. Kobiety zajęły jeden z wolnych stolików, a przy nich od razu znalazł się kelner z kartami dań. Po złożeniu zamówienia, Ginny spojrzała zapłakanym wzrokiem na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Miona, i co teraz?  
\- Jak to co? Powiesz o wszystkim Blaisowi, dasz mu szansę, a za kilka miesięcy zostaniecie szczęśliwymi rodzicami.  
\- Ty naprawdę widzisz to tak kolorowo? A co z McGonagall.  
\- Ona zrozumie i pomoże wam. Zobaczysz.  
\- Nawet jeśli. A moi rodzice, zwłaszcza matka?  
\- Ucieszą się, na pewno. Może na początku będą zdziwieni i może się zdenerwują, ale w końcu będą się cieszyć.  
\- Chciałabym w to wierzyć tak jak ty – jej głos cały czas wyrażał smutek.  
\- I będziesz, wszystko się ułoży. Pamiętaj, że ja zawsze będę przy tobie i Blaise na pewno też.  
Słysząc te słowa gryfonka poczuła się podniesiona na duchu i delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. Po chwili pojawił się kelner przynosząc ich zamówienia. Po zjedzonym posiłku, Hermiona postanowiła rozweselić przyjaciółkę, dlatego nie wróciły od razu do Hogwartu tylko postanowiły wybrać się na zakupy.

*****

W tym samym czasie, gdy przyjaciółki siedziały w poczekalni, w innym miejscu przystojny blondyn otworzył swoje hipnotyzujące oczy. Przejechał ręką po prześcieradle, ale kiedy na nic nie trafił, obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że jego ukochanej nie ma. Spojrzał na zegarek, na którym wyświetlała się godzina 9.00. „Najwidoczniej poszła już na śniadanie” - przeszło mu przez myśl. Niespiesznie poniósł się z łóżka i udał do łazienki. Odświeżony i ubrany ruszył do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Przekraczając jej próg, miał nadzieję zobaczyć przy stole burze, brązowych loków. Niestety jej nie dostrzegł. Siadając na swoim miejscu przywitał się za Zabinim.  
\- Diable widziałeś może Hermione? – spytał nakładając sobie jajecznicę na talerz.  
\- Nie myślałem, że jeszcze śpi.  
\- No właśnie w tym problem, że rano jak wstałem, to już jej nie było. Nic mi nie wiadomo, żeby miała się dzisiaj gdzieś wybrać, wiec gdzie mogła się zaszyć i dlaczego nie przyszła na śniadanie.  
\- Też nie kojarzę, by coś wspominała o jakiejś wycieczce. A sprawdzałeś w bibliotece?  
\- Wątpię by tam była, zwłaszcza, że w soboty biblioteka jest otwarta od 10, a jest dopiero 9:30.  
\- No tak zapomniałem. A nie zostawiła ci jakiejś wiadomości?  
\- Nie sprawdzałem, jak zjem to pójdę poszukać.  
Po zjedzonym posiłku ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze mijając McGonagall, wtedy go olśniło. Szybko podbiegł do dyrektorki.  
\- Pani profesor.  
\- Tak, panie Malfoy?  
\- Wie może pani, gdzie jest Hermiona?  
\- Z tego co mi mówiła to miała coś do załatwienia w Mungu.  
\- W Mungu?  
\- Tak, ale nie powiedziała konkretnie co.  
\- Aha, dziękuję – odwrócił się i ruszył do sypialni Hermiony z nadzieją, ze znajdzie od niej jakąś informację, która więcej mu powie. Po drodze zastanawiał się co takiego się stało, że jego dziewczyna musiała wybrać się do szpitala i dlaczego nic mu wcześniej o tym nie powiedziała? Właśnie przechodził obok sali do transmutacji. Postanowił, że tędy szybciej dostanie się do dormitorium szatynki. Właśnie przekroczył próg jej gabinety, kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę na biurku nauczycielki transmutacji.


	38. Chapter 38

Podszedł do biurka i sięgnął po niewielki przedmiot. Dobrze wiedział, co to jest. Czyżby Hermiona była w ciąży? Teraz wszystko zaczęło mu się układać. Wycieczka panny Granger do Munga i ten test ciążowy. Tylko dlaczego nie powiedziała mu o tym, czemu to ukrywała przed nim. Może się bała jego reakcji. W sumie on sam nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Z jednej strony czuł się przerażony, uważał, że jest za młody na ojca, ale z drugiej cieszył się, że za kilka miesięcy pojawi się mała istota, która już na zawsze ich połączy. Bez względu na to jak potoczą się ich dalsze losy, to dziecko zawsze będzie ich pewnym sensie ze sobą łączyć. Nagle jednak nawiedziła go myśl, że to może nie być jego dziecko. Co jeśli Hermiona jest w ciąży z Davidem? Jak powinien się wtedy zachować? Wiedział, że powinien zostać z szatynką i jej pomóc, ale z drugiej strony na samą myśl, że to dziecko jest owocem gwałtu, a jego ojcem jest Black, wzbierała w nim wściekłość. Postanowił jednak poczekać co mu powie Hermiona. No właśnie Hermiona, ponownie wróciły myśli, że o niczym go nie po informowała pytania dlaczego tego nie zrobiła. Prędzej czy później będzie musiała to zrobić, tylko kiedy? Może jak wróci? Schował test do kieszeni spodni i ruszył do dormitorium. Jego głowę cały czas zaprzątało nowe odkrycie i nie mógł się go pozbyć.

*****

Dwie postacie przemierzały błonia Hogwartu zasypane śniegiem. Po kilku minutach marszu zniknęły wewnątrz zamku. Zatrzymały się dopiero przed portretem prowadzącym do dormitorium szatynki. Pożegnały się i panna Granger zamierzała wypowiedzieć hasło, kiedy usłyszała głos przyjaciółki.  
\- Miona, pójdziesz ze mną do niego? – głos rudej drżał.  
\- Ginny, chyba powinniście sami o tym porozmawiać.  
\- Wiem, ale będę się czuła pewniej, jeśli pójdziesz tam ze mną – ton gryfonki był błagalny.  
\- No dobrze – uśmiechnęła się do panny Weasley, by dodać jej otuchy – spytam się go, czy po obiedzie ma czas.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się słabo i ruszyła w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.  
Szatynka wypowiedziała hasło i także zniknęła za obrazem. W salonie na fotelu, tyłem do wejścia siedział Draco. Był tak zamyślony, że nie usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy usłyszał koło ucha cichy szept swojej ukochanej, a na ustach poczuł jej wargi.  
\- Coś taki zamyślony? - usiadła blondynowi na kolanach.  
\- Po prostu mam, nad czym myśleć. Czemu nie zostawiłaś, żadnej wiadomości gdzie jesteś? – spytał z wyrzutem.  
\- Przepraszam, ale spieszyłam się i jakoś nie pomyślałam.  
\- To mogłaś mi wcześniej powiedzieć, że jedziesz do Munga – ciągle był naburmuszony – Tak w ogóle to coś się stało, że tak nagle odwiedziłaś szpital?  
\- Nie nic się nie stało, miałam tam tylko coś do załatwienie. Nie musisz się martwić – po tych słowach pocałowała go w policzek i wstała kierując się w stronę sypialni. Draco ruszył za nią. Zastanawiał się dlaczego nie chce mu powiedzieć o ciąży? Może się okazało, że jednak nie jest w ciąży, ale gdyby faktycznie tak było, to dlaczego nie powie mu po co była w Mungu. Skoro on i tak wie, że tam była, to nie ma już co ukrywać. A może to faktycznie dziecko Blacka i nie chce się przyznać do ciąży. Czuł, że dziewczyna mu nie ufa, a to go bardzo zabolało i jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało.  
\- Miona, na pewno wszystko ok? – stanął w drzwiach obserwując jak szatynka ściągą swój płaszcz.  
\- Tak, nie martw się, gdyby coś było nie tak na pewno bym ci powiedziała – zaczynało ją irytować zachowanie Malfoya.  
\- I na pewno nie masz mi nic ważnego do powiedzenia?  
\- Draco, powiesz o co ci chodź?! – nie kryła już zdenerwowania. Kompletnie nie rozumiała zachowania ukochanego. Faktycznie zawiniła tym, że nie powiedziała mu wcześniej, że się wybiera do szpitala, ale nie mogła, jeszcze nie teraz. A on powinien jej zaufać i nie drążyć tematu.  
\- NIE! – on też się zdenerwował, dlaczego nie chciała powiedzieć mu prawdy, skoro na pewno, według niego, wiedział o co może mu chodzić – NIE DAM CI TEJ SATYSFAKCJI! POCZEKAM, AŻ W KOŃCU SAMA DO MNIE PRZYJDZIESZ I POWIESZ PRAWDĘ! NIE BĘDĘ CI NICZEGO UŁATWIAŁ! I TAK OBYDWOJE WIEMY O CO CHODZI, WIĘC DLACZEGO SIĘ NIE PRZYZNASZ?!  
\- O CZYM TY MÓWISZ?! JAKA PRAWDA?! – szatynka nie rozumiała o co mu chodzi i dlaczego tak się denerwuje, przecież nic przed nim nie ukrywa, no oprócz ciąży Ginny, ale to ich nie dotyczy.  
\- WIDZĘ, ŻE DALEJ MASZ ZAMIAR ZGRYWAĆ GŁUPIĄ! SKORO TAK, TO PROSZĘ BARDZO! – ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia.  
\- DRACO! – mężczyzna nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, tylko opuścił pomieszczenie. Hermiona jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w przejście za którym zniknął Mistrz Eliksirów, po czym sama opuściła salon i ruszyła na posiłek do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy podeszła do stołu Draco już tam siedział i jadł obiad.  
\- Draco? – spytała cicho, jednak ten się nie odezwał, ani na nią nie spojrzał. Zrezygnowana zajęła się swoim posiłkiem, chociaż po kłótni z Malfoyem nie miała już ochoty na jedzenie.  
\- A wy co, jakieś ciche dni? – Blaise przyglądał się uważnie parze przyjaciół.  
\- Nie wiem, spytaj Dracona, to on sobie coś ubzdurał i nie chce mi powiedzieć o co chodzi – odpowiedziała naburmuszona szatynka.  
\- Jasne, najlepiej udawać głupią, i że się nie rozumie – mruknął jakby sam do siebie, ale Hermiona i Zabini go bardzo dobrze usłyszeli. Brunet spojrzał zdziwiony na blondyna, po czym przeniósł wzrok na pannę Granger.  
\- Mnie nie pytaj, już mówiłam, że nie wiem o co mu chodzi. A tak w ogóle Blaise, mam sprawę, masz czas po obiedzie, mam sprawę mogę do ciebie wpaść?- mówiąc to ściszyła głos, tak żeby usłyszał ją tylko brunet, ale mimo to Malfoy, także to usłyszał. Wściekły zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył w stroną wyjścia.  
\- Draco? – zawołał za nim Diabeł, ale Mistrz Eliksirów, nie zwrócił na niego uwagę. Wściekły wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Po jego głowie kłębiły się myśli. Czemu Hermiona ukrywa przed nim ciążę, i dlaczego nie chce, aby on wiedział, że ma jakąś sprawę do Zabiniego. Wtedy właśnie nawiedziła go najgorsza myśl. Czyżby Hermiona i Blaise mieli romans i to z nim szatynka była w ciąży? Nie chciał w to wierzyć i nie miał żadnych konkretnych dowodów, ale fakty mówiły same za siebie. Jego dziewczyna i najlepszy przyjaciel. Stwierdził, że czas najwyższy to wszystko sobie wyjaśnić, ruszył w stronę pokoju bruneta.

*****

W czasie, gdy wściekły nauczyciel eliksirów krążył po zamku, brunet siedział u siebie w salonie i czekał na Hermionę. Zastanawiał się, jaką może mieć do niego sprawę. Po chwili obraz się otworzył, a przez przejście weszły dwie dziewczyny.  
\- Dzięki Blaise, że zgodziłeś się spotkać - szatynka usiadła na kanapie, a obok niej Ginny.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, ale myślałem, że tylko ty chciałaś się ze mną spotkać – tu spojrzał na pannę Weasley.  
\- Właściwie, to ja miałam tylko załatwić spotkanie i nie powinno mnie tu być, ale przyszłam bo Ginny mnie prosiła – również odwróciła wzrok w stronę rudej.  
\- Nie rozumiem – jego mina wyrażała zdziwienie.  
\- Bo ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć – po raz pierwszy głos zabrała gryfonka – ja…ja…ja jest…  
Nie dokończyła. Wypowiedź przerwało jej gwałtowne otwarcie drzwi, prowadzących do gabinetu, przez które wszedł blondyn.  
\- Dobra, dość tego! – jego twarz wyrażała wściekłość, natomiast pozostali, którzy znajdowali się w salonie, patrzyli na niego zszokowani.  
\- Draco, o co ci chodzi? – Blaisowi, jako jedynemu udało się odezwać.  
\- O to – z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął test ciążowy – Hermiono możesz mi powiedzieć, co to jest?! Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałaś, tylko udajesz, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi?!  
Panna Weasley widząc, co w ręce trzyma Malfoy pobladła, brunet patrzył się zdziwiony to na szatynkę to na swojego kumpla, natomiast panna Granger próbowała zachować spokój i się nie roześmiać.  
\- Nie wiem co cię tak śmieszy – powiedział blondyn widząc starania dziewczyny, by zachować spokój – Lepiej powiedz mi czyje to dziecko, moje, Davida, czy Blaisa?  
Słysząc ostatnie imię cała trójka spojrzała z szokiem na mężczyznę, a Hermionie od razu ode chciało się śmiać.  
\- Słucham? – spytali jednocześnie nauczyciele, podnosząc się z kanapy.  
\- Nie udawajcie, macie romans.  
\- A skąd takie wnioski?! – szatynka była bliska wybuchu.  
\- Wszystko układa się w całość, twoja wizyta u lekarza, test ciążowy i potajemne spotkania z Blaisem, o którym miałem nie wiedzieć. Na twoje nieszczęście słyszałem jak się umawialiście.  
\- SŁUCHAJ TY… - nie dane jej jednak było dokończyć, Ginny widząc stan przyjaciółki, postanowiła interweniować.  
\- To moje! – krzyknęła, stając obok szatynki.  
\- Co twoje? – blondyn spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Test ciążowy jest mój, to ze mną Hermiona była w Mungu, i to na moją prośbę umówiła się na spotkanie z Zabinim, poprosiłam ją, żeby na razie ci nie mówiła – Draco patrzyła się na rudą zszokowany i lekko zawstydzony. Zrobił z siebie idiotę. Mało tego, jego zachowanie dowodziło, że nie ufa byłej gryfonce. Spojrzał ukochanej w oczy, widział w nich ból i żal, właśnie o to, że jej nie ufa, oraz wściekłość.  
\- Ginny, co to ma znaczyć? – brunet również przyglądał się swojej uczennicy.  
\- Blaise, jestem w ciąży, to twoje dziecko – powiedziała, przyglądając się nauczycielowi OPCM, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję. Zabini opadł z powrotem na fotel.  
\- Zostawimy was samych – szatynka ruszyła w stronę wyjścia – Draco chodź, my też musimy porozmawiać.- odwróciła się przy drzwiach wołając zszokowanego blondyna, ten posłusznie ruszył za nią. Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, ruda dziewczyna ponownie się odezwała.  
\- Blaise, powiedz coś – jej ton był błagalny.  
\- Ale co? Nie wiem co o tym mam myśleć, z jednej strony się cieszę, ale z drugiej nie wiem czy jestem gotowy na bycie ojcem.  
\- Naprawdę się cieszysz? – spytała z nadzieją.  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie.  
\- W takim razie na pewno jakoś sobie poradzimy – oddała uśmiech – Blaise chciałabym cię przeprosić za to co powiedział ci po weselu. Prawda jest taka, że też cię kocham, ale nie chciałam się do tego przyznać, bo bałam się znów cierpieć z miłości.  
\- To co się stało, że zmieniłaś zdanie?  
\- Pomogła mi rozmowa z Mioną, a do tego fakt, że będziemy mieli dziecko spowodowało, że postanowiłam zaryzykować i dać ci szansę.  
Brunet słysząc te słowa od razu podniósł się z fotela i po chwili trzymał w ramionach ukochaną kobietę i namiętnie ją całował. Przez ten pocałunek pragnął przekazać pannie Weasley całą swoją tęsknotę za nią i radość, że dała mu szansę. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, usiedli na wtuleni w siebie na kanapie.  
\- Blaise?  
\- Hmmm? – dał znak, że słucha.  
\- Hermiona twierdzi, że powinniśmy porozmawiać z dyrektorką. W końcu zostało jeszcze 4 miesiące do końca roku i przez ten czas będziesz moim nauczycielem.  
\- Masz rację, powinniśmy załatwić to jak najszybciej – wstał z kanapy i pociągnął za sobą gryfonkę.  
\- Dokąd mnie ciągniesz?  
\- Idziemy jak najszybciej załatwić sprawę z McGonagall.  
Wyszli na korytarz i kierowali się w stronę gabinetu dyrektorki, kiedy byli już niedaleko chimery, panna Weasley się odezwała.  
\- Blaise, będziemy również musieli poinformować rodziców, nie wiem jak z twoją matką, ale moich powinniśmy odwiedzić.  
\- To może w przyszłą sobotę? Najpierw odwiedzimy twoich rodziców, a potem moją matkę?  
\- Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się i wtuliła w ramiona ukochanego. Przy nim czuła się bezpieczna i miała wrażenie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu czuła się szczęśliwa.


	39. Chapter 39

Młoda czarownica o czekoladowych oczach i brązowych lokach, wpadła z impetem do swojego dormitorium, zaraz za nią w pomieszczeniu znalazł się przystojny blondyn o błękitno – szarych oczach. Po minie szatynki było widać, że jest zła, natomiast mężczyzna, czuł się zawstydzony i lekko wystraszony. Jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział tak wściekłej szatynki.  
\- Miona, ja cię … - próbował ją przeprosić i wszystko wyjaśnić, ale dziewczyna mu na to nie pozwoliła.  
\- CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ?!  
\- Ale ja…  
\- CO TY?! NIE WIEDZIAŁEŚ?! TO CIĘ NIE USPRAWIEDLIWIA! TRZEBA BYŁO POWIEDZIEĆ O CO CHODZI, JAK SIĘ CIEBIE PYTAŁAM, ALE TY WOLAŁEŚ SAM WYCIĄGNĄĆ WNIOSKI I ODWALAĆ JAKIEŚ SCENY!  
\- Kochanie, ja naprawdę przep…  
\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! WIESZ CO MNIE NAJBARDZIEJ ZABOLAŁO?! TO, ŻE OSKARŻYŁEŚ MNIE O ROMANS Z DIABŁEM. JAK MOGŁEŚ?! WIESZ JAK MNIE TO ZABOLAŁO?! FAKT, ŻE MI NIE UFASZ, CHOCIAŻ WCZEŚNIEJ NIE DAŁAM CI DO TEGO ŻADNYCH POWODÓW! – z oczu dziewczyn zaczęły płynąć łzy, Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do niej i ją objął.  
\- ZOSTAW MNIE! – próbowała się mu wyrwać, ale był zbyt silny.  
\- Miona, kochanie, przepraszam, zachowałem się jak debil, ale tak bardzo cię kocham. Kiedy zobaczyłem test na twoim biurku, pomyślałem, że to twój, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że to Ginny. Na początku byłem zły, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś w ciąży, myślałem, że mi nie ufasz, a potem jeszcze słyszałem, jak po cichu, tak bym nie słyszał, umawiałaś się na spotkanie z Diabłem. Wtedy to wpadł mi do głowy ten durny pomysł, że mnie zdradzasz. Ale masz rację, powinienem wcześniej z tobą o tym porozmawiać, a nie zachowywać się jak idiota i urządzać jakieś sceny. Na prawdę przepraszam. Kocham cię, a świadomość, że mi nie ufasz i masz romans z moim najlepszym kumplem, wywołały u mnie wściekłość. Następnym razem jak nie będę mieć pewności, powiem wprost o co chodzi, zamiast urządzać takie sceny. Obiecuję. – czuł, że z każdym słowem dziewczyna się uspokaja i przestaje mu się wyrywać.  
\- Przynajmniej wiesz, jak teraz ja się czuję, ze świadomością, że to ty mi nie ufasz – powiedziała z wyrzutem.  
\- Jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam – uniósł jej podbródek i zajrzał w oczy, w których ciągle szkliły się łzy.  
\- Wybaczę ci i obiecam nie mieć przed tobą tajemnic pod jednym warunkiem, obiecaj mi, że też nigdy mnie nie oszukasz i będziesz ze mną szczery – wyszeptała zatapiając się w jego pięknych tęczówkach.  
\- Obiecuję – pocałował ją czule, tak się cieszył, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnili i Hermiona mu wybaczyła.  
\- A ja mogę ci obiecać jeszcze jedną rzecz – powiedziała, kiedy się od siebie oderwali – jeśli kiedyś zajdę w ciążę, będziesz pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie i ponownie pocałował.

*****

Stali przed dębowymi drzwiami. Brunet cały czas obejmował ukochaną, czuł jak ona drży ze strachu. On też się bał konfrontacji z dyrektorką, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie, wiedział, że musi dodać otuchy dziewczynie. Wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał do drzwi, gdy tylko usłyszeli zaproszenie weszli do środka. McGonagall siedziała za biurkiem i pochylała się nad jakimiś dokumentami.  
\- Dzień dobry – para przywitała się równocześnie, dyrektorka dopiero teraz podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, kto ją odwiedził.  
\- Witam, domyślam się, po co państwo do mnie przyszli – powiedziała surowo – Proszę usiąść –wskazała im krzesła przed biurkiem, które posłusznie zajęli, a czarownica kontynuowała dalej – Panno Weasley, czy to prawda? Jest panna w ciąży?  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała cicho wpatrując się w swoje kolana.  
\- I jak się domyślam, ojcem jest pan Zabini – przeniosła wzrok z gryfonki na nauczyciela.  
\- Zgadza się – tym razem odpowiedział brunet.  
\- I co ja mam z wami zrobić – westchnęła – Blaise zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powinnam cię zwolnić? – jej głos był teraz zatroskany.  
\- Tak i jestem na to przygotowany.  
\- Zanim jednak podejmę decyzję, chciałabym wiedzieć co teraz planujecie?  
\- Pani profesor, kocham Ginny i chcę z nią wychować nasze dziecko. Chcę, żebyśmy stworzyli rodzinę – ruda cały czas uważnie mu się przysłuchiwała i z każdym kolejnym słowem czuła w sobie coraz większą siłę.  
\- Cieszą mnie twoje słowa – McGonagall delikatnie się uśmiechnęła – rozumiem, też, że jeśli chodzi o relacje uczeń – nauczyciel, było dość ciężko. Jest między wami tylko rok różnicy, a jeszcze rok temu był pan uczniem i łączyły was relacje „koleżeńskie”. A teraz jesteście uczennicą i nauczycielem – przerwała na chwile się zamyśliła, po chwili znów się odezwała - Postanowiłam, że nie zwolnię pana, ale musicie jeszcze bardziej się pilnować z waszym związkiem niż wcześniej. A co do ciąży to uważam, że najlepiej dla was będzie, jeśli zostanie ona odpowiednio ukryta. Za dnia nie będzie problemu, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że będziesz w stanie Ginny ukrywać to pod luźnymi ubraniami do czerwca, ale boję się, że twoje koleżanki z dormitorium mogłyby coś zauważyć. Dlatego pomyślałam, o osobnym dormitorium.  
\- Dziękuję pani dyrektor, ale wole zostać tam gdzie jestem. Ciąże faktycznie będę ukrywać i nikomu o niej nie powiem, a jeśli się przypadkiem wyda, to trudno, jakoś sobie poradzimy. Ważne, że razem – spojrzała w oczy bruneta.  
\- Na pewno? – stara czarownica chciała się upewnić.  
\- Tak – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.  
\- Dobrze, nich zostanie jak jest.  
\- Dziękujemy – odezwała się panna Weasley – I mamy jeszcze jedną prośbę.  
\- Słucham.  
\- Czy moglibyśmy opuścić szkołę za tydzień w sobotę? Chcielibyśmy udać się do naszych rodziców i poinformować ich o ciąży.  
\- Jeśli o to chodzi to się zgadzam.  
\- Ja mam jeszcze jedną sprawę – odezwał się brunet, a dyrektorka i Ginny spojrzały na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Chcę poinformować, że po wakacjach nie wrócę do Hogwartu. Nie miałem tego w planach, ale skoro za jakiś czas będziemy mieli z Ginny dziecko, uważam, że powinienem z nią być więc chcę znaleźć nową pracę.  
\- Pomimo tego, że nie jest mi to na rękę, to rozumiem i nie będę pana namawiać do zostania.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, po czym wstał i ciągnąc za rękę rudą pożegnali się z dyrektorką i opuścili gabinet. 

*****

Draco i Hermiona leżeli w tuleni siebie, na wielkim łóżku w sypialni szatynki. Ich ciała okrywała jedynie cienka satynowa kołdra. Trwali tak w milczeniu, nie potrzebne im były żadne słowa. Ważne, że mieli siebie. Przypominając sobie również dzisiejsze wydarzenia, zastanawiali się jakby to było gdyby to oni spodziewaliby się dziecka. Czy byliby na to gotowi? Czy cieszyli by się, a może wręcz przeciwnie? Sami nie wiedzieli.  
\- Draco? – ciszę postanowiła przerwać dziewczyna.  
\- Hmmm…? – dał znak, że słucha.  
\- Powiedz mi co czułeś kiedy znalazłeś test i myślałeś, że jestem w ciąży? Jeszcze zanim do głowy wpadł ci ten durny pomysł, że miałam romans z Blaisem.  
\- Wiesz, do głowy wpadły mi dwie, opcje.  
-Jakie?  
\- Że to moje dziecko lub Davida.  
\- Ach, to tak, w końcu on … - nie dokończyła, postanowiła ominąć temat Blacka – Ale teraz powiedz mi szczerze, chciałeś żebym była w ciąży z tobą.  
\- Czemu tak myślisz?  
\- Widziałam to w twoich oczach, wtedy u Diabła. Oczywiście przede wszystkim widziałam ogromną ulgę, kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że nie miałam, żadnego romansu z Blaisem i że nie jestem w ciąży, ale wydaje mi się, że dostrzegłam też cień zawodu.  
\- No tak, w pierwszej chwili, kiedy miałem nadzieję, że jesteś w ciąży ze mną, byłem w szoku. Z jednej strony bałem się, że sobie nie poradzę, że nie spełnię się w roli ojca. Ale z drugiej cieszyłem się, że za kilka miesięcy pojawi się na świecie ktoś, kto będzie częścią ciebie i mnie. Ktoś kto już na zawsze nas połączy, bez względu na to co się z nami stanie. Wiec faktycznie, kiedy ruda powiedziała mi, że to ona jest w ciąży poczułem lekki zawód.  
\- Draco… - kiedy blondyn mówił, dziewczyna podniosła się na łokciu i teraz przyglądała się jego twarzy. Słowa Malfoya wywarły na niej wrażeni, nie przypuszczała, że on naprawdę tak myślał i chciał z nią mieć dziecko.  
\- Ale wiesz z drugiej strony zawsze, możemy się postarać o własne dziecko…- poniósł się i czule pocałował ukochaną - …proponuję już zacząć – zaśmiał się i ponownie zatopił się w jej ustach. Nie przerywając pocałunków, położył szatynkę z powrotem na łóżku. Jego dłonie błądziły po aksamitnej skórze kobiety. Ona masowała jego plecy i kark. Mężczyzna, zaczął całować jej szyją i schodził coraz niżej. W tym momencie, przerwało im nagłe otwarcie drzwi do sypialni. Oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. W przejściu stał przystojny brunet, na jego twarzy widniał ironiczny uśmiech, a w oczach można było dostrzec rozbawienie.  
\- Widzę, że już się pogodziliście i to chyba w najlepszy znany mi sposób – zaśmiał się.  
\- Diable, nie wiesz, że się puka?! – blondyn usiadł na łóżku, machinalnie przykrył zarumienioną Hermionę kołdrą po samą brodę.  
\- Pukałem, ale byliście tak zajęci godzeniem się, że nie słyszeliście tego.  
\- Dobra, dobra gadaj czego chcesz.  
\- Musimy pogadać Smoku, pospiesz się poczekam w salonie – opuścił sypialnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Dowiem się czego chce, spławię go i zaraz wracam – blondyn mówił zakładając spodnie i podkoszulek. Ostatni raz pocałował ukochaną i zniknął za drzwiami do salonu. Szatynka w tym czasie rozmyślała nad słowami Mistrza Eliksirów. Czyżby Draco naprawdę tak bardzo chciał z nią założyć rodzinę? Tak szybko, czy tylko żartował? Trochę ją przeraziły słowa blondyna, aby już teraz wziąć się za dziecko, nawet jeśli żartował. Nie czuła się jeszcze gotowa. Schlebiało jej to, że jej ukochany już myśli, aby założyć z nią kiedyś rodzinę, ona też o tym marzyła, ale planowała to dopiero za jakieś 2-3 lata. Spojrzała na zegarek, od wyjścia Draco minęło już 15 minut, a miał zaraz wracać, kiedy to mówił myślała, że nie potrwa to dłużej niż 5 minut. Postanowiła sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Wzięła koszulę Malfoy'a, która leżała na krześle. Zakładając ją poczuła jego perfumy, które tak uwielbiała. Koszula sięgała jej do połowy ud. Zapięła guziki, zostawiać kilka z góry odpiętych i wyszła z sypialni.


	40. Chapter 40

\- No nareszcie, ile można czekać – brunet siedział na kanapie, w ręce trzymając szklankę z bursztynowym płynem.  
\- Widzę, że już się sam obsłużyłeś – blondyn podszedł do barku i nalał sobie ognistej, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko kumpla – Co to za sprawa?  
\- Byliśmy dzisiaj z Ginny u dyrektorki, poinformować ją o zaistniałej sytuacji i powiedziałem McGonagall, że w przyszłym roku nie wracam do Hogwartu.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Ginny dała mi szansę i chcę być przy niej i naszym dziecku. Planuję w najbliższym czasie się jej oświadczyć, a za tydzień wybieram się odwiedzić naszych rodziców i o wszystkim ich poinformować. Chcemy stworzyć rodzinę.  
\- Rozumiem – Draco pokiwał głową – a myślałeś już czym się zajmiesz, jak stąd odejdziesz?  
\- No właśnie w tej sprawie do ciebie przyszedłem. Chciałbym otworzyć bank.  
\- No ok, a co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
\- Chcę, żebyś był moim wspólnikiem.  
\- Słucham? Blaise, ale to wiąże się z tym, że też muszę się zwolnić ze szkoły. I jeśli o mnie chodzi, to mi to jest obojętne, ale wątpię, żeby Hermiona już po roku chciała opuścić zamek, a ja nie chcę być z nią w związku na odległość.  
\- Ale nie musisz się zwalniać – spojrzał na przyjaciela i widząc, że on nic nie rozumie kontynuował dalej – zaczniemy już teraz pracować nad rozpoczęciem działalności, żeby podczas wakacji wszystko było gotowe. Do końca sierpnia będziemy pracować nad wszystkim razem, a później jak wrócisz do Hogwaru ja przejmę na siebie większą część obowiązków. Ciebie będę niepokoił dopiero, kiedy wynikną jakieś sprawy, o których powinieneś wiedzieć, będą dokumenty wymagające twojego sprawdzenia i podpisu lub będą ważne spotkania z klientem, na których powinieneś się pojawić. A jak kiedyś postanowicie z Hermioną w końcu stąd odejść będziesz miał już pracę.  
\- No dobra, jeszcze to przemyślę, ale najpierw powiedz mi dlaczego bank, przecież już jest Bank Gringotta.  
\- Tak, ale ja myślałem o banku, który by łączył interesy nasze z interesami mugoli. Oczywiście o tym tylko my byśmy wiedzieli. Mugole myśleli by, że to zwykły bank. Po za tym Gringott już dawno zaczął podupadać i czarodzieje boją się powierzać im swoje pieniądze.  
\- Pomysł nie jest głupi, ale jednak muszę się nad tym zastanowić. To jest dość ambitny projekt. Na początku na pewno będzie ogromna ilość pracy, a nie chcę, żeby z tego powodu ucierpiał mój związek z Mioną. Ona jest dla mnie najważniejsza i chcę, żeby tak pozostało.  
Zabini pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i już miał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył.  
\- Kto jest dla ciebie najważniejszy? – usłyszeli kobiecy głos i spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego on dochodził. Z sypialni wyszła ładna szatynka. Na sobie miała jedynie męską koszule, która sięgała jej do połowy ud, dzięki czemu mężczyźni mogli podziwiać jej długie i zgrabne nogi.  
\- A taka jedna, może ją znasz? – odpowiedział, kiedy dziewczyna usiadła na jego kolanach – To szatynka z burzą loków, ma piękne czekoladowe oczy, w które uwielbiam się wpatrywać. Jest bardzo seksowna i bardzo ją kocham. – na jego twarzy wykwitł łobuzerski uśmiech.  
\- Musi być wielką szczęściarą – szatynka uśmiechnęła się do ukochanego.  
\- To raczej ja jestem szczęściarzem, że ktoś tak cudowny mnie chce – wymruczał i skradł dziewczynie całusa.  
\- Yhym! – brunet postanowił o sobie przypomnieć – Ja tu ciągle jestem.  
\- A nie powinno cię tu być, odkąd pojawiła się Hermiona. Nikt oprócz mnie nie może oglądać jej w takim stroju – uśmiechnął się ironicznie do kumpla – i jeszcze w kilku innych – dodał.  
\- Ok, rozumiem – nauczyciel OPCM wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia – Przemyśl moją propozycję i daj jak najszybciej znać – zatrzymał się przy samych drzwiach i odwrócił w ich stronę – Bawcie się dobrze gołąbeczki – i uśmiechną się łobuzersko i zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- To co kontynuujemy? – spytała szatynka i nie czekając na odpowiedź blondyna, zatopiła się w jego ustach.

*****

Następny dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale. Delikatne promienie słońca wpadały do sypialni nauczycielki transmutacji, oświetlając jej twarz. Jej powieki lekko zadrżały, by po chwili odsłonić piękne czekoladowe tęczówki, w których tańczyły wesołe iskierki. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia, a zwłaszcza drugiej połowy, kiedy to ona i młody Malfoy się godzili. Przejechała dłonią w miejscu obok siebie, z nadzieją, że natknie się tam na ukochanego, jednak doznała zawodu dotykając prześcieradła.  
\- Draco?! – podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się po sypialnie, jednak nie dostrzegła mężczyzny. Spojrzała na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę 8.00. Wstała z łóżka i owijając się kołdrą ruszyła do salony. Przekraczając próg pomieszczenia dostrzegła platynową czuprynę swojego ukochanego, jednak nie był on tam sam.  
\- No, no Hermiono, co tu jestem pokazujesz mi się w coraz odważniejszych strojach – do jej uszu dotarł głos Diabła – Chyba zacznę tu częściej wpadać – na jego twarzy pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech. Dziewczyna momentalnie spłonęła rumieńcem i od razu zawróciła z powrotem do sypialni. Brunet zaśmiał się widząc reakcję dziewczyny, za co oberwał poduszką od Malfoya.  
\- No co?! – oburzył się Zabini.  
\- Już ci chyba wczoraj powiedziałem coś na ten temat? – spojrzał na kumpla ironicznie.  
\- No dobra, idę już, widzimy się na śniadaniu – zniknął za drzwiami, natomiast blondyn podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w stronę sypialni. Hermiona stała przy szafie i zastanawiała się w co się ubrać. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do niej, obejmując ją od tyłu i całując w nagie ramię.  
\- Co chciał Blaise tak wcześnie? – wyciągnęła z szafy zieloną, bawełnianą sukienkę do kolan, z rękawami ¾, która idealnie przylegała do jej ciała i wydostała się z objęć Malfoya.  
\- Chciał się dowiedzieć, czy podjąłem już decyzję, chyba strasznie mu zależy, bo jest bardzo niecierpliwy.  
\- A jaką decyzję miałeś podjąć – spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na mężczyznę.  
\- Blaise nie wraca po wakacjach do szkoły i proponuje mi, aby wszedł z nim w spółkę… - opowiedział kobiecie całą wczorajszą rozmowę z nauczycielem OPCM.  
\- Podjąłeś już decyzję?  
\- Jeszcze nie, przystał bym na to, bo nie ukrywam, że nie mam zamiaru spędzić wieczności w Hogwarcie, ale z drugiej strony, ten nawał pracy na początku, nie będę miał dla ciebie czasu.  
\- To świetny pomysł, powinieneś się zgodzić. A o mnie się nie martw, jakoś wytrzymam – uśmiechnęła się do ukochanego.  
\- Ty może tak, ale ja wątpię, bym długo bez ciebie wytrzymał – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko do nauczycielki. Szatynka zaśmiała się, czule pocałowała blondyna i ruszyła do łazienki.

*****

Para zakochanych czarodziei szła prawie pustym korytarzem do Wielkiej Sali. Wtuleni w siebie wesoło o czymś dyskutowali. W pewnym momencie doszedł do nich przystojny brunet.  
\- Diable, zgadzam się na twoją propozycję – blondyn posłał szczery uśmiech przyjacielowi. Zaskoczony Zabini przystanął z niedowierzania.  
\- Co ci się tak nagle odwidziało? Jeszcze rano twierdziłeś, że potrzebujesz więcej czasu na zastanowienie się.  
\- Hermiona mnie namówiła.  
Blaise po usłyszeniu tych słów, z wielkim uśmiechem ruszył w stronę szatynki i wyrywając ją kumplowi, wziął na ręce i zaczął okręcać się z dziewczyną, przy tym ciesząc się jak głupi.  
\- Dziękuje! Miona jesteś wspaniała!  
Szatynka w pierwszej chwili nie do końca wiedząc, co się dzieje nie reagowała, jednak już po chwili po korytarzu niósł się jej perlisty śmiech.  
\- Yhym! Mógłbyś już ją odstawić? – Malfoy nie krył, że był lekko zazdrosny – Jeszcze pomyślę, że próbujesz mi ją odbić – jego lewa brew podniosłą się do góry.  
\- Gdyby, nie Ginny, już dawno bym to zrobił – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko odstawiając z powrotem pannę Granger. Na twarzy Darco wymalowało się lekkie zdziwienie na słowa przyjaciela coś jakby złość. Dziewczyna podeszła do mężczyzny i chwytając jego dłoń pociągnęła w stronę schodów.  
\- Zazdrosny? – spytała wpatrując się w jego twarz.  
\- A żebyś wiedziała – uśmiechnął się do niej – Jesteś tylko moja i nikomu nie pozwolę, aby mi ciebie odbił.  
Szatynka uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Zatrzymała chłopaka i stając na palcach delikatnie musnęła jego usta.  
\- Kocham cię – szepnęła.  
Młody Malfoy nie zdążył zareagować, bo po wypowiedzeniu tych słów nauczycielka transmutacji ponownie pociągnęła go za sobą.  
Blaise cały czas przyglądał się tej sytuacji. Widział jak jego przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy mając przy sobie byłą gryfonkę i był jej bardzo wdzięczny, że dała mu szansę. Wiedział, że tym razem dla Draco Malfoy'a to coś poważnego, a nie kolejny romans, aby się zabawić i ją porzucić.


	41. Chapter 41

Ruda dziewczyna o brązowych tęczówkach zmierzała do komnat opiekunki swojego domu. Gdy znalazła się przy obrazie wypowiedziała hasło, a przed nią stanęło otworem wejście do salonu panny Granger. Weszła do środka, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła.  
\- Halo?! Jest tu kto? – zawołała rozglądając się dookoła.  
\- W sypialni – usłyszała głos swojej przyjaciółki. Skierowała się w kierunku pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się szatynka. Kobieta siedziała z książką w ręce. Jej wzrok był utkwiony w rudej gryfonce.  
\- Hej Ginny, stało się coś? – zeszła z parapetu i odłożyła książkę na półkę.  
\- Nie nic, nie potrafię sobie znaleźć miejsca, chciałam iść do Blaise , ale gdzieś wsiąknął i nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć. – powiedziała siadając na łóżku.  
\- A coś ty taka zestresowana?  
\- Jutro jadę z Diabłem do moich rodziców i jego matki, by powiedzieć im o ciąży – mówiąc to jej wzrok padł na małą szkatułkę, leżąca na szafce nocnej.  
\- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – uśmiechnęła się do rudej, ale ona tego nie zauważyła ciągle wpatrując się w mały przedmiot.  
\- Co to? – wzięła do ręki i zaczęła się przypatrywać.  
\- W środku jest bransoletka, po mojej babci. Dostałam ją na urodziny od rodziców.  
\- Na urodziny? Przecież to dopiero za 2 miesiące.  
\- Wiem, ale moja mama stwierdziła, że prawdopodobnie nie będziemy w stanie się wtedy spotkać i postanowiła dać mi to jak byłam u nich podczas świąt.  
\- Mogę zobaczyć?  
\- Jasne – ruda dziewczyna otworzyła ładną szkatułkę i wyciągnęła z niej biżuterię.  
\- Śliczna – pisnęła gryfonka – Dlaczego jej nie nosisz?  
\- Czasami ją zakładam, jak pasuje mi do stroju, po za tym jest bardzo delikatna i nie chcę, żeby się zerwała.  
Ginny z powrotem schowała błyskotkę i odłożyła szkatułkę na szafkę nocną. Przyjaciółki wstały i ruszyły do salonu, gdzie rozsiadły się na sofie. Hermiona wezwała jednego ze skrzatów z kuchni i poprosiła o dwie gorące czekolady, które już po chwili znalazły się na niewielkim stoliczku w salonie opiekunki Gryffindoru.  
\- Tak w ogóle, to gdzie zgubiłaś Malfoy'a? – zainteresowała się panna Weasley. Odkąd jej przyjaciółka związała się z nauczycielem eliksirów, rzadko, kiedy się zdarzało, żeby można było spotkać ich osobno. W sumie do tej pory jedynymi sytuacjami, kiedy widziano ich osobno były lekcje.  
\- Draco jest w swo… - nie dane jej było dokończyć.  
\- Ktoś tu o mnie mówi? – do salonu wszedł blondyn. Podszedł do szatynki i siadając za nią na kanapie, objął i przytulił ukochaną do siebie – Czyżbyś się za mną stęskniła, panno Weasley? – spytał z ironicznym uśmiechem, unosząc brew do góry.  
\- Tęsknić? Za tobą? Raczej cieszyłam się, że w końcu jestem z Mioną sama – odpowiedziała i pokazała mu język – Chciałam tylko spytać, czy może wiesz gdzie podział się Blaise - dodała po chwili.  
\- Myślałem, że ty będziesz wiedzieć. Też go szukam.  
\- Zaczynam się martwić – na twarzy rudej dziewczyny wymalował się strach.  
\- Ginny na pewno nic mu nie jest, pewnie gdzieś się zaszył w zamku – nauczycielka transmutacji próbowała pocieszyć młodą gryfonkę. Malfoy za to postanowił zmienić temat i już po chwili zagłębili się w rozmowie. Po około 30 minutach otworzyło się przejście za obrazem i do środka wszedł przystojny brunet.  
\- Ginny, tu jesteś, a ja cię wszędzie szukam.  
Ruda dziewczyna momentalnie podniosła się z sofy i ruszyła w jego stronę. Po minie było widać, że jest zła.  
\- GDZIEŚ TY BYŁ?! – krzyknęła. Przerażony Blaise zatrzymał się i wpatrywał w pannę Weasley. Hermionie przeszło przez myśl, ze teraz przypomina jej trochę Molly Weasley.  
\- Kochanie, ja… - nie pozwolono mu skończyć.  
\- CZY TY MASZ POJĘCIE JAK JA SIĘ MARTWIŁAM?! WSZĘDZIE CIĘ SZUKAŁAM! DLACZEGO NIE ZOSTAWIŁEŚ, ŻADNEJ WIADOMOŚCI?! W OGÓLE O MNIE NIE POMYŚLAŁEŚ! OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE NIE, BO PO CO! NIECH TWOJA CIĘŻARNA DZIEWCZYNA SIĘ MARTWI! – Zabini próbował jej przerwać, ale dziewczyna mu nie pozwoliła, wiec postanowił zastosować inną technikę. Padł na kolana i wyciągając z kieszeni małe, czarne pudełeczko powiedział.  
\- Wyjdź za mnie – gryfonka słysząc te słowa przestała krzyczeć i wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi oczami w mężczyznę.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Ginny, kocham cię. Zostaniesz moją żoną – otworzył pudełeczko, a jej oczom ukazał się ładny platynowy pierścionek z niewielkim szmaragdem, a dookoła niego znajdowały się drobne brylanciki.  
Hermiona i Draco nie kryli ogromnego zdziwienia, ale i zadowolenia, które widniało na ich twarzy. Cała trójka czekała ze zniecierpliwieniem na odpowiedź dziewczyny. Ona natomiast delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i klękając obok bruneta czule go pocałowała.  
\- Tak – Blaise słysząc te słowa ponownie pocałował gryfonkę, a następnie założył jej na palec serdeczny pierścionek. Ponownie powrócił do namiętnego całowania swojej narzeczonej. W ogóle nie przejmowali się obecnością przyjaciół.  
\- Coś czuje, że dzisiaj nocujemy u ciebie - szatynka wstała z kanapy i pociągnęła swojego mężczyznę w stronę wyjścia.

*****

\- Jesteś pewna, że najpierw chcesz odwiedzić swoich rodziców? – para młodych czarodziei stała przed bramką prowadzącą na teren państwa Weasley, wpatrując się w rodzinny dom rudej gryfonki.  
\- Tak, im dłużej będziemy z tym zwlekać, tym bardziej będę przerażona – odpowiedział wchodząc do ogrodu. Za nią posłusznie ruszył Blaise. Podeszli do drzwi, brunet już miał zamiar zapukać, ale Ginny powstrzymała go i otworzyła drzwi, po czym weszła do środka. Kiedy znaleźli się wewnątrz, ściągnęli kurtki i ruszyli do salonu, jednak nikogo tam nie było, za to z kuchni dobiegały odgłosy, które świadczyły o tym, że ktoś tam urzęduje. Panna Weasly ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, w pomieszczeniu. Przy blacie, tyłem do wejścia stała pulchna kobieta, o ognisto rudych włosach. W pewnym momencie się odwróciła i widząc swoją jedyną córkę zamarła.  
\- Ginny? - podeszła do dziewczyny i ją przytuliła – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Przyjechaliśmy was odwiedzić. Musimy was o czymś poinformować.  
\- My? Z kim przyjech…. – nie dane jej było dokończyć, gdyż w kuchni pojawił się przystojny brunet.  
\- Dzień dobry, pani Weasley. – podszedł do kobiety i ucałował dłoń zaskoczonej kobiety.  
\- Witaj Blaise. Ginny coś się stało? – Molly była przestraszona.  
\- Nie, mamo, nic strasznego. Spokojnie wszystko ci powiem, tylko dobrze by było, gdyby tata też przy tym był.  
\- Czy ktoś tu o mnie mówi? – w wejściu pojawił się starszy mężczyzna.  
\- Cześć tato – gryfonka rzuciła się ojcu na szyję.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Weasly – kiedy ruda dziewczyna puściła ojca, Zabini podszedł do niego i uścisnął mu dłoń.  
\- No to może przejdźmy do salonu – pani Weasley zarządziła, biorąc do rąk tacę z kubkami z herbatą. Pozostali posłusznie ruszyli za nią. Kiedy wszyscy wygodnie rozsiedli się na fotelach, ponownie odezwała się gospodyni.  
\- O co chodzi? – podejrzliwie przyglądała się parze młodych czarodziei.  
\- Mamo, tato chodzi o to… - w tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadło trzech rudych mężczyzn.  
\- Cześć – zawołała cała trójka, a ich wzrok padł na gości.  
\- Ginny, Zabini? – młodszy z braci podszedł do siostry i jej partnera by się przywitać. Za nim podążyli bliźniacy. „Tylko nie to” – pomyślała ruda dziewczyna.  
\- Co tu robicie? – Fred usiadł na kanapie, a za jego przykładem poszli pozostali dwaj Weasleye.  
\- Właśnie mieliśmy się dowiedzieć, więc siadać i być cicho – zarządziła Molly – A teraz słuchamy.  
\- Bo widzicie, przybyliśmy was poinformować, że ja i Blaise zaręczyliśmy się – powiedziała na jednym wydechu Ginevra. Na twarzach wszystkich wymalowane było zdziwienie. Nic im nie było wiadomo, żeby już wcześniej gryfonka i jej nauczyciel byli parą.  
\- To wspaniale – pani Weasley, w końcu się odezwała, po chwili milczenia - ale to trochę nie za szybko? Bądź co bądź, Ginny jeszcze nie ukończyła Hogwartu.  
\- No właśnie, widzi pani, powodem tak szybkich zaręczyn jest to, że ja i Ginny będziemy mieli dziecko.   
Ron zrobił się czerwony, na twarzach bliźniaków widoczna była radość, a państwo Weasley siedzieli w głębokim szoku, wpatrując się w przyszłych rodziców. Dziewczyna siedziała i oczekiwała reakcji rodziców. Każdy jej mięsień był napięty. Nawet nie zauważyła, że wstrzymała oddech. Blaise Zabini, pomimo tego, że nie pokazywał niczego po sobie, to w środku, również był przerażony. W końcu Molly wstała z fotela i ruszyła w ich stronę, jej twarz nic nie wyrażała. Podeszła do swojej jedynej córki i podnosząc ją do pozycji stojącej, bardzo mocno przytuliła. Po chwili wypuściła dziewczynę z objęć i podeszłą do bruneta, którego również bardzo mocno przytuliła. Kiedy wreszcie i jego puściła odsunęła się i dopiero teraz można było dostrzec, że w jej oczach szklą się łzy.  
\- To cudownie, tak się cieszę. Będę babcią – na jej twarzy widniał wielki uśmiech, Artur również się uśmiechnął i przytulił swoją córkę, a jej partnerowi uścisnął dłoń.  
\- Nie jesteście źli? – spytała zszokowana gryfonka.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – z twarzy Molly nie schodził uśmiech – Co prawda, uważam, że jesteście trochę za młodzi, zwłaszcza ty Ginny powinnaś najpierw ukończyć szkołę, ale i tak bardzo się cieszę.  
Po chwili do gratulacji dołączyli się bracia panny Weasley. Po tym jak wszyscy wrócili na swoje miejsca, gospodyni zaprosiła narzeczonych, by zostali na obiedzie, podkreślając, że nie chce słyszeć sprzeciwu. Tak więc Ginny poszła pomóc swojej mamie w przygotowaniach, a mężczyźni zostali w salonie. Po około godzinie wszyscy siedzieli już przy kuchennym stole i konsumowali posiłek.  
\- A myśleliście już o ślubie? – spytała ruda kobieta siadając na swoim miejscu.  
\- Nie wiem jak Ginny, ale ja myślałem, żeby została moją żoną jeszcze przed narodzinami dziecka. Ginny?  
\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – uśmiechnęła się promiennie do narzeczonego.  
\- A na kiedy jest termin – pani Weasley spojrzała na córkę.  
\- Na wrzesień.  
\- Czyli ślub w lipcu lub sierpniu, ewentualnie koniec czerwca.  
\- Na to wygląda – zamyśliła się gryfonka – ale czy damy radę?  
\- Nie martw się, zajmę się wszystkim, wy zróbcie listę gości i zajmijcie się swoimi drużbami i strojami, a resztę zostawcie mnie – uśmiechnęła się do córki i przyszłego zięcia.  
\- Mamo, dziękuję. Jesteś wspaniała – ruda dziewczyna posłała swojej rodzicielce promienny uśmiech.  
Po skończonym posiłku Ginny i Blaise pożegnali się z Weasley'ami i teleportowali do rodzinnej posiadłości Zabiniego. Jego matka, również z wielką radością przyjęła wiadomość o ślubie syna, oraz że zostanie babcią. Poinformowała ich także, że skontaktuje się z rodzicami przyszłej synowej i pomoże w przygotowaniach do wesela. Narzeczeni wrócili do zamku zmęczeni, ale również bardzo szczęśliwi. Cieszyli się, że mogą liczyć na swoje rodziny oraz przyjaciół.


	42. Chapter 42

Zaczął się marzec. Dni powoli robiły się cieplejsze, a śnieg zalegający na błoniach topniał. Często wiał zimny i porywisty wiatr, a zamiast śniegu z ciemnych, ciężkich chmur spadały duże krople deszczu. Brzuch panny Weasley zrobił się już lekko zaokrąglony, a przyszła pani Zabini wyglądała kwitnąco. Natomiast Draco i Blaise zaczęli wcielać w życie swój plan - dotyczący utworzenia nowego banku, który łączyłby interesy mugoli i czarodziejów - następnego dnia po powrocie Ginny i Zabiniego od ich rodziców. Niestety od tego czasu mieli dwa razy więcej pracy. Znaleźli już budynek, w którym ma postać ich siedziba, a także czarodziejów, którzy mają zająć się przystosowaniem go do ich potrzeb. Teraz załatwiali wiele spraw papierkowych. Coraz częściej się zdarzało, że Draco wracał do pokoju, gdy Hermiona już spała, a kilka razy się razem z Blaisem zasnęli na fotelach w salonie bruneta. Ostatecznie do końca pierwszego tygodnia marca uporali się z tym i teraz mieli na jakiś czas spokój i mogli w końcu odpocząć.

*****

Był środek nocy. Nad zamkiem zawisły ogromne, granatowe chmury, które zapowiadały deszcz. Zasłaniały zarówno księżyc jak i gwiazdy. Silny wiatr poruszał gałęziami drzew, wprawiając je w szybki, szalony taniec. W pewnym momencie pierwsze krople deszczy zaczęły spadać na ziemię, rozbryzgując się na wszystkim, co spotkały. Nikt jednak tego nie dostrzegł, w całej szkole panowała cisza i ciemność, co oznaczało, że wszyscy śpią. Jednak w jednej z sypialni, pewna czekoladowooka nauczycielka spała bardzo niespokojnie.

Znajdowała się na przedmieściach Londynu. Rozejrzała się dookoła i pomimo ciemności rozpoznała miejsce. Była to ulica, na której znajdował się jej rodzinny dom. Ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Wszędzie panowała niezmącona cisza. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła czerwono – pomarańczową łunę na niebie. Miała złe przeczucia, zwłaszcza, że ta łuna znajdowała się nad jej domem. Biegiem puściła się w tamtą stronę, po chwili jednak gwałtownie się zatrzymała, jej dom stał w płomieniach. Serce waliło jej jak szalone, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy. Zaczęła wypatrywać swoich rodziców i panią Mlafoy, ale nigdzie ich nie było. Usłyszała jakieś krzyki dochodzące z płomieni. Zamierzała ruszyć w ogień, by pomóc najbliższym, ale coś jej na to nie pozwalało. Tak jakby jakaś niewidzialna bariera zabraniała jej tam wejść. Z jej oczu toczył się strumień łez, a z ust wydobył się krzyk bólu.

Obudziła się, była cała zlana potem. Płakała. Usiadła i starała uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Miała złe przeczucia. Tak jakby naprawdę coś się stała. Ten sen był taki realistyczny. Stwierdziła, że musi się udać do Londynu i to sprawdzić inaczej to nie da jej spokoju. Szybko wstała i zapaliła nocną lampkę. W pośpiechu chodziła po pokoju i ubierała się.  
\- Kochanie, co ty robisz? – usłyszała zachrypnięty głos blondyna. Spojrzała w jego kierunku. Leżał na brzuchy i przyglądał się jej spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  
\- Draco, ja… ja musze do Londynu – nie przerywała ubierania się.  
\- O tej porze? Po co? – rozbudzony usiadł na łóżku.  
\- Miałam sen, że w moim domu wybuchł pożar, to było takie realistyczne. Teraz mam cały czas złe przeczucia, że tam faktycznie coś się stało.  
\- Miona to tylko sen, to przez niego ci się wydaje, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Może, ale dopóki tego nie sprawdzę, nie uspokoję się – w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy.  
Chłopak tylko westchną, podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął ubierać. Szatynka przyglądała się mu zdziwiona.  
\- Draco, co ty robisz?  
\- Nie widzisz ubieram się, chyba nie myślisz, że puszcze cię samą w środku nocy do Londynu.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego. Kiedy obydwoje byli już ubrani, zabrali płaszcze i ruszyli w stronę hogwardzkiej bramy. Cały czas biegli, nie przeszkadzał im deszcz, ani to, że już po chwili byli cali mokrzy. Po ok. 15 minutach, znajdowali się poza terenem szkoły. Szybko się teleportowali pod dom panny Granger. Ich oczom ukazały się ogromne płomienie ognia, które całkowicie przykryły budynek. Na ulice znajdowały się wozy strażackie, a w ogrodzie państwa Granger można było dostrzec strażaków, którzy próbowali ugasić ogień. Szatynka widząc to od razu pobiegła w stronę domu. Znajdowała się już przy furtce do ogródku, kiedy poczuła, że wokół niej zaciskają się czyjeś ramiona.  
\- Miona, co ty robisz? – usłyszała tak dobrze znany jej głos.  
\- Draco, puść mnie – głos jej drżał.  
\- Nie – i dla pewności, że się nie wyrwie wzmocnił uściski.  
\- A co jeśli jest jak w moim śnie i oni są w środku? Nie mogę pozwolić im zgiąć – po jej policzkach płynęły łzy.  
W tym momencie podszedł do nich jeden ze strażaków.  
\- Proszę stad odejść, tu jest niebezpiecznie – zwrócił się do pary czarodziei.  
\- Dobrze – blondyn chwycił mocno za rękę dziewczynę i zaczął ją odciągać od pożaru.  
\- A co z domownikami? – zdążyła spytać panna Granger, zanim się oddalili.  
\- Na szczęście nic im nie jest – odpowiedział strażak – Znajdują się w ambulansie i zajmuje się nimi pogotowie.  
\- Ambulansie? – dziewczyna czuła, że spadł jej ogromny ciężar z serca.  
\- Tak, tam się znajduje – skazał ręką miejsce, gdzie faktycznie stała karetka.  
Nauczycielka transmutacji pociągnęła za sobą Malfoya i biegiem ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Tylne drzwi były otwarte, a w środku siedzieli rodzice Hermiony i matka Dracona, którzy rozmawiali z lekarzem. Kiedy zauważyli swoje dzieci, szybko wyszli z pojazdu. Szatynka od razu rzuciła się swoim rodzicom na szyję.  
\- Hermiona? Draco? Co tu robicie? – spytała zaskoczona Narcyza, do której podszedł jej syn i mocno do siebie przytulił.  
\- Miałam dziwny sen – odezwała się szatynka, wypuszczając z objęć państwa Granger – śniłam o tym pożarze, tylko, że w nim wy byliście wewnątrz domu. To było takie realistyczne, musiałam sprawdzić, czy z wami wszystko w porządku.  
\- Na szczęście udało nam się wydostać z budynku, zanim ogień się tak bardzo rozprzestrzenił – po raz pierwszy, podczas tego spotkania odezwał się George.  
\- Ale co się stało? Dlaczego wybuchł pożar? – dopytywał się blondyn.  
\- Nie wiemy. Dopiero jak ogień zostanie ugaszony będą poszukiwać przyczyny tego – pani Granger wtuliła się w męża – Co my teraz zrobimy? Nie mamy gdzie mieszkać – z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.  
\- Zamieszkajcie w Malfoy Manor – wypalił nagle Draco.  
\- Co? – cała rodzina Granger wpatrywała się zszokowana w Malfoya.  
\- Tak, to świetny pomysł – blondynka poparła swojego syna – rezydencja stoi pusta i jest tam dużo miejsca.  
\- No nie wiem, nie chcemy sprawiać kłopotu – ojciec szatynki nie był przekonany, co do propozycji. Nie chciał być dla kogoś ciężarem.  
\- Ale to żaden kłopot, wy też przygarnęliście mnie pod swój dach i przynajmniej dzięki temu będę mogła wam się odwdzięczyć.  
\- W takim razie ustalone – uśmiechnięta Jane podeszła do Narcyzy i ją przytuliła - Ale jak się tam dostaniemy?  
\- Proszę chwilę poczekać – odezwała się była gryfonka i podeszła do jednego z lekarzy, by po chwili wrócić z powrotem.  
\- Załatwione – uśmiechnęła się – lekarz zgodził się was zawieźć.  
\- A wy? – spytał pan Granger.  
\- My wracamy do szkoły – odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- A może pojedziecie z nami? Jutro i tak jest sobota. Zostańcie z nami na weekend. W niedzielę wrócicie do Hogwartu – zaproponowała pani Malfoy.  
\- No nie wiem – szatynka spojrzała na ukochanego, chcąc aby to on zadecydował.  
\- Czemu nie? I tak nas nie będą potrzebować. Damy tylko znać McGonagall, ale to jutro rano. Ale my się raczej będziemy teleportować. Nikt dawno tam nie był, więc przydałoby się trochę go ogarnąć i uprzątnąć.  
\- Dobrze – zgodziła się blondynka, po czym wsiadła do karetki razem z państwem Granger. Natomiast Hermiona i Draco oddalili się od pożaru i kiedy byli już po za zasięgiem ludzi tam zgromadzonych teleportowali się do Malfoy Manor. Draco ściągnął zaklęcia zabezpieczające i po chwili stali w salonie rezydencji. Para czarodziei szybko uwinęła się z ogarnięciem domu, więc postanowili poczekać na swoich rodziców w salonie. Po około 20 minutach drzwi się otworzyły i stanęło w nich troje dorosłych ludzi.  
\- Jak dawno mnie tu nie było – odezwała się pani Malfoy rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, tak jakby chciała sprawdzić czy nic się nie zmieniło – Chodźcie zaprowadzę was do pokoju – zwróciła się do rodziców Hermiony, którzy posłusznie ruszyli za nią. Gdy tylko zniknęli na schodach były ślizgon pociągną ukochaną do swojego pokoju. Gdy tylko tam się znaleźli dziewczyna podobnie, jak kiedyś wyczuła aurę tajemniczości, która tak bardzo jej się podobała. Po przekroczeniu progu pokoju, panna Granger skierowała swe kroki w stronę łóżka, po drodze gubiąc swoje ubrania. Kiedy została w samej bieliźnie szybko wskoczyła pod kołdrę.  
\- Nie za swobodnie się tu czujesz? Nie jesteś u siebie w domu. – rozbawiony blondyn cały czas stał w otwartych drzwiach, przyglądając się poczynaniom Hermiony.  
\- A zrobiłam coś nie tak? Mam sobie iść? – czekoladowooka wstała z łóżka i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy – No dobrze, idę – westchnęła teatralnie.  
\- O nie, nie myśl, że po tym jak sama weszłaś mi do łóżka, wypuszczę cię teraz z tego pokoju – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech. Popchną drzwi, które z trzaskiem się zamknęły i ruszył w stronę kobiety.


	43. Chapter 43

Nowy dzień nie zapowiadał się zbyt przyjemnie. Nad Londynem zawisły ciężkie, ciemne chmury, z których spadały wielkie krople deszczu. Woda tworzyła dźwięk rozbryzgując się na parapecie i oknie. Taki właśnie odgłos obudził młodą kobietę o czekoladowych oczach. Powoli podniosła powieki z nadzieją, że zobaczy obok siebie przystojnego blondyna, niestety nie było go tam.  
\- Draco? – jej głos był lekko zachrypnięty.  
\- Jestem – usłyszała głęboki, męski głos. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodził, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Malfoy junior stał koło okna i zapinał guziki koszuli. Szatynka już miała się odezwać, kiedy poczuła zawroty głowy i zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Przykładając dłoń do ust zaczęła głęboko oddychać, a jej wzrok zrobił się na chwile nieobecny. Nie uszło to uwadze Draco, który od razu się przy niej znalazł.  
\- Znowu ci słabo? – jego ton głosu był troskliwy – Powinnaś iść do lekarza. I żeby tylko zdarzyło się to kilka razy, ale to już trwa ponad tydzień i przez większą część dnia źle się czujesz.  
\- Draco to nic takiego, po prostu jestem trochę niewyspana i jeszcze ten pożar mnie zestresował.  
\- A powody dla twojego złego samopoczucia w ostatnim tygodniu?  
\- Oj daj już spokój, to naprawdę nic poważnego.  
\- Dobra, ale jeśli jutro to się powtórzy, to po powrocie do szkoły idziesz do pani Pomfrey. Jeśli nie to sam zaprowadzę cię tam siłą – dodał szybko widząc, że dziewczyna otwiera już usta.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedziała niechętnie. Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował w czoło, po czym wstał i podszedł do fotela, na którym leżał jego kurtka.  
\- Wychodzisz gdzieś? – spytała widząc, że mężczyzna zakłada kurtkę.  
\- Tak, muszę coś załatwić, ale postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej, a i dałem już znać McGonagal – obdarzył pannę Granger czułym pocałunkiem i wyszedł zostawiając ją samą w sypialni. Szatynka postanowiła jeszcze na chwilę się zdrzemnąć, jednak, kiedy się położyła poczuła, że zawartość żołądka podchodzi jej do gardła. Natychmiast podniosła się z łóżka i pobiegła do łazienki. W ostatniej chwili dopadła muszlę klozetową. Po wszystkim, siedząc na ziemi, oparła się plecami o zimne kafelki, gdy poczuła się lepiej podniosła się z podłogi i spuszczając wodę, ruszyła do umywalki by opłukać usta. Następnie swoje kroki skierowała do sypialni i po ubraniu się zeszła do salonu. Tam zastała swoją mamę rozmawiającą z Narcyzą. Gdy tylko szatynka pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu twarze obu kobiet zwróciły się w jej stronę.  
\- W końcu się pojawiłaś, już myślałam, że coś ci się stało – usłyszała troskliwy głos swojej rodzicielki – Draco wyszedł dobre 30 minut temu i powiedział, że już wstałaś, i że zaraz zejdziesz.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, tylko postanowiłam wsiąść kąpiel i trochę zasiedziałam się w wannie, podczas czytania książki – nie chciała mówić kobietom o swoim złym samopoczuciu, by ich nie martwić.  
\- Cała ty – zaśmiała się Jane – chodź zrobiłam ci śniadanie.  
Szatynka posłusznie ruszyła za panią Granger do kuchni. Hermiona usiadła przy blacie, a niebieskooka postawiła przed nią talerz, na którym leżał jeszcze ciepły omlet z serem. Gdy tylko była gryfonka poczuła zapach pieczonego sera, poczuła, że ponownie żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła. Zerwała się z krzesła i jak najszybciej potrafiła pobiegła w stronę łazienki. Jane stała zdezorientowana w kuchni i wpatrywała się w drzwi, za którymi przed sekundą zniknęła jej córka. Po chwili jednak się opamiętała i pobiegła za pierworodną.  
\- Mionka, kochanie, wszystko dobrze? – pytała stojąc pod drzwiami. Po około minucie drzwi się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich blada dziewczyna, kobieta widząc jak ona wygląda przeraziła się – Córciu na pewno wszystko dobrze?  
Szatynka zdążyła tylko pokręcić przecząco głową zanim zemdlała.

*****

Otworzyła powoli oczy. Pierwsze, co zobaczyła to biel sufitu. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Leżała na łóżku w białej pościeli, obok stała również biała szafka nocna, a po drugiej stronie na krześle siedział przystojny blondyn, wpatrując się w nią swoimi stalowymi tęczówkami, w których znajdowała się troska.  
\- Kochanie, jak się czujesz? – w jego głosie wyczuwało się strach pomieszany z troską.  
\- Lepiej niż wcześniej – delikatnie się uśmiechnęła do mężczyzny.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się przeraziłem, kiedy wróciłem do domu i twoja matka powiedziała mi, że zasłabłaś i wzięli cię do Munga. Mówiłem ci od dawna, że powinnaś już dawno iść do lekarza.  
\- Draco, dopiero dzisiaj mi się tak pogorszyło, skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że tak się stanie. Myślałam, że w końcu mi przejdzie – starała się udobruchać chłopaka – Długo tu siedzisz? – spytała po chwili.  
\- Nie, przed chwilą wszedłem. Wcześniej robili ci jakieś badania – w tym momencie drzwi sali się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wszedł magomedyk. Był to niski, pulchny, siwiejący mężczyzna, około 60 letni z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- O widzę, że się pani już obudziła panno Granger. Bardzo mnie to cieszy – mówił podchodząc do łóżka pacjentki.  
\- Co mi jest panie doktorze, czy jestem chora?  
\- Nie nazwałbym tego chorobą – uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie do dziewczyny – Jest pani w 7 tygodniu ciąży.  
Gdy tylko padło ostatnie zdanie dwie pary zszokowanych tęczówek, jedne stalowe, a drugie czekoladowe, wpatrywały się w magomedyka.  
\- W ciąży? Ale jak…? – Draco był w głębszym szoku niż Hermiona.  
\- Panie Malfoy chyba nie muszę tego tłumaczyć – zaśmiał się starszy mężczyzna, po czym zwrócił się do panny Granger – w każdym razie z tego co mi mówił pani partner, wychodzi na to, że puki co bardzo źle znosi pani ten stan. Dlatego radziłbym jak na razie bardzo szczególną ostrożność, unikać choćby najmniejszego stresu i przemęczania się. Proszę to wypić, poczuje się pani lepiej – podał dziewczynie fiolkę z granatowym płynem – i proszę codziennie rano pić eliksir wzmacniający. Dzięki temu objawy ciąży nie powinny być tak bardzo odczuwalne. Jednak gdyby dalej źle się pani czuła, to proszę natychmiast się do mnie zgłosić, a nie czekać, aż znów straci pani przytomność.  
\- Dobrze, panie doktorze – powiedziała odstawiając pustą fiolkę na szafkę.  
\- W takim razie to wszystko, może pani już wracać do domu – uśmiechnął się, skinął głową na pożegnanie i opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Gdy tylko drzwi za uzdrowicielem się zamknęły, dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w stronę blondyna. Widziała jak o się jej przygląda, a w jego oczach widziała radość pomieszaną z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Draco… - zaczęła, lecz nie było jej dane skończyć, gdyż poczuła chłodne wargi ukochanego na swoich. Pomimo zaskoczenia poddała się pocałunkowi. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Malfoy spojrzał głęboko w piękne, czekoladowe tęczówki ukochanej.  
\- Wyjdź za mnie – wypaliła nagle.  
\- Draco, co ty…? – szatynka była zaskoczona.  
\- Hermiono, kocham cię. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. I tak planowałem ci się oświadczyć, zanim dowiedziałem się o ciąży, tylko miało się to odbyć w bardziej romantycznych warunkach, ale nie mogę już wytrzymać, w tej niepewności. Jesteś dla mnie jak powietrze, kiedy cię nie ma, czuję jakbym się dusił. Dlatego… - przerwał na chwilę, by wyciągnąć z kieszeni małe czarne pudełeczko i uklęknął przy łóżku, na którym ciągle siedziała nauczycielka transmutacji – Hermiono Granger, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?  
Panna Granger siedziała wpatrując się w ukochanego. W jej oczach szkliły się łzy. Nie potrafiła nic odpowiedzieć, głos uwiązł jej w gardle, dlatego wstając z łóżka klęknęła obok Draco i czule go pocałowała.  
\- Rozumiem, że mam to wziąć za odpowiedź twierdzącą? – spytał, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. Szatynka tylko skinęła głową. Blondyn uśmiechnął się promiennie, po czym otworzył małe pudełeczko i ich oczom ukazał się piękny pierścionek z białego złota z krwisto czerwonym rubinem, a po jego dwóch bokach znajdowały się dwa niewielki brylanty.  
\- Draco, jest piękny – powiedziała z zachwytem, kiedy młody Malfoy zakładał jej pierścionek, na serdeczny palec lewej ręki.  
\- Robione specjalnie na zamówienie, chciałem, aby pasowała do twojej bransoletki po babci.  
\- Na pewno będzie – uśmiechnęła się do narzeczonego.  
\- No, a teraz chyba czas się zbierać – powiedział wstając z podłogi, po czym podał dłoń Hermionie. Wspólnie opuścili szpital i zanim się z powrotem teleportowali do Malfoy Manor postanowili się trochę przespacerować. Szli po chodniku wtuleni w siebie. Nie odzywali się, nie potrzebowali rozmowy. Sama świadomość swojej obecności im wystarczała. Po pewnym czasie tą idealną cisze pomiędzy nimi przerwało burczenie brzucha szatynki.  
\- Przez to wszystko zapomniałam, że jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jadłam – zaśmiała się.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam na obiad, musisz teraz się dobrze odżywiać – odpowiedział jej blondyn. Chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę swojej ulubionej restauracji. Był to niewielki budynek, znajdujący się niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła. W środku panowały beż i fiolet, w tle leciała nastrojowa muzyka, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach orchidei. Gdy tylko weszli do środka obok nich pojawił kelner. Był to wysoki, postawny szatyn o migdałowych oczach.  
\- Witamy panie Malfoy – powiedział z firmowym uśmiechem – stolik na dwie osoby? – spytał przyglądając się Hermionie.  
\- Tak.  
\- W takim razie proszę za mną – ruszył przodem prowadząc gości do wolnego stolika. Gdy tylko zajęli miejsca, szatyn podał im karty i odszedł dając czas do namysłu. Po zamówieniu posiłku, zaczęli poruszać wiele tematów. Także ten dotyczący ślubu. Ustalili, że nie będą się śpieszyć z organizacją uroczystości, tylko poczekają do narodzin dziecka. Głównym powodem, tego był fakt, że Hermiona, wg magomedyka, powinna bardzo uważać na siebie i nie chcieli, by znów wróciło złe samopoczucie. Cały czas dopisywał im dobry humor. Po zjedzonym obiedzie zadecydowali, że czas najwyższy wrócić do domu. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w rezydencji, już od progu przywitała ich pani Granger.  
\- Hermiona? Już cię wypuścili? Jak się czujesz? Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – Jane zadawała pytania jedno po drugim, przytulając do siebie córkę.  
\- Mamo spokojnie, daj mi ściągnąć kurtkę i usiąść, a wszystko ci opowiem – szatynka próbowała wydostać się z objęć matki.  
\- A, tak, oczywiście – starsza z kobiet oprzytomniała – Jesteście głodni? – spytał kierując się w stronę salonu.  
\- Nie, byliśmy na obiedzie – odpowiedział jej Draco wchodząc do salonu. W pomieszczeniu, oprócz rodzicielki byłej gryfonki, znajdowała się Narcyza i pan Granger. Malfoy junior chwytając narzeczoną za rękę, pociągnął ją na środek pomieszczenia.  
\- Mamy wam coś ważnego do ogłoszenia – zawyrokował blondyn. Oczy zgromadzonych utkwiły w parze młodych czarodziei – Oświadczyłem się dzisiaj Hermionie, a ona się zgodziła.  
Na twarzy pań pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, natomiast George zakrztusił się kawą, której właśnie się napił. Jego żona podeszła do niego i zaczęła go klepać po plecach, dopóki nie przestał kaszleć.  
\- Mamy dla was jeszcze jedną informację, ale boję się, żeby tata znowu się czymś nie zakrztusił, lub coś jeszcze gorszego, dostał zawału – zaśmiała się szatynka przyglądając się reakcji swojego ojca.  
\- Dawaj, postaram się to przeżyć – powiedział pan Granger spoglądając na córkę.  
\- Jestem w 7 tygodniu ciąży – dwie niebieskookie kobiety od razu podeszły do swoich dzieci, by im pogratulować. Mężczyzna o czekoladowych oczach przez moment siedział zszokowany na fotelu, jednak po chwili i on dołączył do swojej żony i gospodyni. Ciężko mu było ze świadomością, że jego „mała córeczka” ma narzeczonego, a za kilka miesięcy zostanie matką. Mimo to uważał, że z drugiej strony Draco będzie dobrze opiekował się Hermioną i będzie z nim szczęśliwa. Po za tym bardzo ucieszył go fakt, że zostanie dziadkiem.


	44. Chapter 44

Był chłodny, ale słoneczny poranek. Para młodych czarodziei leżała wtulona w siebie na ogromnym łóżku. Ich zamknięte oczy i miarowe oddechy świadczyły, że śpią. Nagle powieki młodego mężczyzny zaczęły drgać, by po chwili ukazać jego piękne stalowe oczy. Jego wzrok był zamglony i zaspany. Chciał się przeciągnąć, ale coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Na jego torsie spoczywała głowa młodej dziewczyny z burzą brązowych loków. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Hermiona zgodziła się zostać jego żoną, dzięki czemu już na zawsze będą razem, a za kilka miesięcy zostanie ojcem. Czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie czuł, wszystko zmieniło się, gdy tylko wyznali sobie z szatynką miłość. Żadna dziewczyna wcześniej nie usłyszała od niego wyznania miłości. Hermiona była pierwsza i jedyna, której to powiedział. Zastanawiał się, co takiego szatynka ma w sobie, że on Wielki Arystokrata Draco Malfoy, zakochał się w czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia i pod jej wpływem się zmienił. Spojrzał na zegarek, który stał na szafce nocnej. Jego tarcza wskazywała na godzinę 9.00. Stwierdził, że najwyższa pora by wstać. Próbował delikatnie odsunąć od siebie narzeczoną, tak by jej nie budzić, jednak ona mu na to nie pozwoliła, przytulając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Uśmiechnął się i próbował jeszcze raz, tym razem jednak bardziej stanowczo. Udało mu się wyślizgnąć pospiesznie z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki. Wszedł pod prysznic i poczuł jak ciepłe krople spadają na jego ciało. Kiedy zamierzał już zakręcić kurki wyjść, poczuł jak coś, a raczek ktoś przytula się do jego pleców.  
\- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? – usłyszał melodyjny głos swojej ukochanej.  
\- A dlaczego miałbym to robić? – spytał uśmiechając się delikatnie i chwytając dłoń dziewczyny, by na wewnętrznej jej stronie złożyć pocałunek. Szatynka jeszcze mocniej wtuliła się w plecy mężczyzny.  
\- Bo nie lubię się budzić w pustym łóżku, wolę kiedy ty jesteś tam ze mną - blondyn odwrócił się przodem do nauczycielki transmutacji.  
\- Wiem coś o tym – zaśmiał się, a na twarzy szatynki pojawiło się niezrozumienie, ale Mlafoy, zamiast jej to wyjaśnić, ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
Po około 10 minutach wyszli odświeżeni i ubrani z łazienki i skierowali swoje kroki do jadalni. Na miejscu spotkali pozostałych domowników, siedzących przy stole i spożywających śniadanie.  
\- Nareszcie wstaliście, właśnie miałam po was iść – powiedziała Jane kładąc na stole dzbanek z kawą – Siadajcie.  
Para czarodziei posłusznie zajęła miejsca przy stole i wzięli się z posiłek.  
\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz Hermiono – spytała blondynka.  
\- Dobrze, zażywam eliksir od magomedyka i dolegliwości znikają – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do Narcyzy.  
\- Ale pamiętaj, jak by coś się działo, natychmiast masz to zgłosić uzdrowicielowi – napomniała byłą gryfonkę jej matka.  
\- Mamo wiem, po za tym, nawet gdybym nie zamierzała tego zrobić, Draco zaciągnął by mnie tam siłą – spojrzała na blondyna, który spokojnie jadł naleśniki – On jest strasznie nadopiekuńczy.  
\- Wiem coś o tym – zaśmiała się pani Malfoy.  
\- Ja po prosty dbam o ważnych dla mnie ludzi – naburmuszył się młody mężczyzna, na co pozostali, siedzący przy stole, się zaśmiali. Rozchmurzył się dopiero, kiedy Hermiona powiedziała mu coś na ucho i dała całusa w policzek. Następnie dwie niebieskookie kobiety poruszyły temat ślubu i wesela. Upierały się, żeby uroczystość odbyła się jak najszybciej i obiecały, że zajmą się wszystkim, jednak narzeczeni byli nieustępliwi i zarządzili, że ślub odbędzie się dopiero po narodzinach dziecka.

*****

Młoda gryfonka zmierzała szybkim krokiem w stronę komnat nauczyciela OPCM. Po korytarzu rozchodził się stukot jej obcasów. Nie bawiąc się w grzeczne pukanie do drzwi, jak burza wparowała do gabinetu. Przy biurku siedział przystojny brunet, pochylając się nad jakimiś wypracowaniami.  
\- Czytałeś dzisiaj proroka? – spytała lekko zirytowana.  
Zaskoczony mężczyzna pokiwał przecząco głową. Ruda dziewczyna widząc to rzuciła w jego stronę gazetą.  
\- Czytaj.  
Blaise rozłożył proroka, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Na pierwszej stronie widniały zdjęcia, na którym znajdowali się jego przyjaciele spacerujący po Londynie. Szczególnie zwrócił uwagę, na niewielkie zdjęcie, które przedstawiało w powiększeniu lewą dłoń szatynki, a na jej serdecznym palcu znajdował się piękny pierścionek z białego złota, z rubinem i dwoma niewielkimi diamentami.  
„Zaręczyli się” – przeszło brunetowi przez myśl, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Spojrzał na nagłówek i zaczął czytać tekst artkułu zamieszczony pod spodem.

Jedyny dziedzic fortuny Malfoy usidlony. 

Od śmierci Lucjusza Malfoya i wylądowania jego małżonki Narcyzy Malfoy w Św. Mungu, wszelki słuch zaginą na temat ich jedynego syna Dracona Malfoya. Zaprzestał się udzielać w życiu publicznym. Nie przyjął posady w Ministerstwie na zastępstwo swojego ojca, postanowił się udać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, gdzie naucza eliksirów. Wiemy jedynie, że kilka krotnie odwiedzał swoją matkę, w szpitalu, natomiast na teren szkoły mamy zakaz wstępu, więc nie wiemy, co się tam dzieje. Jednak wczoraj jeden z naszych fotografów spotkał dziedzica Malfoy’ów wychodzącego z Św. Munga. Nie był jednak sam. Jak widać na załączonych zdjęciach towarzyszyła mu najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera – Hermiona Granger. Jak udało nam się dowiedzieć, panna Granger podobnie jak pan Malfoy pracuje w Hogwarcie. Jak widać na zdjęciach, na serdecznym palcu, lewej dłoni panny Granger znajduje się pierścionek, na podstawie, którego wnioskujemy, że Draco Malfoy i Hermiona Granger się zaręczyli. Doszły do nas również słuchu, że podobno narzeczeni pojawili się razem na weselu Harrego Pottera. Jednak nie jest to informacja 100%, ponieważ nie mieliśmy pozwolenia na wstęp, na uroczystość. Co jak się domyślam jest tragiczną wiadomością dla wielbicielek przystojnego arystokraty. Nasze gołąbeczki, postanowili urządzić sobie spacer, który zakończyli w jednej z restauracji. Po opuszczeniu budynku, nasz fotograf próbował do nich podejść i dowiedzieć się coś więcej na ten temat, niestety zanim udało mu się do nich dostrzec, oni teleportowali się do nieznanego nam miejsca. Po otrzymaniu tych informacji, próbowaliśmy dowiedzieć się od magomedyka, który ich przyjmował jaki był powód ich wizyty w szpitalu, jednak odmówił na udzielenia jakichkolwiek informacji. Jednak nie poprzestaniemy szukać informacji, dopóki nie dowiemy się całej prawdy na temat tego związku, który nawiasem mówiąc wydaje nam się trochę podejrzany. Bo jak to możliwe, żeby czarodziej pochodzący ze starej szanowanej rodziny czystek krwi, która od wieków pogardzała mugolami i mieszańcami, związał się z czarownicą pochodzącą z mugolskiej rodziny?  
R. Skeeter

O ile cały artykuł, jako tako nie wywarł, żadnego wrażenia na Blaise, tak ostatnie zdanie go zdenerwowało. Jak mogła coś takiego napisać? Niby jakie korzyści miałby Draco lub Hermiona, gdyby to był tylko udawany związek? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos panny Weasley.  
\- Myślisz, że to prawda?  
\- Zdjęcia mówią same za siebie – odpowiedział jej.  
\- To dlaczego nam nie powiedzieli? – powiedziała oburzona gryfonka.  
\- Kochanie, dobrze wiesz, że wyjechali na weekend. Podejrzewam, że gdyby wiedzieli, że przyłapie ich ktoś z proroka, to by nas wcześniej poinformowali. Bardziej mnie martwi, fakt, ze odwiedzili szpital, zastanawiam się co się stało.  
\- Tak, ten fakt też … - nie dane jej jednak było dokończyć, gdyż drzwi do gabinetu się otwarły, a w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się para z artykułu. Na ich twarzach widniały uśmiechy.  
\- Miona, wszystko dobrze? – spytała ruda, rzucając się przyjaciółce na szyje.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała zdziwiona szatynka - a czemu miało by, nie być dobrze?  
\- Byłaś w Mungu – odpowiedziała wypuszczając przyjaciółkę z objęć.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – po raz pierwszy odezwał się zaskoczony blondyn. Ginny nic nie odpowiedziała tylko podeszła do biurka i zabierając z niego Proroka Codziennego podała go parze. Po spojrzeniu na pierwszą stronę na ich twarzach wymalował się szok. Po przeczytaniu artykułu, popatrzyli się na siebie, a następnie na swoich przyjaciół. Na twarzy Dracona malowała się wściekłość.  
\- Co Skeeter sobie myśli wtykając nos w naszą prywatność, a dodatek to ostatnie zdanie. Co ona próbuje insynuować? Co ona myśli? Że ja jestem z Hermioną dla jakichś korzyści? Nie może już nic wypisywać na temat moich rodziców, więc postanowiła się przyczepić do mnie – mówił wzburzony.  
\- Draco, spokojnie – szatynka, próbowała uspokoić narzeczonego – To Rita Skeeter, nawet jeśli by znała prawdę to i tak by ją zniekształciła. Przez te wszystkie lata, nauczyłam się już ignorować, to co ona wypisuje.  
\- Ale… - nie dane mu było dokończyć. Zanim zdążył coś więcej powiedzieć, panna Granger wspięła się na palcach i przyciągając go do siebie czule pocałowała.  
\- Proszę – wyszeptała, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- No dobrze – odpowiedział niechętnie i tym razem to ona pocałowała narzeczoną.  
\- Czyli to prawda, zaręczyliście się? – usłyszeli głos panny Weasley.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział blondyn – właśnie przyszliśmy wam o tym powiedzieć, ale niestety ten szmatławiec nas wyprzedził.  
\- Ale jest jeszcze jedna wiadomość, o której nie wiedzą – uśmiechnęła się nauczycielka transmutacji, kładąc swoją prawą dłoń na brzuchu.  
\- Nie… - ruda gryfonka wpatrywała się w przyszłych państwo Malfoy, z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Na ten widok uśmiech szatynki się poszerzył.  
\- Tak – ruda rzuciła się przyjaciółce na szyję, natomiast Blaise siedział przy biurku, a po jego minie można było wywnioskować, że nic nie rozumie.  
\- Ktoś mi wytłumaczy, o co chodzi? – spytał wpatrując się w przytulające się przyjaciółki.  
\- Bo widzisz Diable – odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów podchodząc do kumpla – pozazdrościłem ci twojego przyszłego ojcostwa, więc spłodziłem własnego potomka – zaśmiał się blondyn. W pierwszej chwili na twarzy Zabiniego pojawiło się skupienie widać było, że analizuje słowa przyjaciela, jednak już po chwili na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech.  
\- Gratuluję – wstał ściskając dłoń Malfoy'a, a następnie podszedł do szatynki i uwalniając ją z uścisku rudej, sam ją mocno przytulił.  
\- Nie no, takie informacje trzeba uczcić – brunet odezwał się ponownie, kiedy wypuścił w końcu przyszłą panią Malfoy – Chodźcie – rzucił i poprowadził ich do swojego salonu. Goście się wygodnie rozsiedli, natomiast gospodarz podszedł do barku. Sobie i blondynowi nalał Ognistą Whisky, natomiast panie, ze względu na swój stan, musiały się zadowolić sokiem pomarańczowym.


	45. Chapter 45

Był kwiecień, przyroda już dawno zaczęła budzić się do życia, a dni były coraz bardziej ciepłe. Od zaręczyn Hermiony i Draco minął miesiąc. Szatynka według zaleceń lekarza codziennie piła eliksir wzmacniający i starała się unikać stresu. Niestety ostatnimi czasy nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. Zbliżały się sumy i owutemy, ale piąty i siódmy rok zachowywał się jakby nie zdawał sobie z tego w ogóle sprawy, przez co na praktycznie każdej lekcji denerwowała się, że nie są odpowiednio przygotowani do egzaminów. Dodatkowo, Draco ponownie skupiał się z Blaisem na otwarciu banku, przez co miał dla niej bardzo mało czasu. Pomimo tego wszystkiego czuła się dobrze, ciąża nie sprawiała jej żadnych większych problemów. 

*****

Jeden z kwietniowych wieczorów. Draco siedział w salonie i przeglądał jakieś papiery dotyczące banku. W pewnym momencie obraz się uchylił i przez przejście weszła do środka szatynka o czekoladowych oczach.  
\- Kochanie, gdzie byłaś? – blondyn podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do narzeczonej.  
\- Na spacerze – odpowiedziała, składając na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.  
\- W takim stroju? Zwariowałaś? – oburzył się Malfoy junior, ponieważ jego przyszła żona miała na sobie tylko cienki sweter.  
\- Daj spokój Draco, wcale nie jest tak zimno – odpowiedziała wymijając chłopaka i ruszając w stronę sypialni.  
\- Miona, jest kwiecień, to nie jest odpowiednia pora do spacerowania w cienkim swetrze. Dobrze wiesz, że teraz powinnaś o siebie szczególnie dbać – ruszył za nią.  
\- Przecież gdyby było mi zimno, to bym wróciła – tłumaczyła się.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to i tak było to nieodpowiedzialne, Hermiona jesteś w ciąży, nie jesteś teraz odpowiedz… - nie dane mu było jednak dokończyć, ponieważ nauczycielka transmutacji, chcąc go uciszyć, popchnęła mężczyznę na łóżko i siadając na nim okrakiem zatopiła się w jego ustach.   
\- Nie. Myśl. Że. Ci. Się. Upiekło. – powiedział w przerwie miedzy pocałunkami, po czym już nic nie mówiąc przyciągnął do siebie mocniej ukochaną.

*****

Pierwsze promienie wiosennego słońca oświetlały twarz młodej nauczycielki. Po chwili jej powieki się uniosły ukazując ładne, brązowe oczy. Delikatnie się skrzywiła, kiedy przełykając ślinę poczuła lekki ból gardła. W tym momencie musiała przyznać, że Draco miał wczoraj rację, twierdząc, że postąpiła lekkomyślnie. Podniosła się powoli z łóżka, by nie obudzić narzeczonego. Cicho zakaszlała i ruszyła dalej. Była już w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy…  
\- A PSIK! – kichnęła głośno i spojrzała w stronę łóżka. Blondyn zaczął się wiercić, ale się nie podniósł. Postanowiła ruszyć dalej, gdy znów kichnęła, tym razem głośniej, po czym zaczęła kaszleć.  
\- Pięknie – usłyszała za sobą tak dobrze znany głos, który uwielbiała, a który teraz ją tak przerażał – Wiedziałem, że tak się to skończy.  
Szatynka odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, na jego twarzy widniała złość.  
\- Hermiono dobrze wiesz, że powinnaś teraz szczególnie uważać, nie tylko zważając na to, że jesteś w ciąży, ale także dlatego, że sprawia ci ona problemy – jego ton był ostry.  
\- Draco, wiem, przepraszam. Następnym razem ubiorę się cieplej. Ale wczoraj było naprawdę ciepło – próbowała się tłumaczyć – No może w połowie spaceru zrobiło się chłodniej – dodała widząc ostre spojrzenie narzeczonego.   
Wróciła do łóżka i wchodząc pod kołdrę, przytuliła się do blondyna, mając nadzieję, że tym go zmiękczy. Jednak on ani drgnął. Postanowiła więc dalej go przepraszać.  
\- Kochanie, naprawdę cię przepraszam. Nie gniewaj się. Wiem jak się martwisz – spojrzała w jego oczy i widziała, że zaczyna mięknąć. Gniew znikał, ale pozostawała troska.  
\- Dobrze, już się nie gniewam, ale proszę cię. Dbaj bardziej o siebie.  
\- Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się w stronę mężczyzny.  
\- A teraz ubierz się i idziemy – odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów, wychodząc z łóżka.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, przecież musisz jak najszybciej pozbyć się przeziębienia, zanim przerodzi się to w coś gorszego – odpowiedział i wyszedł z sypialni.  
Po około 20 minutach, para profesorów zmierzała w stronę SS. Weszli do środka i omietli wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Ich wzrok spoczął na pani Pomfrey, która podawała eliksir jakiemuś pierwszakowi. Gdy tylko ich zauważyła od razu ruszyła w ich kierunku.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytała stając naprzeciwko pary.  
\- Hermiona się przeziębiła, więc przyszliśmy zanim zamieni się to w coś gorszego.  
\- Bardzo dobrze – powiedziała pielęgniarka i wskazała szatynce łóżko, aby na nim usiadła – w pani stanie, nie powinna panna dopuścić do choroby – dodała ruszając w stronę szafki z eliksirami.  
Panna Granger tylko się lekko zarumieniał, świadoma, że faktycznie była lekkomyślna co uświadomił jej już wcześniej Draco. Po chwili pani Pomfrey wróciła do narzeczeństwa i podała szatynce jakąś fiolkę.  
\- Wypij to i wracaj do swojego pokoju. Dzisiaj nie powinnaś pracować.  
Hermiona już otwierała usta, aby zaprotestować, ale ubiegł ją Malfoy.  
\- Oczywiście, dopilnuję, aby nigdzie dzisiaj nie wychodziła – powiedział zakrywając usta dziewczyny ręką.  
Oburzona nauczycielka odsunęła rękę ukochanego i podniosła fiolkę do ust. Zatrzymał ją jednak głos blondyna.  
\- Czy ten eliksir nie zaszkodzi dziecku? – jego głosie dało się słyszeć trwogę.  
\- Proszę się nie martwić, to tylko eliksir pieprzowy, dziecku nic nie będzie – uspokojeni tym rodzice odetchnęli, a szatynka wypiła zawartość fiolki. Podziękowali pielęgniarce i Draco zaprowadził ukochaną do sypialni. Po czym gdy upewnił się, że leży grzecznie w łóżku i nie opuści go, ruszył na swoje zajęcia.

*****

Minęło kilka dni, Hermiona szybko pozbyła się z przeziębienia, niestety gorzej było z nadopiekuńczością Dracona. Coraz częściej przesiadywali z Blaisem u nich w salonie, żeby móc mieć szatynkę cały czas na oku. Także każdą wolną chwilę starał się przebywać z narzeczoną. Natomiast panna Granger zaczynała tracić cierpliwość, jednak na razie nic nie dawała po sobie poznać. Nie chciała się kłócić, a tym samym denerwować.   
Hermiona właśnie zmierzała do biblioteki. Draco miał jeszcze lekcję, więc postanowiła się tego faktu skorzystać. Dotarła pod drzwi swojego celu i już miała nacisnąć klamkę, kiedy usłyszała jakiś nieznany jej głos za sobą.  
\- Przepraszam – szatynka spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i ujrzała przystojnego mężczyznę o miedzianych włosach i zielonych tęczówkach. Na jego twarzy dostrzegła dezorientacje – jak trafić do gabinety dyrektora?  
\- Proszę iść do końce tego korytarza, schodami na piętro wyżej. Wejdziesz na kolejny korytarz i cały czas prosto, aż dojdziesz do kamiennej chimery.  
\- Dziękuję – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się promiennie i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.  
\- Tylko proszę uważać na schody, lubią robić numery – krzyknęła jeszcze za oddalającym się nieznajomym, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami biblioteki. Zaczęła krążyć pomiędzy regałami napawając się tą błogą ciszą, która tu panowała. Uwielbiała zapach starych pergaminów. Po chwili zatrzymała się przy jednej z półek i wyciągając opasły tom dotyczący transmutacji udała się do najbliższego stolika.

*****

Hermiona szybkim krokiem przemierzała korytarze. Tak ją pochłonęła lektura, że nie zauważyła, która godzina, a o 15 było zebranie grona pedagogicznego. Była już spóźniona 5 minut. Przyspieszyła i zaczęła biec. Po chwili wpadła do pokoju nauczycielskiego.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedziała lekko zdyszana i usiadła na swoim miejscu.  
\- Nic się nie stało panno Granger – odpowiedziała jej dyrektorka – Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to zaczynamy. Jak wiecie profesor Vector, postanowiła odejść na zasłużoną emeryturę, dlatego chciałbym wam przedstawić nowego nauczyciela numerologii Ethan Moragan – w tym momencie profesor McGonagall na chwilę zamilkła, a ze swojego miejsca podniósł się mężczyzna, który pytał się Hermiony o drogę. Chwilę potem z powrotem usiadł, a Minerwa kontynuowała. Przez całe spotkanie, szatynka czuła na sobie gniewny wzrok Draco, dlatego starała się na niego nie patrzeć. Wiedziała, że blondyn jest zły, za to, że tutaj biegła. Gdy tylko zebranie się skończyło panna Granger poczuła jak na jej dłoni, zaciska się większa i chłodniejsza. Spojrzała się na swojego narzeczonego, na jego twarzy był lekki uśmiech, ale w oczach dostrzegła, że jest na nią zły.   
\- Chodź - pomógł jej wstać i razem z Blaisem opuścili pokój nauczycielski. Idąc przez korytarz, panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza, którą postanowił przerwać Draco.  
\- Gdzie byłaś? Martwiłem się, że coś się stało, w końcu spóźnianie nie jest w twoim stylu – powiedział zerkając kontem oka na narzeczoną. Kobieta cicho westchnęła przymykając oczy. Wiedziała, że blondyn nie wytrzyma i w końcu będzie chciał wiedzieć co się z nią działo.  
\- Byłam w bibliotece, zaczytałam się i zgubiłam poczucie czasu.  
\- Biegłaś? – to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, Malfoy dobrze znał odpowiedź.  
\- Nie chciałam się za bardzo spóźnić.  
\- Miona… - zaczął mężczyzna, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.  
\- Draco, z dzieckiem podobnie jak ze mną jest wszystko w porządku – powiedziała szatynka lekko zirytowanym głosem – czuję, się dobrze, nic mi nie dolega i zażywam eliksiry od uzdrowiciela. Po za tym obiecałam ci, że jeśli coś się będzie działo to od razu ci powiem – mówiąc to cały czas spoglądała na blondyna.  
\- Smoku, Miona ma rację. Odpuść jej trochę – tym razem odezwał się Blaise, który do tej pory milczał przysłuchując się przyjaciołom.  
\- Widzisz? – ponownie odezwała się dziewczyna – Nawet Diabeł uważa, że przesadzasz z tą nadopiekuńczością. On nie wisi tak nad Ginny.  
\- O ile mnie pamięć nie myli to ruda nie miała żadnych problemów z ciążą, a ty przypomnij sobie jak było na początku. Ale jak sobie chcesz, dam ci spokój – odpowiedział naburmuszony nauczyciel i przyspieszył swoje kroki, wyprzedzając bruneta i szatynkę.  
\- Czasem mam wrażenie, jakby ciągle był małym rozpieszczonym dzieckiem – westchnęła Hermiona.  
\- Wiem, ale on się po prostu martwi – usłyszała głos byłego ślizgona.  
Kobieta już nic nie odpowiedziała. Pozostałą drogę milczeli, pod obrazem prowadzącym do komnat dziewczyny pożegnali się i po chwili panna Granger weszła do salonu.   
Na kanapie siedział Draco i ze szklanką ognistej w ręce wpatrywał się w wesoło trzaskający w kominku ogień. Była gryfonka podeszłą do niego i siadając obok oparła głowę o jego ramię.   
\- Draco – po kilku minutach ciszy odezwała się szatynka – nie kłóćmy się. Dziś jest jeden z nielicznych wieczorów, który możemy spędzić razem. Niech minie nam miło – mówiąc to cały czas spoglądała na blondyna. Po chwili i on na nią skierował swoje stalowe oczy. Odłożył szklankę i przyciągnął do siebie bardziej dziewczyna, sadzając ją sobie na kolanach.  
\- Hermiono, kocham cię. Kocham ciebie i nasze maleństwo – mówiąc to przyłożył swoją dłoń do lekko już wypukłego brzucha ukochanej – i po prostu nie jestem w stanie znieść myśli, że mogłoby się coś wam stać. Jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi. Dlatego tak się martwię, dlatego jestem taki nadopiekuńczy. Nie chcę was stracić – podczas swojej przemowy cały czas wpatrywał się w czekoladowe oczy kobiety.  
\- I nie stracisz. Dbam o siebie, czuję się dobrze. Tylko proszę daj mi odrobinę wytchnienia – ujęła twarz Mistrza Eliksirów w obie dłonie i zatapiała się w jego pięknych tęczówkach, które tak kochała.  
\- Postaram się – wyszeptał i złożył czuły pocałunek na jej ustach.


	46. Chapter 46

Sobotnie popołudnie. Słońce posyłało swoje promienie, które ogrzewały ziemię. Większość uczniów i nauczycieli postanowiła wykorzystać piękną pogodę i wyjść na szkolne błonia. Jednak nauczycielka transmutacji zaszyła się w bibliotece, korzystając z faktu, że pomieszczenie było zupełnie puste. Usiadła przy stoliku, znajdującym się pomiędzy regałami, przy oknie. Spojrzała na zegar i stwierdziła, że ma jeszcze 3 godziny, zanim udadzą się do Nory. Pani Weasley zaprosiła czwórkę przyjaciół do siebie. Chciała omówić kilka spraw dotyczących ślubu Blaise i Ginny, i zaproponowała, aby Hermiona z Draco też wpadli. Harry i Parvati też mieli się pojawić, razem z maleńkim Jamesem, podobnie ja bracia panny Weasley, a Ron postanowił przedstawić swoją nową wybrankę.   
Zagłębiła się w lekturze. Znajdowała się teraz w świecie czarnych liter, naniesionych na pergamin, a wszystko co czytała tworzyło swój obraz w jej wyobraźni. W pewnym momencie coś upadło na ziemię z głośnym hukiem, wyrywając tym samym szatynkę z własnej krainy. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się lekko wystraszona, nagłym hałasem i podniosła głowę, rozejrzała się po bibliotece. Obok jednej z półek zauważyła nowego nauczyciela, zbierającego książki z ziemi.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – Ethan uśmiechnął się do panny Granger.  
\- Nic się nie stało – oddała uśmiech.  
\- Tak w ogóle jestem Ethan – powiedział mężczyzna, odkładając książki na stolik, przy którym siedziała dziewczyna i wyciągając w jej stronę rękę.  
\- Hermiona – podała mu dłoń – Szukasz czegoś? – spytała spoglądając na wielki stos książek, leżących na blacie.  
\- Skąd takie wnioski? – spytał.  
\- Jest piękna pogoda, a ty zamiast z niej korzystać, podobnie jak inni, siedzisz w bibliotece z wielkim stosem książek.  
\- Chcę się po prostu jak najlepiej przygotować do pierwszych zajęć. A ty dlaczego tu siedzisz?  
\- Lubię spędzać czas w bibliotece, zawsze lubiłam. Dodatkowo dzisiaj, nikogo tu nie ma i mam spokój. Mogę odpocząć, przed lekturą. Ostatnimi czasy nie mam zbyt dużo okazji, do przebywania tutaj.  
\- Aż tyle pracy?   
\- Też, ale raczej nadopiekuńczy narzeczony, który najlepiej zamknąłby mnie w moim pokoju.  
\- Narzeczony? – nowy nauczyciel nie krył zdziwienia. Spojrzał na lewą dłoń kobiety, gdzie na serdecznym palcu znajdował się pierścionek.  
\- To aż takie dziwne? – spytała widząc minę mężczyzny.  
\- Nie, po prostu nie przypuszczałem, że masz kogoś. Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żeby z kimś łączyły cię tak bliskie relacje.  
\- Jesteśmy nauczycielami i nie wypada nam, obściskiwać się na przy uczniach. Po za tym Draco ma teraz dużo pracy i mniej czasu dla mnie.  
\- Draco? Draco Malfoy, nauczyciel eliksirów? – dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Jego tarcza wskazywała na godzinę 17.58. Widząc to zerwała się z krzesła i ruszyła w stronę regału.  
\- Stało się coś? – Ethan wodził zdziwionym wzrokiem za panną Granger.  
\- Zasiedziałam się. Muszę już iść – odłożyła książkę i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w pomieszczeniu pojawił się przystojny blondyn.  
\- Miona, tak myślałem, że tu będziesz. Czekam na ciebie od 15 minut. Zaczynałem się już martwić. Spóźnianie się nie jest w twoim stylu.  
\- Wiem Draco, przepraszam. Zasiedziałam się – Malfoy objął ukochaną w tali i złożyła na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Jak się czujecie – spytał, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu narzeczonej.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, nie musisz się martwić – odpowiedziała i wspólnie wyszli z biblioteki. Całej tej scenie przyglądał się nauczyciel numerologii.

*****

\- Ludzie, ile można na was czekać? – Blaise Zabini siedziała u siebie na kanapie, obejmując Ginny.  
\- Przepraszam to moja wina, zasiedziała się w bibliotece.  
\- No to jak jesteśmy w komplecie, to możemy ruszać. Mama nie będzie zadowolone ze spóźnienia – ruda dziewczyna podniosła się z sofy i podeszła do kominka.  
Po chwili cała czwórka stała w salonie rodzinnego domu panny Weasley.  
\- Nareszcie – w pomieszczeniu powiła się starsza, ruda kobieta – już myślałam, że coś się stało – podeszła do każdego i mocno przytuliła.  
\- Bardzo panią przepraszam, to moja wina, że się spóźniliśmy – szatynka ponownie musiała się tłumaczyć.  
\- Nic się nie stało, kochanie – Molly uśmiechnęła się do przyszłej pani Malfoy – Jak się w ogóle czujesz? Słyszałam, że na początku, źle znosiłaś ciążę.  
\- Już wszystko jest w porządku, czuję się znakomicie – szatynka uśmiechnęła się promiennie do rudej kobiety.  
\- Widać, ciąża ci służy. Wyglądasz bardzo promiennie – pani Weasley ruszyła do kuchni, gdzie wszyscy już czekali. Po przywitaniu się czwórka przyjaciół zajęła swoje miejsca. Podczas kolacji wszyscy wesoło rozmawiali. Po zakończonym posiłku mężczyźni przeszli do salonu, natomiast Hermiona, Ginny, Parvati i Meggie, pomagały pani Weasley posprzątać ze stołu.  
Maggie była niską brunetką o intensywnie zielonych oczach, a na jej twarzy cały czas widniał uśmiech. Kiedy panie kończyły porządki, w kuchni pojawił się Harry trzymając na rękach małe zawiniątko, które kwiliło.  
\- Kochanie, mały jest chyba głodny – powiedział podchodząc do żony i podając jej ich syna. Brunetka wzięła w ramiona syna i wyszła z nim do innego pokoju, by go nakarmić. Pozostałe kobiety ruszyły do salonu, gdzie pani Weasley przyniosła herbatę i ciasto. Kiedy wróciła do nich pani Potter, Ginny stanęła na środku pomieszczenia i głośno odchrząknęła.  
\- Skoro jesteśmy wszyscy, to chciałabym coś powiedzieć. Dzisiaj, gdy byłam na badaniach dowiedziałam się czegoś bardzo ciekawego, a mianowicie…razem z Blaisem spodziewamy się… bliźniaków – kiedy ostanie słowo padło, Molly podbiegła do córki by ja uściskać, Fred i George zapewnili młodsza siostrę, że dopilnują, aby dzieci były ich godnymi zastępcami, natomiast Zabini zakrztusił się herbatą, a Draco klepał go po plecach, pomagając mu się uspokoić. Kiedy przestał kaszleć, podszedł do narzeczonej i mocno ją uściskał.  
\- A wiadomo jaka płeć? – spytała Meggie.  
\- Prawdopodobnie chłopiec i dziewczynka – odpowiedziała przyszła pani Zabini.

*****

Następnego dnia nauczycielkę transmutacji obudziło ciche pukanie w szybę okna. Leniwie otworzyła oczy i podniosła się z miękkiego materacu. Podeszła do okna, otworzyła go wpuszczając do środka piękną, brązową sowę. Ptak usiadł na oparciu krzesła i wystawił nóżkę w stronę kobiety. Hermiona podeszła i odwiązała list, po czym go rozwinęła i zaczęła czytać.  
\- Od kogo? – usłyszała męski głos. Odwróciła się w kierunku łóżka i zobaczyła jak para szarych stalowych tęczówek wpatruje się w nią.  
\- O naszych rodziców. Pytają się, czy wpadniemy dzisiaj do nich na obiad. Co ty na to?  
\- Jestem za. Możemy ich odwiedzić.  
Dziewczyna na kawałku pergaminu napisała odpowiedź twierdzącą, po czym przymocowała ją do nóżki sowy, która chwilę potem wyleciała z sypialni. Hermiona zamknęła za nią okno i z powrotem położyła się na łóżku, wtulając się w blondyna.  
\- Jak s… - zaczął Draco, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.  
\- Świetnie – odpowiedziała szatynka uśmiechając się do ukochanego – Tak kochanie, na pewno… Dobrze będę na siebie jeszcze bardziej uważać.  
\- Czy ty się ze mnie nabijasz? – młody Malfoy zmrużył oczy przyglądając się narzeczonej.  
\- Draco, każdego dnia, odkąd jestem w ciąży, zadajesz te same pytania, przynajmniej kilka razy dziennie.  
Mistrz Eliksirów nic nie odpowiedział przyszłej żonie, tylko cicho burknął pod nosem. Panna Granger cicho się zaśmiała i złożyła na ustach narzeczonego czuły pocałunek.

*****

\- Hermiona, jesteś gotowa? – kobieta usłyszała głos blondyna, dobiegający z salonu.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała i weszła do pomieszczenia.  
Para podeszła do kominka i już po chwili stali w salonie w Malfoy Manor.  
\- Draco, Hermiona – w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się piękna blondynka o błękitnych oczach.  
\- Witaj mamo – młody Malfoy przytulił rodzicielkę. Kiedy się od niej odsunął, kobieta podeszła do szatynki i ją też przytuliła.  
\- Hermiono, jak się czujesz? – spytała Narcyza.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, ciąża nie sprawia mi już problemów – uśmiechnęła się do przyszłej teściowej. Następnie ruszyli do jadalni, gdzie znajdowali się państwo Granger, z którymi także się przywitali i po chwili cała piątka zasiadła do stołu.   
\- Tato, wiadomo już dlaczego wybuchł pożar? – szatynka skierowała swoje słowa do mężczyzny.  
\- Podobno doszło do jakiegoś spięcia w instalacji elektrycznej.  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
\- Tego nie wiem.  
Zakończyli temat pożaru i zaczęli poruszać inne. Po zakończonym posiłku postanowili przejść do salonu, gdzie pani Granger i pani Malfoy, poruszyły temat ślubu, ponownie nalegając, aby odbył się on jeszcze przed narodzinami dziecka. Mimo to narzeczeństwo było nieugięte i postawiło na swoim. Około 18.00 przyszli państwo Malfoy postanowili wrócić do Hogwartu. Panna Granger podniosła się z sofy i w tym momencie poczuła zawroty głowy, co spowodowało, że ponownie opadał na kanapę.  
\- Miona, co się stało? – Draco od razu znalazł się przy dziewczynie, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć troskę.  
\- Zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale już dobrze.  
\- Powinniśmy zgłosić się do Munga.  
\- Draco, nie. Już jej dobrze. Po prostu zbyt szybko wstałam.  
\- Mio…  
\- Draco! – powiedziała stanowczo.  
\- Ok. – odpowiedział niechętnie, po czym podał dłoń ukochanej. Pożegnali się z rodzicami i zniknęli w kominku. Ponownie znaleźli się w swoim salonie. Szatynka ruszyła w stronę sypialni. Kiedy znajdowała się przy drzwiach ponownie poczuła zawroty. Oparła się o framugę drzwi, żeby nie upaść. Zaczęło jej ciemnieć przed oczami i czuła jak gruntu usuwa się z pod jej nóg. Blondyn widząc, że coś jest nie tak, podbiegł do narzeczonej i złapał ją w ostatniej chwili, zanim uderzyła swoim ciałem o ziemię. Wziął kobietę na ręce i ruszył do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Gdy wszedł do środka, od razu podeszła do chłopaka pielęgniarka.  
\- Panie Malfoy, co się stało?  
\- Nagle zasłabła.  
\- Połóż ją tutaj – pani Pomfrey wskazała najbliższe łóżko, a sama podeszła do szafki, znajdującej się pod ścianą. Wróciła do pacjentki i wlała jej do ust przeźroczysty eliksir. Po chwili powieki dziewczyny, zaczęły drgać, by w końcu odsłonić jej czekoladowe tęczówki.  
\- Miona? – młody Malfoy usiadł na krześle, stojącym przy łóżku.  
\- Co się stało? – panna Granger próbowała się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Zasłabłaś i … - chciał kontynuować Mistrz Eliksirów, ale przerwała mu pielęgniarka.  
\- Panno Granger, czy oszczędza się pani? Unika pani stresu, przeciążenia?  
\- Staram się, ale nadchodzą egzaminy, a uczniowie się tym nie przejmują, więc nie zawsze się udaje.  
\- Rozumiem panno Granger, ale musi pani trochę odpuścić ze względu na swój stan. Pije pani eliksir wzmacniający?  
\- Skończył mi się zapas, jakiś tydzień temu.  
\- To dlaczego nie zgłosiła się pani do mnie, albo do pana Malfoya, by uwarzył eliksir? – w głosie Poppy, dało się słyszeć wyrzuty względem nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania byłej gryfonki.  
\- Dobrze się czułam, objawy ciąży mi nie dokuczały, więc stwierdziłam, że nie ma takiej potrzeby – na policzkach Hermiony pojawił się rumieniec wstydu.  
\- No dobrze – westchnęła pielęgniarka – proszę to wypić i może pani iść. Panie Malfoy proszę przygotować dla panny Granger eliksir wzmacniający – starsza kobieta zwróciła się do blondyna.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział mężczyzna.  
Następnie pomógł narzeczonej podnieść się z łóżka, razem podziękowali pani Pomfery za pomoc i opuścili Skrzydło Szpitalne.


	47. Chapter 47

Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek, stojący na szafce nocnej. Jego tarcza wskazywała godzinę 01:08. Przekręcała się z boku na bok. Nie mogła zasnąć. Po opuszczeniu Skrzydła Szpitalnego Draco odprowadził szatynkę do pokoju i nie zaszczycając jej żadnym słowem, ani spojrzeniem opuścił salon. Panna Granger nie miała pojęcia gdzie wyszedł i kiedy wróci. U Blaise na pewno go nie ma, bo była tam, kiedy blondyn nie pojawił się po około 4 godzinach od zniknięcia. W pewnym momencie usłyszała ciche skrzypienie drzwi do sypialni, dziewczyna podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej zapalając lampkę nocną. W przejściu stał Draco. W dłoniach trzymał pudełko, które po chwili położył na biurku.  
\- Tu jest twój eliksir wzmacniający – powiedział i wyszedł z sypialni. Po chwili szatynka usłyszała szum wody dochodzący z łazienki, a po kilku minutach blondyn wrócił do pokoju i położył się na miękkim materacu.  
\- Jesteś zły? – westchnęła szatynka.  
\- Dziwisz się? – warknął leżąc plecami do narzeczonej.  
\- Tak – zaskoczony mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony – nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś zły. Starałam się być ostrożna i nie stresować, niestety nie zawsze da się tego uniknąć. Ok, nie piłam eliksiru bo się skończyła, ale naprawdę czułam się dobrze. Gdyby było inaczej, to przecież bym ci powiedziała.  
\- Mimo to mogłaś powiedzieć o braku eliksiru i odpuścić uczniom. W końcu jeśli będą mieć słabe wyniki to będzie tylko i wyłącznie ich problem. Uważam, że mogłaś być trochę bardziej odpowiedzialna – skończył mówić i ponownie odwrócił się tyłem do kobiety. Zrezygnowana panna Granger także położyła się i po chwili zasnęła.

*****

Poranne promienie słońca wpadały do sypialni, w której spałą dwójka młodych czarodziei i zatrzymały się na twarzy przystojnego blondyna. Mężczyzna otworzył oczy, ukazując swoje stalowe tęczówki. Spojrzał za siebie, Hermiona dalej spała. Przez chwilę się jej przyglądał i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym co mu wczoraj powiedziała. Może faktycznie trochę przesadził, nie potrzebnie tak się denerwował. W końcu gdyby Hermiona źle się czuła to faktycznie by mu o tym powiedziała, a co do uczniów… Nauczycielka transmutacji zawsze pod tym względem była trochę nazbyt wymagająca, nie tylko względem siebie, ale także otaczających ją ludzi.  
\- Draco? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos dziewczyny. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się obudziła – Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, zamyśliłem się – uśmiechnął się delikatnie do narzeczonej, czym ją lekko zdziwił.  
\- Już się nie gniewasz? – spytała.  
\- Nie, masz rację, wczoraj trochę przesadziłam.  
\- Ty też mówiłeś prawdę. Powinnam odpuścić uczniom, ale wiesz co myślę na ten temat.  
\- Wiem – blondyn zaśmiał się i złożył czuły pocałunek na ustach kobiety.  
\- Czas wstawać za 20 minut śniadanie – szatynka wstała z łóżka i podeszła do biurka gdzie stały fiolki z eliksirem. Wzięła jedną i wypiła jej zawartość. W tym czasie młody Malfoy ruszył do łazienki. Po około 15 minutach byli gotowi i ruszyli na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali.

*****

Hermiona siedziała w bibliotece w jednym z najciemniejszych i najodleglejszych zakątków. Miała nadzieję, że tu jej Draco nie znajdzie. Próbowała czytać książkę jednak jej głowę zaprzątały myśli dotyczące jej narzeczonego i jego zachowania. Teraz miał zajęcia, ale wiedziała, że gdy tylko się kończą przybiegnie do niej tak jak podczas każdej innej przerwy, sprawdzić czy wszystko dobrze. Pomimo tego, że się pogodzili, a Draco przyznał jej rację, to ponownie zrobił się zbyt nadopiekuńczy. Szatynka już po 3 lekcji, kiedy to ponownie podczas przerwy przybiegł do niej upewniając się, że pod każdym względem z nią wszystko w porządku i próbował namówić ją, żeby wzięła kilka dni wolnego. Na szczęście dla niej skończyła 2 godziny przed blondynem i dzięki temu mogła się tu ukryć.  
\- Znowu się tu spotykamy – z zamyślenia wyrwał dziewczynę męski głos. Spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dochodził i ujrzał nowego nauczyciela.  
\- Cześć – uśmiechnęła się do Ethana.  
\- Co robisz w tak odległym zakątku?  
\- Podejrzewam, że to samo co ty. Szukam spokoju, żeby nikt mnie nie znalazł.  
\- Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli? – spytał dosiadając się do stolika dziewczyny.  
\- Czemu tak uważasz?  
\- Gdybyś chciała samotności, to już dawno byś mnie poprosiła, abym poszukał sobie innego miejsca.  
\- Trafna uwaga – zaśmiała się panna Granger – Jesteś spostrzegawczy.  
\- Więc jak? Przed kim chcesz uciec? – drążył temat.  
\- Widzę, że bardzo cię to ciekawi. Chowam się przed Draco, wczoraj zasłabłam i od tego momentu jest strasznie nadopiekuńczy.  
\- Tylko z tego powodu, że zasłabłaś? – mężczyzna nie bardzo rozumiał. Szatynka spojrzała zaskoczona na nauczyciela numerologii.  
\- Faktycznie, ty nie wiesz. Jestem w ciąży i jej początki bardzo źle znosiłam. Draco za bardzo się tym przejął i teraz ciężko mu wytłumaczyć, że świetnie się czuję.  
\- Nie dziwię mu się – zaśmiał się Ethan, a panna Granger spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, więc mężczyzna kontynuował – Gdybym ja miał tak piękną narzeczoną i dziecko w drodze prawdopodobnie zachowywałbym się tak samo.  
\- Błagam, tylko nie praw mi kazań tak jak on – tym razem zaśmiała się była gryfonka, zasłaniając twarz kurtyną włosów. Po chwili jednak podniosła głowę i spojrzała na rozmówcę.  
\- Co czytasz? – spytała próbując ukierunkować rozmowę na inny tor.  
\- „Numerologia naszych czasów” – Moragan podchwycił temat i już po chwili zagłębili się w rozmowie na temat książek dotyczących numerologii. Następnie mówili o innych naukach i rodzajach magii. Tak się zagadali, że nawet nie zauważyli, która jest godzina. W pewnym momencie Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek.  
\- O matko, od 15 minut trwa kolacja – podniosłą się z krzesła i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki, a za nią podążał zielonooki mężczyzna. Przemierzali razem korytarz wesoło rozmawiając. Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali wszystkie pary oczu zwrócili się na nich i z ciekawością im przyglądały. Przy stole nauczycielskim się rozstali i każdy ruszył na swojej miejsce.  
\- Miona, gdzie byłaś? – usłyszała głos narzeczonego gdy usiadła na swoim miejscu.  
\- W bibliotece – odpowiedziała nakładając sobie na talerz sałatkę.  
\- Tyle czasy? – Draco był podejrzliwy i co chwilę łypał wściekłym wzrokiem w stronę nowego nauczyciela.  
\- Zagadałam się z Ethanem – Malfoy słysząc to zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona spotkała go po drodze na posiłek, a tu się okazuję, że szatynka spędziła z nim kilka ostatnich godzin. Nie podobał mu się ten cały Moragan. Zbyt często spoglądał w stronę panny Granger, a jego wzrok wskazywał na to, że nauczycielka transmutacji mu się podoba.  
Hermiona spojrzała się na ukochanego i cicho się zaśmiała.  
\- Draco, nie masz o co być zazdrosny – powiedział rozbawiona dziewczyna.  
\- Nie jestem – skłamał mężczyzna.  
\- Pamiętaj, że cię kocham – powiedziała była gryfonka i pocałowała młodego Malfoya w policzek.  
\- A ja? – para usłyszała głos swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Co ty? – spytał blondyn.  
\- Też jestem zazdrosny. Dlaczego nie dostałem całusa – brunet uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i puścił przyjaciółce oczko.  
\- Zapomnij, po za tym jaki masz powód by być zazdrosnym? – odpowiedział mu Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Jak to, jaki. A co jeśli Hermiona mnie zostawi i przestanie być moją przyjaciółką. Odejdzie sobie z nowym – „dramatyzował” Blaise, czym wywołał śmiech u szatynki.  
\- Nie martw się Diabełku, nigdy cię nie opuszczę – odpowiedział i na policzku Zabiniego złożyła delikatny pocałunek.

*****

Minął kwiecień i rozpoczął się maj. Dni były coraz cieplejsze. Draco pomimo zapewnień narzeczonej, że czuje się dobrze, dalej był nadopiekuńczy, czym zaczynała doprowadzać dziewczynę do szału. Dlatego praktycznie codziennie zaszywała się w bibliotece, gdzie spotykała Ethana. Rozmowy z nim pozwalały jej się odprężyć i zapomnieć o „natrętnym” narzeczonym. W końcu znalazł się ktoś, kto posiadał tak ogromną wiedze na temat przeróżnych książek, tajników magii i wielu innych interesujących przedmiotów, jak numerologia, astronomia, starożytne runy itp. Często wybierała się z nim na spacery po błoniach, kiedy Draco siedział u Blaise. Młody Malfoy nie był jednak zadowolony z ich codzienny spotkań. Nie podobało mu się, że Hermiona zaprzyjaźniła się z Moraganem. Nie ufał mu i obawiał się, że bez względu na to, że są zaręczeni i spodziewają się dziecka, zielonooki mężczyzna będzie próbował odbić mu Hermionę.  
O pewnego czasu, Ethan i jego kontakt z panna Granger był częstym powodem kłótni przyszłych państwa Mlafoy. I tak właśnie było również tym razem. Tyle, że ta sprzeczka miała tragiczne skutki dla narzeczeństwa.  
Hermiona Granger szybkim krokiem przemierzała korytarze wielkiego zamku. Chciała odnieść książki do sypialni i jak najszybciej dostać się na błonia gdzie umówiła się na z spacer z Ethanem. Była piękna pogoda i postanowili to wykorzystać. Weszła do salonu, a w jej oczy rzuciła się blond czupryna. Dracon Malfoy siedział na fotelu i sprawdzał wypracowania. Jego obecność zaskoczyła kobietę.  
\- Draco? Co ty tu robisz? – spytała podchodząc do stolika i kładąc na nim książki.  
\- Czekam aż skończysz zajęcia – spojrzał na narzeczoną i odłożył pergaminy.  
\- A nie powinieneś być u Blaise?  
\- Wczoraj dużo zrobiliśmy, wiec postanowiłem wziąć sobie przerwę i spędzić trochę czasu z tobą – podszedł i szatynki i objął ją w pasie – Coś nie tak? – spytał widząc, że Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Umówiłam się z Ethanem na spacer. Właśnie czeka na mnie na błoniach – cały czas przyglądała się twarzy Dracona i wyczekiwała jego reakcji.  
\- Znowu? Codziennie się z nim widujesz i spędzasz więcej czasu niż ze mną – powiedział zdenerwowany.  
\- A co mam robić, jak ty większość czasu siedzisz u Blaise i załatwiacie sprawy dotyczące waszego banku. On dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa.  
\- Miona mimo to nie podoba mi się, że tyle czasu z nim spędzasz. On mi się nie podoba.  
\- Draco daj spokój. Praktycznie w każdym mężczyźnie widzisz swojego rywala i jesteś zazdrosny. Za niedługo będziesz mi zabraniał widywać się z uczniami – Hermiona nie kryła zdenerwowania.  
\- Nie w każdym widzę rywala, tylko w tych, którzy się koło ciebie kręcą.  
\- Tyle razy ci mówiłam, żebyś się tym nie przejmował. W tym wypadku jest tak samo. Ethan to tylko mój przyjaciel.  
\- Tylko ty tak uważasz.  
\- Nie, mam dość wysłuchiwania tego. Wychodzę. – odwróciła się na piecie i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.  
\- Dobrze idź sobie do niego. Skoro wolisz spędzać czas z nim zamiast ze mną – powiedział wściekły wyprzedzając dziewczynę i opuszczając pomieszczenie. Szatynka cicho westchnęła i ruszyła dalej. Nie chciała się kłócić z Malfoyem, ale miała już dość jego zachowania. Albo był nadopiekuńczy, albo zazdrosny. Czasami miała ochotę uciec nie mówiąc nikomu gdzie się wybiera. Potrzebowała chociaż kilku dni odpoczynku.  
\- No nareszcie. Już myślałem, że zapomniałeś – Ethan uśmiechnął się do kobiety, jednak kiedy ujrzał jej zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, uśmiech zbladł – Malfoy?  
Dziewczyna pokiwała tylko głową. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy panna Granger przychodziła smutna na spotkanie po sprzeczce z narzeczonym.  
\- Ale nie mówmy o tym – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do przyjaciela i ruszyli przez błonia, rozmawiając na przyjemniejsze tematy. Spacerowali wzdłuż jeziora, w pewnym momencie zatrzymali się pod rozłożystym dębem i usiedli na znajdującej się tam ławce.  
Po około 2 godzinach postanowili wrócić do zamku. Ethan odprowadzał Hermionę pod przejście do jej komnat. Kiedy znajdowali się na odpowiednim piętrze, nauczyciel numerologii, zadał pytanie, które wybiło dziewczynę z ich aktualnej rozmowy.  
\- Dlaczego z nim jesteś? – była gryfonka słysząc to pytanie zatrzymała się i spojrzała zdziwiona na mężczyznę.  
\- O czym mówisz?  
\- Dlaczego jesteś z Malfoyem? Ciągle się kłócicie, męczysz się, ale mimo to z nim jesteś.  
\- To, że czasami mam go dość, że się kłócimy nie znaczy, że go nie kocham. Moje uczucia względem niego się nie zmieniły z tego powodu.  
\- Nie rozumiem tego.  
\- Czego?  
\- Opowiadałaś mi jak cię traktował za czasów szkolnych. Traktował cię jak coś najgorszego, a mimo to zakochałaś się w nim i dalej go kochasz. Dlaczego?  
\- Zmienił się, poznałam nowego Malfoya. Czułego, opiekuńczego, odpowiedzialnego, zabawnego.  
\- Nie boisz się, że kiedyś wróci stary Malfoy?  
\- Przyjmuje taką możliwość, ale nie chcę się tym jak na razie zamartwiać. Ale dlaczego tak się o to wypytujesz? – szatynka spojrzała podejrzliwie na zielonookiego.  
\- Bo tego nie rozumiem! Jesteś z mężczyzną, który tak cię krzywdził i jeszcze kiedyś może tego dokonać! Masz już dość jego nadopiekuńczości i zazdrości, męczysz się, a mimo to nie chcesz go zostawić!  
\- A według ciebie powinnam to zrobić? – spytała lekko zdezorientowana. Bała się przeanalizować wypowiedź Ethana, ponieważ bała się tego, co odkryje.  
\- Tak, powinnaś go zostawić i związać się z…. – w tym momencie profesor Moragan zauważył, że się zagalopował. Hermiona spojrzała na niego przestraszonym wzrokiem. Bała się tego co miała usłyszeć, ale mimo to postanowiła zaryzykować.  
\- Ethan dokończ – powiedziała stanowczo, jednak kiedy mężczyzna przysunął się do niej, pożałowała tego.  
\- Miona, kocham cię - nie czekając na reakcję kobiety pocałował ją, przyciągając do siebie.


	48. Chapter 48

Hermiona z całej siły odepchnęła Ethana, a po chwili mężczyzna poczuła na policzku piekący ból, po tym jak szatynka wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Panna Granger już miała coś powiedzieć, ale zielonooki został powalony na ziemię jednym, szybkim ciosem przez przystojnego blondyna.  
\- Draco! – krzyknęła dziewczyna i podbiegła do narzeczonego, widząc, że ten szykuje się do kolejnego ciosu. Chwyciła go za ramię i odciągnęła. Wściekły blondyn wyrwał swoją rękę z uścisku ukochanej i nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem ruszył przed siebie. Była gryfonka wpatrywała się zszokowana w odchodzącego mężczyznę i kiedy znikną za zakrętem otrząsnęła się i pobiegał za narzeczonym.  
\- Draco! Draco poczekaj! Proszę cię! – młody Malfoy zatrzymał się w końcu i odwrócił się w stronę szatynki.  
\- Co chcesz? – jego głos był zimny, a twarz i oczy niczego nie wyrażały. Panna Granger widząc to lekko się przestraszyła, ale postanowiła wszystko wyjaśnić.  
\- Dlaczego odszedłeś, dlaczego jesteś zły?  
\- Masz czelność się o to pytać?! Przed chwilą całowałaś się z tym palantem.  
\- To nie tak. To on mnie pocałował. Przecież widziałeś, widziałeś jak go odpycham i policzkuję.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to chciałaś tego pocałunku!  
\- Słucham?  
\- A może nie? Myślisz, że nie widziałem jak z nim flirtujesz?! Nie słuchałaś mnie jak ci mówiłem, że dla niego to coś więcej niż przyjaźń. A może ty o tym dobrze wiedziałaś i tylko udawałaś, że nic nie widzisz?! Specjalnie go kokietowałaś.  
\- Uważasz, że chciałam cię zdradzić?! – teraz wściekłość ogarnęła także kobietę.  
\- JA TO WIEM! W SUMIE CZEMU SIĘ DZIWIĆ, JESTEŚ TYLKO BEZWARTOŚCIOWĄ SZLAMOWATĄ DZIWKĄ!  
Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy, a ręka jakby automatycznie podniosła się do góry i odcisnęła się na lewym policzku blondyna.  
\- A TY DALEJ JESTEŚ NADĘTYM DUPKIEM MALFOYEM, KTÓRY POTRAFI INNYCH TYLKO KRZYWDZIĆ! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! TO KONIEĆ! – ściągnęła pierścionek z palca i rzuciła mężczyźnie pod nogi. Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła w stronę swojego pokoju.  
Uderzenie i krzyk szatynki otrzeźwił go i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego to co powiedział pannie Granger. Przeraził się, jak mógł ją tak nazwać? Co w niego wstąpiło?  
\- HERMIONA! – zawołał za ukochaną, jednak jej już nie było na korytarzu – Przepraszam, nie chciałem – powiedział w powietrze, jakby miał nadzieję, że szatynka to usłyszy. Przykucnął i podniósł z podłogi pierścionek zaręczynowy. Powróciły do niego wspomnienia, z dnia kiedy się jej oświadczył. To był najpiękniejszy dzień w jego życiu. Dowiedział się, że będzie ojcem, a kobieta którą kocha zgodziła się zostać jego żoną. Jednak teraz to zniszczył. Zniszczył wypowiadając dwa słowa. W tej chwili sam siebie nienawidził. Wrócił stary Malfoy. Dlaczego dał się tak ponieść? Dlaczego tak ją nazwał? Usiadł na zimnej posadzce i tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę.

*****

Hermiona wpadła do sypialni i od razy rzuciła się na łóżko. Z jej oczu cały czas płynęły słone krople mocząc poduszkę. W jej głowie huczało tylko jedno słowo „dlaczego?”. Dlaczego Draco ją tak nazwał? Dlaczego ją oskarżał o zdradę? Dlaczego jej nie wierzy? Dlaczego pomimo tego, że tak ją skrzywdził, tak bardzo go kochała? Pomimo rozstania, młody Malfoy dalej był miłością jej życia. Nienawidziła go i kochała jednocześnie. Nienawidziła go za to jak ją skrzywdził. Nienawidziła siebie za to, że pomimo tego dalej go kochała. Stało się to czego się bała zanim zostali parą. Stary Malfoy się w nim odezwał i ponownie może to nastąpić. Musi trzymać się od niego z daleka inaczej dalej będzie ją krzywdził. Po chwili wykończona płaczem usnęła. Spała głębokim snem, na jej szczęście nie śniąc o niczym. 

*****

Draco Malfoy siedział w wygodnym fotelu wpatrując się w ogień wesoło trzaskający w kominku. Po chwili jednak sięgnął po różdżkę i jednym ruchem nadgarstka zgasił płomienie. Nie mógł na nie patrzeć, nie był w stanie. Przypominały mu o niej, o kobiecie, którą stracił przez własną głupotę. Były takie jak ona, radosne, żywe, dawały ciepło. Sięgnął po butelkę ognistej i pociągnął łyka. Jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to by zapomnieć o swojej głupocie, o tym co się stało i alkohol miał mu w tym pomóc.

*****

Godzina 7.27. Hermiona Granger podniosła swoje zapuchnięte od płaczu powieki. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Czuła jak oczy ją pieką, a głowa ogromnie ją boli i jej ciąży. Wstała powoli z łóżka i udała się do łazienki. Podeszła do ogromnej wanny i odkręciła kurki z wodą, a następnie wlała płyn do kąpieli. Po chwili poczuła słodki zapach wanilii. Kiedy wanna napełniła się wodą, ściągnęła z siebie wczorajsze ubrania i zanurzyła w gorącej wodzie. Przymknęła oczy i to był błąd. Zobaczyła przystojnego blondyna o stalowych tęczówkach. Nie chciała o nim myśleć, ale nie mogła się go pozbyć z głowy. Ostatecznie stwierdziła, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zająć myśli czymś innym, dlatego sięgnęła po książkę, która leżała, na półce obok wanny. Po około godzinie woda zaczęła robić się chłodna. Szatynka wyszła z wanny, owinęła się puchowym ręcznikiem i wyszła z łazienki do salonu. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, kiedy zobaczyła na kanapie swoją rudą przyjaciółkę.  
\- Ginny, co ty tu robisz?  
\- Przyszłam sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą dobrze i przy okazji zabrać cię na śniadanie.  
\- Wszystko dobrze – szatynka odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy głos jej nie zadrżał przy wypowiedzeniu tego.  
\- Na pewno? Bo mi wydaje się, że nie. Wczoraj nie było cię na kolacji, a Draco wyglądał jakby go coś dręczyło. Blaise też się martwi.  
\- … - Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko odwróciła się tyłem do przyjaciółki i ruszyła do sypialni. Poczuła jak po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Pytanie rudej przywróciło wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia.  
\- Miona? – Ginny ruszyła za przyjaciółką. Zobaczyła pannę Granger siedzącą na łóżku, a z jej oczu dalej kapały słone krople. Panna Weasley podbiegła do nauczycielki i mocno ją przytuliła.  
-Boże, Hermiona, co się stało?  
\- Zerwałam z Draconem – wychlipała szatynka.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? – młodsza z dziewczyn była w szoku.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w końcu Hermiona zaczęła opowiadać co się wydarzyło dzień wcześniej. Ginevra niedowierzała, kiedy jej przyjaciółka mówiła, co sugerował i jak nazwał ją Malfoy junior.  
\- A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? – nauczycielka transmutacji kontynuowała - Ja go dalej kocham, tak cholernie mocno kocham i to mnie tak strasznie boli. Ale nie mogę z nim być, nie mogę wybaczyć. On się nigdy nie zmieni, dalej będzie mnie krzywdził.  
Ruda nic nie powiedziała. Nie wiedziała co. Przytuliła mocno przyjaciółkę i przez chwilę trwały tak w ciszy. Po chwili jednak gryfonka odsunęła się od nauczycielki, podeszła do szafy przyjaciółki, wyciągnęła zestaw ubrań i podała szatynce.  
\- Ginny, co ty robisz?  
\- Ubieraj się, idziemy na śniadanie. Pokaż Malfoy’owi co stracił.  
\- Nie, nigdzie nie idę.  
\- Miona!  
\- Ginny, nie jestem w stanie go teraz widzieć. Nie zniosłabym siedzenia obok niego podczas posiłku – po policzkach panny Granger znowu zaczęły płynąć łzy.  
\- Musisz coś jeść, zwłaszcza w twoim stanie.  
\- …  
\- No dobrze – westchnęła ruda gryfonka – pójdę do kuchni i poproszę skrzaty by coś ci tu przyniosły.  
\- Dziękuję – na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

*****

Przez cały dzień Hermiona nie ruszyła się dalej niż do sali, w której prowadziła lekcję. Poprosiła skrzaty, żeby przynosiły jej posiłki do pokoju, chociaż i tak nie wiele z tego jadła. Po zakończeniu zajęć zamknęła się w swojej sypialni. Leżała na łóżku i tępo wpatrywała się czerwony baldachim, z wyszytym złotym lwem. Jej myśli ciągle krążyły wokół byłego narzeczonego. Nie potrafiła się go pozbyć. Jej rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi, jednak dziewczyna milczała. Nie chciała teraz nikogo widzieć. Po chwili przybysz się odezwał.  
\- Miona? – serce młodej nauczycielki przyspieszyło, a z oczu zaczęły spływać słone krople. To był Dracon Malfoy.  
\- Miona, wiem, że tam jesteś. Proszę otwórz, porozmawiaj ze mną. Proszę cię, pozwól mi się wytłumaczyć. Ja nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, przepraszam – Hermiona wtuliła twarz w poduszkę i cicho łkała – Kocham cię – blondyn wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie i zapadała cisza. Szatynka jeszcze przez chwilę leżała na łóżku, zastanawiając się co zrobić. W końcu postanowiła go wysłuchać. Powoli podniosła się z miękkiego materacu i odeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je z cichym skrzypnięciem i rozejrzała się po salonie, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegła platynowych włosów i stalowych oczów. Draco już tu nie było. Panna Granger z powrotem położyła się na łóżku. Tego samego dnia pojawił się również Ethan, jednak jemu także nie otworzyła.

*****

Niebo zostało przysłonięte granatowym płótnem, na którym znajdowały się miliony gwiazd. Wielki księżyc oświetlał całe błonia Hogartu. Młody nauczyciel eliksirów siedział w swoim dormitorium i tępo wpatrywał się w wygasły kominek. Dalej nie był w stanie widzieć palącego się ognia. W jego dłoni spoczywała szklanka z bursztynowym płynem. Nagle drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a w pomieszczeniu pojawił się przystojny brunet. Jednak blondyn nie zwróciła na niego nawet uwagi.  
\- Stary, do reszty ci odpierdoliło?! Jak mogłeś zasugerować Hermionie, że cię zdradza i wyzwać ją od dziwek i szlam?!  
Młody Malfoy jednak nic nie odpowiedział, a jego wzrok ciągle utkwiony był w wygasłym kominku.  
\- Nic nie powiesz?! – Blaise cały czas krążył wściekły po salonie przyjaciela.  
\- A co mam ci powiedzieć – głos Mistrza Eliksirów był spokojny – Jestem dupkiem, nie potrafię panować nad własną złością, nad tym co mówię. Przez brak kontroli straciłem dwie najważniejsze osoby w moim życiu. Jedyna kobieta, którą pokochałem, a ja ją straciłem przez własną głupotę i zazdrość. To chciałeś usłyszeć?  
\- Draco, po prostu nie rozumiem. Dlaczego w tamtym momencie odezwał się w tobie stary Malfoy? – Zabini opadł na kanapę i spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Sam nie wiem. Zobaczyłem jak Moragan całuję Hermionę i zawładnęła mną tak ogromna wściekłość i nienawiść do niego. Kiedy Miona pobiegła za mną by się wytłumaczyć nie potrafiłem zapanować nad złością. Musiałem ją wyładować i poniekąd nieświadomie wyładowałem ją na Hermionie. Nie chciałem tego. Kiedy się otrząsnąłem było za późno. Wykrzyczała mi, że mnie nienawidzi, rzuciła pierścionkiem i uciekła.  
\- To dlaczego do niej nie poszedłeś?  
\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Jednak ona nie chciała otworzyć drzwi. Nie chciała mnie widzieć.  
Zapadła cisza, podczas której każdy z mężczyzn zastanawiał się nad tą sytuacją.  
\- Diable, co ja mam teraz zrobić? Musze ją odzyskać, nie potrafię sobie już wyobrazić życia bez Hermiony.  
\- Daj jej trochę czasu, niech ochłonie po tym wszystkim i wtedy spróbuj jeszcze raz z nią porozmawiać. Jeśli to nie poskutkuje, to pogadam z Ginny, może ona jakoś będzie mogła pomóc.  
\- A co jeśli nic mi już nie pomoże? – Malfoy coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję.  
\- Przestań widzieć tą sytuację w tak ciemnych barwach. Zawaliłeś, stało się, czasu nie cofniesz, teraz musisz myśleć jak naprawić to wszystko. Ja ci w tym pomogę, tylko nie trać nadziei.  
\- Dzięki – blondyn uśmiechnął się słabo do nauczyciela OPCM – Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, ze cieszę się, że mam takiego przyjaciela jak ty?  
\- Jeszcze nie, ale możesz to teraz powtarzać częściej – zaśmiał się Blaise.


	49. Chapter 49

Minęło kilka dni. Dzień po rozmowie byłych ślizgonów już cała szkoła wiedziała, że nauczycielka transmutacji i nauczyciel eliksirów się rozstali. Draco tak jak zalecił mu Blaise dał Hermionie spokój, aby mogła ochłonąć i wszystko sobie ułożyć. Panna Granger dalej nie wychodziła po za swoje dormitorium, chyba że musiała iść na zajęcia. Ethan codziennie przychodził do szatynki, chcąc z nią porozmawiać, jednak ona nie otwierała mu drzwi. Nie chciała go widzieć. Wiedziała, że gdyby nie nauczyciel numerologii, ona i Draco dalej byliby razem. Nie zwalała jednak całej winy na Moragana. Siebie też obwiniała. Przecież Malfoy ją ostrzegał, mówił, że ze strony nowego nauczyciela to coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale ona tego nie dostrzegła. Uważała, że Dracon miał prawo się na nią zdenerwować, mimo to nie potrafiła zapomnieć, ani wybaczyć tego jak ją nazwał.

*****

Hermiona Granger siedziała przy dużym dębowym biurku, w swoim gabinecie i sprawdzała eseje 7 roku. Jej pracę przerwało ciche pukanie. Myśląc, że to jakiś uczeń, zaprosiła gościa do środka. Jej wzrok utkwiony był cały czas w pergaminie.  
\- Cześć – rozpoznała ten głos. Poniosła gwałtownie głowę, a jej szeroko otwarte czekoladowe tęczówki wpatrywały się z lekkim strachem i zdziwieniem na przybysza. Przed jej biurkiem stał Ethan Moragan.  
\- Miona, możemy porozmawiać?  
Po tym pytaniu zapadła chwila ciszy, w końcu szatynka się otrząsnęła.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział cicho, a mężczyzna zajął krzesło naprzeciwko szatynki.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem zniszczyć twoje związku z Mlafoy'em. Nie panowałem wtedy nad sobą. Kocham cię, a świadomość, że jesteś z innym, przez którego tyle się wycierpiałaś nie pozwalała mi tego zrozumieć. Poniosło mnie, wtedy. Na prawdę cię przepraszam.  
Zapadła cisza. Hermiona analizowała to, co powiedział jej Ethan. Zastanawiała się co teraz powinna zrobić. Z jednej strony brakowało jej przyjaciela, rozmów z nim, z drugiej wiedząc co mężczyzna do niej czuje, bała się, że da mu złudna nadzieję, że pomiędzy nimi coś będzie. Moragan siedział jak na szpilkach i czekał na to, co powie dziewczyna. Już chciał odpuścić i wyjść z pomieszczenia, kiedy usłyszał jej głos.  
\- Przyjmuje przeprosiny – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do przyjaciela.  
\- Czyli możemy wrócić do tego co było? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Możemy spróbować, ale… Ethan proszę nie rób sobie żadnych nadziei. Traktuję cię tylko jak przyjaciela i to się raczej nie zmieni.  
\- Dobrze – zielonooki uśmiechnął się słabo do przyjaciółki – Dziękuję – podszedł do szatynki i ją przytuliła, po czym opuścił gabinet.

*****

Minęło parę następnych dni. Draco ponownie próbował porozmawiać z panną Granger, jednak dziewczyna go unikała. Hermiona wróciła do starych relacji z Ethanem. Coraz częściej opuszczała dormitorium i spacerowała z przyjacielem po błoniach, jednak posiłki cały czas spożywała w pokoju. Nie czuła się jeszcze gotowa, aby spotkać się z Draconem.  
Panna Granger siedziała teraz w swoim dormitorium i czytała książkę. W pewnym momencie obraz się odsunął, a w przejściu pojawili się dwójka przyjaciół Hermiony. Blaise i Ginny podeszli do kanapy i rozsiedli się na niej wygodnie. Panna Granger odłożyła książkę na stolik spojrzała zdziwiona na parę.  
-Cześć Miona – brunet posłał dziewczynie łobuzerski uśmiech.  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Nie, czemu tak sądzisz?  
\- Jestem zdziwiona waszymi odwiedzinami, nie umawialiśmy się.  
\- To już nie można odwiedzić przyjaciółki? – Zabini udawał, że poczuł się skrzywdzony.  
Hermiona cicho się zaśmiała.  
\- Oczywiście, że możecie i bardzo mnie to cieszy – uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciół.  
\- Jak się czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że jesz coś i pijesz swoje eliksiry – po raz pierwszy odezwała się ruda. Słysząc te pytania, Hermionie lekko zrzedła mina.  
\- Rozmawialiście z Draco? On was prosił byście tu przyszli?  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. W końcu Blaise postanowił się odezwać.  
\- Miona, on się martwi. Chce z tobą porozmawiać, ale ty go unikasz. Draco naprawdę żałuje tego co powiedział. Kocha cię i wasze dziecko. Nie każę ci do niego wracać, ale proszę porozmawiaj z nim.  
Ponownie zapadła cisza, podczas której Hermiona rozważała to co powiedział jej nauczyciel OPCM. Co powinna zrobić? Z jednej strony chciała się zobaczyć z Draconem, z drugiej bała się tego spotkania. Bała? Ale czego? Sama nie wiedziała. To pozwoliło podjąć jej decyzję.  
\- No dobrze, porozmawiam z nim – wydusiła w końcu z siebie dziewczyna.  
\- Świetnie – na twarzach przyjaciół szatynki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
Przyszli państwo Zabini siedzieli w dormitorium nauczycielki transmutacji, jeszcze przez 2 godziny. Razem wesoło rozmawiali na wiele tematów, jednak unikali jednego. Nikt nie zaczął ponownie mówić o Draco Malfoyu. Blaise co chwilę rozśmieszał czymś dziewczyny. Hermiona dawno się tak nie uśmiała. Uwielbiała spędzać czas z Ginny i Diabłem, a dawno nie miała do tego sposobności. Wychodząc, para czarodziei, zostawiła swoją przyjaciółkę w wyśmienitym humorze. Niestety, wszystko, co dobre kiedyś się kończy. W pewnym momencie przypomniała sobie, co obiecała Zabiniemu. Wiedziała, że musi porozmawiać z Draconem, ale co mu miała powiedzieć? Najlepszym rozwiązaniem chyba będzie jak Draco sam do niej przyjdzie, by porozmawiać. Z taki postanowieniem udała się do łazienki. Odkręciła kurki od wanny i już po chwili leżała zanurzona w gorącej wodzie. Zagłębiła się w lekturze i dopiero, kiedy woda zrobiła się chłodna wyszła z wanny, owinęła się ręcznikiem i opuściła łazienkę. Przekroczyła próg salonu i gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Jej serce zaczęło walić jak szalone, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi. W głowie miała mętlik. Czuła jak nogi jej miękną. Powodem tego wszystkiego był gość, który teraz wygodnie siedział na fotelu. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w szatynce, a na twarzy znajdował się delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Cześć Miona – Draco odezwał się niepewnie – Możemy porozmawiać?  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i ruszyła w stronę fotela, w połowie drogi zatrzymał ją głos blondyna.  
\- Ale może najpierw się ubierz – Hermiona dopiero teraz sobie przypomniała, ze stoi przed mężczyzną w samym ręczniku. Lekko się zarumieniła i szybko pobiegał do sypialni. Po około 5 minutach wróciła ubrana w czarne leginsy i niebieski rozciągnięty sweter. Usiadał na fotelu i wbiła swoje czekoladowe tęczówki w Dracona.  
\- Przepraszam – młody Malfoy podszedł do panny Granger i ukucnął przed nią – Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Przepraszam za te słowa, nie panowałem nad sobą. Proszę wybacz mi.  
Zapadał chwila ciszy, podczas której Hermiona i Draco wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. Czekoladowe tęczówki dziewczyny były zaszklone. Malfoy starał się wyczytać odpowiedź, jednak jedyne, co dostrzegł to zamęt.  
\- Draco, wybaczam ci – cichy głos byłej gryfonki, przerwał ciszę – Ale ja taż nie jestem bez winy. Miałeś rację, Ethan oczekiwał czegoś więcej, a ja nie umiałam tego dostrzec. Teraz jednak sobie wszystko wytłumaczyliśmy i dałam mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie może liczyć na nic więcej oprócz przyjaźni. Teraz ja proszę ciebie o wybaczenie – wiedziała, że do tego dojdzie. Gdy tylko zobaczyła w pomieszczeniu Dracona, a jej serce zaczęło walić jak szalone, wiedziała, że mu wybaczy.  
Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się wilki uśmiech. Delikatnie się podniósł i chciał złożyć pocałunek na ustach nauczycielki transmutacji. Panna Granger przyłożyła mu dłoń do ust, tym samym odgradzając Malfoya od swoich warg.  
\- Draco to, że ci wybaczyłam, nie znaczy, że do ciebie wrócę – cały czas patrzyła się prosto w stalowe tęczówki – ale nie mówię nie – dodała szybko widząc minę mężczyzny – Po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu. Chcę to wszystko przemyśleć. Pomimo tego, że ci wybaczyłam, nie znaczy, że zapomnę. Zawsze będzie gdzieś we mnie lęk, że kiedyś powróci stary Malfoy, a wtedy będę cierpieć. Muszę się zastanowić nad tym wszystkim.  
\- Dobrze, rozumiem – uśmiechnął się słabo.

*****

Mijały kolejne dni. Hermiona od momentu rozmowy z Draco, z powrotem zaczęła przychodzić do Wielkiej Sali, a na jej twarzy coraz częściej pojawiał się uśmiech. Codziennie rozmawiała z Malfoy'em i chodź blondyn chciał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się jaką decyzję podjęła panna Granger, to na nią nie naciskał. Blaise i Ginny bardzo się ucieszyli, że ich przyjaciele porozmawiali, ze sobą szczerze i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Nawet, jeśli nie byli razem, to przynajmniej potrafili już ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. Jedynym, najbardziej niezadowolonym, z faktu, że nauczycielka transmutacji i Mistrz Eliksirów się pogodzili był Ethan Moragan. Pomimo tego, że Hermiona powiedziała mu, że nie ma co liczyć na nic więcej niż przyjaźń, to jednak nauczyciel numerologii miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia była gryfonka spojrzy na niego inaczej. Niestety jego marzenia były coraz bardziej odległe. Głównym tematem, który teraz zaprzątał myśli Hermiony była rozmowa z Malfoy'em, to co jej powiedział. Zastanawiała się nad tym, czy powinna dać byłemu ślizgonowi jeszcze jedną szansę. Dlatego większość rozmów Ethana i Miony dotyczyły właśnie tych tematów. A raczej był to monolog szatynki, którego Moragan musiał słuchać. Nie zabierał głosu, ponieważ nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś co zostałoby źle odebrane przez jego przyjaciółkę.

*****

\- Hej Miona – przystojny mężczyzna o zielonych oczach i miedzianych włosach pojawił się w salonie kobiety – Masz ochotę na spacer?  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na widok przyjaciela i odłożyła książkę, którą jeszcze przed chwilą czytała.  
\- Przepraszam Etahn, ale za chwilę Draco ma do mnie przyjść.  
\- Po co? – mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, a z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Bał się tego co zaraz może usłyszeć.  
\- Podjęłam decyzję. Chcę dać sobie i Draco szansę. Kocham go, po za tym spodziewam się dziecka, które powinno być wychowywane w pełnej rodzinie.  
\- Rozumiem – Moragan starał się, aby jego głos nie zdradzał smutku i gniewu zarazem – W takim razie przyjdę później – i nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciółki odwrócił się na pięcie, i opuścił pomieszczenie. Zrobił kilka kroków, kiedy zza zakrętu wyszedł Mistrz Eliksirów. Wiedząc, że Malfoy zmierza do Hermiony, wiedząc co za chwilę się stanie wezbrała w nim ogromna wściekłość. Wiedział, że za kilka chwil straci szansę na bycie z panną Granger. Zagrodził Draconowi przejście i spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach.  
\- Zostaw ją w spokoju – wycedził przez zęby. Malfoy junior patrzył na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – blondyn zmarszczył brwi.  
\- DAJ HERMIONIE SPOKÓJ, PRZEZ CIEBIE BĘDZIE ONA TYLKO CIERPIEĆ! POWINIENEŚ POZWOLIĆ JEJ ODEJŚĆ I ZNALEŹĆ SZCZĘŚCIE PRZY KIMŚ INNYM!  
\- Rozumiem, że masz na myśli siebie – powiedział spokojnym głosem Draco, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech – Słuchaj, kocham Hermionę i wiem, że ona kocha mnie. Za niedługo będziemy rodzicami. Nie zostawię jej tylko dlatego, że chcesz jej dla siebie. Mam zamiar stworzyć z nią szczęśliwą rodzinę i nie dopuszczę do tego, aby przez moją głupotę Hermiona cierpiała.  
\- JESTEŚ MALFOY'EM! TAKIE SYTUACJE BĘDĄ SIĘ POWTARZAĆ, AŻ W KOŃCU HERMIONA ZROZUMIE, ŻE POPEŁNIŁA BŁĄD WIĄŻĄC SIĘ Z TOBĄ! UWAŻAM, ŻE LEPIEJ BY BYŁO GDYBY DO TEGO NIE DOSZŁO!  
\- Słuchaj, to jest życie Hermiony. Niech ona decyduje czy chce zaryzykować, jak już mówiłem nie mam zamiaru dopuścić do sytuacji, która nas rozdzieliła – Draco coraz mniej nad sobą panował, dlatego, żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego, wyminął Ethana i ruszył dalej. Nagle jednak poczuł mocne szarpnięcie, a po chwili leżał na zimnej posadzce powalony ciosem Moragana. Nauczyciel numerologii planował wymierzyć kolejny cios, kiedy przerwał im kobiecy głos.  
\- Przestań! – mężczyźni spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. W ich stronę szła Hermiona. Podeszła do blondyna i pomogła mu się podnieść z ziemi.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytała spoglądając na twarz Malfoya. Jego warga była pęknięta i leciała z niej krew. Po za tym nie miał żadnych uszkodzeń. Nauczycielka transmutacji przeniosła swój wzrok na zielonookiego.  
\- Ethan wyraźnie ci powiedziałam, że nic z tego nie będzie. Podjęłam decyzję, by wrócić do Draco – w tym momencie blondyn spojrzał zdziwiony, a jednocześnie szczęśliwy na ukochaną – Nie zmienię zdania.  
Chwyciła Mistrza Eliksirów za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę swojego pokoju, zostawiając Moragana samego. Weszli do salonu, Hermiona posadziła mężczyznę na kanapie, a sama udała się do łazienki. Po chwili wróciła, a w dłoniach trzymała małą apteczkę. Usiadła naprzeciwko blondyna i zaczęła opatrywać mu pękniętą wargę.  
\- To prawda? – Draco odezwał się, kiedy szatynka chciała wstać by odnieść apteczkę, jego słowa ją zatrzymały – Chcesz dać mi szansę?  
\- Tak – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do ukochanego – Kocham cię i chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia.  
Malfoy słysząc słowa dziewczyny, porwał ją w ramiona i złożył na jej ustach namiętny pocałunek. W tej chwili był bardzo szczęśliwy. Kobieta jego życia dała mu szansę, a za niedługo zostaną rodzicami. Po chwili odsunął od siebie byłą gryfonkę, sadzając ja na kanapie.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę – powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Panna Granger zastanawiała się co się stało i gdzie udał się jej partner. Wrócił po około 10 minutach. Podszedł do kobiety i klęknął przed nią.  
\- Hermiono Jane Granger, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i ponownie zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną? – w jego ręce pojawił się pierścionek, który oddała mu szatynka.  
\- Tak – na twarzy dziewczyny cały czas widniał szeroki uśmiech.


	50. Chapter 50

Przystojny blondyn krążył bez celu, po niewielkim korytarzu. Widać było, że coś go trapi. Jego ruchy były nerwowe, a na twarzy ukazany był strach.  
\- Draco! – mężczyzna słysząc swoje imię, odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. W jego stronę biegło pięć postaci. Na samym przedzie znajdowały się Jane i Narcyza. Zaraz za nimi podążali George, Blaise i Ginny.  
\- Co się dzieje? Co z Hermioną? – na twarzy pani Granger widoczne było przerażenie.  
\- Nie wiem. Miałem być przy porodzie, ale wystąpiły jakieś komplikacje i wprosili mnie z sali. Teraz nic nie chcą mi powiedzieć – głos Malfoya był drżący.  
\- Jakie komplikacje – szatynka miała łzy w oczach.  
\- Nie wiem.  
George podszedł do żony i ją przytulił. Sam był przerażony, ale starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. Wiedział, że musi wspierać Jane.  
\- Nie musieliście przychodzić – blondyn zwrócił się do przyjaciół.  
\- Przecież nie zostawimy cię tu, po za tym również martwimy się o Hermionę. Zresztą mama sama zaproponowała, że zajmie się Alexem i Alice, byśmy mogli tu przyjechać – odezwała się Ginny.  
\- Dzięki – Draco posłał państwu Zabini słaby uśmiech.  
\- Ile to już trwa? – Blaise zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Około 3 godzin. Zaraz tu zwariuję, muszę wiedzieć co z Hermioną i dzieckiem – młody mężczyzna ponownie zaczął krążyć w kółko po korytarzu. Zapadała cisza. Nikt się nie odzywał, bo nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Draco był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Bał się o Hermionę. Starał się myśleć pozytywnie, niestety czarne myśli zbyt mocno kłębiły się w jego głowie. W końcu po koło 40 minutach, drzwi z porodówki się otworzyły i oczom zebranych ukazał się straszy czarodziej. Na jego twarzy było widoczne zmęczenie, jednak pomimo tego szeroko się uśmiechał. To rozbudziło w innych nadzieję, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze.  
\- Panie Malfoy – magomedyk zwrócił się do Draco – wszystko już dobrze. Co prawda były komplikacje i musieliśmy ostatecznie wykonać cesarskie cięcie, ale teraz już wszystko w porządku. Pana narzeczona urodziła zdrowego syna i oboje czują się dobrze. Gratuluję – uzdrowiciel uścisnął dłoń blondyna.  
\- Dziękuję, mogę do nich iść? – spytał lekko zszokowany, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy.  
\- Oczywiście – mężczyzna przepuścił chłopaka. Malfoy nie oglądając się na innych ruszył przed siebie. Wszedł na porodówkę, a jego oczom od razu rzuciła się młoda szatynka. Miała włosy związane w kucyka. Kilka pasemek, które wydostały się z pod gumki miała przyklejone do spoconej twarzy. Widać było, że jest zmęczona, mimo to jej usta układały się w delikatny uśmiech, a czekoladowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w małe zawiniątko, które trzymała w objęciach. Po chwili przeniosła wzrok na mężczyznę, a jej uśmiech się powiększył. Draco dostrzegł w jej oczach wesołe ogniki, które uwielbiał.  
\- Hermiono, tak się o was bałem – podszedł do ukochanej i pocałował ją w czoło, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na noworodka. Na jego małej główce znajdowały się platynowe włoski, które delikatnie się skręcały a lekko rozchylone oczka ukazywały czekoladowe tęczówki.  
\- Już dobrze, tylko jestem zmęczona – powiedziała, również przyglądając się maleństwu – Jest bardzo podobny do ciebie – powiedziała przenosząc wzrok na narzeczonego.  
\- Ale oczy ma po tobie.  
\- Weź go – szatynka zwróciła się do ukochanego.  
\- Co? – na twarzy mężczyzny ukazał się strach.  
\- Weź swojego syna na ręce – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
\- A co jeśli przypadkiem coś mu zrobię?  
\- Nie bój się.  
Draco postanowił zaryzykować i już po chwili w ramionach trzymał swojego syna. Był taki mały, kruchy i delikatny. Poczuł dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to jego syn. Jego i Hermiony. Czuł się ogromnie szczęśliwy. W końcu miał cudowną rodzinę i nie miał zamiaru jej stracić. Chciał ją chronić i dbać, aby niczego jej nie brakowało.  
\- Jakie damy mu imię? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos panny Granger.  
\- Scorpius? Scorpius Hyperion?  
\- Podoba mi się. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.  
W tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła pielęgniarka wypraszając blondyna. Powiedziała, że muszą przewieść Hermionę do innej sali i zarówno dziecko jak i matka powinni odpocząć. Blondyn dość niechętnie opuścił szpital.  
Następnego dnia Hermiona miała większą ilość gości. Oprócz Draco, który spędził w Mungu prawie cały dzień, szatynkę i małego Scorpiusa odwiedzili jej rodzice razem z Narcyzą, a kilka godzin później pojawili się państwo Zabini razem z Harrym i Ronem. 

*****

Ciemna płachta przykryła niebo, dodatkowo zostało ono przysłonięte przez ciężkie, czarne chmury, z których spadały duże krople. Silny, chłodny wiatr strącał resztkę liści, które znajdowały się na drzewach. Listopad, ten miesiąc nigdy nie przynosił pięknej pogody w Anglii.  
Hermiona zamknęła kolorową książeczkę, którą jeszcze przed chwilą czytała swojemu synkowi. Odłożyła przedmiot na szafkę i spojrzała na łóżko. Na miękkim materacu, przykryty granatową kołdrą spał 5 letni Scorpius. Pani Malfoy ucałowała chłopca w czoło i na palcach opuściła jego pokój. Gdy tylko wyszła na korytarz swoje kroki skierowała do salonu. W całym domu panowała głucha cisza. Kobieta doskonale słyszała jak cicho potrzaskują schody pod jej stopami. Usiadła na kanapie i spojrzała na zegar. Jego tarcza wskazywała godzinę 20:30. Hermiona cicho westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Czuła jak pod powiekami zaczynają zbierać się łzy. Siłą się powstrzymała od ich uwolnienia. Miała już dość. Dość kolejnych obietnic Dracona i nie dotrzymania ich, dość codziennych pytań swojego synka, kiedy wróci tata i dość faktu, że praca jest dla Malfoya ważniejsza od rodziny. W jej głowie pojawiły się wszystkie najpiękniejsze wspomnienia związane z jej mężem. Początek pracy w Hogwrcie, jak Draco pomógł jej, kiedy została zgwałcona, wspólne święta, wyznanie miłości i pierwsza wspólna noc, dzień, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że będą rodzicami, oświadczyny Draco, narodziny małego Scorpisa, ich ślub, pierwsze słowa i kroki ich synka, jego pierwsze urodziny... Kiedy tak właściwie to wszystko się popsuło i Draco stał się pracoholikiem? Jakieś dwa lata temu. Państwo Malfoy nie wrócili na drugi rok nauczania do Hogwartu, wiec Draco razem z Blaisem rozpoczął pracę w ich banku. Biznes rozwijał się doskonale, przybywało im klientów, zarówno mugoli jak i czarodziejów. W związku z tym przybywało im coraz więcej pracy. Malfoy coraz częściej zostawał po godzinach, nawet w weekendy pracował. Jeśli nie jechał do siedziby banku, to zamykał się w gabinecie i siedział tam cały dzień. Nie miał czasu dla żony, ani dla syna. Jak to jest, że Blaise jest w stanie odpuścić sobie pracę i wrócić na czas do żony i dzieci, spędzać z nimi czas i wspólnie się bawić. Dlaczego Draco nie jest w stanie tego wykonać?  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał szatynkę dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Spojrzała na zegar – 22:04. Pani Malfoy wstała z kanapy i spojrzała wyczekująco na wejście do salonu. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawił się jej małżonek. Draco uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podszedł do ukochanej, by złożyć na jej ustach pocałunek. Jednak kobieta odsunęła się od mężczyzny.  
\- O co chodzi? – blondyn westchnął.  
\- Powinieneś wiedzieć –warknęła na męża.  
\- Miona przepraszam, ale …  
\- … w ostatniej chwili coś ci wypadło – kobieta nie dała dokończyć Mlafoyowi.  
\- A czy chociaż przez chwilę pomyślałeś co czuje nasz syn, kiedy po raz kolejny nie pojawiasz się w domu na czas, chociaż mu obiecałeś, że wrócisz wcześniej? Czy ty wiesz co ja czuję, kiedy po raz kolejny widzę jego zawiedzioną minę i załzawione oczy? A czy wiesz co ja czuję kiedy, po raz któryś dzień z kolei nie widuję cię? Kiedy nie ma cię przy mnie, gdy się budzę i gdy idę spać – po policzkach Hermiony płynęły słone łzy – Pomyślałeś o tym?  
\- Przecież dobrze wiesz, że robię to dl…  
\- NIE! – krzyk pani Malfoy przerwał wypowiedź jej męża – Nie mów, że robisz to dla nas. Myślisz, że zależy mi na tych wszystkich pieniądzach, wygodach? To wszystko nic mnie nie obchodzi. Jedyne na czym mi zależy, to nasza rodzina. Możemy być biedni, niewiele zarabiać, najważniejsze, żebyśmy byli razem, żebyśmy się wspierali i kochali.  
\- Hermiona obiecuję, postaram się więcej czasu spędzać z wami.  
\- Nie obiecuj czegoś, czego nie jesteś w stanie dotrzymać. Ja już ci nie wierzę – kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła schodami na piętro. Malfoy usiadł na kanapie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego małżeństwo zaczynało się rozpadać i to z jego winy. Musi coś z tym zrobić, inaczej straci Hermionę i Scorpiusa, a na to nie mógł pozwolić. Kochał ich, oni stanowili sens jego życia. Musi się postarać, nie przyjmować tyle pracy dla siebie. To wszystko przez to, że boi się, że jego pracownicy zrobią coś źle. Uważał, że jeśli zrobi coś sam zrobi, będzie wykonane dobrze w 100%. Jeśli chodziło o ważne sprawy nie umiał zaufać swoim podwładnym. Blaise nie miał z tym problemu, więc miał czas dla Ginny i swoich dzieci. Teraz Draco będzie się musiał tego nauczyć, jeśli chce ocalić swój związek. Tak, tak zrobi od jutra nie będzie na siebie brał tyle pracy.  
Z takim postanowieniem ruszył do sypialni, po drodze zerknął do pokoju swojego jedynego potomka. Podszedł do chłopca i delikatnie pocałował, po czym opuścił pokój i ruszył dalej. Pomieszczenie było puste, jednak z łazienki dochodził szum wody. Nie namyślając się długo, blondyn ruszył w tamtą stronę, po drodze gubiąc ubrania. Pomieszczenie było pełne pary, mężczyzna wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej gdzie stała jego żona. Kobieta lekko się wzdrygnęła, kiedy poczuła delikatny pocałunek na ramieniu. Odwróciła się przodem do męża. Draco chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak kobieta nie pozwoliła mu na to, zatykając jego usta pocałunkiem. Tak bardzo tęskniła za jego pocałunkami, dotykiem, zapachem. Tak bardzo go teraz pragnęła. Jej uczucia pogłębiła jej decyzja, którą podjęła. To była ostatni raz, kiedy miała go dla siebie. Od jutra jej tu nie będzie. To było jej pożegnanie.  
Dracon przyciągnął żonę mocniej do siebie. Tak mu jej brakowało, tak dawno nie trzymał jej w ramionach. W tej chwili czuł się cudownie. Obecną sytuację zinterpretował, jako wybaczenie Hermiony, a od jutra wszystko miało iść ku lepszemu.

*****

Ciężkie krople deszczu rozbijały się o okienny parapet. Młoda szatynka uniosła swoje powieki ukazując czekoladowe tęczówki. Odwróciła się na drugi bok, była sama w łóżku. Nie zdziwiło jej to, wręcz przeciwnie ułatwiało sytuację. Spojrzała na zegar – 9:17. Powoli podniosła się z łóżka i udała do łazienki, gdzie wzięła szybki prysznic. Kiedy wróciła do pomieszczenia na łóżku siedział 5 letni blondynek o czekoladowych oczach.  
\- Mamo, jestem głody – zawołał widząc swoja rodzicielkę wchodzącą do sypialni.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy do kuchni – uśmiechnęła się do syna i razem zeszli na dół. Po śniadaniu poszli do pokoju chłopca, gdzie szatynka podała mu ubrania, które ma założyć. Następnie wyciągnęła walizki i za pomocą różdżki pakowała swoje i Scorpiusa rzeczy.  
\- Mamusiu jedziemy gdzieś? – zdzwiony chłopieć spoglądał na swoją rodzicielkę.  
\- Zrobimy sobie wakacje – kobieta uśmiechnęła się słabo do blondynka.  
\- Tatuś też pojedzie – szatynka widziała, jak w czekoladowych oczach dziecka zaświeciła nadzieja.  
\- Niestety tatuś musi pracować – w tęczówkach chłopca zaszkliły się łzy. Hermiona nie była w stanie znowu na to patrzeć - Idź ubrać buty i kurtkę – chłopczyk wyszedł z sypialni rodziców, a kobieta szybko dokończyła pakowanie. Pomniejszyła bagaż i schowała do torebki. Wzięła pergamin, zapisała kilka słów do Draco. Czuła jak pod powiekami zbierają jej się łzy. Nie była wstanie ich utrzymać i kilka słonych kropel spadło na kartkę. Położyła list na łóżku. Ubrała płaszcz, pomogła założyć czapkę Scorpiusowi i razem wyszli przed dom. Z cichym trzaskiem się teleportowali.


	51. Chapter 51

\- Miona co zamierzasz zrobić – pani Zabini wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę.  
Hermiona zaraz po opuszczeniu domu teleportowała się do Ginny, musiała z nią porozmawiać zanim zniknie. Siedziały właśnie w salonie, a mały Scorpius bawił się z Alexem i Alice w ich pokoju.  
\- Muszę to przemyśleć, chce wyjechać.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Do Paryża, moja ciocia tam mieszka.  
\- Na il…  
Wypowiedź Ginny została przerwana, przez rójkę dzieci, które właśnie wpadły do pokoju. Alex i Alice od razu podbiegli do swojej matki, Alex był rudym chłopcem o ciemnych oczach, które odziedziczył po ojcu, natomiast Alice miała czarne włosy, upięte w dwa kucyki i brązowe tęczówki. Przekrzykiwali się jeden przez drugiego.  
\- Spokój – stanowczy głos rudej kobiety uciszył jej pociechy – Co się stało?  
\- Alex schował gdzieś moją lalkę i nie chce oddać – dziewczynka wskazała palcem na brata.  
\- Bo Alice zniszczyła wierzę, którą zbudowaliśmy z Corym – mały Zabini starał się bronić.  
\- Wcale nie! – krzyknęła brunetka  
\- Wcale tak!  
\- Nie!  
\- Tak!  
\- Cisza! – Ginny traciła cierpliwość – Alex oddaj siostrze lalkę, a ty Alice nie przeszkadzaj chłopcom w zabawie, w innym wypadku nie zrobię na deser szarlotki. A teraz idźcie się bawić ze Scorpiusem, ja muszę porozmawiać z ciocią.  
Bliźniaki z lekko niezadowoloną miną opuściły salon ciągnąc za sobą małego Malfoya.  
\- Na ile chcesz wyjechać? – pani Zabini z powrotem spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Nie wiem jeszcze, najpóźniej chcę wrócić na święta, jednak zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie.  
\- Miona jesteś pewna, że dobrze robisz? Może powinnaś porozmawiać z Draco, dać wam szansę – Ginny chciała za wszelką cenę zatrzymać przyjaciółkę w Londynie, nie chciała aby małżeństwo pani Malfoy się rozpadło.  
\- Ginny, to nie ma sensu. Już tyle razy z nim rozmawiałam, tyle obietnic, bez pokrycia od niego usłyszałam. Wiesz kiedy ostatni raz miał dla mnie czas, kiedy ostatni raz spędziliśmy razem noc? Nie biorąc pod uwagi dzisiejszej, to jakieś 2 miesiące temu. Ja już tak dłużej nie mogę. Po za tym tu nie tylko chodzi o mnie, ale także o mojego syna. Gdybyś tylko widziała codziennie wyraz twarzy Scorpiuse, kiedy Draco nie pojawia się na czas. Nie jestem w stanie więcej tego oglądać – po policzkach kobiety płynęły łzy.  
\- Dlatego odbierasz synowi ojca?  
\- Nie na zawsze, za niedługo wrócimy i Draco znowu będzie mógł się z nim widywać. O ile znajdzie czas dla niego – zapadła cisza. Hermiona otarła słone krople z twarzy i podniosła się z kanapy – Będę się już zbierać. A i Ginny nie mów nikomu gdzie jestem.  
\- Ale…  
\- Ginny proszę, nikomu. Moim rodzicom, Narcyzie, Blaisowi, Harremu, Ronowi, a w szczególności Draco. Proszę.  
\- No dobrze – na twarzy rudej zagościło niezadowolenie. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo do przyjaciółki, a następnie ruszyła w stronę pokoju bliźniaków, by zabrać Scorpiusa.  
\- Napiszę – wyszeptała szatynka przytulając rudą.

*****

Stała przed niewielkim domkiem. Przed wejściem znajdował się niewielki ganek, na którym stała drewniana huśtawka. Czarne drzwi i ramy okna idealnie komponowały się z rudym odcieniem kamienia. Budynek stał po środku dużego ogrodu, pełnego kwiatów i krzewów. Kamienna ścieżka prowadziła od bramy do schodów ganku. Przy bramce znajdowała się niewielka, kamienna fontanna. Woda z niej wpadała do niewielkiego strumyczka, który płynął wzdłuż ścieżki. Ujście znajdowała w oczku wodnym umieszczonym obok ganku. Hermiona i Scorpius podeszli do drzwi i kobieta przycisnęła guzik dzwonka. Po chwili usłyszała jak ktoś chodzi po mieszkaniu. Drzwi się otworzyły, a oczom pani Malfoy ukazała się starsza kobieta. Miała niebieskie oczy, dokładnie takie same jak matka Hermiony i czarne loki, upięte w kok, w których gdzieniegdzie ukrywały się siwe pasma. Jej twarz była zaznaczona przez zmarszczki. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia, a jej usta stopniowo wyginały się w szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Hermiona – kobieta przytuliła siostrzenicę – Nie widziałam cię od twojego ślubu.  
\- Dzień dobry ciociu, możemy wejść?  
\- Oczywiście – odsunęła się z przejścia i Pani Malfoy weszła do pomieszczenia razem z synem. W holu ściągnęli wierzchnie odzienie i ruszyli do salonu.  
\- To jest Scorpius? – Hermiona pokiwała głową – Jak on wyrósł, ostatnio jak go widziałam miał kilka miesięcy. A gdzie masz Draco?  
\- Draco ma dużo pracy, nie mógł przyjechać – starała się aby jej głos brzmiał naturalnie.  
\- Mamo, kto to? – rozmowę kobiet przerwał mały blondynek.  
\- Cory, to jest ciocia Rene. Jest siostrą babci Jane – starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się do chłopca.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać Cory – wyciągnęła rękę w stronę dziecka. Chłopiec spojrzał trochę nieufnie na Rene, ale ostatecznie podał jej dłoń.  
\- Ciociu możemy się tu zatrzymać na jakiś czas? – szatynka niepewnie spojrzała na kobietę.  
\- Oczywiście – promienny uśmiech rozświetlił pomarszczoną twarz brunetki – chodźcie, zaprowadzę was do pokoju.  
Ruszyli na piętro i już po chwili stali w niewielkim pokoju. Ściany miały ładny, lawendowy kolor. Na środku stało dwuosobowe, białe łóżko, przykryte fioletową pościelą. Pod ścianą stała biała szafa, a szeroki parapet ozdobiony był małymi poduszkami.  
\- Rozpakujcie się, a ja przygotuję kolację – starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się do gości i opuściła pokój.

*****

Draco Malfoy przekroczył próg swojego domu. Na jego ustach znajdował się szeroki uśmiech. Pragnął poczuć smak ust swojej żony i przytulić własnego syna. Wszedł do salonu. W całym budynku panowała idealne. Ruszył do sypialni, po drodze szukając rodziny. Jednak nie było ich u Scorpiusa w pokoju, ani w bibliotece. Wszedł do sypialni, a w jego oczy od razu rzuciła się biała kartka, leżąca na brązowej pościeli. Podszedł do łóżka i wziął w ręce kawałek pergaminu. Z każdym czytanym słowem, czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. Zgniótł wiadomość i rzuciła ją na ziemie, po czym zaczął krążyć po całym domu w poszukiwaniu Hermiony i Scorpiusa, nawołując ich. Miał nadzieję, że to jakiś żart i za chwilę z za ściany wyskoczą wołając „Mamy cię!”. Nigdzie jednak ich nie znalazł. Wybiegł przed dom i nie zważając na zimno teleportował się do przyjaciół. Zaczął walić w drzwi i dzwonić na dzwonek. W końcu drzwi zostały otwarte, a Mlafoy wparował do środka.  
\- Smoku, co jest? – zdziwiony brunet zamknął drzwi za przyjacielem.  
\- Gdzie ona jest? – na twarzy blondyna było lekkie przerażenie.  
\- Kto? – Blaise niczego nie rozumiał.  
\- Hermiona, uciekła z domu.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj. Wejdź do salonu, usiądź i na spokojnie powiedz co się stało – Zabini poprowadził Dracona do pomieszczenia, o którym wspomniał. Mężczyźni usiedli na fotelach i w tym momencie z kuchni wyłoniła się ruda kobieta. Widząc męża przyjaciółki wiedziała po co przyszedł, jednak starała się po sobie nie pokazywać, że wie o co chodzi.  
\- Draco, co cię sprowadza? – usiadła obok męża.  
\- Hermiona zniknęła.  
\- Jak to zniknęła? – na twarzy bruneta pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Wróciłem do domu, a tam czekała na mnie wiadomość od Hermiony, że wyjeżdża i mam jej nie szukać. Twierdzi, że nasze małżeństwo zaczyna się rozpadać, a ona musi przemyśleć tą sytuację i zadecydować co dalej. Musze ją znaleźć, nie mogę pozwolić jej odejść.  
\- Draco, dobrze wiesz czemu to robi.  
\- Wiem, ale po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie, postanowiłem to zmienić. Rozdałem większą cześć pracy podwładnym i wróciłem do domu na czas. Zrobiłem to dla niej, dla Scorpiusa, aby uratować nasz związek. Muszę ją odnaleźć i z nią porozmawiać – Draco był zdesperowany.  
\- Niestety tutaj Hermiony nie ma i nie wiemy gdzie jest – Blaise nie mógł patrzeć na załamanie przyjaciela – Ale pomożemy ci.  
Blondyn westchnął i podniósł się z fotela z zamiarem wyjścia, jednak w tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadło dwoje pięciolatków. Alex od razu podbiegł do blondyna.  
\- Cześć wujku – uśmiechnął się promiennie do mężczyzny – czy Scorpius przyjdzie do nas jutro? Nie dokończyliśmy dzisiaj naszej wieży – były ślizgon spojrzał się zdziwionym wzrokiem na chłopca, po czym przeniósł go na rudą kobietę. Ginny była blada, a na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie.  
\- Hermiona tu dzisiaj była. Wiesz gdzie ona jest – jego stalowe tęczówki wpatrywały się cały czas w panią Zabini.  
\- Draco… - kobieta próbowała coś powiedzieć, jednak mężczyzna jej na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Gdzie ona jest?  
\- Wybacz, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć – ruda spuściła głowę.  
\- Jak to nie możesz?! Jestem jej mężem, a ona zabrała ze sobą mojego syna. Mam prawo wiedzieć, gdzie oni są?! – Malfoy zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sobą.  
\- Przeprasza, ale obiecałam Hermionie. Jedyne co mogę ci powiedzieć to, to że na pewno są bezpieczni – Ginny podniosła się z kanapy i wyszła z salonu.

*****

Hermiona Malfoy siedziała na drewnianej huśtawce, znajdującej się na ganku. Miała na sobie gruby sweter i dodatkowo okryła się kocem. Pomimo tego, że był listopad tutaj nie było tak zimno. Jej głowę zaprzątał problem Draco. Co powinna zrobić. Dać kolejną szansę? Ale ile tych szans już dostał? Żadnej nie wykorzystał. Odejść? Chciała tego? Oczywiście, że nie, ale nie była też w stanie dalej tak żyć. Wiedziała, że Scorpius będzie tęsknić za swoim ojcem, ale jeśli się rozejdą, może mały Malfoy przyzwyczai się w końcu do nieobecności Draco i nie będzie tak mocno cierpieć. Nie to nie możliwe. Bez względu na to, czy Hermiona zostanie z Draco, czy odejdzie, Cory będzie tęsknić za ojcem i wyczekiwać spotkania z nim, a jego nie pojawienie się za każdym razem będzie boleć tak samo.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał szatynkę ciepły głos brunetki.  
\- Hermionko, przyniosłam ci gorącą czekoladę – Rene podała szatynce kubek i usiadła obok niej na huśtawce.  
\- Dziękuję – pani Malfoy uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do cioci.  
\- A więc co się dzieje? – ton gospodyni był beztroski. Była gryfonka spojrzała zaskoczona na straszą kobietę, natomiast ta uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie do siostrzenicy – Mionka, myślisz, że uwierzę, że tak nagle się za mną stęskniłaś i postanowiłaś odwiedzić? Widać, że coś cię trapi.  
\- Jak ty to robisz, że zawsze mnie przejrzysz – zaśmiała się krótko dziewczyna. Po chwili cicho westchnęła i zaczęła opowiadać swojej cioci co się stało. Z każdym kolejnym słowem z jej oczu kapało coraz więcej łez, ale czuła się też lżej, móc wyżalić się kobiecie.  
\- Ciociu co ja teraz powinnam zrobić? – spojrzała z nadzieją na Rene.  
\- Nie wiem, nie mogę za ciebie podjąć decyzji, ale może powinnaś z nim jeszcze porozmawiać?  
\- Nie, jeśli do tego dojdzie nie będę w stanie racjonalnie myśleć. Moje serce będzie głośniejsze od rozumu i mogę podjąć decyzję, której będę żałować.  
\- A co jeśli ta decyzja, ta szansa, którą mu dasz zostanie wykorzystana i znowu będziecie szczęśliwym małżeństwem? Kochasz go, to widać.  
\- A co jeśli nie? Jeśli dalej będę się męczyć, co jeśli dalej będę musiała oglądać zapłakaną twarz Corego, bo Draco nie wrócił na czas, pomimo, że mu to obiecał?  
\- Miona przemyśl to naprawdę porządnie. Pamiętaj, że decyzja, którą podejmiesz nie tylko zaważy na twoim życiu, ale również na życiu Scorpiusa i Draco. A teraz chodź do domu, bo się przeziębisz.  
Hermiona posłusznie wstała i ruszyła za gospodynią do domu.  
\- Ciociu, mam jeszcze prośbę. Nie mów mamie, że tu jestem – jej ton był błagalny. Starsza kobieta cicho westchnęła.  
\- Dobrze.


	52. Chapter 52

Od zniknięcia Hermiony minęły dwa tygodnie. Draco coraz więcej czasu spędzał na poszukiwaniach, a coraz mniej w pracy. Przez pierwszy tydzień starała się wyciągnąć od pani Zabini informację, gdzie znajduje się jego żona, jednak Ginny była nieugięta. W końcu postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Musiał ich znaleźć, musiał porozmawiać z Hermioną. Powiedzieć jej, że już będzie wracać do domu na czas, pokazać, że dotrzymuje obietnicy. Musi odzyskać żonę i syna. Ale jak to zrobić. Nigdzie nie ma śladu po szatynce. Nikt nie ma pomysłu gdzie mogłaby się wybrać, no prawie nikt. Jane zaproponowała, że Hermiona mogła się wybrać do siostry pani Granger, jednak kiedy tam zadzwonili Rene powiedziała, że nie widziała pani Malfoy od lat. Mimo to blondyn się nie poddawał i dalej szukał ukochanej i syna.

*****

Mały chłopczyk o platynowych włosach, siedział na dużym parapecie, a jego twarz i dłonie były „przyklejone” do szyby. Jego usta układały się w ogromnym uśmiechu. Po chwili odkleił się od okna i wskoczył na łóżko, gdzie jego rodzicielka była pogrążona w śnie. Pochylił się nad kobietą i zaczął potrząsać za ramię.  
\- Mamo wstań. Mamusiu!  
Szatynka zaczęła się wiercić, a po chwili jej powieki się uniosły odsłaniając czekoladowe tęczówki.  
\- Co się stało kochanie – jej głos był lekko zachrypnięty, a oczy przysłonięte mgłą.  
\- Mamusiu, śnieg! Pada śnieg! – podekscytowany chłopczyk skakał po łóżku. Pani Malfoy przetarła oczy i spojrzała na okno. Faktycznie, za szybą, prowadzone delikatnym wietrzykiem, wirowały płatki białego puchu. Hermiona podniosła się z łóżka i razem ze Scorpiusem podeszła do parapetu. Usiadła na nim, a syna posadziła sobie na kolanach i przytuliła go do siebie. Widziała, jak śnieg opada na trawę, drzewa, które straciły liście, krzaki oraz wszystko co stanęło na ich drodze. Podziwiała ten widok. Wszystko wydawało się takie piękne, magiczne. Spojrzała na Corego. Dawno nie widziała tak wielkiej radości na twarzy chłopca.  
\- Chodź – wzięła chłopca na ręce i ruszyła z nim w stronę drzwi – zjemy śniadanie, a później pójdziemy na spacer.  
Widziała jak uśmiech chłopca jeszcze bardziej się poszerza, a w jego brązowe tęczówki błyszczą radością. Schodząc po schodach poczuli cudowne zapachy dochodzące z kuchni. Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia, zobaczyli Rene stojącą przy kuchence, która wesoło sobie coś podśpiewywała.  
\- Dzień dobry - szatynka postanowiła się przywitać z kobietą.  
Brunetka odwróciła się w stronę gości i szeroko się do nich uśmiechnęła.  
\- Dzień dobry, siadajcie i jedzcie, póki naleśniki są ciepłe – Scorpius słysząc słowa kobiety, wyrwał się z objęć matki i podbiegł do stolika krzycząc „Naleśniki!!!”. Dopiero teraz Hermiona zauważyła, że stolik jest nakryty dla trzech osób. Na środku stał duży talerz z naleśnikami, a obok niego dzbanek z kawą i sok pomarańczowy. Młoda kobieta zajęła miejsce obok swojego synka i wzięła się za śniadanie.

*****

Białe płatki śniegu dalej opadały na ziemię, przykrywając wszystko co się dało. Słońce nieśmiało wychylało się zza chmur. Hermiona spacerowała po ośnieżonej ścieżce, prowadząc za rękę małego chłopca o blond loczkach i brązowych oczach. Z ich ust wydobywała się para. W pewnym momencie Scorpius wyrwał się swojej matce i pobiegł przed siebie. Po parku roznosił się jego dziecięcy śmiech.  
\- Cory ostro… - zanim jednak szatynka dokończyła, mały Malfoy poślizgnął się u upadł.  
Hermiona podbiegła do syna i uklękła przy nim. Spojrzała na swoje dziecko. Jego oczy były zaszklone, ale nie płakał. Starał się być silny.  
\- Jesteś cały?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział chłopiec podnosząc się do pozycji pionowej. Pani Malfoy pomogła mu otrzepać się ze śniegu i pocałowała syna w policzek.  
\- Może pójdziemy na gorącą czekoladę, żeby się rozgrzać?  
\- Tak – na twarzy Corego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
Hermiona chwyciła blondynka za rękę i razem ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia z parku. Po około 10 minutach, doszli do niewielkiej, ale bardzo przyjemnej kawiarenki. Gdy tylko przekroczyli jej próg, poczuli przyjemne ciepło, dochodzące z płonącego kominka. Ściana za barem i przy kominku, była wykonana z czerwonej cegły i nie była niczym pokryta. Pozostałe miały ładny czekoladowy odcień. Na niewielkich stolikach znajdowały się beżowe obrusy, a na nich stały świeczki, w kształcie jabłka, pachnące cynamonem. Hermiona i Scorpius zajęli stolik, przy oknie. Od razu pojawiła się przy nich kelnerka. Szatynka zamówiła dwie gorące czekolady, po czym jej wzrok spoczął, na chłopcu siedzącym naprzeciwko niej. Blondyn wpatrywał się w szybę i obserwował ludzi, którzy zmierzali tylko w sobie znanym kierunku. Był tak bardzo podobny do ojca. Jedyne co ich odróżniało to kolor oczu i włosy chłopca układały się w loki. Natomiast mały Malfoy miał takie same rysy twarzy, tak samo marszczył nos, tak samo się uśmiechał i pomimo swojego bardzo młodego wieku, potrafił doskonale posłużyć się ironią i uśmiechnąć się w ten sam ironiczny sposób co jego ojciec. Pod tym względem był idealnym Malfoyem. Kobieta wiedziała, że jak Scorpius dorośnie będzie tak samo przystojny jak jego ojciec i zapewne złamie nie jedno dziewczęce serce.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwała szatynkę kelnerka, która przyniosła ich zamówienie.  
\- Mamusiu? – chłopczyk spojrzał niepewnie na swoją rodzicielkę.  
\- Tak, kochanie – kobieta widząc, że coś męczy jej syna uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco, aby łatwiej było mu powiedzieć o co chodzi.  
\- Może napiszemy do taty? – Hermiona słysząc słowa syna zbladła, a jej uśmiech odrobinę przygasł.  
\- Dlaczego chcesz, żebyśmy do niego napisali?  
\- Bo może do nas przyjedzie? Może nie musi już pracować?  
Szatynka poczuła jak robi się jej słabo. Co miała powiedzieć? Przecież nie powie dziecku prawdy, że tak naprawdę ukrywają się przed jego ojcem. Mimo to musiała mu udzielić odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco.  
\- Wiesz kochanie, rozmawiałam z tatą przed wyjazdem i ma naprawdę dużo pracy. Wątpię, żeby znalazł czas by nas odwiedzić.  
\- A kiedy, my wrócimy do taty?  
\- Nie podoba ci się u cioci?  
\- Podoba, ale tęsknię za tatą, dziadkiem Georgem, babcią Jane i babcią Narcyzą, Alexem, Alice i innymi.  
\- Jeszcze trochę tu pobędziemy, ale nie martw się za niedługo wrócimy do Anglii.  
Dopili swoją czekoladę i postanowili wrócić do domu.

*****

Minął kolejny tydzień. Powoli rozpoczynał się grudzień. Zima zdążyła wszystko pokryć grubą warstwą białego puchu. Młoda szatynka smacznie spała, jednak w pewnym momencie zerwała się z łózka i popędziła do łazienki. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy toalecie, gdzie zwróciła zawartość swojego żołądka. Po wszystkim spłukała wodę i ruszyła do umywalki by opłukać usta. Czuła się już lepiej. Spojrzała do lustra i to co zobaczyła lekko ją przeraziło. Włosy były potargane, oczy podkrążone, a twarz miała bladą. Rozczesała włosy i związała je w kucyk. Przemyła twarz i zeszła do kuchni. Przy stole siedziała już Rene i Scorpius.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się dziewczyna.  
\- Witaj Hermionko, siadaj i jedz – ciocia uśmiechnęła się promiennie do siostrzenicy i wskazała jej miejsce. Szatynka usiadła na krześle. Nie czuła zbyt dużego głodu, jednak jej ciocia miała takie same zdanie, na temat nie jedzenia śniadań jak Jane, więc postanowiła wmusić w siebie jednego tosta z dżemem. Popiła go kawą i dziękując za posiłek ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z kuchni. Nagle poczuła jak całe śniadanie podchodzi jej do gardła i ponownie pobiegła do łazienki. Kiedy opuszczała już to pomieszczenie, w drzwiach spotkała brunetkę.  
\- Hermionko wyglądasz okropnie. Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Nie wiem. Albo się czymś zatrułam, albo dopadła mnie grypa żołądkowa. Na wszelki wypadek trzymajcie się ze Scorpiusem z dala ode mnie.  
\- Może ci jakichś ziół zaparzę?  
\- Dziękuję – szatynka uśmiechnęła się słabo do cioci i ruszyła do swojej sypialni.  
Przez kolejnych kilka dni Hermionę dalej męczyły mdłości. Rene przez ten czas opiekowała się Corym. Namawiała również panią Malfoy, aby udała się do lekarza, jednak dziewczyna była stanowcza i odmawiała. W końcu jednak nadszedł dzień, kiedy nie było innego wyjścia jak zadzwonić po pogotowie.  
Hermiona siedziała na zimnych kafelkach w łazience. Przed chwilą znowu wymiotowała. Miała już dość, jednak pomimo tego nie chciała iść do lekarze, twierdząc, że za niedługo jej przejdzie, jednak nie przechodziło. Szatynka podniosła się i ruszyła do umywalki. Opłukała usta i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Czuła jak kręci się jej w głowie. Kiedy wyszła na korytarz musiała podtrzymywać się ściany, aby nie upaść. W pewnym momencie poczuła jak grunt osuwa jej się spod nóg, a wszystko dookoła ogarnia ciemność.  
\- Hermiona – brunetka podbiegła do siostrzenicy – Hermiona.  
Dziewczyna jednak nie reagowała na głos cioci.  
\- Ciociu – kobieta zauważyła, że przy schodach stoi mały chłopczyk, a w jego oczach widnieje przerażenie – Co się stało mamie?  
\- Tylko zasłabła – Rene uśmiechnęła się słabo do Scorpiusa – Idź do salonu.  
Przestraszony blondyn posłusznie ruszył schodami na dół. 

*****

Biały sufit, błękitne ściany, okno, przez które wpadały promienie zimowego słońca, szpitalne łóżko, biała pościel. Sala szpitalna. Brązowe tęczówki obserwowały dokładnie całe pomieszczenie. Nagle drzwi pomieszczenia się otwarły i do środka wszedł lekarz. Był to wyskoki, przystojny brunet o niebieskich oczach. Uśmiechnął się promiennie do pacjentki podszedł do jej łóżka.  
\- Witam pani Malfoy, jak się pani czuje?  
\- Już lepiej, ale co się stało? – spytała lekko zdezorientowana szatynka.  
\- Straciła pani przytomność. Jest pani za bardzo odwodniona. Dlaczego wcześniej pani nie poszła do lekarza?  
\- Myślałam, że w końcu przejdzie. To tylko grypa żołądkowa.  
\- W tym problem, że to nie jest grypa.  
\- To co mi jest? – Hermiona lekko się przestraszyła.  
\- Musieliśmy zrobić kilka badań i okazało się, że jest pani w 11 tygodniu ciąży.  
Na twarzy pani Mlafoy pojawił się szok. W ciąży? Nie, tylko nie to. Nie teraz, kiedy musi podjąć trudną decyzję. Co powinna zrobić?  
\- Pani Malfoy? – z zamyślenia wyrwał szatynkę głos lekarza – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – uśmiechnęła się słabo do mężczyzny – Kiedy mogę wyjść?  
\- Jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, to jutro panią wypuścimy – uśmiechnął się i skierował w stronę wyjścia. Lekarz wyszedł, natomiast do środka wparował mały chłopczyk, który od razu wdrapał się na łóżko matki. Za nim wkroczyła Rene.  
\- Mamusiu – Scorpius przytulił się do swojej rodzicielki – Co się stało?  
\- Nic złego, troszkę się pochorowałam – uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do syna.  
\- Hermiono, tak się martwiłam. Co ci w końcu dolega?  
\- Ciociu, jestem w ciąży – w oczach szatynki pojawiły się łzy, które siłą powtrzymała, przed popłynięciem.  
\- Och, to wspaniale – na twarzy brunetki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, jednak kiedy zobaczyła zaszklone oczy siostrzenicy, od razu zbladł.  
\- Mamusiu, to co ci jest? – mały chłopczyk zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nic kochanie, tylko za niedługo będziesz mieć braciszka, albo siostrzyczkę.  
Widać było, że blondynek nad czymś się zastanawia. W końcu się odezwał.  
\- A gdzie teraz jest? – spytał z poważną miną.  
\- Tutaj – wzięła rączkę swojego synka i przyłożyła do swojego brzucha.  
\- Tu?  
\- Tak, przez pewien czas będzie mieszkał u mnie w brzuchu, a jak będzie już duży, to będziesz mógł go zobaczyć. Z tobą było tak samo.  
\- Ja też byłem w twoim brzuchu?  
\- Oczywiście – szatynka uśmiechnęła się widząc zaintrygowaną minę syna.


	53. Chapter 53

Ciemna płachta pokryła całe niebo. Ogromny księżyc oświetlał ziemię. Gwiazdy wspomagały srebrną kule. Młoda kobieta siedziała na szerokim parapecie i wpatrywała się w małego chłopca, który smacznie spał na łóżku. Przeniosła wzrok, na widok, który rozpościerał się za oknem. Zastanawiała się czy dobrze zrobiła. W szpitalu miała czas, żeby dokładnie przemyśleć swoją sytuację i postanowiła…wystąpi o rozwód. Kochała Draco, ale ona nie jest w stanie dłużej tak żyć. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wie, że spodziewa się drugiego dziecka. Na razie nie chce, by Malfoy dowiedział się o ciąży. Dlatego teraz zastanawiała się, czy powinna wracać do Londynu. Może powinna znaleźć tutaj dom i pracę. Hermiona nie zniosłaby, gdyby musiała obserwować zawiedziony wzrok swojego drugiego dziecka. Jeśli nie wróci, Draco nie dowie się o ciąży, jeśli się nie dowie, Malfoy nie skrzywdzi ani jej, ani dzieci. Teraz będzie cierpieć, ale ma nadzieję, że kiedyś zapomni.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało szatynkę ciche pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, a w pokoju pojawiła się starsza kobieta. Podeszła do swojej siostrzenicy i usiadła obok.  
\- Mionka, jesteś tego pewna?  
\- Nie wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Teraz to boli i Scorpius też będzie cierpiał, ale za jakiś czas zapomnimy, a maluszek nigdy nie pozna Dracona i będziemy żyć szczęśliwie.  
\- A co jeśli nie zapomnicie? Jeśli będziecie tęsknić, cierpieć? Co jeśli, kiedyś twoje dzieci się od ciebie odwróci, bo utrudniałaś im kontakty z ojcem? Co jeśli Draco jednak się dowie, że został ponownie ojcem i ci nie wybaczy, tego, że przed nim ukrywałaś ten fakt? Chcesz porzucić całe swoje życie, tylko z powodu pracoholizmu twojego męża? Nie każę ci do niego wracać, ale przynajmniej wróć do Londynu i powiedz Draco o dziecku. Miona mam wrażenie jakbyś nie do końca myślała racjonalnie – na chwilę zapadła cisza, którą ostatecznie przerwała szatynka.  
\- Nie chcę na razie o tym myśleć. Póki co nie mam zamiaru wracać, ani mówić o ciąży. Jak na razie podjęłam decyzję o rozwodzie i już w tej sprawie wysłałam list, do magicznej kancelarii prawniczej.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że dobrze robisz?  
\- Nie, ale to jedyne, co w tej sytuacji wydaje mi się właściwe.  
Starsza kobieta cicho westchnęła, ucałowała siostrzenicę w czoło i życząc jej dobrej nocy, opuściła pokój.

*****

Od decyzji, którą podjęła Hermiona minęło kilka kolejnych dni. W tym czasie szatynka zdążyła załatwić już sprawy związane z rozwodem. A dzisiaj o jej decyzji miał się dowiedzieć jej mąż.  
Draco wysiadł z windy i pewnym krokiem kierował się w stronę swojego gabinetu. Jego usta były mocno ściśnięte, układając się w bardzo cieką linię. Z oczu biło zimno i wrogość. Nikomu nie odpowiedział na powitanie.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Malfoy – usłyszał wesołe powitanie sekretarki.  
\- Jest jakaś poczta? – warknął, nie zaszczycając jej ani jednym spojrzeniem.  
\- Na biurku – odpowiedziała przygaszona.  
Wszedł do biura i rzucając teczkę na biurko rozsiadł się na fotelu. Jak zwykle Draco Malfoy miał zły dzień. Tak było zawsze odkąd zniknęła Hermiona. Blondyn źle sypiał, nie umiał się na niczym skupić. Tyle ile musiał siedział w pracy, a potem zajmował się poszukiwaniami żony i syna. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Ginny nie chce mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest Hermiona. Raz gdy był u Zabinich, zauważył kopertę. Rozpoznał na niej pismo ukochanej. Chciał przeczytać list, z nadzieję, że znajdzie wskazówkę, gdzie przebywa szatynka, jednak przyłapała do pani Zabini, wyrywając kopertę i chowając do kieszeni spodni.  
Draco westchnął głośno i wziął się za przeglądanie poczty. Właśnie sięgnął po dużą, żółtą kopertę, na której granatowym atramentem napisane było jego nazwisko. Zaczął ją otwierać, gdy nagle drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Blaise Zabini. Jak zwykle na jego twarzy znajdował się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Cześć Smoku – brunet jako jedyny nie przejmował się humorami mężczyzny. Blondyn nic nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na przyjaciela, po czym z powrotem wrócił do otwierania koperty. Wyciągnął znajdujące się w nich papiery, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.  
\- Co jest? – Zabini zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Hermiona chce rozwodu – powiedział podnosząc się z fotela i podając Blaisowi papiery.  
\- Co? – Diabeł spojrzał na kartki, które podał mu kumpel, był w szoku – I co teraz zamierzasz zrobić?  
\- Na początek, to – wyrwał papiery brunetowi z ręki i wrzucił do niszczarki – Rozwodu na pewno jej nie dam, a moim kolejnym krokiem będzie wyciągnięci od twojej żony informacji, gdzie jest Hermiona i Scorpius.  
\- Z tym to będziesz musiał trochę zaczekać, bo bliźniaki się pochorowały i Ginny poszła z nimi do Munga.  
\- Świetnie, zatem spodziewajcie się mojej wizyty po pracy.

*****

Ruda kobieta, weszła do domu, prowadząc za ręce dwójkę swoich dzieci. W holu pomogła im ściągnąć kurtki i czapki.  
\- Proszę do swojego pokoju. Ubierzcie piżamy i właźcie do łóżka. Zaraz do was przyjdę.  
Bliźniaki wykonali polecenie swojej rodzicielki, natomiast kobieta udała się do kuchni. Wyciągnęła na blat, eliksiry, które przepisał uzdrowiciel i zaczęła wydzielać porcję dla swoich pociech. Następnie ruszyła schodami na piętro. Weszła do pokoju dzieci i to co zastała wcale jej się nie spodobało. Alice i Alex ubrani w piżamy, gonili się po pokoju i rzucali w siebie poduszkami.  
\- Alexander Zabini i Alice Zabini – dzieci słysząc swoją matkę od razu weszły do łóżek. Wiedziały, że skoro ich rodzicielka zwraca się do nich w ten sposób, nie oznacza niczego dobrego – Kazałam wam leżeć w łóżkach, a nie gonić po pokoju. Jeśli się to powtórzy, to powiem tacie, że to wy zniszczyliście jego ulubioną miotłę.  
Bliźniaki słysząc słowa matki, położyli się na poduszkach i przykryli kołdrą po samą brodę.  
\- Zrozumieliście?  
\- Tak – dzieci odpowiedziały chórem.  
Ginny podeszła do swoich dzieci i podała im eliksiry do wypicia. Jak zwykle przy lekarstwach, mali Zabini marudzili, ale wystarczyło jedno srogie spojrzenie ich matki. Kiedy ruda uporała się ze swoimi pociechami, opuściła ich pokój i zeszła na dół. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg salonu usłyszała pukanie w szybę. Odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyła piękną, brązową sowę. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie na jej widok, wiedziała, że to wiadomość od Hermiony. Podeszła do okna i wpuściła ptaka, który przysiadł na oparciu fotela i wystawił nóżkę w stronę pani Zabini. Kobieta odwiązała list, a ptak od razu wzbił się w powietrze i wyleciał z domu. Ginny to zdziwiło, ponieważ na ogół czekała na odpowiedź. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, otworzyła list. Z każdym kolejnym słowem jej oczy stawały się coraz większe.

Kochana Ginny!  
U mnie jak zwykle wszystko dobrze. Bardzo za wami tęsknię, podobnie jak Scorpius. Mały cały czas wypytuje o Draco, a ja nie wiem co robić. Mimo to postanowiłam od niego odejść. Wiem, że obiecałam wrócić na święta, ale jeszcze nie jestem gotowa. Planuję zostać we Francji na dłużej. Nie wiem kiedy, i czy w ogóle wrócę. Na razie cały czas mieszkam u cioci, ale zaczynam się rozglądać za własnym domem i jakąś pracą. W krótce znowu napiszę.  
Całuję cię mocno  
Hermiona

Ginny nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Miała nadzieję, że jej przyjaciółka wszystko przemyśli, odpocznie i ostatecznie wróci do męża, a tu jej pisze, że nie wie czy wróci do Londynu. O nie. To już zaszło za daleko. Co prawda obiecała Hermionie, że nie powie nikomu gdzie ona jest, ale ona ma już tego wszystkie dość. Nie może już patrzeć jak Draco się męczy. Hermiona podjęła decyzję kompletnie nie myśląc o tym co czuje jej mąż. Uważała, ze Malfoy ma prawo chociaż raz porozmawiać z żoną, zanim ona zniknie razem z ich synem. Pani Zabini wzięła kawałek pergaminu i napisała list do swojej matki, z prośbą, aby przyjechała. Już po chwili w salonie pojawiła się Molly Weasley.  
\- Ginny, co się stało?  
\- Mamo, muszę na chwilę wyjść, a bliźniaki są chore. Zajmiesz się nimi?  
\- Oczywiście kochanie – pani Zabini przytuliła swoją rodzicielkę i pobiegła do holu.  
\- Gdzie się tak śpieszysz?  
\- Musze powiedzieć Draco, gdzie jest Miona – powiedziała zakładając kurtkę, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. 

*****

Draco Malfoy siedział przy swoim biurku i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Chciał to jak najszybciej skończyć i udać się do domu państwa Zabini. Przez dzisiejszą wiadomość, miał jeszcze większe problemy z koncentracją niż zazwyczaj. Nareszcie, skończył czytać, podniósł się z fotela i zaniósł dokumenty swojej sekretarce, wydając jej także konkretne polecenia. Planował wrócić do swojego biura, kiedy drzwi sekretariatu się otworzyły, a do środka wparowała Ginny Zabini.  
\- Draco, musimy pogadać.  
\- Też tak sądzę – powiedział otwierając drzwi gabinetu i przepuszczając w drzwiach kobietę.  
\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest Hermiona. Ona chce się ze mną rozwieść. Muszę z nią pogadać – Malfoy od razu się odezwał, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.  
\- Właśnie, po to tu przyszłam.  
\- Nie rozumiesz, ja musz… Słucham?  
\- Przyszłam tu by ci powiedzieć, gdzie jest Hermiona i Scorpius.  
\- Czemu nagle zmieniłaś zdanie?  
\- Dostałam wiadomość od Miony. Napisała mi, że nie wróci do Londynu na święta i napisała, że nie wie czy w ogóle wróci do nas. Uważam, że masz prawo z nią porozmawiać, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy domaga się rozwodu.  
\- W takim razie gdzie ona uciekła?  
\- Jest u swojej ciotki w Paryżu.  
\- Ale przecież rozmawialiśmy z nią i powiedziała, że ich tam nie ma.  
\- Kłamała, Hermiona ją o to prosiła.  
\- Dziękuję – blondyn przytulił kobietę, po czym szybko ubrał płaszcz i opuścił biuro.

*****

\- Wiem, gdzie jest Hermiona – Draco wparował do Malfoy Manor.  
\- Co? Gdzie? – Jane od razu podbiegła do zięcia.  
\- W Paryżu, u swojej ciotki.  
\- Przecież rozmawiałam z Rene i …  
\- Hermiona prosiła ją, by skłamała. Teraz potrzebuję się dokładnie dowiedzieć, gdzie ona mieszka.  
\- Tu masz adres – pani Granger urwała skrawek gazety, leżącej na stole i napisała na nim adres.  
\- Dziękuję – wziął kawałek kartki i opuścił budynek.

*****

Hermiona siedziała w salonie, na wygodnej kanapie, zagłębiona w lekturze. Na stoliku leżała zielona herbata i ciastka. Ciocia zabrała ze sobą Corego, na zakupy, dzięki czemu szatynka miała trochę czasu tylko dla siebie. Delektowała się tą chwilą. Odpoczynek, przerwał szatynce dźwięk dzwonka. Leniwie podniosła się z kanapy i ruszyła do drzwi. Zastanawiał się kto to mógł być. Rzadko, kiedy ktoś ich tu odwiedzał. Otworzyła drzwi i poczuła jak jej serce zaczyna przyśpieszać, a nogi miękną. Przed nią stał jej przystojny mąż, z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się po twarzy.  
\- Witaj, mogę wejść?


	54. Chapter 54

Hermiona stała i wpatrywała się w mężczyznę stojącego przed nią. W jej głowie panował ogromny mętlik, miała wrażenia, jakby serce zaraz miało jej wyskoczyć z piersi. Nogi miała jak z waty. W gardle poczuła ogromną suchość. Nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć.  
Co on tu robi? Jak się dowiedział? Ginny się wygadała? Dlaczego? Przecież obiecała.  
\- Wpuścisz mnie, czy będziemy tak tutaj stać? – z zamyślenia wyrwał kobietę głos blondyna. Szatynka nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko odsunęła się w drzwiach i przepuściła swojego męża. Razem udali się do salonu. Pani Malfoy podeszłą do okna, a jej wzrok był utkwiony był w tym co się za nim znajdowało. Miała nadzieję, że zdąży pozbyć się blondyna, zanim wróci jej ciocia i syn.  
\- Po co przyjechałeś? – nie spoglądała na niego. Nie chciała patrzeć. Bała się, że jeśli to zrobi, to mu ulegnie.  
\- Nie wiesz? – w jego głosie pojawiła się ironia – Chcę odzyskać żonę i syna.  
\- Po co? – nie wytrzymała i odwróciła się w stronę męża – Po to, żebym znowu siedziała sama ze Scorpisem w domu?  
\- Miona, tym razem naprawdę będę wracać do domu na czas. Rozdzieliłem większą cześć pracy, pomiędzy moich pracowników, już nie siedzę tyle czasu w biurze.  
\- Teraz tak jest, ale jak długo to potrwa? Miesiąc? Dwa? W końcu i tak znowu staniesz się pracoholikiem.  
\- Nie, Herm… - wypowiedź mężczyzny została przerwana, przez trzask drzwi. Hermiona poczuła jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy. W holu usłyszała rozmowę jej syna z Rene. Po chwili mały, blond włosy chłopiec wpadł do salonu. Kiedy zobaczył przybysza, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Tata! – Scorpius wpadł w objęcia swojego ojca – Tęskniłem.  
\- Ja też – Draco wziął swojego syna na ręce i mocno do siebie przytulił.  
\- Mama mówiła, że pracujesz i nie możesz nas odwiedzić.  
\- Wziąłem sobie wolne – uśmiechnął się do chłopca, odstawiając go na ziemię.  
\- A wiesz, mama mi powiedziała, że będę miał braciszka lub siostrzyczkę – szatynka poczuła jak robi się jej słabo. Twarz Dracona wyrażała szok, jego wzrok powędrował z syna na żonę. W tym momencie do pokoju weszła starsza kobieta. Kiedy ujrzała przystojnego mężczyznę zamarła, jednak po chwili na jej twarzy zagościł miły uśmiech.  
\- Draco, jak miło cię widzieć. Dawno cię nie widziałam.  
\- Dzień dobry, mi również miło panią widzieć. – Malfoy przywitał się z gospodynią.  
\- Ciociu weź Scorpiusa na górę – pani Malfoy zwróciła się do kobiety.  
\- Ale ja chcę zostać z tatą – oburzył się blondynek.  
\- Scorpius proszę iść z ciocią – głos jego matki był stanowczy.  
\- Nie!  
\- Cory, idź z ciocią na górę. Ja porozmawiam z mamą i do ciebie przyjdę – Draco postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.  
\- Na pewno przyjdziesz?  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się do syna. Chłopiec ujął dłoń brunetki i razem z nią ruszył schodami na piętro.  
Draco spojrzał na szatynkę. Dziewczyna czuła na sobie jego świdrujące spojrzenie, które aż ją parzyło. Jego wzrok, przenikał ją na wylot.  
\- To prawda – blondyn w końcu postanowił się odezwać – Jesteś w ciąży?  
Zapadała niezręczna cisza. Hermiona spuściła głowę, starając się zasłonić twarz włosami.  
\- Powiesz coś? – mężczyzna zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Trzeci miesiąc – odpowiedziała szatynka, dalej wpatrując się w podłogę.  
\- Rozumiem, ze skoro planowałaś ukryć się ze Scorpiusem gdzie indziej, to również nie zamierzałaś powiedzieć mi, że ponownie zostanę ojcem – ton głosu mężczyzny był lodowaty.  
Pani Malfoy poczuła jak po jej policzkach zaczynają spływać słone krople.  
\- W tym momencie jestem na ciebie wściekły, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że cię kocham i chcę abyś wróciła ze mną do Londynu.  
Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała tylko pokręciła przecząco głową. Malfoy westchnął i podszedł do swojej żony dłońmi ujmując jej twarz. Spojrzał w jej czekoladowe tęczówki.  
\- Kocham cię i nie dam ci rozwodu – Hermiona próbowała odwrócić głowę, jednak mężczyzna jej na to nie pozwolił – Proszę cię, wróć ze mną do domu.  
\- Draco, wiesz dlaczego odeszłam i dlaczego nie chcę wrócić.  
\- Kochanie, naprawdę się zmieniłem. Będę wracał do domu na czas. Nie będę pracował w weekendy i nie będę przynosił pracy do domu. Uwierz mi, nie popełnię drugi raz tego samego błędu. Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie, Scorpiusa, a teraz także naszego drugiego dziecka.  
\- Draco…  
\- Miona, błagam cię – Hermiona widziała jak w oczach jej męża, zaczyna się powoli rodzić desperacja i bezradność.  
\- Obiecujesz? – szept dziewczyny potoczył się po całym salonie.  
\- Obiecuję – blondyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Złożył na ustach ukochanej czuły pocałunek i próbował się odsunąć, jednak mu się to nie udało. Hermiona chwyciła go za koszulę i przycisnęła do siebie, mocniej wbijając się w usta męża. Draco zaskoczył ten ruch, jednak oddał pocałunek, obejmując swoją żonę w tali. Oboje czuli teraz ogromne szczęście. Tak bardzo za sobą tęsknili. Byli spragnieni siebie nawzajem.  
\- Bleeeeeee!  
Para oderwała się od siebie i spojrzeli w stronę, której dochodził głos. W progu salonu stał ich syn.  
\- Przepraszam was, uciekł mi, jak poszłam do łazienki – w salonie pojawiła się starsza kobieta.  
\- Nic się nie stało, już wszystko sobie z Draco wyjaśniliśmy – na twarzy szatynki pojawił się uśmiech.  
Brunetka dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Hermiona jest przytulona do swojego męża.  
\- Tak się cieszę, że zmieniłaś zdanie, Hermionko - kobieta szeroko się uśmiechnęła – Dobrze zrobiłaś i na pewno będziecie szczęśliwi.  
\- Kiedy wracamy do domu? – Cory postanowiło o sobie przypomnieć. Podbiegł do rodziców i wyciągając ręce, dał znać swojemu ojcu, że chce aby ten go podniósł.  
\- Myślę, że jutro – odpowiedziała młoda kobieta.  
\- A tata zostanie tutaj z nami?  
\- Spytaj taty.  
\- Zostaniesz? – spojrzał na ojca błagalnym wzrokiem.  
\- Jeśli ciocia się zgodzi – odpowiedział spoglądając na Rene.  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz zostać – uśmiechnęła się do blondyna.  
\- Czyli zostaje.  
Na twarzy małego Malfoya pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a jego oczy błyszczały szczęściem.

*****

Hermiona odłożyła ostatni wytarty talerz do szafki, po czym odwróciła się w stronę brunetki.  
\- Ciociu, tak sobie pomyślałam – szatynka usiadła przy stole naprzeciwko Rene – przeze mnie zmieniłaś swoje plany na święta, może przylecisz do nas, do Londynu.  
\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale nie. Nie chcę się wam narzucać i sprawiać kłopotów.  
\- To żaden kłopot. Chcę, żebyś przyjechała. Przygarnęłaś mnie i chcę ci się odwdzięczyć. Po za tym mama na pewno się ucieszy. Tak dawno się nie widziałyście.  
\- No dobrze, zastanowię się nad twoją propozycją.  
Pani Malfoy uśmiechnęła się do kobiety.  
\- Dobranoc – przytuliła brunetkę, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. Po chwili już znajdowała się na piętrze. Skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Zastanawiała się, czy Draco udało się uśpić Scorpiusa. Weszła do pomieszczenia. W sypialni panował półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła była niewielka lampka nocna. Na środku łóżka smacznie spał mały blondynek. Draco natomiast leżał na plecach, a na jego piersi spoczywała otwarta książka z bajkami. Oczy miał zamknięte, a oddech był miarowy. Malfoy, również spał. Szatynka uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Podeszła do łóżka i przykryła męża kocem, po czym wzięła piżamę i ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Po szybkim prysznicu wróciła do pokoju i położyła się na miękkim materacu. Już po chwili odpłynęła do krainy marzeń.

*****

\- Do zobaczenia ciociu, za tydzień – Hermiona przytuliła się do Rene, która szeroko się uśmiechała.  
\- Dziękuję, bardzo, za opiekę nad Hermioną – Draco odezwał się do kobiety. Brunetka podeszła do mężczyzny i przytuliła go na pożegnanie.  
\- Teraz to twoje zadanie – odpowiedziała.  
Starsza kobieta pożegnała się także ze Scorpiusem, po czym cała rodzina Malfoyów opuściła dom brunetki. Rozejrzeli się dookoła, czy nikt im się nie przygląda, po czym teleportowali się z cichym trzaskiem. Już po chwili stali przed swoim domem.  
\- Witaj z powrotem w domu, kochanie – blondyn wyszeptał do ucha żony i pocałował ją w skroń. Hermiona szeroko się uśmiechnęła i ruszyła w stronę wejścia. W holu zatrzymała się by ściągnąć kurtkę i ruszyła do salonu. Ledwie przekroczyła próg, zatrzymała się gwałtownie. W pomieszczeniu znajdowali się jej rodzice, Narcyza oraz państwo Zabini z bliźniakami.  
\- Mionka – matka szatynki rzuciła się córce na szyję, a po chwili dołączył do nich George – Kochanie, tak się o ciebie martwiłam. Tęskniłam.  
\- Ja też, przepraszam, że zniknęłam. I nie gniewaj się na ciocię, to ja ją poprosiłam, aby cię okłamała.  
\- Dziadek! – mały Malfoy wpadł jak burza do salony, rzucając się na pana Grangera mocno go przytulając. Scorpius uwielbiał spędzać czas ze swoim dziadkiem. To on uczył go wielu mugolskich gier i zabaw. Kiedy mężczyzna wypuścił z objęć swojego wnuka, chłopiec przywitał się z Narcyzą i Jane.  
\- Tak mi ciebie brakowało – Ginny wtuliła się w przyjaciółkę.  
\- Mi ciebie też – Hermiona tak bardzo cieszyła się, że widzi rudą – Ginny dziękuję ci.  
Pani Zabini spojrzała zdziwiona na szatynkę.  
\- Dziękuję, że powiedziałaś Draco gdzie jestem. Gdyby nie to, możliwe, że już byśmy się nie zobaczyły.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
\- Jeszcze raz wykręcisz taki numer, a obiecuję, że cię spiorę na kwaśne jabłko – obok kobiet pojawił się przystojny brunet.  
\- W takim razie od teraz będę grzeczna – zaśmiała się szatynka, przytulając przyjaciela.  
Wszyscy rozsiedli się wygodnie w salonie i zagłębili się w rozmowie. Hermiona opowiadała co robiła we Francji, natomiast pozostali mówili o wszystkich ciekawych wydarzeniach.  
Szatynka poinformował rodziców o przyjeździe cioci Rene na święta, na co Jane bardzo się ucieszyła. Po koło dwóch godzinach goście postanowili już wrócić do swoich domów. W tym momencie Hermionie coś się przypomniało.  
\- Poczekajcie, jeszcze zanim wyjdziecie, chciałabym coś ogłosić – wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się na dziewczynę – Jestem w trzecim miesiącu ciąży – gdy tylko padło ostatnie słowo, Hermiona i Draco zostali „napadnięci” przez rodzinę i przyjaciół. Zaczęło się składanie gratulacji.

*****

Hermiona wyszła z chłodnej już wody i stanęła na zimnych kafelkach. Osuszyła się puchowym ręcznikiem. Założyła satynową koszulkę i wyszła z łazienki. W sypialni panował półmrok. Nie wielka lampka na szafce nocnej stała zapalona. Na miękkim materacu leżał Draco, a w dłoniach trzymał książkę. Szatynka podeszłą po woli do łóżka, po czym wyrwała mężowi książkę z dłoni.  
\- Ej – mężczyzna spojrzał z oburzeniem na żonę. Kobieta cicho się zaśmiała i położyła się na blondynie jakby był materacem.  
\- Nie za wygodnie? – brew Malfoya powędrowała do góry.  
\- Nie, jest idealnie – zaśmiała się Hermiona, po czym cmoknęła ukochanego.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo za wami tęskniłem – Draco zaczął gładzić Hermionę po policzku.  
\- Mi też bardzo ciebie brakowało, a Scorpius codziennie się o ciebie pytała. W pewnym momencie już sama nie wiedziałam co mam mu odpowiedzieć.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, której nikt nie chciał przerwać. W końcu odważyła się na to pani Malfoy.  
\- Cieszę się, że Ginny ci powiedziała gdzie jestem. Sama zapewne nie odważyłabym się ujawnić.  
\- Też się cieszę, że udało mi się ciebie odnaleźć. Nawet nie wiesz jaki byłem nieznośny, jak nie wiedziałem gdzie jesteś. Nawet Diabeł zaczynał tracić powoli do mnie cierpliwość. Bałem się, że jeszcze trochę i mi przywali.  
\- To naprawdę musiałeś, dawać mu w kość – zaśmiała się kobieta.  
\- Dlatego dla mojego i innych bezpieczeństwa, nigdy więcej nie odchodź.  
\- Nie odejdę, za bardzo cię kocham.  
\- Ja ciebie też – przysunął do siebie twarz ukochanej i namiętnie pocałował.


	55. Chapter 55

Ciepłe promienie, letniego słońca ogrzewały ziemię. Pod wpływem ich dotyku, kwiaty rozwijały swoje płatki i odwracały główki w stronę ognistej kuli. Owoce nabierały kolorów. Pszczoły latały z kwiatka na kwiatek, poszukując nektaru, cicho przy tym brzęcząc. W powietrzu unosiła się słodka woń.  
Pani Malfoy biegała po sypialni, w poszukiwaniu poszczególnych części garderoby. Jej ruchy były szybkie i odrobinę nerwowe. Kobieta była zirytowana.  
\- Draco! – krzyknęła szturchając męża w ramię.  
\- Miona, jeszcze chwilę – mruknął obracając się na drugi bok.  
\- Nie ma już czasu, jesteśmy spóźnieni.  
\- Miona…  
\- Draconie Malfoy obiecaliśmy naszemu synowi, że odbierzemy go ze stacji King Cross. Zostało nam niewiele czasu. Jeśli w tej chwili nie wstaniesz to…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ do pomieszczenia wpadła 7 - letnia dziewczynka o stalowych tęczówkach i brązowych lokach. Na jej twarzy gościł wielki uśmiech.  
\- Tato, wstawaj – wskoczyła na łóżko i zaczęła szturchać blondyna.  
\- No dobrze – westchnął Malfoy podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Po chwili wstał z łóżka i udał się do łazienki.  
\- Sophie idź do siebie i ubierz się - mała dziewczynka wyszła i tym momencie Hermiona usłyszała jak z pokoju obok dochodzi płacz dziecka. Szatynka cicho westchnęła i ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Weszła do niewielkiego pokoiku. Ściany miały ładny, niebieski kolor. Na środku stało małe drewniane łóżeczko. Kobieta podeszła do niego i zobaczyła jak para zapłakanych, stalowych tęczówek się w nią wpatruje. Pani Malfoy pochyliła się nad swoim synkiem i wzięła go na ręce.  
\- Ciii, już jestem. Jesteś głodny? – mówiła do chłopca, kierując się do wygodnego fotela. Usiadła na nim, rozpięła guziki koszuli i zaczęła karmić najmłodszego z Malfoyów. Wpatrywała się jak małe piąstki zaciskają się na palcu jej dłoni, a bystre oczka przyglądają się jej twarzy.  
\- Tu jesteś – usłyszała męski głos. Podniosła głowę, a wejściu oparty o framugę stał jej mąż.  
\- Henry zgłodniał – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie spoglądając na półroczne niemowlę. Draco podszedł do żony i ukucnął przy niej. Ucałował synka w główkę, na której znajdowały się brązowe włoski.  
\- Uwielbiam patrzeć jak karmisz – uśmiechnął się do ukochanej.  
\- Jesteś nienormalny – zaśmiała się szatynka – Idź lepiej pospieszyć Sophie. Skończę karmić Henrego i wychodzimy.  
Po około 15 minutach rodzina Malfoy opuściła swój dom i wsiedli do samochodu. Droga szybko im zleciała i po 20 minutach byli na miejscu. Przemierzali perony, pragnąc dostać się na peron 9 i ¾. W końcu ujrzeli wejście na magiczną część stacji. Starając się, nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi przeszli przez zaczarowaną ścianę. Już z oddali dostrzegli płomiennorude włosy przyjaciółki i stojącego obok niej przystojnego bruneta.  
\- Hermiona, Draco – Ginny uśmiechnęła się na widok przyjaciół – myślałam, że się spóźnicie.  
\- O mały włos, a by tak było – odpowiedziała z przekąsem szatynka, spoglądając na męża – pewna osoba miała problemy ze wstaniem.  
\- Oj, Miona… - zaczął blondyn, jednak jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez nadjeżdżający pociąg. Czerwona lokomotywa Expres Londyn – Hogwart wtoczyła się na peron, ciągnąc za sobą wagony. Kiedy tylko się zatrzymała z pociągu zaczął się wysypywać tłum uczniów, podbiegali do swoich rodzin, by po chwili wylądować w ich objęciach. Przez peron potoczył się ogromny gwar podnieconych głosów. Uczniowie Hogwartu opowiadali swoim rodzicom co ciekawego wydarzyło się w szkole, czego się nauczyli, kogo poznali.  
Grupka przyjaciół stała od ścianą i wypatrywała swoich pociech. W pewnym momencie dostrzegli jak w ich kierunku zmierzają trzy postacie. Dwóch chłopców i jedna dziewczyna.  
Dzieci podbiegły do swoich opiekunów, rzucając im się na szyję.  
\- Mamo – Scorpius wpadł w objęcia matki, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Po chwili oderwał się od niej i przytulił do ojca.  
\- Cory, jaki jest Hogwart? – przy blondynie od razu pojawiła się jego młodsza siostra.  
\- Świetny, w końcu mogłem używać magii i posługiwać się różdżką.  
\- A ceremonia przydziału nie jest wcale taka zła jak mówili wujek Fred i wujek George – wtrącił się Alex.  
\- Zabiję ich – odezwała się pani Zabini – mówiłam im, żeby nie opowiadali dzieciom głupot.  
\- Spokojnie skarbie – Blaise się zaśmiał – przecież znasz bliźniaków.  
\- To jest Henry? – Scorpis spytał spoglądając do wózka, w którym leżało niemowlę. Najmłodszy z Malfoyów, urodził się po powrocie Corego do Hogwartu po feriach świątecznych.  
\- Tak – szatynka uśmiechnęła się do syna. Zaciekawione rodzeństwo Zabini, również pochylili się nad wózkiem.  
\- No, może zbierajmy się już do domu. Zostaliśmy tylko my – odezwał się Draco rozglądając po pustym peronie.  
\- Masz rację Draco, czas najwyższy wracać – dodał Zabini.  
Całą gromadą przemierzali stację, zatrzymując się dopiero na parkingu.  
\- Wpadnijcie dzisiaj do nas na kolację – zaproponowała pani Malfoy.  
\- Jasne – ruda uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.  
\- To do 18:00  
\- Do 18:00  
Hermiona wsiadła do samochodu, gdzie czekali na nią mąż i dzieci, po czym cała rodzina Malfoy ruszyła w drogę powrotna do domu.


End file.
